Hot One Shots
by damageddementia
Summary: You choose the couple... as long as I can see them together, I'll do it! You want a plot? Name it, I'm game. Like it hot? I'm game. Like it sweet? I'm game. You request, I'll do. It's all good to me. ***Permanent Hiatus***
1. RandyCodyMattJeff

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Alright, so MagZ86 asked me, in one of her reviews, to write a one-shot for Randy/Cody/Matt/Jeff. And I'm totally into the idea, so I'm making a story where, if I want to write one-shots, they'll go on this page and I won't have to start a new story. He he. ****Any couple I've ever written for is open. This'll be slash. Some I will decide, others the readers can decide. ****You could make a couple... as long as I can see them together, I'll do it! ****You want a plot? Name it, I'm game. Like it hot? I'm game. Like it sweet? I'm game. You request, I'll do. It's all good to me.**

**Yeah, there's a bunch of stuff going on in these one shots. Some are sweet, some are darker, and some are sad. These cover the wide spectrum of fic types. So, reader beware whichever you may choose. You don't have to read all of them; the couple is listed as the chapter name. You can choose to read a couple you like. But, yeah, no bitching if you come across something you didn't wanna read. Fair warning; anything can happen in these chapters. ANYTHING. Period.**

**The first one is for MagZ86, like I said before, Randy/Cody/Matt/Jeff. Enjoy!**

* * *

**That's What Friends are For**

"Matt?" I turned around as Jeff walked into the hotel room. He shook his head. "You know I don't blame you, right?"

"I betrayed you again," I said sadly, "The cast didn't hurt, did it?" I looked at my hand now that it didn't have the cast on it, and I felt worse. I was also faking the injury.

"I've been hurt by worse," Jeff said, "You've been hurt more than me by this, though. It's not like this wasn't scripted."

"Still..."

"Well," Jeff said, "Don't be mad at me, but I recruited some help in cheering you up.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but my question was soon answered.

"Knock, knock!" comes a familiar voice from behind me.

I turn to the door and see the two men standing in our doorway, Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes, both wearing raincoats. Randy's smiling like he won the lottery, and Cody looks no different.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked.

"Matt!" Jeff said.

"Ah, little Mattie's maddie," Randy teased, "Don't worry, I understand. I've had to betray people I care about too. I mean, I attacked Teddy, remember? And then there was Dave, and Hunt..."

I looked at him. He did understand; Randy was one of the top heels in the business. Randy walked over and put an arm around me. "It's all part of the job, Matt. And, well, Jeff here wants to show you that it doesn't matter."

"That's why we're here," Cody said.

"And why would that be?" I asked.

"Well..." Jeff said, smirking, "I thought a bit of fun would cheer you up. It's going to be me, you, Cody, and Randy."

"What?" I said.

Randy laughed. "You don't get it yet, do you? Well, Cody, why don't you close the door and show him exactly what we're talking about?"

Cody smirked, closed the door, and stepped towards me. As I watched him walk towards me, I couldn't help but think about how hot he looked, sauntering over with that satisfied smirk on his face. I watched him as he stopped right in front of me and slowly unzipped his raincoat. Then he shrugged the coat off and I saw that he was wearing absolutely nothing under it. He's completely naked and he's totally breathtaking. I wanted to reach out and run my hands over his tight, muscular body. Oh, shit. I shot a glance at Jeff, but he nodded.

"It's okay, Matt. He wants you too."

"And we want you to, too," Randy said, whispering in my ear, and I knew that he was probably naked under his raincoat too. "Tell him he's hot, Mattie."

"You're gorgeous," I said.

Cody grabbed my hands and put them on his sides. "So touch me," he whispered. I nodded and ran my hands up and down his body, feeling every contour. While Jeff and I aren't out of shape, we aren't toned like the members of Legacy.

"I feel left out," Jeff said.

"Well, let's remedy that," Randy said. He walked over to Jeff and kissed him, passionately massaging his lips with his own and touching his body. Jeff reached for Randy's zipper and took off his raincoat, letting it fall to the floor. Randy was at his jeans, ready to return the favor.

"Look at me," Cody whispered. I turned back to the young superstar and, suddenly, we're kissing, him totally dominating the kiss. He's way too good at this for a kid his age, and he was making me way too hot to function. Soon enough his hands are touching my body, finding all the right places to make me moan, and he pulled my clothes from my body, only moving away from my lips to pull off my shirt. He smelled so good at that moment, and all I could think was how fucking good he was. He pulled me to the edge of the bed and began to kiss every inch of skin, spending a few moments on my nipples and my bellybutton. I moaned and he grinned, loving the effect he had on me.

"Relax," Cody whispered before pulling my cock into his mouth. Oh, this kid's a pro- he brought me all the way to the back of his throat, sucking me for all I was worth. I was instantly hard in his mouth, giving into this kid and his talented mouth. And the stuff he could do with his tongue! He licked around my shadt before sucking me like a lollipop.

"Oh... holy shit, you're... you're fucking amazing..." Cody squeezed my knees, letting me know that he was pretty satisfied with me too. My entire body can't stop shaking, and I was filled with longing and pleasure with each slurp. Then, he pulled away, kissing the tip lustily. I whimpered softly... he couldn't do this to me! "Cody! You can't stop after that!"

He laughed. "Yes I can. Especially since it's you're turn to do something for me."

"Such as?"

"I think you know, you tease," Cody said, slapping my knee. He stood up and bent over the bed, showing me his all too perfect ass. "I want that big, throbbing dick in me." Okay, talk about direct. "You coming?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. I stood up and went over to him, rubbing my hands over his ass before easing myself into him. Oh God, he's so tight! How could someone with such experience be so tight? Cody, almost as if reading my thoughts, said, "A gift from the higher powers. Sort of like how endowed you are. Now stop teasing and fuck me!"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Ha! Matt, my ass was made for this. You couldn't hurt me, even if you shoved a broom up there... although I hope you won't. Last thing I need is splinters." I nod and push in, his warmth making me want to push in more and more. And I pushed deeper until I hit his spot, wanting to give him some pleasure after what he showed me. Cody moaned out like a slut, pushing against me. "Ah, you're so good! And I thought you were innocent..." Cody was cut off, screaming in pleasure.

Joining mine and Cody's voices were Randy's and Jeff's, their pants and groans reminding me we weren't the only ones having fun here. I looked over and saw that Jeff, who was also pretty talented, with his hand around his and Randy's cocks. Randy was also holding their cocks and they were masturbating and giving each other handjobs at the same time, kissing every now and then. The sight was amazing.

"We... we should... join them," Cody panted, "Hurry... before we cum."

I nodded and pulled out, kind of afraid of how my dick is handling the constant rejection, but incredibly turned on. I didn't quite know how four ways work, my only experience with group sex being that one episode of _South Park_ when the men all jumped in a pile to keep the future from happening, but Cody's totally confident in what he's doing, so I let him lead me. Randy saw us first and grinned.

"Jeff... we have company," Randy said. Jeff turned around and saw us there, and how hard we both were.

"Mattie… Get over here," he almost whispers as he beckons to me. He let go of Randy and opened his arms for me to enter, which I did eagerly. We kissed, pressing against each other and getting lost in each other's passion. Randy went behind me and started rubbing my skin, kissing my shoulders and making me feel even hotter than before. Cody goes over to Jeff to show him the same attention, and I know they'll want something for their troubles later. Jeff pulled off of me and turned to Cody.

"Let's make Mattie feel better," he said, winking. Cody nodded and... oh God, I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready to feel three pairs of lips on me, six hands roaming where they could. I hardly knew whose where, but I just let these three explore me. It was definitely Randy pushing into me, not bothering to prep me. But hey, I didn't prep Cody, either. Jeff and Cody kissed and touched everywhere in my front, making sure not to touch my cock. Teases.

"You'll thank us later," Jeff said. Randy's moans in my ear set me off, plus the feel of my prostate being stabbed. I pushed my head back to catch the Legend Killer's lips in a kiss, which set off both our completions. Randy filled me to the brink, and I shot my load on Cody and Jeff.

Cody turned to Jeff and licked at my cum. "Mm. Jeffie with a hint of Mattie. Delicious."

"Let me taste you," Jeff said. He licked at Cody, both of them playing with each other until they were clean. I was too busy being a voyeur to notice that Randy had dropped to his knees and- oh, holy snap!

"Don't turn around," Randy said, licking my pucker clean. I pushed against his tongue, egging him on. "And to think he was acting all innocent earlier," Randy said, standing up, "He's just as much a whore as the rest of us."

"You hot things do that to me," I said, panting. Randy grabbed me, seeing that I could hardly hold myself up.

"Let's just watch our girls go at it," he whispered, pulling me to the wall. We slid down it and Randy pulled me onto his lap. It feels weird, since I was usually on top with Jeff, but it felt good to be taken care of.

Now, I didn't know who would top who out of Jeff and Cody, but I didn't care. Randy was really gentle, rubbing me and bringing me down from my high, and Cody and Jeff were very sexy, kissing and groping each other. Cody started pushing two digits into Jeff's asshole while Jeff licked and nipped down his chest, rubbing their cocks together. Jeff's pretty loose, and Cody was getting more and more impaitent.

"You're way too hot," Cody whispered, "I want you now."

"Then take me," he hissed. Cody flipped Jeff over, pulling out his fingers. Jeff lifted his hips up to welcome Cody, who pushed inside quickly. I felt myself harden again, and I felt Randy begin to harden against me.

"Our girls are so very hot," Randy panted. I nodded as Randy began stroking my erection to the tune of Jeff's gasps of pleasure. I grabbed Randy and returned the favor, making us gasp in time with each other. Our gasps turned Cody and Jeff on more, and they went faster, turning us on more... just know we're in a bit of a cycle, each couple getting more and more turned on by the other. Jeff felt Cody bite his neck and he came all over the carpet. Cody came soon afterwards, and Randy grabbed me to stop me from cumming. I stopped touching him, actually kind of maddened by his stop.

"Randy..." I hissed.

"Not yet, beautiful. When have we led you wrong tonight?" he asked.

"Well..."

"Well?" Randy teased, "Someone among us hasn't gotten you yet."

"Who?"

I looked up, seeing Jeff and Cody clean each other again, steadying each other while their tongues ventured. It was softer and more comforting than their licks before, and they turned to us.

"Oh look, Jeffro. Randy and Mattie are perverts," Cody giggled, "They like to watch."

"That's okay. We like being watched." Jeff crawled over to me- he looked so pretty on all fours- and he pulled me away from Randy. "Enough sharing. You're mine now."

"Always," I said. Cody went over to Randy, slowly sucking his dick. But Jeff had other plans for me. He straddled me and settled himself on my cock, already stretched by Cody. He rode me for all I was worth, pushing me into his prostate. How could Jeff handle having two people do him one after the other? Oh fuck, I don't care. I just let him ride me to oblivion, when I cum for the second time, somehow in tune with Randy. As we cried out, we looked at each other with satisfied grins.  
"You still upset, Mattie?" Randy asked.

"About what?" I said.

We all laughed as Jeff pulled off of me. Jeff picked me up and pulled me to the bed, laying me down. Cody helped Randy up and they came to the bed too. Randy laid on my chest, Jeff cuddled next to me, and Cody laid next to Jeff.

"We should do this more often," Cody said, "Next time, maybe Jeff can use his dick."

"Hey!" Jeff mumbled, "I did good."

"You did perfect," I said. Randy giggled and said, "And you're the perfect pillow, Mattie. I love your muffin top!"

I slapped the top of his head and we all relaxed. I can't believe I was so calm now. I mean, it was just a while ago I was depressed.

"Thanks you guys," I said.

"Hey!" Randy said, "What else are friends for?"

**First to review, first in line. Although, if I come up with one before I get a review, then I'm next.**


	2. JeffEdge

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**For guidelines, see page one.**

**The second one is for MagZ86, Jeff/Adam. **

* * *

**Letting the Psycho Loose, Part One**

Jeff threw water on his face, trying to forget the humiliation he felt only a few minutes ago. How dare they... Well, he knew. Adam was a selfish bitch, and Matt was whipped. Ever since Matt and Adam started dating, Matt would kowtow to whatever Adam wanted, including hitting his own brother to let Adam retain. God, they were fucking sickening... and Jeff was jealous.

He never admitted how attracted he was to either his brother or his lover, but he was. They looked so hot together, contrasting so deeply. Adam was sunshine on the outside and a poison apple on the inside, and Matt was night shade on the outside and the cure on the inside. He wanted both of them, on their knees, begging for him. And he was going to get what he wanted.

They should've never let the psycho loose.

*

Adam, Randy, Jay, Matt, and a bunch of other superstars had gone to eat at the Olive Garden. Jeff knew three things: Adam would be going to the hotel alone, Matt would be going with the members of Legacy, and Adam's car was very far from Jay's and Randy's. That meant one thing- Adam comes first.

Ah well. He kind of liked it that way. Addy first, Mattie second. After all, Matt was special: he was Jeff's brother.

Adam and company walked out of the restaurant. They all said goodbye, and Jeff watched enviously as Adam pulled his brother into a deep kiss. He couldn't tell who topped who from the struggle for dominance kiss. He hoped it was Adam, because making him a bottom would be amazing.

When Adam went to his car, Jeff grabbed Adam's hair and pushed his head into the car. Adam screamed, but Jeff shoved him into the car and shut the door. "Randy! Jay! Matt!" he screamed. Jeff laughed, quickly tying Adam's hands up behind his back. He then grabbed his hair, lifting it up to get better access to his mouth so he could cover it.

Jeff covered it, watching as Matt turned around, thinking he heard his name. "No, it's not Matt's turn," he said, licking his lips, "It's yours, and I refuse to let you ruin my fun." As soon as Matt was in the car and drove away, Jeff let Adam go.

"What're you doing?" he yelled, "You're nuts! Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Jeff said, playing with his hair, "Because you just couldn't control your lust for power. It was all about Adam's title, Adam's prestige... you'd do anything to keep it. Even turn my brother against me. Well, now, I'm not controlling my lust. And I must admit, Addy, I'm definitely lusting after you."

"Hardy... what're you..." He felt Jeff's erection pressing against his back. "OH FUCK, NO!"

"You're right. Not yet. We need to go somewhere a bit more private."

"No! You can't! You can't do this!"

"Says who?" Jeff asked.

"You're a psychotic bitch!" Adam screamed, fighting the ropes and the belt. "Let me go!"

"God, you get fucking annoying. You bitch and whine, and then you parrot the same shit over and over again. How does Mattie put up with you?" He grinned, "Lucky me it's not your wit I'm after. I got plans for that mouth of yours."

"Go to hell, Jeff!"

"God, SHUT UP. Oh, I'm about to fuck that mouth so hard that you won't be able to say a damn thing." Jeff made his way to a more deserted place, where Adam could scream as loud as he wanted and no one would hear him. He parked the car and grinned at his quarry. "Well, let's get started, pretty."

Suddenly, the belt was off and Adam was on his back, uncomfortable in the car. Adam started to fight and struggle wildly, not realizing how much his pointless struggles were Jeff on. _At least he squirms pretty... Oh, he's much cuter when he's quiet_. Jeff laughed at the man's struggles for a while before straddling him. He ripped his shirt off and then went to his jeans, forcing them down.

Adam would never admit it, but God he was getting turned on. Was this cheating on Matt? No, this was rape, and Jeff was doing this against his will. But he was kind of turned on by this insane side of Jeff. And Jeff was planning to do this to

"Get off of me!" Adam yelled, hoping Jeff wouldn't feel his own erection. But Jeff could feel it and he couldn't help but harden- Adam was the slut he thought he was. Jeff began to take off his clothes, licking his lips while looking at the frightened man.

Beg, bitch. I love it when you beg. Let's see if I can make you beg some more."

Jeff shoved his pants and underwear down and went to Adam's head. Realizing what Jeff was after, Adam tried again, "Hardy- Jeff- please. Matt'll never forgive you."

"Like I care if he forgives me or not. He's fucked with me for the last time. You've fucked with me for the last time. So shut up and know that, if you bite... I'll bite back. And not with my teeth." Jeff grabbed the small bag he had and pulled out a knife, to show how serous he is. "I don't want to scar my bitch, but my bitch has MORE than scarred me, so I guess I wouldn't really blink, returning the favor."

"Is that real?"

Jeff sighed and stabbed Adam's car seat, cutting the leather as he pulled the knife down. "Anymore stupid questions?" Adam shook his head, too frightened to do much else. "I always knew you were a frightened little bitch. Now, open up."

Adam didn't do it, so Jeff forced his jaw down and went inside. Adam was tempted to bite, but two things went through his mind- the first being that Jeff was a certifiable psycho with a knife, and the second being that Jeff was a certifiable psycho... who tasted really good.

Adam started sucking, but Jeff pretty much did all the work, pushing around Adam's mouth. Adam licked his shaft a few times, thinking that maybe, if Jeff really enjoyed it, he'd let him go. Was Jeff enjoying it? He just looked serious and smug, making a few grunts every now and then. But Adam was enjoying it.

Jeff smirk grew- Adam was a whore, and he loved every minute of having another man's dick in his mouth. Adam's tongue kept licking around the places that made Jeff harder, but he held himself back from making sounds. If Adam knew how much Jeff enjoyed it, he might realize that he had SOME advantage. But, luckily, Adam was an idiot.

Jeff pulled out before he came, and Adam looked at the man as he grabbed his legs. "Wait..."

"Virgin, Addy?"

"No... but..."

"So is Mattie a virgin?"

"Why is that..." Adam started, but Jeff slammed his knees together painfully.

"Is Matt a virgin?" he said, ignoring Adam's whimpers of pain.

"Yuh- yes..."

"Good. I get to break him in."

Adam realized what he said and began to fought. He was going to hurt Matt, too? That fucker can go to hell! Matt promised that Adam would get it first, and fuck if he didn't want it.

"You should've thought about what you were doing," Jeff said, hitting the older man in the chest, "You took everything from me, Adam. My first championship... you ran my car off the road... the pyrotechnics... the steel chair... Matt... and now my championship again! Well, this is the Jeff Hardy show, and Jeff's going to take a few things from you."

Adam screamed as Jeff forced his way inside of him. That hurt, the fucking stone cold bitch. Tears rolled down Adam's cheeks as Jeff kept thrusting as hard as he could. Adam could feel his asshole ripping and tearing and bleeding and it hurt. And the blood only made Jeff go faster. It burned so bad. It never hurt like this with anyone he was with before- Jay, Dave, Matt- but Jeff was different.

And Adam felt dirtier and dirtier with each plunge. He was hard as can be, practically ready to beg Jeff to go harder, to hit his spot just like that again. He wanted what Jeff wanted.

Then... Jeff stopped.

"Jeff... please..." Adam begged, "Don't stop..." Jeff just stared at Adam. "Please... I'm sorry for everything... I just want you... please..."

This was kind of bittersweet to Jeff. Yeah, it's what he wanted... but didn't Adam care that he was begging Jeff to help him cheat on Matt?

"Please..."

Fuck Matt. Jeff nodded. Yeah, he'd fuck Matt... in more ways than one. And he'd make Matt cheat on Adam, too. But let's let the slut beg a little more.

"I need you..." Adam said, writhing in pain and longing, "JUST FINISH IT!"

Jeff plunged in, getting a moan from Adam. "Oh, fuck yes! Please, harder!" Adam begged. "God please, do it harder." Jeff obliged, fucking Adam so that every single thrust stabbed his prostate. Jeff leaned down to Adam's ear and whispered, "Cum. Now." Adam wanted to prove that he wasn't Jeff's bitch, but he sounded too hot, and Adam came immediately, rolling his eyes back in pure, animalistic relief. Jeff groaned, plunged in one more time, and came, splashing inside of Adam. He pulled out and patted Adam's cheek. "That was good, Addy."

"Jeff... untie me..."

"Why should I?" Jeff asked, pulling up Adam's pants.

"Come on... Jeff, please..."

"I don't wanna." Jeff grinned sadistically. "Maybe the other psychos who find you can untie you, huh?" Suddenly, Adam felt himself being pushed from his own car. Adam rolled on the dirt for a while, only stopping when he hit a railing. He looked up at Jeff, who kicked him.

"If you're lucky... the person who finds you will be nicer than me."

"Don't leave me here!" Adam shouted. God, he didn't want to be in the cold, in nothing but jeans, and blood and cum in his ass.

"Karma's a bitch, Adam. But you're my bitch." Jeff leaned down and said, "And I can fuck with you however I want."

"Jeff... come on. Please... don't leave me."

"Tell it to someone who cares." Jeff went to Adam's car, closed the door, and started up the engine. Adam deserved all he got. He would've pushed him out naked, but, if he got found naked, he might get arrested. And Adam was his bitch, not some sexually frustrated drunk hobo's. "One down... one to go." He began to drive, imagining what he'd do to his older brother...

**First to review, first in line. Next one's Jeff/Matt, because Jeff's revenge won't be done without getting some on Matt. And Jeff will top again. AHH! But it's Psycho Jeff, so, I see it.**

**Then we got LCHime. R-Truth/Shawn... hard one. But I'll see what I can do. **

**If you liked this couple, then check out **_**Want, Take, Have**_** by Redsandman99. Couldn't do this for the last one; the foursome is not a common art.**


	3. JeffMatt Sequel to Chap 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or Jim Halsey (C. Thomas Howell or the dumb one). **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**This one came pretty easily- Psycho Jeff must've taken over my mind. ****The third one is for me, Jeff/Matt. **

* * *

**Letting the Psycho Loose, Part Two**

Julia Gonzalez, a maid at the Best Western, finished giving her favorite superstar Randy Orton towels when she bumped into Jeff Hardy. She couldn't help but freak out- all these wrestlers around here was making her crazy!

"Hi," he said, "Um, I forgot my key in my room. Can you open the door for me?"

She nodded, still a little star struck. "Which one is yours?"

"418." She immediately went to the door and used her master key to open it. Jeff flashed her a dazzling smile and said, "Thanks."

"Um... Mr. Hardy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you autograph something for me?"

Jeff grabbed her hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed it. "Anything for a fan." She picked up one of the hotel's pens and a pad of paper from her cart excitedly and handed it to Jeff. He signed his name and gave it to her, gave her another blinding smile, and went into the room. Suddenly, his smile became a smirk. That was all too easy.

He looked at Matt's sleeping form on the bed and walked over, pulling the duct tape out of his bag. He had work to do before his other bitch woke up. His bitch, his brother... Matt was in for the biggest surprise of his life.

"You brought it upon yourself, big brother," Jeff muttered, pulling out some of the tape.

*

Matt leaned his head back, letting Adam's lips run down his neck. He groaned as Adam's hand found his cock and began massaging it.

*

When Jeff finished tying his brother to the bed, he noticed that Matt was already hard. He didn't want to do this if Matt got hard for anyone but him- and he was sure he wasn't the one in Matt's dreams. Not yet, anyway.

He stradded Matt and pulled down Matt's pajama pants and his underwear and took a second to stare. This is what Matt looked like? Why hadn't he snapped at the Rumble? That beautiful, straining member _begged_ to be teased, sucked, and rubbed. "You'll get what you want soon," Jeff said, talking to his brother's penis. He found nothing weird about talking to it, which, in retrospect, was kinf of disturbing, but he didn't care. He had to get Matt off so that Matt would get hard for him when he woke up.

He wrapped his hand around Matt's cock and started jerking him off, soft enough so he wouldn't wake him, but rough enough to eventually get him off.

*

Matt buckled into Adam's hand. Wow... Adam was never this good. What did Matt do to deserve such a good fucking handjob?

*

Matt finally came, and Jeff picked his hand up to his mouth, tasting Matt's juices. Mmm... okay, he had to have him now. Time to wake him up.

Jeff picked up the knife and ran it along Matt's cheek. "Wakey wakey, Mattie," Jeff said. Matt groaned, angry that he was being brought out of his dream. But Jeff got impatient, so he backhanded Matt with the hand that wasn't holding the knife.

"What the fuck!" Matt screamed, "I swear to God, Randy, you are so dead!"

"I'm not Randy. I'll forgive you for that this once... don't do it again." Matt blinked. He knew this voice all too well.

"J- Jeff? What're you doing here?" Matt sputtered out. He tried to move, but soon realized he was bound to the bed. "What the fuck... Jeff, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, big brother?"

"I don't know! Why are my pants down? Wait... is this about Judgment Day?"

Jeff clapped. "Congrats, Matt. You got the picture way before Adam did."

"Adam? What did you do to Adam?" Matt pulled against the tape. "Jeff, what did you do to Adam?"

"Oh, nothing. I just kidnapped him, had my way with him, and left him on the side of the road for Jim fucking Halsey to find." He saw Matt's eyes widen, and he grinned. He stroked Matt's cheek with the knife again, making him shiver. "Why don't we worry about what we're about to do, huh?"

"Come on, Jeff... I didn't really hurt you..."

"YES YOU DID..." Jeff held himself back, knowing he had to keep control, "You betrayed me for that whore! That fucking blonde cockslut, how DARE you take his side over mine? How dare you help him? How could you take everything I loved away from me?"

"Everything?"

"Yes. You took my belt and you took my Matt." Jeff grinned. "Although, I'm reclaiming that second one right now..." Jeff groped his brother's bare legs, and Matt tried to wiggle away.

"What the hell? Jeff, stop. Jeff, you can't do that!"

"Wiggling your hips erotically isn't going to help your case, love." Jeff put the knife under Matt's shirt and traced the skin lightly, careful not to cut him. When he got to the collar, he pushed the tip through, cutting the collar and going just an inch away from his juglar. Matt stopped breathing- this was kind of scary now. Although the cold metal on his skin felt kind of good...

"Relax, Matt. I'm not going to kill you. No point in that. That'd be a waste of such a perfect body... and, of course, you're just a man in love. And men in love do stupid things. Like betray their little brother." He pulled the knife down, cutting Matt's shirt in half and revealing his chest.

"Jeff, this is crazy. You're raving like a lunatic."

"Am I now?" Jeff said, running his hands along Matt's chest. "I missed the part about why I should care." He traced the knife around Matt's nipples. "Because, see, you hurt me something bad. It was one thing for Addy to betray me... Addy's a selfish cunt. You can rely on that. But you're mine, my brother. The one person I thought cared about me. The one person holding me back from embracing this crazy shadow that's been creeping in the edge of my mind. You screwed up. Now, it's loose... and now it's time for the consequences."

He crushed his lips into Matt's, kissing him roughly. Matt tried to wiggle away again, making Jeff hard. Jeff pulled away and said, "Do you understand what you've done?"

Matt responded by spitting in his face. Jeff wiped it off and smirked. "Oh, you bitch. That wasn't very nice. I think this punishment's long overdue. Or is it pleasure? It's both wrapped in one. Because you're going to beg your baby brother to take your virgin ass."

Matt shook his head. "You can shove that idea up your ass, Jeff."

"Or..." Jeff unbuckled his pants and dropped them. "I can shove this up your ass. It's really my choice, since I'm the one whose not tied to the bed." He moved down to Matt's cock and grabbed it. "You already came for me once. Let's see if I can do it again."

Jeff put Matt's cock in his mouth, biting down before sucking Matt. Matt cried out helplessly, trying to move away, but then realizing he had no choice but to take it. And, while he laid there, he found himself kind of enjoying it. Sure, this was his brother, but he was damn good at it. How did he know exactly where he was sensitive? Why did Jeff hurt him with his teeth but then soothe him with his tongue?

"Jeff... stop it..." Jeff looked up at him, his lustful eyes telling Matt to shut up. He twirled the knife in his hand, reminding his brother who was in control here. "Jeff... this is..." Jeff rolled his eyes. Well, Matt was more likely to get through to him than Adam. Jeff stabbed the bed, and Matt whimpered. The sound turned Jeff on beyond belief and he sucked harder, feeling Matt grow harder.

And then, Matt started moaning. It was soft at first, and Matt tried to cover them up, but they became louder and closer together. Matt tried to fight them, but found that was ridiculously hard, so he just began imagining that Adam was the one sucking him. That was harder; Adam didn't suck him like this. Adam was good, but fuck... he wasn't Jeff.

Jeff stopped as soon as he was sure Matt was as hard as he was going to get, and Matt realized something Jeff said. _You already came for me once. _"Whuh- what do you mean, I already came for you?"

"I hope you think your dream wasn't what made you cum. You know how pretty you are when you're all hot and bothered, tied to the bed? A piece of me has been begging to have you tied down ever since Backlash." Matt looked away, feeling ashamed.

Jeff grabbed his chin and made him look at him. "Sorry, bitch, but you better look at me when you're with me." His other hand tweaked Matt's tip, making Matt squirm. Some precum went onto Jeff's fingers, and he pushed two of those fingers into Matt's ass. "Ohh..." Matt squeezed his eyes shut in pain, but Jeff pinched his cheek harder. "LOOK at me!" Matt opened his eyes as Jeff's fingers probed his ass.

"This pain doesn't come close to touching mine, Matt. Imagine, love, if, after thinking the 'Black Cloud' bullshit was finally over, after practically winning the Heavyweight Championship, you feel a heavy cast whack your back. Forget the physical pain- all you're thinking is, brother betrayed me again! After everything, after the chair shot, the twist of fate with the damned chair, after throwing mommy's name in my face at Backlash... you broke the truce. You deserve the pain."

He saw Matt's body get used to his fingers, and the pain gave way to pleasure as he prodded his prostate. Matt groaned, almost unbelieving of the feelings Jeff was giving him. Right now, it didn't matter that Jeff was his brother, or that Jeff admitted that his beloved Adam was on the side of the road, alone... what mattered was that this felt too damn good.

Jeff pulled out his fingers, still wanting to hurt Matt when he finally took his ass. He heard Matt groan, and he bent down, lips lightly touching Matt's. "Tell me what you want, love," Jeff said, "Tell me you want it. Beg me for it. Beg, bitch."

"Jeff..." "Beg," Jeff said, pushing his cock into Matt's, causing a spark to fly between them. Jeff swallowed his moan, knowing he couldn't spare Matt, but Matt had no such control now. "I... I want you. I want you now! Fuck me!"

"Say that you want me to tear up your pretty virgin bitch ass," Jeff said, licking Matt's lips. "Jeff, please!" "Say it!" Jeff shouted. "I want you to tear up my pretty ass!" "No, Matt." Jeff slapped Matt's thigh roughly. "Say it right."

"I want you to tear up my pretty virgin bitch ass!" Matt moaned. Jeff smirked- finally, Matt was his too. "My sluts, Mattie and Addy. We'll have to get a group session together soon, but training comes before getting to that level. You and Addy had to realize who you belonged to ASAP, and that you better respect your master. Tell me you're my slut."

"I'm your slut," Matt whispered. Jeff could always do the same thing he did to Adam to Matt, fuck him hard and then leave him wanting more, but he feared that, once he was inside, he wouldn't want to leave, so he had to embarrass him beforehand.

Matt bit his lip as Jeff grabbed his ass and positioned himself at the entrance. Jeff rubbed Matt's cheeks almost lovingly before he thrust up into him. Matt shouted out, but Jeff caught his lips, swallowing the scream like candy.

"Stop... Don't... Ah... FUCK!" Matt screamed, feeling the tearing. It felt so good yet so bad. He could feel himself bleeding and tearing, but what mattered was that every nerve was on fire, and Jeff's possessive bites did nothing to quench this feeling. Then, the pain didn't matter at all. All that mattered was that Jeff was too damned good, and he wanted him to finish it. Jeff moved faster into Matt each thrust hitting Matt's spot. Matt was moaning and whimpering, writhing on the bed in pure bliss.

Jeff reached around and started to stroke Matt roughly in time with his hard thrusts. He obviously cared a little more about his brother than Adam Copeland, but it was more than that. He kind of wanted to hold Matt, pat his hair, and tell him how beautiful he was when he was about cum. Shit, he had to hold back that feeling. If Matt didn't learn his lesson now, he'd think he could walk all over Jeff whenever.

Matt came hard with a scream clenching around Jeff. Jeff growled at Matt's neck as he came deep inside him, Matt's completion setting off his. Jeff took a moment to breathe, still in his bliss until he heard his name whispered.

"Yes, my bitch?" Jeff asked.

"What're you going to do now?" Matt asked.

"Well, I'm going to leave you tied to this bed and I'm going to put the Do Not Disturb sign up, so the maids won't come. If you're still tied here when I decide to return, well, I'm going to fuck you again. If you're not, I'll hunt you down, drag you back here, tie you up again, and fuck you again. But if Adam finds his way back..."

"Where the hell is Adam?" Matt asked, suddenly remembering his poor lover.

"Don't know, don't really care." Jeff sat up and kissed his lips, softly this time. "Oh, don't get the wrong idea. You're still my bitch. Just... my favorite bitch."

"What did I do to deserve the honor?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"Don't question it. You could be half naked on the side of the road right now, you know."

*

Adam jumped up and down as he saw a van coming. Finally, his hands could get untied, and he could go home. The van stopped and Adam ran to the door. "Thank Gah-" Adam trailed off. Oh, fuck.

The Boogeyman was grinning at the shirtless, tied up Ultimate Opportunist, worms spilling out of his mouth. "You need a ride, sweetcheeks?"

Well, Adam's mom DID tell him never to hitchhike. He should've listened.

**Sorry, my humor bone needed to add a joke at the end. Poor Adam. (Shudders at thought of Boogeyman using a pickup line on Edge)**

**First to review, first in line. Next one's R-Truth/Shawn for LCHime... I actually got an idea! It'll be up soon. ****Then we got LCHime again. Shawn/Evan.**

**If you liked this couple, then check out... well, there's a lot of Hardycest, but not with Jeffers on top. Look into Devlin V1's profile, she probably has one. Problem is, Jeff's more of a bottom.**


	4. RTruthShawn

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, NSYNC, or Def Leppard.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**The fourth one is for LCHime, R-Truth. A bit sweeter than the last two. Don't worry; most of these won't be psychotic.**

* * *

**Pour Some Sugar on Me**

Shawn had never fought Ron Killings before, but the kid was good- undeniably so. He had a charisma and an energy that garnered cheers almost as loud as Shawn's own. That hurt his pride a little, thinking that this new kid could even get half the praise an institution such as himself has. So, when he watched the man sing his way down to the ring, he knew he was going to win.

*

It was kind of weird for Ron when THE Shawn Michaels decided to talk to him have the match. "Hey kid," Shawn said, leaning against the lockers. Ron noticed how nice his legs were, almost feminine, but he shook away the feeling. This was Shawn, and he probably had a million other, better guys after him. But then he noticed Shawn's hair and eyes, and realized there was no way out- Shawn was beautiful, and, no matter where he looked, he was mesmerized.

"Oh, hi," he finally managed to push out, but wanted to slap himself for it. He couldn't act like a fanboy- then, Shawn'll never talk to him again. He had to act cool.

"Great match. You had the fans eating out of the palm of your hand," Shawn commented.

"It's all about participation," Ron said, trying to sound normal, "The audience likes feeling a part of the action, so, when I get them to sing with me, they feel like my win is their win, and my loss is their loss."

"Is that so?" Shawn mused, "Maybe I should start singing my song live, then." Ron laughed, which made Shawn look at him, confused. "What?""Oh, nothing. It's just... not everyone's cut out for singing." Shawn's eyes narrowed- what was this kid trying to say?

"I sing my own theme as it is," Shawn said.

"I know. And you'd be better off letting Jillian sing it." Ron blushed. He wanted to seem normal, but not that normal. Was he allowed to tease the Icon? Good thing his skin doesn't really show when he blushes.

"Is that so?" Shawn said, smirking. He couldn't help it- too many of the younger superstars treated him like God, not one of the boys. He liked Ron a little more now, and, well, the kid was nice to look at.

"Yeah," Ron said, deciding that continuing the tease was better than apologizing, "You sound like a frog with a frog in it's throat." Besides, Shawn looked like he was having fun.

"We'll see about that," Shawn said. But. before the conversation could go any farther, one of the stagehands told Shawn that someone was looking for him. Shawn left, and Ron thought that he should've known: Shawn had to be taken. No one that cute and fun to tease stood on the market for long.

*

Ron didn't know how Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and Shane Helms convinced him to go to a Kareoke bar that night. It was the kind of lame place where the Carolina boys got drunk and ended up singing boy band tunes. And surely, Matt and Jeff, who were drunk out of their minds, were singing _Bye Bye Bye_, complete with N*SYNC's moves. Shane was already passed out on the table, and Ron knew he had to find Phil Brooks, since he himself was on the cusp of drunk.

"I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie-" Jeff passed out on stage, but Matt kept going. Ron went on stage and carried Jeff off. Then, he grabbed Matt and carried him off.

"Hey!" Matt shouted, slurring his words, "I ain't done!"

"Yes, you are. Knowing you, you can go for ten more songs." Ron put him at the table with Jeff and Shane, and was kind of afraid- Matt wasn't as responsible as usual when he was drunk, so that probably meant he had a few sharpies in his pocket and a pickle to use on his best friend and brother, but he had to find Phil, or they'd crash into a ditch on their way home.

He looked for them, turning back every now and then to make sure Matt wasn't causing mischief. He finally found Phil and Glen, who seemed intoxicated solely by each other's presense. Ron pointed at the table and asked them to get them home. Glen nodded and walked over to the table, slinging both a protesting Matt and a passed out Jeff over his shoulder.

Phil chuckled and walked over to carry Shane, which he didn't do with as much ease as Glen, but he managed to hold him. Ron was going to follow them out of the bar, especially since someone would need to watch Matt when they got to the hotel, when he heard something.  
"This is for a friend of mine in the audience. I can too sing!" Shawn said, already semi drunk, on the stage Ron just got the Hardy boys off of. Then, he heard the beat to _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ blast through the machine. Ron couldn't help but laugh as Shawn wiggled around while singing the lyrics. He was good, but that's not what was important. Only two things mattered: Shawn was singing a very suggestive song, and Shawn was singing this song for him. Only for him.

Ron pulled out his phone and called Phil. "Hey, Punkie? Look, I'll be catching a ride with someone else. I'll see you later." He hung up and smiled at the beautiful man. While he didn't know if Shawn felt the spark too, or if Shawn was even available, he had to risk it. Who wouldn't take a chance on that man?

*

Shawn didn't expect to go up there and sing. He just saw Ron carry off Matt, and he decided that now was the best time for revenge. So he can't sing, huh? He'll show him!

But he chose the Def Leppard song for different reasons.

He looked in the audience and searched out Ron. When he saw him, he looked directly into his eyes. "I'm hot, sticky sweet, from my head, to my feet yeah." He licked his lips while the beat sounded, waiting for the lyrics to begin again.

Ron was sweating now, really, really, turned on, but he looked around. He wasn't the only one. He had to get to Shawn before he realized he could have someone better in a flat second.

When Shawn finished, he walked off the stage, but was instantly grabbed from behind. "Who?" he said.

"Who do you think?" Ron said, whispering in his ear.

Shawn giggled. "How did you like my performance? Or would it have been better if Jillian sang it?"

"It was... okay," Ron said, "But I'm not convinced."

"Well, then..." Shawn grabbed his arm and led him to the bathroom. "Let me convince you." He leaned forward and began singing the song into his ear, pushing his body into Ron's. Ron felt himself hardening, so he said, "Wait."

"What?"

"I don't want to get the wrong idea," Ron said, "You're not with anyone, are you?"

Shawn looked at him. "Ron, why would I be pushing against you if I was with someone else?"

"But... not Triple H?"

"No."

"Not Cena?"

"No!"

"Not... JBL?"

Shawn looked at him, disgusted. "Layfield? God, no! Oh, you're so lucky I like you."

Ron blushed again. "Sorry. It's just... I'm me. I don't understand what's so special about me that caught your interest."

Shawn laughed. "That's just it. You're you. And let me tell you, Ron Killings is one special guy. And if you don't believe that, well... would I be wasting my time on you if you weren't?"

"Arrogant," Ron said, picking Shawn up.

"Is that a problem?" Shawn said seductively.

"Not at all." Ron pushed his lips into Shawn's, savoring his sweet taste. Shawn kissed back, putting his hands on Ron's face to pull him in deeper. He squeezed Ron with his legs, loving the feel of his body. Ron pulled away and Shawn pouted.

"Don't do that. You're too cute when you do that," Ron said.  
"Then why did you stop?"

"Because I'm not going to take you in this dirty, dingy bathroom," he said, "You deserve way better."

"Then hurry up!" Shawn said.

"Impatient, are we?" Ron said. He kissed Shawn again. "Let's go."

*

It was the longest ride of their lives. Since they were both drunk, they took a cab back to the hotel, and neither could wait to jump the other's bones.

Shawn wouldn't kiss Ron because he was afraid that, if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop. And Ron had the same feeling. When they arrived at the hotel, Shawn couldn't hold himself back anymore, and he jumped on Ron, kissing him passionately. Ron pushed him into the elecator and began feasting on his mouth. He used his tongue to part Shawn's lips, and Shawn let him in without hesitation. Ron pulled back. "Please tell me your room's on the second floor."

"The fourth."

"Still closer than mine." Ron quickly pushed four while Shawn went to work on his neck, nipping the skin lovingly. Ron moaned, loving the feel of Shawn's lips on his neck. "Whose your roommate?"

"Hunt... but he's fucking Steph tonight, and her room rocks. It's fucking heaven, compared to ours."

"Good. If he was there, I'd have to kick him out." Shawn laughed.

"I would've loved to see you go caveman," he said.

"Well, I could show you something you'd love just as much." Ron pushed him against the wall again, this time showing Shawn's neck the attention. "My God, you are like fucking sugar... so delicious."

"Mm... oh, shoot, you're good..."

Ron licked his Adam's apple before biting the edges of his neck. Shawn moaned and pushed his hips into Ron's, making him groan in pleasure. "God, I can't fucking take it..."

Finally, the elevator got to the fourth floor, and Ron carried the blonde Texan out of the elevator, trying to keep his mind straight as he felt Shawn's lips all over his face and neck. "What... room?"

Shawn told him and Ron practically ran over to the door, kissing Shawn every now and then. But Shawn was attacking Ron mercilessly, and Ron needed to have Shawn now. Shawn unlocked the door and Ron immediately threw him on the bed. He shoved down Shawn's pants immediately, and then helped the older man out of his shirt. He devoured the man with his eyes, looking at him like a giant piece of candy.

"You're so very hot," Ron said.

"Then maybe you should cool me off," Shawn said. Ron pulled down his boxers, feeling his thighs as he quickly pulled them down, and he bent down to kiss him. Every inch of him. He felt like a starving man, eating his full. Shawn had a perfect, tight little body, and he couldn't wait to be in him. But first, he wanted Shawn to want him as much as he wanted Shawn.

"Oh, shoot... there, there..." Shawn moaned. "Lower, please..." But Ron took his time, licking the tips of Shawn's nipples. "Oh, come on..." Ron took the nipple he was currently teasing into his mouth, scraping it gently with his teeth. "Come on..." Ron kissed his skin passionately, leaving a trail down to his bellybutton. He licked around it. "Please!" Shawn cried.

Ron nodded and went to his member, which was gloriously erect. Ron took him into his mouth, licking and tasting his delicious shaft, switching from sucking him amazingly rough to tantalizingly soft, Shawn's impassioned moans and involuntary shivers driving him on. Shawn's desperate, needy moans grew louder as he continued, wanting to hear him beg and plead.

"Oh, God..."

"I'm not God, Shawn," Ron reminded him, before licking the tip hungrily.

"Come on..."

"So beautiful. Ask for me, love."

"Please!" Shawn gasped, "Ron, please, _please_..."

Ron grinned and then got back to work, this time not teasing. Shawn was hardly aware of his actions, his mind trapped in lust and ecstasy. Ron feed on him so viciously, yet so lovingly, and Shawn grabbed his hair to goad him on. Soon, the only thing Shawn knew was... Damn... Ron had an amazing mouth.

Ron heard Shawn's breathing turn erratic and felt the pull in his hair grow desperate. Knowing Shawn was about to cum, Ron quickly took his mouth off and tightly wrapped his fingers around the base.

"You better... have... good reason... stopping," Shawn gasped.

"Well, I was thinking..." Ron said, stroking his finger across Shawn's asshole. Shawn twitched, unable to take it.

"Clothes. Off. Now." Shawn murmured, trying to catch his breath.

"So demanding," Ron teased. But Ron gave into him anyway, pulling off his shirt. Shawn watched Ron intently while he undressed. Ron's body was incredible: every cut in his muscles showed, and he had just the right amount, without looking too bulked up. Ron glanced up when he was done and, seeing Shawn's expression, he smirked. Who else got to see the Heartbreak Kid give them THAT look?

After a moment, Shawn smirked back. "You're hot stuff yourself, mister."

Ron walked over to Shawn and straddled him lustily. Shawn placed his hands on Ron's chest, feeling and massaging the hard pecks, moving down to massage his abs, then down lower to massage Ron's hard dripping cock. Ron bent down to claim Shawn's lips as Shawn slowly stroking his cock and Ron finally had to grab his wrist, unable to take anymore. He pinned Shawn's hands above his head and positioned himself at Shawn's entrance.

He paused, locking eyes with Shawn and suddenly, was overcome with emotions he couldn't describe. Out of all the people Shawn could've had, he chose him. Shawn bent his knees to hug the sides of Ron's body and said, "Hurry it up." Ron grinned, forgetting his insecurity and pushed inside, illicting a groan from Shawn. Ron began with a steady rhythm, shifting slightly until Shawn moaned, indicating he'd found the spot. Ron grinned and pushed deeper, hitting his desired spot harder.

Ron bent down and kissed Shawn again, loving his sounds. Shawn wriggled, groaning in delight at the feeling of his cock against Ron's abs. The intense pleasure of the sex overtook Ron's mind and he moved faster, losing the ability to hold the kiss.

Shawn wanted to do something, anything, but alh he could do was writhe in pleasure, unable to move. The stimulation of Ron's sweat slicked ab muscles, moving over his cock, made his pleasure agonizing. His arms jerked every time Ron hit his spot, but Ron kept him pinned and he could only buck helplessly. The orgasmic wave finally hit his entire body with amazing power, and he yelled out as he came hard.

Ron pushed his lips on Shawn's, trying to tone him down, but the gesture made Shawn come harder. Shawn's spasmodic motions worked fiercely around Ron's cock, making Ron release just as hard.

His arms now free, Shawn held Ron's jerking body as he filled him with his seed. Ron pulled out and looked at him. "Now you're definitely hot, sticky sweet." Shawn laughed as Ron collapsed next to him. Ron lay motionless and Shawn smiled, kissing his lips softly. He pulled the covers around them and held him lovingly.

In Ron's half-asleep state, he sort of felt like he forgot something. But he shoved the thought away and went into the best sleep of his life.

*

Jeff woke up to the sound of Shane screaming. He tried to run to the bathroom, but his ass hurt like crazy, so he limped there and saw why Shane was screaming. He was half naked, and his body was completely covered in drawings, the biggest one saying 'Property of Shannys Cock" on his back, pointing to his ass. Jeff was about to laugh when he noticed that he was completely naked and that he, too, was covered in drawings, including one that said COCKSLUT on his head. He turned around to see the extent of the damage when he saw a pickle shoved up his ass.

"I'm going to kill him!" Jeff screamed. His scream was met with laughter from next door. "You hear me, Matt? You're dead!"

**If you have never heard **_**Pour Some Sugar on Me, **_**go listen to it now, and imagine Shawn singing it for you. You'd take a chance too, wouldn't you?**

**Next one's Shawn/Evan for LCHime... I think that one's utterly adorable and I'll work it out. ****Then we got Msnooky. Taker/Jeff. He he... I love my idea for those two.**

**If you liked this couple, then check out... sorry. You'll have to read this story again, because this is the only Shawn/R-Truth pairing in existance.**


	5. ShawnEvan

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**The fifth one is for LCHime, Shawn/Evan. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Security Blanket**

Shawn hardly knew he existed. It wasn't until Phil Brooks invited a bunch of the guys to an ECW taping that he met him. Phil invited his new friend Jeff Hardy and his boyfriend Chris Irvine, and Chris invited Shawn. None of them had a very high opinoin of WWE's version of ECW, but Phil swore the House Show would be worth it. "When there's no cameras... no scripts..." Phil's expression always became dreamy at this point. "You'll see ECW at it's finest. It's beautiful."

And, well, Phil told Chris he'd withhold sex for a month if he didn't go, and, since Chris was a pretty horny guy, he forced Shawn and Jeff to come.

ECW was kind of amazing. Tommy Dreamer and Finlay went at it, and, since their fighting styles were similar, it made the fight awesome. But then there was Evan Bourne.

He was in a main event tornado tag team match with Christian as his partner, against Tyson Kidd and Jack Swagger. Even Jeff was impressed by his aerial manuevers, his confidence, and his determination.

After the match, Phil took them backstage to talk to a couple of guys. Shawn immediately searched out Evan, who was sitting alone in the catering area. "Well, well, well," Shawn said, "What is the star of the show doing all alone?"

Evan looked up and blushed. "I think you're looking for Jay. He left a while ago. Jay's always really busy, what with his mom and all."

Shawn nodded. Jeff had told them that Jay's mom was sick. "But it wasn't him I was talking about. Although the announcers will say the Killswitch brought down Jack Swagger, we all know it was that sick shooting star press that finished the job."

Evan grew redder, making Shawn think of Snow White. Pale skin, dark hair, red cheeks, and very pretty. "I wasn't that good," he said, "Really, the match belonged to Christian and Jack Swagger. I was lucky to have my name on the marquee."

"Are you always this down on yourself?" Shawn asked. Was this really the same kid who so confidently worked the crowd in the match?

"N- no... I'm not down on myself... I'm just..." Shawn laughed, hopefully making Evan less nervous.

"It's okay, kid. You're good, trust me. I wish I could do a move like your shooting star press."

"Thanks," Evan said. He stood up and shook my hand. "I'm Evan."

"I know. I'm Shawn."

"I know." Evan smiled a little, and Shawn couldn't help but notice how cute the smile was. "Thanks for the kind words." And, as Evan walked away, Shawn found himself curious. What kind of person was Evan Bourne exactly?

*

Evan began to change into normal clothes when he felt his head pushed into the locker. He fell to the floor and looked up: Jake Hager, Tyson Kidd, and David Hart Smith all surrounded him.

"If it isn't the pandering little slut," Jake sneered. Tyson and David grabbed his arms, forcing him to face Jake. Evan didn't even try to fight anymore: this would happen either way. They'd beat him up, call him nasty names, tell him they'd all rather him dead... That he was a nobody and he wasn't going to make anything of himself...

They were smart: they always waited until after the others were gone, the others who would try to put a stop to it. Evan tried to make as little noise as possible, knowing that a whimper of pain would make them hit him harder. He silently begged for anyone, his mind calling for Tommy, Jason, Dave, and Matt most of all. However, he found his mind going to Shawn, who told him he was good. Who told him that he envied him.

Sometimes, he wondered if his love for the sport was enough to keep him around.

*

Shawn went back to ECW the next house show, hoping to see Evan again. Before the show, he saw Evan up close and noticed that he had a black eye. He frowned- Evan's face wasn't hit in any match he saw. When did that happen?

He went to the back to talk to Evan, and he heard him talk to himself. "I'm tired of this. I don't know if I should even stay." Shawn burst through the door and Evan turned around. He instantly stood up and tried to fix himself.

"Hi Shawn!"

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah... why wouldn't I be?" Evan turned to the locker. _Don't burden him with your issues... Look what you did to Matt! Last thing you want to do is hurt Shawn the way you hurt Matt..._

"You were talking to yourself, and you sounded pretty down."

"No... I'm fine. Really." Evan smiled, and Shawn saw the actor that made everyone believe that he was an energetic, confident young man. Evan was too used to lying. "Thanks for the concern. Hope you enjoy the show."

Evan tried to walk away, but Shawn grabbed him. "Are you sure you're alright?" Shawn asked.

Evan turned around and saw the worry in Shawn's eyes. He actually did care. No one cared that much about him since Matt. "Yeah," he lied, thinking about how Matt's love for him hurt him in the end, "You better get your seat before it's gone!"

*

_"Get the fuck off of him!"_

_Evan could hardly see who his savior was, but he was grateful. The man beat up Ricky Ortiz while Jake Hager tried to explain that they were just goofing around._

_"Just goofing around? He's bleeding, you stupid fucks!" Soon, he could hear running, and his savior shouted, "Run, you fucking cowards! I'll kill you if you come near him!" Evan tried to wipe the blood from his face, to see who saved him. He just felt a hand on his cheek and barely saw beautiful dark brown eyes._

_"Are you okay?" He asked, the same way Shawn would ask later. Evan wrapped his arms around the man without knowing who it was. He just began to cry in the man's arms. "You'll be fine, Evan. I won't let them hurt you."_

_"Who... are you?"_

_The man chuckled. "Don't recognize me, Evan?"_

_He tried to blink the blood out of his eyes. "Can't... see."_

_"Oh. Hold up." The man took off his shirt and wiped his eyes. Evan saw the purple shirt clearly, and then he saw the man's face._

_"Matt."_

_Matt Hardy smiled. "Yup. And those bastards are gone. Why were they..."_

_Evan looked away. "Because I'm a useless fuck."_

_Matt's smile disappeared. "Who said that? You, or them?"_

_"It's true. I'm worthless."_

_Matt grabbed Evan's chin and made him look at him. "Am I worthless?"_

_Evan looked at the ECW championship around Matt's waist. "You're anything but."_

_"Then would I waste my time on someone worthless?" Matt asked._

_"No..."_

_"Exactly. You're not." Matt squeezed him tightly. "You're going to rule ECW one day, mark my words."_

_*_

Shawn was impressed again, blown away by Evan's high flying prowess. He went to the back to find him, but Tiffany told him that he already left. Shawn went outside to find him, and he was shocked to find Evan being beaten up by Jake Hager and another unimportant rookie.

Shawn felt his anger rise and, before he knew it, he kicked Jake Hager in the face.

Evan looked up and, upon seeing Shawn, he found new life. He turned to the rookie and hit him with some high kicks of his own. As soon as he was down, Evan turned to Shawn, muttered thanks, and tried to walk away.

"Hold up!" Shawn grabbed Evan's arm. "You can't just say thanks and walk away! They're the ones who gave you the black eye, aren't they?"

"Tyson... David... Jake... any of the others..." Evan said, before he could stop himself, "I don't keep track of who does what anymore."

Shawn looked at him, confused. "How many people are doing this to you? How come you haven't told anybody?"

"Plenty. And I shouldn't tell anybody, because I deserve it." He shook his head. "Matt was just like you, Shawn. He told me I was worth something. And I just dragged him down!"

*

_Evan patted the tissue on the large gash on Matt's head. "That looks bad."_

_"It hardly hurts. And the Gavin Spears guy looks MUCH worse." Matt chuckled. "You don't need to worry about a thing. It'll heal right quick..."_

_"Mr. Hardy?" Matt and Evan turned around and saw the young intern poke her head in. "Teddy told me to tell you that your title defense against Jack Swagger was moved up."_

_Matt looked at her, confused. "To when?"_

_"Tomorrow night."_

_Evan looked at Matt, worried. Despite Matt's bravado, he knew his head hurt like hell. And he'd have a title defense tomorrow? "Who moved it up?" Evan asked._

_"This was an order from the top," she said, "Sorry." She left, and Evan looked at him._

_"Tell him your head hurts too much. Tell him you can't. Tell him something, Matt."_

_"Vince isn't one to change..." Matt's phone rang. He pushed Evan away gently and picked up the phone. "Hello? Vince?"_

_*_

"You know what the call was?" Evan cried, "They told him that the injuries he inflicted on _poor, innocent_ Gavin Spears were career threatening, and a bunch of other Superstars complained about what a _bully_ Matt's become. So they were going to make him fight Swagger until he finally lost the belt to him. Then, they'd send him to Smackdown. Away from me." Evan turned around. "But that wasn't the worst of it. They weren't done punishing him. When he finally made it to Smackdown, they'd take away what he loves the most- his fans. How? Make him betray his own brother!"

Shawn wanted to put an arm around the crying superstar, but he was frozen. "It didn't take long for Matt to lose the title. All Jack had to do was bounce that already injured head off the exposed turnbuckle. Matt tried his hardest to fight after that- but he lost. Which meant he was going to betray his brother soon. And, as soon as he did, I was alone. They barred him from ECW. Tom Laughlin and Dave Finlay, both disgusted by the thought of Matt bullying the new kids, didn't answer his calls when he tried to ask them to look after me. And I couldn't take them on my own."

Shawn finally got the ability to move, and he held him. "Matt risked it all because he cared about you."

"And look what caring did to him!"

"No. That's what those bastards did to him. What they did to you. You're not to blame."

"Matt tried to tell me that too."

"And you should've listened to him." Then, Shawn started pulling him to his car.

"Where are you taking me?" Evan squeaked.

"Somewhere fun. You deserve fun." Shawn smiled at him. "You're the reason people come to see ECW. You are ECW. ECW is the heart and the ability to take it to the extreme, and the people who embody it are ECW. Don't let ANYONE tell you otherwise."

*

Evan couldn't believe the night he had. The carnival was so much fun. It was kind of slow, since every third person recognized Shawn and asked for an autograph, but they still had fun. He hadn't been this happy since... since Cyber Sunday. He smiled, remembering the day, but then remembered that it was the last time he saw Matt that happy. He made Matt unhappy. It was his fault.

Shawn looked at Evan and said, "Come on. Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong."

"I'm not. It is my fault."

"Shut up!" Shawn shouted, "God, they did a number on you. None of this was your fault, okay?" He grabbed Evan's shoulders and shook him roughly. "I wouldn't be doing this if you brought this on yourself. I'm doing this because you're a pretty awesome guy with an amazing smile and a bright future and you don't deserve to be treated like a whipping boy."

Evan blushed furiously. "Yuh- you think I have an amazing smile?"

Shawn smiled at Evan. "Yeah. I do." Before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing Evan. Evan didn't react, and Shawn wondered if he was doing the right thing. "Evan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still with Matt?"

Evan stared at him. "I was never with Matt. I wanted to be... but Matt was in love with someone else."

"Oh. Well... do you want to be with me?"

"I don't know. We don't really know each other... but you are very nice and very hot and I'd like to know you..." Evan went over to Shawn and he kissed him this time. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Shawn said. He grabbed Evan's hand and brought him to the elevator. "I have to admit, I was kind of selfish in my motives... you are very cute, and I think it's criminal for anyone to lay their hands on someone that cute."

"Stop," Evan said. He was a beet now, and Shawn couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, being a WWE superstar, you better get used to praise," Shawn said, "Especially if you're going to be with someone amazing like me."

"I still can't believe you want me," Evan said.

"If you dare tell me any of that stupid shit Swagger and his flunkies tell you, I will deck you, Evan."

"I thought it was criminal for someone to lay their hands on someone this cute."

Shawn laughed. "Well, then, I guess I'm going to jail, because..." he licked his lips. "I'm about to do something VERY criminal."

Evan was not prepared to be pulled off his feet. He was eye to eye with Shawn now, and he squeezed his knees into Shawn's sides to hold himself up. "Listen to me," he said, fingers tracing his black eye, "You are beautiful. You are amazing. You are talented. No one is allowed to make you feel like you're any less."

Evan smiled and pushed his lips into Shawn's. "Thanks for making me feel better."

"I'm not done yet." Shawn kissed him harder, but then the door opened. Evan jumped off and grabbed Shawn's hand. "This way!" He led Shawn, giggling like a child. Evan had an innocence to him... Shawn froze.

"What's the matter?" Evan pouted.

"It's just..." He smiled softly. "Are you a virgin?"

"Yeah," Evan said, "Is that a problem?"

"I don't want to do anything you don't want to do," Shawn said, "Or anything you're not ready for. You've been hurt, and, well... I don't want to take advantage of you."

Evan stared at him, studying the man before pulling him to the hotel room. He shoved him in and closed the door. Before Shawn could do anything, Evan pushed him against the door and attacked his mouth, trying to devour the older man. Evan didn't

Shawn managed to push Evan away and he moved into the room, falling onto the bed. Evan wondered if he should continue, but then decided he had to. He stripped down shyly, knowing he just wanted Shawn to hold him. And Shawn did want to reach out and touch him, but he had to make sure Evan wouldn't regret him. This wasn't a game to him, not when it involved Evan and…okay, he had to admit, Evan was gorgeous.

"Are you sure, Evan?" Shawn asked, fighting back his desire.

"Positive," Evan whispered. He walked over to Shawn, enjoying feeling Shawn's eyes on him, taking in every little detail.

"You better be... because I'm not going to stop now." Before Evan could say anything Shawn opened his mouth and took Evan's erection into his mouth, sucking Evan for all he was worth.

Evan threw his head back in ecstasy as his hips started to move; not quite sure what he was doing but just going with what felt right. Evan opened his eyes and looked down, watching the dark head of Shawn moving backwards and forwards, seeing his own penis slide in and out of Shawn's sensual mouth. Shawn knew exactly what he was doing, and he was able to work Evan into a complete frenzy.

"Shawn!" Evan screamed as his seed emptied into the Heartbreak Kid's mouth. His hips bucked, and Shawn gripped hold of his hips as he swallowed everything the high flier over.

Shawn pulled away and stared up, groaning as he looked at the young mans lust filled face, and it was too much for Shawn.

Shawn pulled Evan onto the bed, and Evan reached down and unzipped Shawn's pants, pulling out Shawn's cock. Evan leant forward and sucked on it wetting it as much as he could. He needed Shawn now. Shawn groaned as he felt Evan's mouth wrapped around him. But it was not for long and Shawn groaned; missing that heat. The next thing he knew, he flipped Evan onto his back and pushed into him. He didn't mean to, but he was driven by his lust. But Evan wasn't in pain; in fact, he adjusted pretty easily to Shawn. Must be the fruits of his wrestling style.

Evan placed his hands on Shawn's shoulders as Shawn plunged in and out of him. Evan pushed against Shawn, practically begging for more. Shawn gripped hold of Evan's waist to make movement easier.

"Oh god more Shawn, I need harder, faster.' Evan moaned as he pushed down hard.

Shawn lost what was the last part of his mind as he heard the words come from Evan's mouth. He moved faster in and out of Evan over and over again. Evan threw his head back and screamed as he came all over Shawn. Evan's muscles clenched around him and ripped an orgasm from Shawn before he collapsed next to Evan. Evan was panting, and he turned to see Shawn and he smiled widely. "Thank you," he said.

A half an hour later, Evan was asleep against Shawn's chest. Shawn thought about the whole encounter over and over again. Did Evan sleep with him just because he called him special? Did he take advantage of Evan? Did Evan take advantage of him? He didn't know. But he knew two things for certain: Evan Bourne was special, and he didn't deserve to get treated like crap. Matt's problem was he tried to take it all on by himself. Shawn would get a strong following to back him up when he beat some sense into those assholes.

**Not a lot of funny. It was just... kind of sad. And adorable. Like I said, he needs a hug.**

**First to review, first in line. Next one's Taker/Jeff for Msnooky, and, like I said, I love my idea. ****Then we got Msnooky again for Matt/Jeff.**

**If you liked this couple, then check out... once again, I apologize. You'll have to read this story again, because this is the only Shawn/Evan pairing in existance. **


	6. TakerJeff

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**I'm going to ask that the requests stop for now. I want to make sure that every request I've already accepted gets done. After a while, the request line will reopen.**

**Thank you, reviewers. I love you all. Seriously, your reviews make me smile. **

**My apologies to fans of Starbursts, **_**Batman and Robin**_**, and cheesy boy bands.**

**The sixth one is for Msnooky, Taker/Jeff. Hilarity returns in the form of skittles and revenge. Ah, I love this story.**

**For the Love of Skittles**

Jeff Hardy walked into the catering room after the house show, walking past Mark Calaway. Mark appreciatively stared at Jeff's legs and back, thinking about what it'd be like to sleep with the Enigma. Well, if all went as planned, he would.

When Glen told him the rumor that Jeff had a thing for him, he knew he had to see if it's true. So he planned a little something to get things started.

Jeff went to the vending machine and pulled out his wallet. Wait, that wasn't his...

"What're you doing with your brother's wallet?" Mark asked.

Jeff turned around. "Oh, hey Mark. Mattie was mean to me a couple of weeks back, so I got my revenge. He would've given me the money anyway."

"What'd he do?"

"Let's just say I haven't been able to eat a single pickle since," Jeff said. Mark saw Jeff's face and decided not to push the issue- he obviously didn't want to talk about it. "Oh, Mark, you want something? It's on Mattie."

"No thanks." What he wanted couldn't be bought with Matt's money.

Jeff pulled out a dollar and turned to the machine, then gasped. No skittles? The bastards ate them all! He ran to the other machine, but that one was out also. He left the room, and Mark stood up to follow him, laughing a little more when he realized all the skittles were gone.

"No!" Jeff screamed, kicking the machine, "No! No!" What was he going to do? He couldn't make Mattie go find a supermarket- Matt was a little preoccupied. And no one else would do it. He slid down the machine sadly. He could get Starbursts, but they were nothing compared to Skittles. It was like watching _Batman and Robin _instead of _The Dark Knight _or going to see The Beatles live and ending up with a cheesy pop boy band instead- it wasn't the same. It was settling for less than the best, and Jeff was no settler.

Jeff heard a bag shake and, like a dog who just heard his kibble bag being shaken, he turned and ran on all fours to the sound, which was at the doorway. He tackled the person and began jumping on them.

"Skittles! Skittles!" he yelped like a child.

"Ow! I knew you liked them, but I didn't know you were that nuts for them." Jeff looked down and saw Mark under him, looking confused as hell.

"Skittles?" Jeff begged, looking more like a puppy than he thought possible. He knew Jeff had problems with 'having fun' before, and skittles filled the void that 'having fun' left behind.

"What? You want these?" Mark shook the bag in front of his face.

"Yes! Skittles!"

"Well... maybe you can give me something in return," Mark said suggestively.

Jeff looked down at Mark. "I thought you said you didn't want anything."

"I actually meant that I didn't want anything on Matt. I'd like something on you... or in you, actually," Mark said.

Jeff's eyes widened. "I... I..." Shit! He was not suspecting that. And he wanted Mark badly- but on a time where he wasn't wearing his sweaty ring clothes and he was ready to seduce the hell out of the man from Death Valley.

"Well, if you don't want to..." Mark started, but Jeff laughed.

"What can I say? You're hot and I REALLY want me some skittles. It's an all win situation for me," Jeff said, "Hotel?"

"No. We're going to do this now," Mark said.

"In the middle of the room?"

"I'm not that freaky. I have a dressing room, you know." Mark stood up and picked Jeff up, putting the kid over his shoulders. "Let's go. Oh, and these are yours." He handed Jeff the bag of skittles, and Jeff squealed in happiness. "YAY! Markie, I love you!"

"You only love those skittles," Mark teased.

"Well, you're a close second," Jeff grinned.

*

As soon as Mark had Jeff in his dressing room, Jeff grinded his pelvis into Mark's. Mark groaned, and he pulled Jeff into a skittle flavored kiss. "I'm going to fuck you so hard..."

"Please do so," Jeff said invitingly. He shook his ass while he turned around slowly, letting Mark see his whole body. He peeled off his shirt, and Mark licked his lips as he caught sight of his light blue underwear. It matched the streaks in his hair. Jeff looked amazing.

Jeff then unbuttoned his pants and slid them down slowly. As soon as it was off, Jeff then slowly dropped his underwear. Mark was too stunned to do anything.

"Well?" Jeff said, standing there completely naked, "Don't you think you're a tad overdressed for this party?" Mark nodded, eagerly pulling off his shirt. Jeff got impaitent, so he grabbed Mark's pants and roughly yanked them down. Turned on by Jeff's rougher side, Mark grabbed him, switched their positions, and dropped to his knees.

"You are _beautiful_," Mark said, before bringing Jeff into his mouth. Jeff's previous strength was gone- it was his turn to be powerless to do anything. He moaned and gave into Mark's mouth, mewling sweetly as Mark sucked him for all he was worth.

Mark lowered his head, grazed his lips down the underside of Jeff's cock then used his tongue to lick back up the full length. Jeff leaned against the wall, unable to do much else, fireworks going off in his body.

Jeff groaned through clenched teeth as Mark began to create such wonderful suction, feeling as though Mark was squeezing his very life force out of him. He could literally feel himself throbbing inside Mark's hot mouth and felt like he was going to lean through the wall.

"Mark... I'm gonna... fuck!"

Mark took Jeff's cock out of his mouth and took it in his hand, bringing him the rest of the way off. Jeff wasn't even sure that he was even still standing as Mark pumped out his release. Unable to take anymore, he had to reach down and push Mark's hand away, momentarily too sensitive for his touch. All he could do was sink to the floor and try to breathe, but Mark grabbed his hips and held him steady.

"Relax," Mark said, standing up as he pushed the thin man into the wall, keeping him up. Leaning over Jeff's body, he licked Jeff's lips, teasing him with a kiss. Jeff was lost in his breathlessness, especially when he started feeling Mark's fingers teasing his entrance with his fingers. When Jeff grabbed his hair, forcing the kiss into a deeper, more passionate devour, Mark took it as his cue to get to work.

Grinning, he worked two of his fingers into Jeff's ass, marveling at how soft and warm he was. He added a third finger and began exploring deeper, until Jeff made a strange sound. His lips curled into a smirk- he found pretty Jeffrey's spot.

Jeff impatiently grabbed Mark's hand and pulled it out. "Enough prep. Make me scream."

Mark maneuvered his legs between Jeff's and kissed his neck, biting him possessively. Jeff lowered a hand, rubbing Mark's backside, then reached between them to take Mark's erection in his hand. He held Mark's member a few seconds, giving it a lustful squeeze, before guiding him to his hole. "Now," Jeff demanded.

Within seconds, Mark was fully emerged, and Jeff's snug warmth was throbbing all around him. Mark drove his tongue deep into Jeff's mouth, while at the same time, slamming into Jeff's body. Jeff wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and wrapped his legs around Mark's waist, egging him on. And Mark, almost too hard to function, appeased the younger man.

Jeff lost all thought and focus again, no longer able to concentrate on anything other than the feel of Mark inside him. He was ready to explode, and only Mark could make him do that.

Mark moaned loudly, Jeff's demanding hands nearly driving him insane with pleasure. Driven by his and Jeff's lust, he continued to thrust harder and moan louder, until he could feel his own body begging for release. He had just enough thought left to reach down and grab Jeff's rehardened member, stoking him with a maddening rhythm.

Jeff cried out beautifully, his second orgasm, more powerful than the first, splashing onto Mark's chest. Mark buried his face into Jeff's neck to quiet his own yelp of completion. Mark could no longer hold the both of them up, so he fell to the floor and onto Jeff. He rolled off, so as not to hurt him, but then squeezed him close. They both just laid there, literally drained and exhausted.

"Skittles and sex. A guy can't ask for more, can he?" Jeff asked, as their high began to wear off.

"Well, he could ask for more of either.

"Too true," Jeff asked, "Wait. What- time is it?"

Mark looked around for the clock. "Eleven thirty. Why?"

Jeff grinned through his huffing. "Oh, nothing. It's just that... well, Mattie should've gotten his surprise by now." If Mark had looked down, he would've seen the devious, self satisfied smirk on his lover's face. Matt should've never started this war, but, since he did, Jeff would be damned if he didn't finish it.

*

Matt woke up, his head in massive pain. He tried to remember what happened- and then it came back. He got a text, supposedly from Chris, who wanted to meet him about getting back his _Fight Club _DVD. But, when he went to the locker room, Jeff appeared out of nowhere and hit him with a chair. He'd passed out, and he ended up- whereever here is.

He blinked and saw he was in a hotel room on a bed, wearing nothing but a pair of purple silk boxers. The bed was covered with purple rose petals, and there were purple candles around the bed. He tried to move, but he was handcuffed to the bed.

_What the fuck does Jeff have planned for me? Why did he do this to me? What the fuck is going on?_

Suddenly, he heard the door opening. "Look, big guy, I don't know who this Kiriyenko guy is, but he has jack diddly squat on Story of the Year. When we get in here, I'll let you listen to _Jarhead, _and you'll..." Jason Reso opened the door and saw Matt in the very erotic position and his jaw dropped. The door opened and Jay's roommate and new friend Vladimir Kozlov took in the sight, also aroused by the sight. Matt blushed in horror, scared by the lustful faces. _Jeff is so dead when I catch him._

"Alright now," Jay said, "Before either of us do anything we regret, I have to ask. Is this for me, the big guy, or the both of us?"

**Ah... purple silk boxers. Me love. They pop up a lot in my head.**

**Very silly, very silly... it was a good way to come down, especially after Shawn/Evan. I can't allow myself to become too serious. With all the crap floating around my head, I'd get depressed in seconds.**

**Next one's Matt/Jeff for Msnooky. **

**Then we got one for the talented Terrahfry (alliteration! Whee!) with one of my favorite couples, Matt/Christian. Someone spread the very true rumor that I love me some Matt, because the next seven all have Matt in them.**

**If you liked this couple, then check out **_**To Love Again**_** by Slashdlite. Good stuff, kiddies.**


	7. MattJeff

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**I'm going to ask that the requests stop for now. I want to make sure that every request I've already accepted gets done. After a while, the request line will reopen.**

**Thank you, reviewers. I love you all. Seriously, your reviews make me smile. And as for what it would take to do the Deadman... admit it, you'd all do him for free. Getting your favorite treat would just be an added perk.**

**And I love cheesy boy bands. N*SYNC was, and is, the shit, man!**

**Ah, as for what happened to Matt... well, I'll let you use your imaginations on that one. Did he get Jay or Vladdy to free him? Or did they decide they'd rather take advantage of the bound little treat Jeff left for them? The prank war will make appearances in some of the one shots, but there will never be a winner. Sibling rivalry at it's finest. (He sticks a pickle up lil bro's butt and draws all over him, lil bro steals his wallet and leaves him at the mercy of Vladimir Kozlov...)**

**The seventh one is for Msnooky, Matt/Jeff. **

**Oh, the Places You Will Go**

"Has anyone ever told you you're nuts?" I asked, rubbing Jeff's head as we drove to the hotel.

"You do everyday Mah-hatty," Jeff muttered, smiling like a baby.

"This isn't a laughing matter," I said, "Did you have to get drunk before the flight?" Yeah, Jeff got a little trigger happy with the whiskey. Then, when we tried to get on the flight to the next live show, Jeff did everything humanly possible to prove that he was drunk and they shouldn't let him through- for instance, he tried to make the security guard take off his shoes at the metal detector. Needless to say, Jeff was kicked out- and who else would take care of him for the night but his dear older brother?

"Sorry Matty," Jeff said, slurring his words, "Ooh lookie! Full moon! Mattie, get it for me!"

"I can't get you the full moon, Jeff," I explained. He was going to ask a lot of stupid questions before the night was over.

"Why not?" Jeff pouted, "You can dry up a sea; you should be able to get your darling little brother the moon!"

"It's just a song, Jeff-Jeff. I can't really dry up a sea."

"Don't be hard on yourself, Mattie," Jeff said, "You can do anything you wanna. You're that amazing."

I looked at him. "Uh... thanks, Jeffro," I said. Jeff had never been the affectionate drunk... in fact, he was more of the inhibitionless drunk. I still remember the fine he had to pay for streaking through a mall seven minutes before closing.

"Why'd you stop flying?" Jeff asked.

"What?"

"You're on the floor again," Jeff said, "It's like someone clipped your wings. It's enough to break my heart."

I looked at him. "I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"On ECW... you were their God, man. You owned it, even before you got the belt. You defeated the best they have to offer. Now you're barely winning in the middle card! Why did you fall?"

I ruffled his hair. "Because I was your heel, Jeffro. Everyone wanted to see me pay for my sins, and that's what I'm doing."

"Your sins?" Jeff laughed, "My sins, Mattie. Mine. It was my fault. I do have too much fun. I kept you from your plane, and Vinnie won't pay you for today. They put me in a storyline with you because of my sins. Because Jeffie can't stop having fun."

"Jeff, no one actually did anything wrong," I said, "It's a storyline, Jeff..."

"I did. I'm sinning right now too. I sin everyday, and it's because of you..."

Thoroughly confused, I got off at the next exit and parked the car in a self service gas station. We had to talk, and I wouldn't do it driving. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, pinching his chin, "Jeffro, talk to me. What are you talking about?"

"Forgive me," Jeff breathed. I was confused until Jeff had grabbed my arm, the one on his chin, and yanked me over. Next thing I knew, Jeff's lips were on mine, deepening with each second. His tongue was at my mouth, trying to push my lips apart, but I pushed him away.

"Jeff... you're drunk. Relax," I said.

"Daddy once said that drunk men always tell the truth," Jeff said, staring at me with eyes that should never be used to look at a brother. "I need you, Mattie. They put you in a storyline with me because I needed... your warm light. I need your warmth. Let me love you, Mattie."

"Jeff, I..." What do you say to that? He's shitfaced drunk, and I don't think he's going to take no for an answer. He has this determined glint in his eyes, and he climbs to the back seat.

"Get back here now, Mattie," he said.

"Jeff, wait..." But Jeff grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly. I struggled a bit, but I didn't want to hurt him, and he was using all his strength to pull me back, so I was in the backseat. He pushed me onto the seat and kissed me again.

"I need you," he said, pulling at my shirt so roughly that some of the buttons popped off. And then he kissed me again, and... okay, he tasted like whiskey and skittles, but there was something else there, something I like a lot. I didn't know what it was, so I kissed him back. I put my tongue into his all too willing mouth, and he began to play with my tongue, fondling it with his own.

Jeff pulled away and took off his own shirt. When I saw his face again, his eyes were filled with joy. "Do it again, Mattie. Kiss me again."

I obliged, wrapping my arms around Jeff's neck and pulling him down into another kiss. I felt his hands at my belt and he unbuckled it, getting my pants out of the way. Then, he pulled down my boxers, making me moan at the feeling. What was I doing? Did it matter? This just felt too damn good.

Jeff ran his hands down my body, massaging me before grabbing his own pants and dropping them. We were both naked, rubbing against each other, and practically begging for the other to continue. Jeff's hands probed everywhere on my body, as did mine on his, trying to memorize every contour and their feeling.

"I want you," Jeff said, his heavy breath on me. "Don't hate me for this..." Suddenly, he pulled my legs apart. and... oh my God! My body was on fire, and I was sure Jeff just plunged into me. It hurt like hell at first, but his lips continually soothed me, dousing the flame until only pleasure was left. I brought my arms to Jeff's back, clawing him, begging him to continue.

"I need you..." Jeff kept pushing in and out, making me writhe. Oh crap, this was... this was... amazing. I wanted more. And Jeff, as if he could read my mind, kept pushing deeper and deeper until my body exploded. I blinked- I never thought I could feel that good. I had no time to question, because, within seconds, Jeff literally exploded into me, filling me to the brim.

"Oh, shit, Jeff..." I groaned as he pulled out of me.

"Do you need me too?" he asked, giggling, "Mattie needs me too. Mattie needs me too." He kissed me again, then wrapped his hand around my erection, making sure I was fully erect. And he was too good, giving me all the pleasure I needed, his very talented hand bringing me to the edge.

"Don't move," Jeff ordered. And I was his to command now, so I stood down like he asked. He straddled me and lowered himself onto my dick, pushing strongly until he was entirely sheathed. "Now. Move now."

I jerked up as he pushed down, making us both moan. Jeff did most of the work, pushing onto me, but I think the friction we both made was what made this so perfect. I finally came, and Jeff dropped on my panting body. "Mine... my Mattie... mine..." Jeff wrapped his arms around my neck. "No one else's. Mine."

I patted his hair, the same way I did as we left the airport, but it felt different now. He soon fell asleep on me and I knew he wouldn't remember this in the morning. How would he react? Would he hate me for taking advantage of him... or letting him take advantage of me? Would he want to start something? Is it worth going there?

My secret, I guess. Our one night will have to stay my secret. I never thought I'd end up here, thinking about my relationship with Jeff like this, but there are places you go that you'll never suspect.

*

Jeff woke up the next day in a hotel room. He looked over at the other bed and saw Matt sleeping deeply. Jeff had another one of those dreams, one where he finally acted out on these unexplainable feelings for Matt. Sometimes, the dreams ended with Matt accepting the feelings and the both of them consummating their love, other times, Jeff took Matt against his will. But Jeff would always wake up in the end, and things would be no different.

He looked at Matt and sighed. He wished he had the guts do just do what he does in his dreams and go for it. But he couldn't stand the thought of losing his wonderful big brother. And why wouldn't he lose him? Matt would, rightfully, be appalled by Jeff's thoughts and demand he leave him alone.

So this had to stay his secret. At all costs, he couldn't lose Matt. Ever. And if it meant hiding this desire in the far depths of his mind, he would do it. It might kill him, but he'd do it.

_Oh, the places you will go..._

**They might need to give me happy pills (you know what I mean by this) because this was inspired by the Dr. Suess story of the same name. I bet the good Doctor wasn't thinking about THIS when he wrote it.**

**Next one's Matt/Christian for Terrahfry, and then we got Edge/Matt for Terrahfry again. Like I said, someone spread that very true rumor...**

**If you liked this couple, then check out **_**The Fire in Your Eyes **_**by NeroAnne. That is the meaning of good Hardycest.**


	8. ChristianMatt

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**I'm going to ask that the requests stop for now. I want to make sure that every request I've already accepted gets done. After a while, the request line will reopen.**

**My InnerMatt has gotten a little... bitchy. Apparently, I'm treating him like a whore. (I gave him to Cody, Randy, and Jeff, Jeff again, Christian, and I'm going to give him to Adam, Jeff again, Chris, Adam again, Chris and Adam, Jeff and Adam, and Adam again by the time this story's done.) He even bottomed a couple of times to Randy, Jeff, Jeff again, and Christian. So, I'm trying to appease him so I could work on him with Edgey. No idea whose going to top, if it's going to be both, or what.**

**The eighth one is for Terrahfry, Christian/Matt. **

**The Grand Gesture**

Jason Reso walked passed everyone, a look of determination in his eyes. The fact that this was his first Wrestlemania in a while meant nothing to him. The fact that he had a Money in the Bank ladder match meant nothing to him. He just needed to see him when he wouldn't run away from him.

He got to the Hardy brothers' locker room and slammed the door open. Jeff was applying his make up, and he turned around and saw Jay. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Jeff said. Jay grabbed Jeff and pushed him out of the locker room before locking the door. "What the hell are you doing? Let me in! That's my locker room!" Jeff screamed, banging at the door. But Jay ignored him and went to the bathroom area to find Matt.

His breath caught in his throat- Matt was in the shower. Just seeing him through the glass, half obscured, was enough to set Jay over the edge. He grabbed Matt's towel and waited for him to be done.

Matt reached out for his towel, but there was nothing there. "Jeff? Jeff, you ass, give me my..." Matt popped his head out of the shower, but his previous face gave way to a mix of shock and anger. "Reso, give me my towel."

"We have to talk," Jay said.

"Here?"

"Where else?" Jay demanded, "You don't answer my calls, you don't stick around Smackdown long enough for me to pin you down..."

"Then take a hint, Jay. I don't want to talk to you!" Matt sighed, "Give me my towel."

"Not until we talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" Matt asked, "What you did to me? About how we had one amazing night, you left me, and, a few months later, you suddenly want to talk?"

"I was stupid before," Jay said, "But I know now, Matt. We're good for each other. We need each other."

"Oh, yeah. So what am I supposed to do? Forget the last few months of my life never happened?" Matt marched out of the shower, shocking Jay with his beauty, and Matt snatched the towel. "You can leave now," he said, tying the towel around his waist.

Jay wrapped his arm around Matt's waist and pulled him close. "You belong to me," Jay whispered, "Just like I belong to you."

"I belong to no fucking one," Matt hissed.

"No. You belong to me," Jay whispered, "And, facts are facts- you can deny it all you want, but you still love me."

"Go to hell," Matt snapped, "I don't care for you anymore. You could've had me... but you blew it."

"Oh yeah?" Jay said, "Then why do you still use mango conditioner?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you still use mango conditioner? I'll tell you why. Because I told you I loved the way your hair smells when you use it." Jay said, licking his lips.

Matt scoffed. "Oh, I was supposed to give up my conditioner because you liked it?"

"If I remember correctly, you used to hate scented conditioner." Jay grinned. "Oh, and look at proof number two- you still haven't pushed me away."

Matt gave him a look before shoving him away. "You mean nothing to me. I want nothing to do with you. Get the hell out."

"We belong together," Jay said.

"If it took you all this time to realize that, well, you can go to hell," Matt said, "I wasn't waiting for your ass, Jay. I was out living my life with men and women alike, people who appreciate me, people who are better than you. I've got a wide pool to choose from, and none of them are you."

"But you don't love anyone in that stupid pool," Jay said, blocking the door out, "You love me."

"Go to hell." Matt pushed him. "You messed up. You're not going to squirm your way back into my life like this." Matt pushed him again. "I'm not your toy. Now get the hell out." Matt pushed him to the floor and walked over him.

"Baby, you're more beautiful than I remember," Jay said, standing as Matt let Jeff in.

"Shut up," Matt sneered, "And get the hell out." And Jay walked away, remembering exactly what he lost.

"Bro?" Matt turned to Jeff. "He seemed kind of sincere."

"I don't give a damn," Matt said.

"Don't say that. And what was that bullcrap about men and women? You've been a monk the past few months." Jeff went to the bag and threw Matt's underwear and new tights at him.

"I haven't been a monk!" Matt exclaimed. But, truth be told, he missed Jay like crazy. And he secretly loved the little things Jay did to try to apologize. But he had enough pain with Amy. He wasn't going to let Jay do the same to him.

*

"_Hard day, huh?" Evan said, dabbing off his sweat with a towel, "It was awesome. You're so going to be ECW champion soon."_

"_You think so?" Matt asked. He turned to face the younger superstar, who he had become fast friends with. _

"_I know so. I'll see you around; I got to meet Tommy." Evan skipped away, high off his victory, leaving Matt alone to think. He started putting on his shirt, thinking about life in general. _

"_Matt Hardy. Can be the highlight of a show but can't even button a shirt." Matt looked up and saw Jason Reso laughing at him. _

_"Jay!" Matt yelled, running over to give him a hug. He squeezed him, and Jay hugged back. "Dude, what're you doing here?"_

_"I'm in contract negotiations," Jay said, "I'm be coming back."_

_"That's awesome!" Matt said, "Any clue what brand yet?"_

_"Smackdown. They're planning on putting me in an angle with your brother and Edge," he said, "You skipped a button somewhere, man."_

"_Oh. Thanks." Matt started fixing the shirt when Jay said, "You were great, Matt. I didn't know you can fight the likes of Mark Henry like that. The way things are going, Edge, Christian, Matt, and Jeff are going to own the WWE a lot sooner than we planned."_

"_I can see it now," Matt said, getting into the fantasy, "2010 Wrestlemania. The headlines'll read- Matt Hardy, the most dominant superstar on the whole damn roster, defends his title against Edge, Christian defends his against Jeff Hardy. And in one night the Hardys will own the two highest belts..."_

"_Whoa!" Jay put a finger on Matt's lips. "Jeff beats me?"_

"_Hell yeah. You were champion too long anyway."_

"_What about you?"_

"_I'm going to hold that belt until I die," Matt shot._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah really."_

"_Prove it," Jay sneered._

_Matt tackled Jay, barely missing the bench, and they began wrestling playfully. They kept on until Matt eventually pinned Jay under him. "There's your proof," Matt said, grinning. So passionate..._

_Jay lifted his head up and kissed Matt straight on the lips. Matt didn't know what to say; he just let it happen. Jay caught himself- oh God, this is Matt! He's a guy! I know you've been dreaming about this since you found out you were coming back but... it was just dreams... What are you doing?- and he pushed Matt off, running away. He felt like an idiot. How could he kiss Matt?_

_Matt watched Jay run and a hand found it's way to his lips. Why didn't he kiss Jay back? _

_He ran after Jay, desperately trying to catch up. "Jay, wait!" Matt yelled out. But Jay ran faster- he wanted to remember Matt as a friend, not as an enemy._

_"Jay!" Matt finally caught him. "Stop running from me, damn it!"_

_Jay's bottom lip quivered. He's going to tell me to fuck off forever... _

_"Why won't you let me talk to you?" Matt asked. _

_"Because I know what you'll say!" Jay shouted. _

_"Oh really?" Matt taunted, "Did you guess I'd do this?" Matt grabbed Jay and pulled him in, kissing him deeply. Jay's lips automatically responded, feeling how good Matt Hardy was. It was better than his dreams. Half of him told him this was a guy, but the dominant half told him to shut up and take the man in front of him._

_Jay pushed Matt into the nearest closet, pushing against him. Matt grabbed Jay and made sure they wouldn't be separated._

_"Are you sure?" Jay asked as he pulled down Matt's pants._

_"Abso-fucking-lutely. Do it, Jay." He kissed Jay deeply, and Jay was the first person to go inside Matt in that closet. Then, in the car, Matt was the first person to go inside Jay. Then, at the hotel, they repeated the process, both eagerly wanting more of the other._

_*_

"Well? How did it go?" Adam Copeland asked as Jay limped into their locker room.

"I lost, smut. You saw on the TV," Jay grumbled.

"No... I mean, with Matt," Adam said gently. He knew how Jay felt about Matt, so he wasn't going to act normally with him. He had to treat this gently.

"How do you think?" Jay snapped, "Matt hates me. He has every reason to hate me. I'm a stupid fuck." Jay sat in a chair and put his head in his hands. Adam walked over and put his hand on Jay's back.

"You're not stupid," he said, "We all screw up."

"Did you ruin your chance with your soulmate because you didn't want to be gay?" Jay grumbled.

"No... but I destroyed my relationship with my best friend by taking his girlfriend," Adam reminded him.  
"He forgave her, and he's civil with you," Jay said, "But he hates me. If I'd had just given into the fact that I love him... But no. Instead, I left him alone in the hotel room and ignored his calls."

"Well, I understand shit was pretty damn bad," Adam said, "But he doesn't hate you. In fact, he loves you. You just have to prove to him that you've changed. You have to stun him with the grand gesture."

"What the fuck is the grand gesture, Adam?" Jay said.

"Well, that's something only you can decipher. Just don't go with a boombox." Adam said, leaving him to stew in his juices. Jay had ruined it royally- and, for a while, he was able to pretend he was straight. For all of about a few months. It only took seeing how passionate Matt looked during the champion scramble, and when he finally became champion, for Jay to realize that he needed Matt. He was in love with Matt, was possibly always in love with him, and he had to try to get him back. He had to beg for a second chance. So, when he went back into contract negotiations, he insisted on being sent to ECW to work with Matt.

However, Matt somehow found out and, when it was too late to do anything about going to ECW, Matt made his transfer to Smackdown known. Jay tried to talk to him, left him dozens of messages, apologizing and begging for a second chance. Jay sent him letters and apologetic gifts. Matt ignored all of them, threw out his stuff, and didn't answer.

He had to do something, or he'd lose Matt forever. And he'd give anything just to hear Matt say 'I love you' again.

*

Matt had never been with a man before Jay. Matt had never loved a man before Jay. And Jay walked out on him, refused to pick up his calls. Suddenly, after two months of the silent treatment, he thought he could try to make things up with him? Jay can go to hell.

He got through the match with Jeff somewhat- he thought he was a bit off. Whatever. He just had to get out before Jay tried to talk to him again. Jay came onto him! Jay started shit with him! How could he just block him out? And then how could he just suddenly decide to return?

Matt was worried about Jeff- what if he was off with his execution of that Twist of Fate? Jeff looked horrible when Matt left the ring, but he couldn't turn around... he had to keep up pretenses. He quickly got changed and ran to check on Jeff in the medical room. After Jeff assured him he was perfectly fine, Matt went to the catering room and saw something he didn't suspect. Jay was standing on a table, everyone watching him in confusion, and he smiled at Matt. "Finally, you're here!" Jay shouted. Matt froze, seeing every eye land on him. What the hell was going on?

"Matt, you are the love of my life," Jay said, "And I can't let things end like this. I love you, and I'm sorry. I was afraid of who I was, but no more. You deserve better. I'm here to be better. I don't deserve you, but damn it, give me another chance anyway. Let me earn you."

Matt took a step back, thoroughly embarrased. This was the corniest thing he'd ever seen, and a few wrestlers were laughing at them. Jay walked off the table and went over to him. "I'm no longer afraid to admit it," Jay said, grabbing his hands, "You are the only one for me."

Matt pulled his hands out of Jay's. "Are you seriously doing this here?" Matt whispered.

"Is there anywhere else?" Jay whispered back.

"Kiss him!" Someone shouted. Matt blushed as the kiss him became a chant.

"Are you really going to leave me hanging after I made a fool of myself?" Jay asked.

Matt sighed, knowing there was no good way out of this. He was trapped. So, he grabbed Jay's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. Jay was surprised, but he was no less eager, making sure everyone knew Matt was his. And, as much as Matt wanted to deny it, Jay was still as amazing to kiss as ever. There were whistles as Jay grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him outside.

"I won't waste this," Jay said, kissing Matt again. Matt pushed him away.

"That was because you put me on the spot. You messed up, and I won't let you break my heart again." Matt walked to his car and opened the door, but Jay pushed him inside.

"Hey!" Matt yelled.

"You belong to me," Jay whispered, "And I'm sorry I messed up, but I'm different now. I changed. I'm going to prove it to you." He kissed up and down his jaw line, making Matt melt.

"Jay, stop!" Matt yelled.

"No. You want this, I want this... it's time to give up, Matt." Jay kissed Matt's lips softly, "This is our time; we won't get another. I was a fool. I should've stood with you."

Matt groaned, but soon regained himself and tried to push him away. "It doesn't work this way."

"Yes it does. Just let me sweep you off your feet, Mr. Hardy. Let me prove that I can be the man you deserve." Jay kissed him again, marveling at the feel of the man he loved. Why didn't he stay with him? Why did he leave? God, he was an idiot.

Matt couldn't resist him anymore. He began to kiss him back with equal passion, pushing into him.

Jay stuck his tongue into Matt's mouth, claiming it as his, while Matt rubbed his hands down Jay's body. Jay moved away to breathe, and Matt said, "One last chance," he said, "If you mess up again..."

"I won't," Jay swore. He silenced Matt with his lips, feasting on the elder Hardy, the most delicious person he's ever tasted. Matt devoured his tongue, making him want more. But Jay pulled away. "No. Not here. Not where others can see you. You're not a cheap fuck; I refuse to treat you like one. My hotel room."

"What about Adam?"

"Fuck Adam." It was the most heated drive ever, Matt and Jay both wanting each other badly as they drove to the hotel. Matt was losing paitence and was ready to attack Jay right there and then. Matt leaned over and began kissing Jay's neck, running his tongue along his bones.

"Not yet, beautiful," Jay said, reluctantly pushing him away, "I waited months for this. You can wait ten minutes."

Matt pouted. "It's too far. I want you now."

"Wait," Jay said, "And I swear it'll be worth it." But he couldn't help but smile: Matt had the most adorable pout he's ever seen.

"You swear?" Matt asked.

"Yup. Cross my heart, hope to die," Jay said.

"Well... you better deliver," Matt whispered, "Or I just might have to punish you."

Jay laughed. "You have no idea how much I love you."

"Well," Matt said slyly, "You have all night to show me."

*

They practically jumped on each other in the hotel room. Jay pulled off Matt's clothes and Matt pulled off Jay's, two men desperate to feel each other. They were starving for too long, and Jay was more than ready to make up for lost time.

His hand reached down to take hold of Matt's cock and stroked it delicately. Matt sighed softly, leaning into Jay's hand.

"You like that?" Jay asked. Matt nodded, looking more hungry than ever. "You want it harder though, don't you? You want it like this." Jay sped up the pace, but still kept his touch light. Matt made a few unintelligible, impassioned groans, and Jay laughed at his lover.

"Tell me what you want, Mattie," he said, lips barely an inch from Matt's eyes lit with fire at the feeling of the hot breath, Jay's lips giving his ear light touches, and the sound of his name. He caught Jay's lips and kissed him deeply. "I want you to fuck me until I don't remember my own name," Matt whispered, "And then, tomorrow morning, I'll return the favor."

"You ask and you shall receive," Jay whispered. He tugged harder, and Matt pushed into his hand in an imitation of sex. This was, without a doubt, the best fucking handjob he's ever gotten.

Matt gasped, feeling himself getting close to coming, but Jay stopped immediately. "Come on, Jay..."

"Not without me, you greedy little chump," Jay said. He dragged Matt over to the bed and pulled him down onto the bed. Matt fell back into his arms and started kissing his neck while his hands ventured down to stroke and tug Jay's cock.

"Mmm" Jay moaned. He grabbed Matt's face and brought his lips into his. He had to know that there was no other person in the world for him. This was the be-all end-all. "Oh fuck Matt!" Jay moaned loudly when Matt pushed his pelvis into his, rubbing their cocks together. Matt smirked and kissed down his body, making his way to Jay's cock. He licked the tip lightly, but Jay pushed his member forward and said, "None of that. Suck, baby." Matt nodded and took him into his mouth. "Oh fuck! Yes, Mattie, so fucking good!" Jay cried out.

Matt teased the top a little before before deep throating him and sucking him hard right to the back of his throat. He started moaning around Jay's cock and Jay lost it. "OH FUCK! SHIT! I'm... fucking take me over, baby!"

Matt stopped upon hearing that, and Jay groaned. "Hey, you didn't let me cum," Matt said, licking his lips. Matt grabbed Jay's fingers and pushed them into his mouth. Jay moaned, the feel of Matt's lips and tongue around his fingers making him hotter than before. "That's the ticket. I'm gonna fuck you so good." Jay groaned. He replaced his fingers with his lips and tongue, capturing Matt's lips into a kiss that was filled with all his desire. He pushed his fingers into Matt, preparing him for his entry.

Matt groaned and moaned like a slut beneath him, and Jay couldn't resist him anymore. He needed him now. He pulled his fingers out, grasped Matt's thighs, and flipped their positions. Matt hit the bed with a thud and he smiled. "Now, Jay. Take me now."

"You might sound like a slut... but you're my slut. Only mine." Jay spread Matt's legs apart before he slammed into him, penetrating him deeply in one thrust."Oh god. So perfect, my Mattie." Matt moaned.

"So perfect, my Jason." Matt purred and rocked against him. Matt grabbed Jay's hair and kissed him hard on the mouth, his tongue plunging in to taste Jay as Jay jerked and fucked Matt even harder. He couldn't help but go faster as Matt's tongue flicked against his own. Their sex started to get rougher, with Matt clawing at Jay's back as Jay started to nip Matt's neck and shoulder, pounding his ass hard. Jay thrust in so hard that it hit Matt's prostate and sent him over the edge. The muscles squeezed tight around Jay's cock and that sent him spiralling into his own orgasm, cumming hard inside Matt.

Matt moaned Jay's name again as Jay pulled out. He bent down and said, "You amaze me, love. I can't wait to have you do the same to me."

"Anytime," Matt said, his arms wrapping around Jay's neck and his lips claiming Jay's once more. They collapsed on the bed and relaxed into each other.

Jay looked at Matt's flushed face and pushed back Matt's hair so he could see it more clearly. Matt smiled and said, "Jay?"

"Yes?" he said, kissing Matt's forehead softly.

"I love you."

That was all Jay needed to hear before he squeezed Matt close, letting sleep claim them.

**Ah, Matt and Jay. I love them, anyway it be done.**

**Next one's Edge/Matt for Terrahfry again. Then everyone's favorite brothers are at it again for NeroAnne. In the words of the Immortal Redsandman99, **_**"Oh come on, you're telling me you never thought about our favorite brothers doing it?"**_

**If you liked this couple, then check out **_**Cotton Candy **_**by Terrahfry. That's about it for this amazing couple. If you find more Christian/Matt, please tell me.**


	9. MattEdge

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**I'm going to ask that the requests stop for now. I want to make sure that every request I've already accepted gets done. After a while, the request line will reopen.**

**My InnerJeff and InnerAdam are actually cooperative... well, because Jeff's licking his lollipop and waiting for the stream of Jeff requests to start, and Adam wants Matt... and he ADORES my idea for Matt/Edge/Jericho. I finally got Matt to cave. So, if you like this chap, thank E&C for it. They worked hard on him.**

**The ninth one is for Terrahfry, Matt/Edge. It takes place after the pyrotechnics incident. Kayfabe is real in this, FYI.**

**Freedom**

"Matt?" Matt looked up and saw that his younger brother Jeff woke up. He looked a little bad, but the fireworks didn't hurt him too badly. "Matt, why are you still here?"

Matt couldn't look at Jeff. He knew if he did, even through Jeff's haze, he might be able to see every sin he's committed. And he couldn't bear to see the look of pain in his eyes. "I wanted to make sure you were alright." _They were just supposed to scare him..._

"I'm fine. Go to the hotel room. You need to relax every now and again." Jeff smiled. "Mattie, you've done enough for me. Go home." After a bit more convincing, Matt finally went on his way. Everyone else had left, but no one felt like he did. _What if Jeff had gotten hurt? This is getting out of hand. I have to stop._

He went to his car, but was surprised to see the Rated R superstar lounging on it. He wasn't in the mood for this bastard's bullshit. "What the hell are you doing on my car?"

Adam looked up and smiled at Matt. He began to clap, and Matt grew angrier. "What the hell are you doing?"

Adam kept clapping as he walked up to Matt. "Congratulations, Matt. I didn't think you had it in you. But now I see you're willing to give into all the potential in you... it's very intriguing."

"How about you tell me what the hell you're talking about?" Matt said.

Adam grinned. "Oh, come on, Matt. I know." His voice lowered to a whisper. "_I know what you did, Cain_." Matt blinked. Cain? What the hell was he talking about? But Adam just said, "You know, I did hit your brother with a chair in the stairway... but I didn't know who was the one after him now. Imagine my surprise when I learned that innocent, protective, loving big brother Matt Hardy was the one behind the car crash and the pyrotechnics."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Matt said, but, in his mind, he was freaking out. _How does Adam know? Oh fuck, how did he guess?_

"I followed you, Mattie. Followed you when you went to fix the fireworks..." Adam looked like the devil himself, having just made a deal for Matt's soul. "All this time... how could I have not seen the little monster lurking inside you?"

"Get to your point, Adam," Matt said, feeling more and more nervous. "So maybe I did. Why do you care?"

Adam started circling Matt like a shark closing in on his prey. Adam's grin grew bigger as he said, "Finally. You finally snapped. I wondered how long it would take."

Matt grabbed Adam by the collar, staring him in the face. "What do you mean, finally?"

Adam wasn't disturbed by Matt's actions. In fact, he still looked like he was in total control. "I would've burned him a long time ago. I thought you were weak, the way you let Jeff manipulate you... and it's sad, because I saw your potential first. I saw what you could and might have been. But instead of working on yourself, you gave it all up to work on Jeff... You gave up everything for the selfish little bitch..."

"_Don't talk about Jeff like that!"_ Matt screamed. Adam smirked.

"Hit a nerve, Mattie? I know ALL about what Jeffie's been doing, too. How you've been bending over backwards to keep Jeff's darkness hidden..."

Matt let go of him, understanding his words perfectly. "You... know?"

"Yup. I know that only one Hardy has been giving piss to the Wellness Testers. The other one... well, let's just say, if Jeff gave in his piss instead of yours, there'd only be one Hardy in the WWE."

"How..."

"Does that matter? Facts are facts; I know that neither of the Hardy boys are the angels the fans think they are. I know that your ECW title win and Hunter's taunting finally got to Jeff, and he started taking some special pills to become WWE champion. I know that Mattie's kowtowing to Jeffie, running to his little bitch ass side whenever he needs help calming off his rages or throwing off the Wellness testers. And I know you almost killed your brother... twice."

"I wasn't trying to kill him," Matt said, feeling worse and worse, "I just... I wanted to..." How could he explain his thoughts to Adam? He didn't want to kill Jeff; he loved Jeff like he loved himself. But Jeff swore he'd stop the steroids once he was WWE champion. He swore it was temporary. And he lied.

Matt tried to convince him countless times to get off the junk, but he couldn't get through to him. Jeff was becoming dependant on them, unwilling to give them up. So, when Jeff left the party after a fight that Matt knew could've been avoided if it not for the drugs, Matt followed him... and thought that maybe, if he scared Jeff a little, he would decide the steroids were ruining his life. And, when that didn't work, he decided to try another incident to scare him. Things went too far... he never meant to put Jeff's _life_ in danger.

"Didn't you hear me, Mattie? I'm _commending_ you for it. You're finally getting away from him." Adam grabbed his arm. "Come with me."

"No."

"Come on, Matt," Adam coaxed, "We're just going for a little ride. You know, as two people who hurt Princess Jeffrey, I think we have a lot in common. And I like naughty Mattie. Let's go."

"I don't trust you," Matt said.

Adam sighed. "Look, Matt... I don't give a damn if you trust me or not. We're going to my god damn car, I'm starting it, and we're going to have a night together. I mean, I could get Jeff tested..."

"Are you blackmailing me, Adam?" Matt asked, growing angry again.

"Take how you want, Matthew. Just come with me. I hate hospitals, and, well, last thing we need is to bump into over zealous Jeff Hardy fans." Matt glared at Adam, but then he let Adam pull him to his car. Adam had a victorious grin on his face, and Matt couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going through his head. What did Adam want?

Adam looked at Matt as he put him in the car. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"No," Matt said, "I agreed to whatever field trip you have in mind, but not to be interrogated."

Adam grinned. "Well... a burger for your thoughts?" Matt stared at him. "Burger King. My treat." Matt was still confused. "Okay, I don't know how to simplify this. I'm hungry, I think you are too, and I want to buy some damn Burger King for us. And, well, if you want to tell me what's on your mind, you can tell me while you're shoveling fries."

"Are you serious?" Matt said.

"I'm always serious when it comes to Burger King," Adam said, starting the car. Adam put on a CD as he drove. Matt was thankful for the music, because he didn't know what to say. He still had no idea what this man, this man who put him and Jeff through the ringer with his manipulative ways, could possibly want with him.

Adam snuck glances at his guest every now and then, seeing his growing discomfort. Matt wasn't free yet; no, that pesky little conscience, entwined with a misguided sense of brotherly duty, was holding him back. But by the end of the night, Adam would open his eyes. He would show them that there's only one way to live: with no rules.

He couldn't even begin to explain this... interest in Matt Hardy. He'd always kept an eye on Matt, ever since he joined the WWE, back when it was the WWF, but it wasn't until the feud over Lita that he began to really notice him. It was the look in Matt's eyes as Edge climbed the ladder that kept him trapped in his orbit. After seeing what he did to Jeff... he refused to keep away any longer. He had to satiate his curiosity, and he would let loose the Matt he knew hid inside of this shell.

"What song is this?" Matt finally asked.

"You don't know this song?" Adam said incredulously. Matt shook his head. "God, you so need an Edgucation." He grabbed Matt's hand and started tapping it to the beat. "Listen to it. Feel it."

"What am I supposed to be feeling?"

"Just keep tapping," Adam said. Matt did as he was told, getting into the song. It was really good. "Well, Adam? What is it?"

"It's called _Stitches_. By Allele." The lyrics bounced through his head. _I don't want to be afraid of letting go of someone like you._ It was as if Adam chose this song deliberately. Hadn't he said something about getting away from Jeff?

As they got to the drive thru, Adam told Matt to order while he got his wallet from the back. "Two whoppers for me, no cheese," Adam said, "And a large fries and root beer. Order whatever you like."

Matt did as he was told, ordering a little excessively to make Adam pay... literally. No one blackmails him and gets away with it. When they got to the window, the kid who had their order said, "That'll be 25.50... holy crap, I know you! You're..."

"Yeah, Matt Hardy," Matt said, "Hi."

"So that's your real name?" The kid grinned. "Oh crap, I can't believe I'm meeting Tommy from the Power Rangers!" Matt blushed furiously as Adam's laughter filled his ears. Adam quickly paid as Matt grumpily signed an autograph for the kid.

"Well, you _do _look like Tommy," Adam said, as he drove.

"Shut up, Adam."

"Oh God, Matt. Please, set yourself to a different station. You're getting a little repetitive." They began to eat as Adam drove. He knew exactly where he was taking him, but it was still fun, making Matt think it was random.

"What do you have against my brother?" Matt suddenly asked.

"What?"

"You heard me. Why do you hate Jeff so much?"

Adam laughed. "Oh, Mattie, you slay me. I don't hate the bitch. I just hate what he does, how he works... if he works at all."

"Says the fucker who hit Jeff with a chair to get a chance to fight for the belt," Matt grumbled.

"Not what I meant. The steroids don't bug me. Heck, Jeff could inject himself with the Hulk serum, and I wouldn't care... although I'd do anything to get out of our Rumble match. What I care about is how he relies on you... and how you pander to him."

"I _don't _pander to him."

"Oh please, Matt. Who takes Jeff's clothes to the laundry? Who packs his bags and carries them to airports? Who cooks his meals? Who acts like his fucking _mother_ although Jeff is a grown ass man?"

"So Jeff bugs you because of me?" Matt hissed.

"Yeah," Adam said, turning. They were getting closer to their destination. "Because he's holding you back."

"Holding me back from what, exactly?"

"From you." Adam smirked, seeing that Matt's defenses were slipping. "Why should you have to get into fights with that behemoth Kozlov when you have your own title matches to worry about? Why should you run to Jeff's side when you should be working on yourself?"

"Fuck you, Adam," Matt said.

"Admit it, Matt. You're jealous that you have to work your ass off for yourself and him, and you barely got the ECW championship, while Jeff just floated by and had belts and opportunites thrown his way..."

Matt couldn't take anymore. Since he couldn't attack the driver, he grabbed one of his fries and threw it at Adam's head. Adam stared at Matt and laughed. "Nice one. But back to the topic. What do you owe Jeff? Why are you so eager to help Jeff?"

"He's my brother, and I love him. I practically raised him..."

"Then why doesn't he show big bro some fucking gratitude?" Adam asked, "And why is big bro showing so damn much gratitude?" Matt looked down.

"Jeff isn't as selfish as you make him out to be," Matt said.

"Look at me and say that," Adam said. When Matt couldn't, Adam sped up, trying to get to his destination quicker. He finally got there, stopping at the ocean front. "Being selfish isn't a bad thing. Look at me... I'm free as fuck. I have what I want." _For the most part_, he added. "Jeff too. He's WWE champion, he's happy... because he's selfish. People who try to pretend to be nice end up nowhere. Give up the act, Matt. Live for the moment. Taste what the world has to offer you. Don't let your reason for life be someone else."

"Why do you care?" Matt asked, looking up, "Why do you care what I do with my life? Huh? If it's all about being selfish, why the fuck do I matter to you?"

"I _am_ being selfish, Matt." Adam licked his lips. "Come on." He opened the car door, taking a long swig of root beer before putting down the drink. Matt opened his door and looked out on the ocean. "Isn't she beautiful?" Adam asked, sitting on the hood of his car.

"What?"

"The ocean. Isn't it beautiful?" Adam beckoned for Matt to join him on the hood, and Matt hesitated before sitting with him. There was something weird about this whole thing, but it was putting him through a catharsis- every negative emotion he had was pouring out of his body until only a strange calm remained. He soon forgot his regret, his jealousy, his hatred, his resentment... nothing was left. Only calm.

He still loved Jeff with all his heart... but fuck, he couldn't help but admit Adam had a point. "Yeah. It's beautiful," Matt said, staring at the waves.

"She does what she wants, when she wants," Adam said, "No one dares to tell the ocean what to do, and she would just ignore them if they tried. She kills daily... she doesn't weep. She acts like a home to some, but they bow to her. They would die if they tried to leave her. No one can stand against her. She has no regrets. When you think of life... think of her. She was here long before us, and she will be here long after we're gone... her way of life is the only way to follow."

"I never pegged you for a poet," Matt said.

Adam shrugged. "I think about these things a lot. In the end, we're all alone. No matter how tight a bond we create, we have to complete this journey on our own. So the journey should be about us." Adam's hand went on top of Matt's unconsciously, and Matt looked at it, confused. "It should be about what we need, about what we want... What do _you _want, Matt?"

Matt looked into Adam's eyes, almost lost in his speeches. Adam made him feel like this, so very calm... no one, not a single one of his girlfriends, Jeff, his friends, his Dad... no one made him feel this way, made the pain go away. Made nothing matter. "What do I want?"

"Yeah. Think about it before you answer. What does Matthew Moore Hardy want?" Matt looked from the ocean, the ocean Adam loved so much, to Adam himself. All he knew was that he was tired, tired of being the responsible big brother. Tired of doing everything but being an afterthought. Tired of being Jeff's squire. Tired of working for what felt like nothing. Tired of feeling like he was meant for so much more, but unable to do anything.

"I want to be free," Matt said quietly.

Adam looked at Matt and decided now was the time. Everything he wanted to know, everything he wanted to feel... he could take it now. "I want to free you," Adam said. He took his free hand and rested it on Matt's warm face. "I want to see your fire burn. I want to see you explode. I want to be enveloped in that fire, scorched by it. I want to see others turn to ash in your wake. Let me see you combust." Adam moved in and kissed Matt roughly. Caught completely off guard, Matt couldn't even react.

"Don't be afraid to let the flame grow," Adam whispered, barely a centimeter away from Matt's face. His lips danced against Matt's, making Matt feel exactly what Adam wanted him to feel. "Burn for me." Matt then attacked Adam this time, pushing against him, tasting the blonde man. Didn't he hate this man? No, not anymore. Probably not ever. He hated what Adam represented; everything Matt refused to let himself be. He couldn't deny it anymore.

Adam pushed back, showing Matt he would not be dominated. He pushed his tongue into Matt's mouth, but Matt's tongue pushed back, trying to claim Adam instead. As their tongues dueled, hands groped everywhere, trying to pull the other closer. Matt was now trapped in Adam's orbit, and Adam wanted to keep it that way.

When Adam's hands reached for Matt's shirt buttons, he panicked. "Wait..." Matt said, pulling away, "Not here."

"Why not?" Adam said, pulling at the shirt. Most of the buttons came out neatly, but one or two popped off. Adam ran a hand down Matt's chest, and Matt pulled away again.

"We're outside..."

"So?" Adam pushed Matt down on the car hood, and the heat of the car, contrasting with the cool January air, made Matt want Adam all the more. "If the law didn't say no, would you want me to continue?" Heck, Matt wanted Adam to continue even with the law in place. "Fuck what the world has to say. Decide for yourself. Do you want me?"

"Yes," Matt hissed. Within seconds, Adam was on top of him, kissing every inch of skin he could find. Matt had to ask for this, had to love it, or Adam would stop. That yes meant that Adam could do whatever he wanted with Matt, and no one could stop him.

He ran his tongue along Matt's muscles, and Matt wrapped his hand in Adam's hair, egging him on. Adam grabbed Matt's sides, lifting his pelvis up. Adam undid his pants with his teeth, nibbling Matt's skin every now and then. His hands pulled down Matt's bottoms as he kept biting different areas around Matt's privates. Matt was addictive, like the most amazing drug, and Adam couldn't wait to get high.

Adam licked Matt softly, making him moan in pleasure. Adam, intoxicated by the moan, licked again, rougher this time. Matt pushed forward, wanting more, but Adam pushed him down. He opened his mouth to taste Matt's moist tip and then took him past his lips, flickering his tongue around him as he slowly sheathed Matt's cock. All Matt's moans and thrusts did was make Adam more rough, restraining Matt harder. He looked up, telling Matt that his hands better not try anything or else. Matt understood and pushed the hair from Adam's face, to make their eye contact stronger. He had to see Adam as he worked his magic on him.

Adam pulled away and grabbed Matt's hair, pulling him up into another breathtaking kiss. Matt grabbed Adam's pants and practically snapped them off. Adam had made him completely needy, and only Adam could quench the desire. Adam wanted to be burned? Well, Matt wanted to drown, drown in the green oceans that refused to let go of his eyes. Adam pulled off his own shirt, just as hungry for Matt, and they were both naked, begging for the other to touch them.

This time, Adam lay against the car. "Come on, Mattie," Adam whispered, spreading his legs for Matt. Matt nodded, and bent down to kiss Adam. While Matt's lips relaxed Adam, he took the opportunity to plunge into Adam. Adam moaned and grabbed Matt's hair, keeping him in the kiss as Matt slammed into him repeatedly, hitting Adam's spot. Adam kept Matt's lips against his, despite the fact it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Matt grabbed Adam's legs and pulled him as he thrust in, and Adam finally broke the kiss to groan. One final push, along with Matt's strong hands on Adam's legs and Adam's wanton shivers against Matt's body, was enough to bring both men over the edge. As soon as they came, Matt leaned against Adam's chest, and Adam held him close.

"I know the perfect thing to do now," Adam whispered, "Trust me." Adam stood up, and Matt followed his lead. Adam ran, pulling Matt along with him until they got to the railing. Adam climbed over it, and Matt followed suit. Then, both men jumped into the ocean.

It was the most liberating feeling ever, the way the chilled water met Matt's skin. A piece of who Matt was before told him he'd probably get pneumonia, but Matt just told that part to shut up. He swam up and broke the surface, breathing in the air. Adam splashed Matt before swimming away back to the edge to pull himself out. Matt swam over and reached to get out, and he felt Adam's hands grab his and pull him out.

"How do you feel?" Adam asked.

"Cold," Matt said honestly, "But good." They walked to the car and Adam grabbed a blanket from the back and threw it at him. "Thanks," Matt said.

"Put on your clothes after you dry a bit," Adam said. Matt nodded and sat in Adam's car. He picked up the half finished Chicken tenders and began to finish them. "So," Adam said, watching him, "What're you going to do now?"

Matt shook his head. "I think I know. It'll be my last effort to get through to Jeff... and my first effort to push my career further."

"You want to tell me about it?" Adam asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Matt said, thinking about the upcoming Royal Rumble. "Oh, and Adam? I think we should take trips together more often."

**I don't know exactly how I feel about this one, but I like it. I know, it's not exactly the most feel-good story of the year, but there's something about it. **

**Next one's Matt/Jeff for NeroAnne. Then, we got Chris/Matt for myAngelEyes.**

**If you liked this couple, then check out **_**Of All People, Why Him? **_**by Adnacia. That one's lip smacking, let me tell you.**

**Oh, and... pals. I mean it, go on my page and find the list your 12 fav superstars/divas questionnaire thingy, do it for yourself, and post it on your page. You will think of couples you never thought possible (in my and my friends' experiences with it, we have seen the possibilities of RVD/Evan, Christian/Stone Cold (I do not like this couple), Rey/Punk, Edge/Punk, Cena/Swagger, Rey/Cena/Orton, and Matt/Shawn/RVD.) Is your mind boggled by these never before seen couples? Mine was, that's why this game's so fun. Go do it! And tell me so I can read your stuff and be boggled again!**


	10. MattJeff Again

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Ah, I love those who love Evan. He's adorable!**

**And the last one was fun... but, it was kind of a weird feeling, because I kind of threw my three fave characters to write for under the bus. Ah well. Adam's used to being under the bus, Matt'll get over it, and Jeff used my chaps to prove that Matt can't function without him.**

**I've really been testing out Jeff's abilities as a top. (He's topped in a lot of his pairings... except the foursome and with Taker. And he's not ready to top Taker.) He's not that bad. But I'm going back to the way I love him most... bottom and loving it. And I think that's the way my requester loves it too.**

**By the way, the ninth one is for NeroAnne, Matt/Jeff. **

**Boredom**

Matt sighed and sunk into his chair. Finally, he could relax a little- and maybe get to reading _Angels and Demons_. A bunch of guys wanted to see it, and he wouldn't go unless he read the book first. Work was taking up too much of his time as it was.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He tried to ignore it, but the phone kept ringing. He sighed and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Mattie?" He rolled his eyes... of course Jeff would call him right when he was about to read his book.

"Yes Jeffro?"

"I need your help." Matt's eyes grew open- what could've happened? Was Jeff hurt? What was going on.

"What's wrong, Jeffro?" Matt asked.

"I'm _bored_." Matt sighed. He should've known. When was Jeff EVER serious? "Mattie, come over here. I need you to entertain me."

"Entertain yourself, Jeff. I'm going to read my book."

"Does the mean old book matter more to you than your beloved little brother?" Jeff asked, in that childish way of his.

"Right now, it does," Matt said, "Go watch a movie or something."

"But MATTIE..."

"Don't but Mattie me," Matt said, "Good day, Jeffro." Matt hung up the phone, and he began to get into the book. A few minutes later, the phone rang again.

Matt stood up and grabbed the phone. "I mean it, Jeff. Leave me alone."

"But I love you," Jeff said, "And I'm bored. Please help me."

"No," Matt said, "Jeff, I want to read my book. Leave me alone."

"Mattie please-" Matt just hung up. He then proceeded to unhook the phone and went back to his book.

*

Jeff kicked the phone. The stupid thing wouldn't let him jump through it to Matt. Why would Mattie betray him for a book?

A grin spread on his face. If Matt wouldn't come to him, he'd go to Matt. And it would be something he couldn't resist.

*

Just as Matt got to an amazing cliff hanger and was about to go to the next chapter, he heard a knock on his door. He tried to ignore it, but the knocking just got louder. _Maybe if I'm quiet, they'll think I'm not here and they'll go away._

"Mattie! MATTIE, I know you're in there! Let me in!" Matt sighed.

"Go away, Jeff!" He went back to his book when he suddenly heard the click of a door unlocking. He bolted up to try to close the door before Jeff got in, but Jeff pushed it open.

"That wasn't very nice, Mattie," Jeff said, coming in wearing a long coat.

"You picked my lock."

"You wouldn't open the door!" Jeff closed the door and grinned at Matt. "Entertain me, Mattie!"

"Jeff, no," Matt said, "I want to read."

"Alright then," Jeff said, smirking, "Can I just... hang around with you, then? I'll just sit on the couch and read or something."

"Okay." Matt sat down, "But if you try to distract me..."

"I won't," Jeff said, "I'll just keep myself entertained." Matt sat in his chair and began to read. Jeff grinned as he took off his jacket, revealing that he was wearing nothing but Matt's Unlock your Destiny t-shirt. Matt looked up and swallowed a whimper. Jeff looked great. But he wasn't going to do what his little brother wanted. Today, it was about him... well, and Dan Brown.

Jeff sat down on the couch, directly in Matt's field of vision, and spread his legs. He ran his hands down his thigh, moaning softly. Matt looked up and said, "What are you doing?"

"Entertaining myself," he said. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers. He got them moist and then ran them down his legs. "I'm not distracting you, am I?" Jeff grinned.

"You have to tell me if I am, Mattie. I would hate to distract you from the book." Jeff kept rubbing himself, moaning softly. Matt shifted in his seat and, realizing he wouldn't keep his self control at this rate, he stood up and began to walk to the bedroom.

"Where you going, Mattie?" Jeff said, standing up. _Oh no you don't. Get your hot ass back over here._ But Matt didn't answer, so Jeff went to his room. "You didn't have to run."

"Have the living room. I'll stay here." Matt said.

"No, Mattie. I want to be with you." He walked over to Matt and straddled him. Feeling Matt's erection against his, he knew he would win. He grabbed the book and flung it across the room. "_I'm bored_," Jeff whispered, making his voice as sexy as possible, rubbing against Matt. "Distract me, Mattie. Have fun with me."

Okay, Matt was done fighting. He grabbed Jeff's hips and flipped their positions so Jeff was on the bottom. Jeff grinned victoriously and began pulling off Matt's pants while Matt pulled off their shirts.

"You always get what you want, don't you?" Matt said, kissing his neck softly.

"Always," Jeff said, "When you get with the program, you can reap the benefits too." Matt sighed.

"Well, fine then. Tell me what you want, and I'll do it."

Jeff's eyes widened. "Really? Mattie will do _whatever_ I tell him to?"

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" Matt said, grinning. "Well? What do you want?"

"Touch me," Jeff whispered.

Matt nodded and complied, running his hands down Jeff's sides

"Kiss me all over."

"With pleasure," Matt purred before kissing Jeff hungrily.

Jeff arched into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Matt's neck, pulling him down flush against him. He pushed his way into Jeff's mouth, exploring every inch of it.

Jeff gave back as good as he got, diving into Matt's open and ready mouth, he ate up his delicious moans. He whimpered when Matt pulled away from his mouth but it soon turned into a groan when he started to lick and suck his way down Jeff's neck.

"Suck me," Jeff ordered, way too into having power like this to give it up.

Matt nodded again moved slowly down Jeff's body once more, nipping at the heated flesh until he reached his goal. He and Jeff locked eyes, looking at each other passionately, before he just consumed him.

Matt took Jeff's cock as deep as he could. He began to suck Jeff for all he was worth... and some he didn't have. Jeff bucked up, only to have Matt's strong arms press his hips down against the mattress. That was okay, though, because he loved Mattie's strong arms. Matt swirled his tongue around the head of the younger man's cock, before dipping it into the slit.

Matt feel Jeff arch up under his hands, could hear his breathy moans and knew his lover was close. With a few more swipes of his tongue and a light drag of his teeth against the head, Jeff came - hard.

"Love me?" Jeff said as he started to calm, a little less of an order and more of a question.

Matt whispered, "I already do and will until you don't want me anymore."

Jeff looked at Matt, devouring those captivating midnight eyes. Smiling happily, he pulled Matt against him. They moaned as Matt's hard cock rubbed against his spent, sensitive one.

"Then you're stuck with me forever, Mattie," Jeff whispered against Matt's lips.

"I wonder if that's a good thing or a bad," Matt teased.

"It's neither. It's a perfect thing."

Their lips met tenderly, each kissing the other with everything and every emotion they possessed. They broke apart several times only to come back together with fiercer intensity then before.

"Anything else?" Matt asked.

Jeff, through deep pants, finally whispered "'Fuck me.'"

The pure want in Jeff's voice made it impossible for Matt to refuse – not that he would. He claimed Jeff's mouth in a kiss that held all his passion. "Spread 'em, Jeffy" Matt whispered into Jeff's ear.

Jeff was kind of sad that he lost the power, but hey: who doesn't love a dominant Matt? He spread his legs wide and watched as Matt settled himself between them before he swirled a finger around Jeff's entrance.

"Relax," Matt soothed, slipping a finger in.

"Just do it, Mattie," Jeff panted. "Get the fucking finger out and fuck me, Mattie."

Not needing to be told twice, Matt plunged in, his cock and Jeff's ass already too well acquainted with each other to need to do much else. Matt moved slowly at first, thrusting slow but deeply into Jeff's body and hitting his prostate each time. As Jeff's moans began to grow louder, Matt began thrust roughly into Jeff.

It didn't take much after that. As soon as Matt's hand snaked around Jeff's cock, he was gone. With a strangled cry, Jeff came, hot cum covering their chests and Matt's hand. As Jeff was held in the bliss of his completion, Matt thrust harder into Jeff and continued to hit his spot.

A few deep thrusts later, Matt came, hard and followed Jeff into happy absolution. They lay there basking in the afterglow for several minutes, Matt's spent body resting on Jeff's chest and Jeff's arms wound tightly around Matt's body.

It took a moment but when Matt could feel his arms again, he lifted himself off of Jeff and pulled out of him. After that he slumped on to the bed next to Jeff and pulled him close.

Matt wrapped him arms tighter around Jeff and pulled him even closer. Pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, Matt finally said, "How would you feel if I came to your house when you were trying to do something wearing nothing but your shirt?"

"I'd rip it off and make you do exactly what I want again."

"I hate you, Jeffro."

"Love you too, Mattie."

**Ah, you can't resist a bored Jeff Hardy. No one that adorable should ever be left wanting.**

**Oh, and the dominant Matt line was directly for you, NeroAnne. **

**Next one's Chris/Matt for myAngelEyes. (I'm humbled by your review, by the way) Then, we got Matt/Edge for myAngelEyes again.**

**If you liked this couple, then check out **_**Stigmatized **_**by Redsandman99. Insanity does prevail, and it's AWESOME.**

**Please do the list your 12 fav superstars/divas questionnaire thingy, do it for yourself, and post it on your page. You will be thrown off.**


	11. ChrisMatt

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**I'm having too much fun. If you guys are too, well, then, I'm doing a good job. Thanks for reviewing, and, once we reach fifteen, the request line will be reopen. Let's go!**

**The eleventh one is for myAngelEyes, Chris/Matt. **

**Why Did They Break Up?**

Jeff walked into the catering room and saw Matt, Phil, and his lover Glenn talking about _Terminator: Salvation _with some slurpies in hand. He walked over and hugged his brother tightly.

"Oh, hey, Jeffro," Matt said, "Like I was saying, Christian Bale was not bad."

"The man kept talking like he was in the Batman suit again," Glenn said, "Growling like a flipping dog. Heck, the dog from Lassie would've been a better John Connor than Christian fucking Bale."

"I personally think he was awesome," Phil said, "He gave the right amount of gravity and seriousness to a man who would soon lead the resistance in a war against the machines."

"But why was his girl preggo already?" Matt said, "I thought she was preggo at the end of the war."

"I don't know, but why wasn't she Claire Danes? The person they chose looked like a foot," Glenn said.

"You're mean," Phil said, punching him gently, "She was pretty."

"Yeah, it's not like I wouldn't-" Matt trailed off in mid-sentence. He had looked up and saw Chris Irvine walk in with Oscar Gutierrez. He dropped his slurpie and ran, dropping Jeff onto the ground and knocking Glenn's slushie onto him, covering him in red liquid. Glenn started fuming, and Punk swallowed a laugh.

"Oof!" Jeff hit the ground with a thud. "Stupid Matt." Jeff stood up, happy he missed Matt's spilled blue slushie. "What happened?"

"Chris walked in," Phil said.

"Oh," Jeff said, "Why'd they break up anyway?"

"Heard Chris was a bit abusive in bed."

"That better not be true," Jeff said, clenching his fists. No one touches _his_ Mattie like that.

"Yeah, well, just telling you what I heard," Phil said.

"I'm going after Matt. He might need someone to talk to," Jeff said, before running after Matt, leaving Punk with Glenn. He took one look at his lover and burst into laughter.

"What. Is. So. Funny?" He demanded, making each word into it's own sentence.

"Oh, nothing. It's just- you really are the Big Red Monster, aren't you?" Punk laughed. Glenn angrily reached out for him, but Punk ran, laughing all the way.

"He's lucky I love him," Glenn said, before chasing him.

*

Another day, Chris was spotting Jason Reso, while Adam read a magazine. He saw Matt and Jeff come in and he ran, dropping the barbell on poor Jay. Adam laughed as he pulled it off of him.

"Damn that Jericho," Jay spat.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"Stupid idiot runs out the room when he sees Matt," Jay said, "Poor asshole's heartbroken."

"Why did they break up anyway?" Adam asked.

"Well, rumor I heard was that Matt cheated on Chris with you," Jay said.

"Really? Where was I when I was having sex with Matt?" Adam said, looking into the sky, "I would love to be the reason those two are over, especially if I get him in my bed, but, unfortunately, it wasn't me."

"Then why did they break up?" Jay asked. Adam shrugged.

"I'm going to see if I can keep them broken up," He said, walking over to Matt. But that flirtation ended quickly with Matt punching Adam across the face. Apparently, Matt was still in love with Chris, too.

*

Matt and Chris kept running out of situations, and the rest of the roster was pissed off now. Matt whipped his tray of food on Kofi Kingston, Chris pushed Randy Orton into the Diva's locker room, Matt pushed Hunter on top of Dave Batista in a very uncomfortable position which Ted DiBiase got the picture of, and Chris crossed the line when he knocked a loose bookshelf on top of Mark's head. He angrily turned to the closest person, Dave Finlay, and asked, "Why in the name of blue fucking hell did those two break up?"

"Apparently, Chris didn't like Matt's muffin top," Finlay answered.

"What kind of bullshit is that? Chris has one too!" Mark shouted. "Who told you that?"

"John Morrison."

"That gossiping bastard? You know he made that shit up just to get attention." Mark slapped the wall. "We're going to have a group meeting. Tell everyone EXCEPT Matt and Chris. Tonight. This shit has to end."

*

Everyone gathered in the catering room except for Matt and Chris. "Alright," Mark said, looking at the group, "Matt and Chris have broken up, and they're ruining ALL our lives with their game of avoidance. So, for this crap to end, we have to get the terrible two back together."

"Hear, hear!" Hunter shouted. He still hadn't gotten over how Matt pushed him on top of Dave. Ted's picture found it's way on the internet, and soon, a bunch of slash sites popped up, dedicated to 'Banter', as they were calling them. He also got a lot of hate mail for it, mostly from people who supported Ranter (Him and Randy), Ratista (Randy and Batista), Shawter (him and Shawn), and Shatista (Shawn and Batista). Needless to say, it put a strain on his relationships with all three guys, and he didn't have a lot of friends outside of them.

Mark nodded, and then continued, "Yes, they must get back together for the sake of my sanity. But, before we do, we have to find out WHY they broke up. Now, if you know why, raise your hand."

About half the roster raised their hands. Mark rolled his eyes. "If MORRISON told you why they broke up, put your hands down." Most of the hands went down. "Alright, if the person who told you why they broke up put their hand down, well, put yours down too." Soon, every hand was down but one.

"Finally, we get to the bottom of things!" Mark said, "You, come down here and tell us why Matt and Chris called it quits."

The person moved down to the front: it was Morrison. "Why are you here?" Mark fumed.

"Well, Morrison didn't tell me why, and neither did any of these cretins, so I didn't have to lower my hand." Mark rolled his eyes and grabbed Morrison by the neck. He quickly chokeslammed the scared little drama queen and turned the the rest of the roster.

"So, no one knows why they broke up? Not even Jeff or Jason?"

"Matt doesn't talk to me about Chris," Jeff said.

"And Chris doesn't talk to me about Matt," Jay said.

Mark rolled his eyes again. "Well, then, if they're not back together by the end of the night, I'm killing them both."

"Let's not be hasty!" Jay said, grabbing Jeff's arm when he saw the younger man was ready to hurt the man from Death Valley for threatening Matt, "I think we just need to get them to stay in the same room long enough to talk out their problems."

Mark nodded. "That's just crazy enough to work."

"Alright, just get them to Matt's locker room. Glenn, you get Matt, and Mark, get Chris. We'll tell you everything once they're in there."

*

Matt looked down sadly as he began to pack his car. This hide and seek game he had going with Chris was tiring, but he knew Chris would never admit what he did was wrong, so there was no point in talking to him.

Suddenly, a strong pair of arms wrapped around him and lifted him up. He tried to escape, but Glenn held him tightly. "Let me go!" he screamed.

Glenn ignored him and began to carry him back into the building. Matt kicked and screamed the whole way, but he didn't know that the whole roster was in on this scheme, so no one was coming to help him. Matt was screaming so loud that he didn't know that someone else was screaming along with him.

Chris, on the other end of the hall, was receiving the same treatment from the Undertaker. He was just in his locker room, preparing to leave, and thinking about how Matt would never admit that he was wrong, so they couldn't talk. Then, the Undertaker picked him up, threw him over his shoulder, and carried him away. Suddenly, he was thrown, headfirst, into Matt's locker room.

Matt was thrown in a few seconds later, and Matt, not seeing Chris, began banging on the door, screaming to be let out. Chris watched Matt, and he found himself remembering that Matt was a wildcat in bed, too. He smiled at that, and looked at Matt's backside. Wait, he was supposed to be mad at Matt. But Matt had an amazing butt...

"Matt." Matt turned and looked at Chris. "They're not going to let us out. I think we both know what they want you to do."

"Me?"

"Yes you, you stubborn jackmule."

"I'm the stubborn one?" Matt said, "When CHRIS wants strawberry ice cream, CHRIS doesn't want the chocolate-vanilla-strawberry mix because CHRIS hates how the other two taint the strawberry. Forget the fact Matt doesn't like strawberry; it's all about CHRIS."

"You're the one who can't sleep on the left side of the bed!" Chris shouted, standing up. "You're the one who needs the room to be at 70 degrees percisely!"

"You know that's not true!" Matt yelled, "You're a selfish egomaniac and you suck in bed!"

Chris narrowed his eyes and walked over to Matt. He pushed the younger man into the wall and said, "I bet I'm the only man whose made you cum four times in one night."

"Four?" Matt said, "Sweetheart, you're going senile in your old age. I hardly cum once on your best day."

"Hardly? Hardy, you must have a bad memory." Chris looked Matt up and down, and grinned. As long as he was in here, he might as well have some fun. "Let me remind you exactly how I rock your world."

Chris pushed his lips into Matt's, so roughly that his lower lip tore a little on his teeth. Matt pushed Chris off and said, "You must be crazy."

"Admit it Junior, you've been missing me EVERY second of the days I've been gone," Chris said, unbuttoning his shirt quickly.

"The way you're throwing yourself at me, I'd say you missed me a lot more than I missed you," Matt said.

Chris didn't bother denying it. Hey, he did miss Matt. And, after all was said and done, Chris could just say it was a ploy to prove to Matt that he was still in love with Chris. He pounced on the elder Hardy, unbuttoning his shirt quickly and throwing him on the floor. Matt's back hit the floor with a thud, but it didn't matter, because Chris was on top of him and kissing his neck, face, and lips, each time feeling like he was devouring a piece of Matt. And Matt loved it.

Suddenly, Chris ripped off Matt's pants, allowing him to feel the cold floor beneath him. Matt laughed as loud as he could while hearing Chris's pants clink onto the floor. "Well, someone obviously has inferiority issues."

Chris grinned. "Fuck you, Matt."

"What's the matter, Chris? Nothing smart to say? No witty comeback from the king of the world?" he asked cockily. Chris shook his head. No one got under his skin like Matt Hardy, and that was what turned him on to him in the first place.

"Soon, nothing'll come out of _your _smart ass mouth." He growled lustily at him. "Well... except maybe some screams."

Chris plunged into Matt, and, although Matt didn't make a sound, he knew Matt was loving it. Chris smiled that large cocky smile of his before pounding back into him again. Matt bit his lip, trying to hold back sounds- if Chris wanted them, well, he wasn't going to get them.

Chris noticed this and grew giddy. Not only was this arousing Chris beyond all comprehension but he noticed that Matt was becoming increasingly hard with each thrust. This was what he lived for: working for what he wanted from Matt. He didn't just freely give himself to anyone; no, Matt made his lovers fight for it. And it was a reward, indeed, when you finally got it.

"Mmm, Matt likes it." Chris moaned as he thrusted into him again, much deeper than he had been. "Won't you make some sounds for me, Mattie?" Matt refused again, holding out. He couldn't help but be aroused by Chris's actions: only Chris rose to the occasion like this, fighting for each bit of Matt. Suddenly, Matt jolted and arched his back up as Chris finally hit his spot, sending an intense wave of pleasure cascading through his body.

Out of and arousal, Matt lifted his arms and dug into Chris's back with his nails, his moan a representation of his need to release. Chris groaned deeply, happy he finally earned a sound from Matt, and began panting mercilessly with each quickening thrust. Matt could no longer control his own body and was sent into convulsive arching, letting his head fall to the side and his moans grow louder and louder, eventually becoming screams.

Matt's held onto Chris as Chris rode him with amazing speed. Matt thought he had as much as he could take, but then Chris began slowly and roughly pumping his erection.

"Ugh...Matt...f-fuck" Chris began to feel the effects of his rough thrusts and couldn't help but collapse his head into the side of Matt's neck. It was as if all that had happened since Matt's hasty exit from Chris' hotel room didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. The pleasure was too intense to ignore and they both gave into the bliss they felt when they were together.

Just as Matt thought he was about to overheat and fall into unconsciousness, he felt himself come with a violent explosion into Chris's hand and he let loose a broken cry of ecstasy. He then felt his insides burning as Chris came with a heavy wail and bit Matt's neck possessively. They lay against each other for a while, and then Chris said, "Matt, I think I might love you."

"I think I might love you right back, Mongoose."

Only Matt would think to call him that at a time like this. As they lay against each other, Chris finally said, "Hold up. If the sex is this good, and we love each other, why the hell did we break up in the first place?"

"You know what?" Matt said, "I don't remember." He grinned slyly. "Well, that doesn't matter. What matters is, as good as that was, that wasn't four times. That was once."

Chris kissed Matt on the lips. "You'll get the other three later tonight. And who knows, I might rock your world a fifth time, break my record."

"Whatever." What Matt meant was, bring it on.

**HA HA! The WWE universe took this one over, but it was still about Matt and Chris. One of my personal favorites.**

**My apologies if you wanted to know WHY they broke up. That's really not the point of this fic. If you want, make up your own reasons. It'll be fun!**

**Next one's Matt/Edge for myAngelEyes. Then, we got Jericho/Matt/Edge for myAngelEyes again.**

**If you liked this couple, then check out **_**A Melding of Bodies and a Mending of Hearts **_**by Dark Kaneanite. (cowritten with wrestlefan4) **


	12. MattEdgeAgain

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Onto Matt/Adam... I had an idea for them... but then Christian stole it and said it was his. (You'll see the idea when I get my turn again at chap 19) So I had to make up another idea for them.**

**I'm having too much fun. If you guys are too, well, then, I'm doing a good job. Thanks for reviewing, and, once we reach fifteen, the request line will be reopen. Let's go!**

**The twelfth one is for myAngelEyes, Matt/Adam. **

**Ride**

The WWE made it's way to New Jersey for the week, and the group was having fun in Six Flags, despite the fact it was going to rain soon. Cody Rhodes convinced his boyfriend Randy, Adam Copeland, and Matt Hardy to join him on the Nitro, and they waited all of two minutes to get on the rideRn. (Flash passes are God)

When they sat in the ride, Randy looked around for a seatbelt, but found none. Matt laughed as he pushed the stick between his legs. "There's no belt, Rand. This stick here's all we got."

Randy's eyes widened. "Oh fuck, no! Get me out of this shit!"

"Relax," Adam said, pushing the stick down so the yellow top covered Randy's legs.

"No!" Randy shouted, "This isn't safe! Get me fucking off!"

"Sir, this is a children's park," the lazy rollercoaster man said, "Watch your tongue."

"It's safe," Adam said, "A lot safer than the stick that's already between your legs." Randy glared at him- Adam had recently came with him to get checked, and Randy had rope burn down there. He swore he wouldn't say anything.

The workers started checking the bars, and Randy was close to a mental breakdown. Chuckling, Adam turned to Matt.

"Hit me if I ever freak out like that," Adam said.

"Gladly," his lover replied. Matt smiled at him as the person said, "Alright, let's go!"

"Nooooooo!" Randy shouted, as they went to the hill. Randy squeezed his eyes shut as they began to go up the hill. Cody looked at his three friends and grinned.

"When we get to the top of the hill, we all hold hands, okay?" he said, "And we raise them way above our heads."

Matt and Adam nodded, but Randy shouted, "No!" Cody pouted.

"I won't do that thing you like tonight if you don't," Cody said.

Randy sighed. "I hate you, baby."

Cody whooped and they waited to get to the top. As they did, they all held hands, and Adam quickly intertwined his fingers with Matt's. Matt smiled at him and then the sound of lightning filled the air, followed by the sound of a torrential rain storm coming down on them. They got soaked as the train plunged down, Randy's loud, shrill screams and Cody's loud, unstoppable laughter filled the air.

Matt and Adam both let out loud 'Whoos'!, screaming out in excitement. This was the life.

*

They got off the ride finally. Cody held Randy, who was shivering and crying in relief. Adam helped Matt out, and he couldn't help but notice how the rain made his shirt stick to his chest. He looked fantastic, and Adam kind of wanted to just ravage him right then and there. But he wasn't like Randy; he knew all about self control.

"Hey," Cody said, "Randy's a little sicky after the Nitro, and I think he needs to relax. You two can keep having fun, though." Cody and Randy began walking away, and Adam grabbed Matt's hand.

"Come on. We have to buy the picture. Where else would we get to see Orton pissing his pants?" They ran to the picture booth and found the picture. They brought three copies, one for Cody and one just in case Randy decided to rip it up. The picture was comical: Randy was in tears (or maybe that was just the rain on his scared face) and he did look like he pissed on himself. Cody looked like he was twelve, laughing and smiling, and his face next to Randy's made the whole thing funnier.

"Well, Mr. Hardy," Adam said, "You're pretty hot stuff."

"You're not bad yourself, Mr. Legend Killer." Adam looked at Matt, and the rain was running down his body, making him look amazing. And Matt was having very similar thoughts about how his blonde bombshell looked.

Okay, remember when Adam thought he had control? He lied.

"Let's go," Adam said.

"Where?" Matt looked around. "I heard the Dark Knight coaster was uber fucking lame... want to go on the Batman?"

"What's the difference?" Adam asked, "Aren't they the same ride?"

"No," Matt said, "One's the Dark Knight, and one's the Batman. Duh."

Adam laughed. "Ah well. I don't really care. I don't want to go on another rollercoaster."

"What?" Matt said, "Look, I'm not hungry, and I hate carnival games..."

Adam grinned and traced a finger over Matt's wet lips. "I want to go on another ride... but not on a roller coaster. I want to ride _you_."

Matt's eyes widened. "You... what?"

"I want to ride you. I want your beautiful cock deep inside me while I get myself of on you. That's... not a problem, is it?"

"Adam, we're in a theme park."

"So?" Adam held Matt close, giving him the puppy dog, 'do whatever I say Mattie' eyes. "I'm the Ultimate Opportunist. I can find the perfect spot for us to have a little fun without getting caught."

Matt grinned right back, convinced by Adam's cute green eyes and persuasive words. "Okay, lead me away."

Adam whooped and began pulling Matt away. He was sure that, even if they did get caught, they'd be fine. They're both hot; anyone who caught them would want to watch or join in. And, as much as the thought of that made him hard, he knew Matt was kind of shy when it came to this. And he'd prefer Matt wanton and thrusting then restrained and blushing.

*

Adam finally decided to hide them behind a building in the 'Staff Only' section. He pushed Matt onto the wall and began kissing him, pushing in deeper and licking his lips, begging for his tongue to come out. Matt's finally did, rolling around with Edge's.

"Fuck, you're hot," Matt said, as Adam rubbed him through his shirt. It might as well have not been there; the rain made it like a second skin. Adam could see Matt's nipples, his belly button, and the muscles he loved so much, and he traced it all with his fingers. Matt groaned and grabbed Adam's head, pulling him into another kiss.

_Who doesn't like it when Matt gets all animalistic and dominating?_ Adam grinned. He knew exactly how to make Matt fuck him through the wall. He dropped to his knees and unbuckled Matt's pants. He shoved them down and then pulled down his boxers.

"Ah, Mattie," Adam said, licking the tip of the mostly erect cock, "For _me_?"

"No, for Snitsky."

"Ew, bad mental images." Adam licked him again. "Make me forget about that insanity." Adam sucked the tip softly, getting the precum, and he pulled away. "Ah, best part about making love in the rain... getting clean while you're getting dirty."

"Come on, Addy..." Matt begged.

"You will be patient, and you'll love every single second of it, Mr. Hardy." Adam moved down, licking up his inner thigh. He left his groin alone- Matt was going to learn a little patience. He kissed his muscles, tasting how the rain flavored his lover.

Matt pushed forward a little, but Adam's hands grabbed his sides and pushed him into the wall. "No, sweetbottom. You keep your pretty ass against the wall... and I'll keep turning you on beyond belief."

Adam was such a fucking tease.

Finally, Adam grazed his lips down the Matt's member, and then licked back up the full length. "How am I supposed to stay still?" Matt whined.

"Do it or you get nothing," Adam said. He went to the head of Matt's member, sucking on it gently, while curling his fingers around Matt's cock and gripping. It was all so easy too, especially since the rain slicked his member.

"Such a slut," Matt said, "So good..."

"Relax and stay still..." Adam said.

He lingered on the spot, feeling Matt's struggle to stay still. Matt's whimpering and fighting to stay still turned him on more, as if the taste of Matt's erection wasn't enough. The taste and the feel of Matt... all his... oh, be jealous, everyone.

He lowered his fingers, lightly teasing the tips over Matt's balls, before cupping them in his hand, then lowered his mouth over Matt's cock, taking it all in.

Matt groaned Adam began to suck like only he could. He could literally feel himself throbbing inside Adam's amazing mouth and, before he could stop himself, he tried to push up.

Adam began to dig his nails into Matt's skin, restraining him stronger. Matt knew that Adam was causing a little pain, but he was causing a lot of pleasure, and it all worked out in Matt's mind.

"Adam... I'm gonna... oh yeah!"

"Oh no," Adam pulled away, stopping him from cumming. He stood up and said, "You want relief, it better be in my hole."

"What's wrong with your mouth?" Matt asked.

"I told you, I want to ride you," Adam said, "Can't do that if your juices are spent, can I?" Matt growled and twisted the positions so Adam was against the wall. Matt reached for Adam's pants and unbuckled them, but they wouldn't go down... in fact, the rain made Adam's already tight pants stick to his body.

Adam sighed and reached out for Matt's cock, stroking it lightly. "That's not helping!" Matt hissed, after groaning in delight.

"It's helping me. You're going too slow."

"It's these tight ass pants. Why can't you wear loose pants?" Matt said, finally pulling them down.

"Because I like teasing you with the sight of my ass," Adam said. Once his bottoms were finally gone, Adam wrapped his arms around Matt's neck. "Now, Mattie. Inside me."

And, well, Matt needed relief badly, so he couldn't resist. He plunged in, making Adam groan in delight. He never felt pain with this... Adam and Matt just _fit_. Ever since they realized that they liked each other, and they first went for it, they always fit. Perfectly.

"Move Matt," Adam said. He pushed down on Matt, and Matt pushed up, their combined efforts letting Matt instantly hit his spot. Adam bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly, but Matt already knew what to do- he thrust every time the sound of thunder filled the air. They pushed against each other until Adam, hard beyond all belief, finally came, his cum washing off Matt's shirt in seconds. Adam's twitching made Matt cum too, and he let out one last cry as he finished. They stood still for a while, but then Matt pulled out.

"Get dressed," Matt said, "Last thing we need is to get caught." As soon as they were both fully clothed, Adam wrapped an arm around Matt's neck, pulling him close. Even though Matt was dominant in bed, Adam was dominant in life. After all, who else could convince the sweet country boy to have sex in the middle of a theme park?

**Next one's Jericho/Matt/Edge for myAngelEyes. And, since Adam's bottomed for Matt the last two times... or every time he's been in one of the One Shots... he will TOP. I love Addy topping people. Then, we got Cena/Jeff for MagZ86. (Wow, no Matt! That hasn't happened since Chap 5!)**

**If you're wondering where on the line you are, don't be afriad to ask.**

**If you liked this couple, then check out **_**Heat of the Moment **_**by Anonymous Punk. **


	13. JerichoMattEdge

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**This threesome's been begging to be done since **_**Oh, the Places You Will Go. **_**I hope this one turns out as great as I imagined.**

**Adam has a bit of a... pattern, in these stories. He, in all his oneshots, was A) a bottom, B) Having sex outside. (Twice this outside was on or in a car), and C) Water (rain or jumping in the ocean). So, none of these things are in this oneshot. Changing things up.**

**I'm having too much fun. If you guys are too, well, then, I'm doing a good job. Thanks for reviewing, and, once we reach fifteen, the request line will be reopen. Let's go!**

**The thirteenth one is for myAngelEyes, Jericho/Matt/Adam. **

**Torture**

Chris was walking up the stairs of his hotel after a training session when Matt Hardy, giggling and smiling, ran up the stairs. He couldn't help but stare at the man: Matt was _beautiful_. His dark ringlets begged to have a hand run through them, his full, pouty lips made people feel like they had to kiss him, and his ass... in short, Matt was sheer perfection in Chris' eyes.

It wasn't fair that Adam got to have him. Adam was one of the rudest, most selfish bastards Chris had ever had the misfortune of knowing. Why should he get to have Matt? Sure, everyone said that Adam's gotten a whole lot better since Matt and him started dating, but Matt shouldn't be saving anyone in his relationships. In fact, Matt should be treated like a prince. And, well, Chris wanted to be the person to lavish on him.

Suddenly, Matt's bag snagged on the rail and ripped, stuff falling all over the stairs. Matt stopped giggling and cursed, picking up his stuff. Chris began to pick up some of the stuff and he bumped into Matt.

"Hey Chris," Matt said, looking at him with his perfect chocolate eyes.

"Hi," Chris blurted out, hoping he didn't look like a fool. Matt chuckled.

"Thanks Chris, but I've got it from here."

"Let me help..."

"It's not too heavy," Matt said, "I can handle it." Matt was very proud, but Chris thought he had every reason to be: he was an angel, after all.

"I'm sure," Chris said, "But I'm going to help anyway."

"Look Chris, I got it..."

"Matt," Chris said, laughing, "I'm going to help you, whether or not you want it or need it."

Matt laughed. "Thanks Chris. Follow me, I'm on the third floor." Chris hoped that Matt couldn't tell that his eyes were watching his every move, admiring him completely. But, if Matt knew, he wasn't showing it. He lead Chris to the hotel room and opened the drawer.

"Put the stuff in there," Matt said, pointing at it. Chris did as he was told, and he noticed Adam's bags on the side of the room alongside Matt's and his breath caught in his throat. It was complete torture, having to be around Matt when he knew he was so happy with Adam Copeland.

Matt put the stuff in his hands in the drawer, but dropped a few sheets of paper- design ideas for merchandise that he had to approve. Matt bent down to pick it up, and Chris stared at his ass appreciatively. He was practically a stalker now, the way he was staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Matt said, lifting his head a little and grinning.

Chris blushed. "Nothing," he said quickly.

"You were staring at my ass, weren't you?" Matt teased, standing up.

"No... I..."

"It's okay, Chris. I know I have an amazing ass." Matt laughed. "You liked the sight, didn't you?"

Chris shook off the feeling; he had to keep his cool or Matt would freak out. "Sorry Narcissus. The sun doesn't revolve around you."

"The sun doesn't revolve at all, Chris," Matt said.

"Oh, check Mr. Booksmart," Chris said. Matt snickered and walked to the bed, plomping down on it and looking for the remote.

"Thanks for the help. You know the way out, right? Or is that too difficult for you to comprehend?" Matt asked. Chris raised his eyebrows and, as Matt looked for the remote, Chris jumped on top of him. He turned him over and held his hands above his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt asked.

Chris shook his head. "I don't like your condescending tone, Mister." He held Matt's hands in one hand and began tickling him with the other. Matt wriggled, giggling every now and then, trying to get out.

"Get off me!" Matt laughed, moving away, "Chris, stop..." Matt pushed against him, and Chris held back a groan- Matt was turning him on beyond belief. As Matt wrestled to get out from under him, neither man noticed the door opening.

"Am I interrupting something?" Chris turned around and gasped- there was Adam Copeland, and he just saw Chris on top of his boyfriend in what looked like a very compromising position. But Matt didn't act like it was a big deal at all.

"Addy, help me," Matt said, "Chris is attacking me."

"Really?" Adam said. He closed the door and walked inside. "You're torturing him, Chris? Reminds me of something that happened earlier. A certain brunette tease came into the shower with me at the gym, and he did some very stimulating things with his hands. And, when I was hard beyond all belief, he just ran out, leaving me with my erection. Does that seem right to you?"

Chris didn't know what Adam wanted him to say, so he just said, "Uh... no?"

"That's right. So what do you think that tease deserves?" Adam walked to the other side of Matt's body. Matt stared at him, confused, as Adam pushed Chris' hand away and began holding down Matt's hands himself. He looked at Chris and said, "That joint between his hip and leg, Chris. He's very ticklish there. Get him."

What was Adam offering him? It wasn't... it wasn't Matt himself, was it? "Chris, come on. You want to keep torturing him? Well, I want you too. The joint between his hip and leg, Chris."

Okay, whatever this was, Chris kind of liked it. He put his hands on Matt's hips before tickling said joint. He was rewarded with Matt's instant laughter, begging for them to stop, to let him go. But they both ignored him and continued the assault.

"Alright now Chris, his armpits. Very sensitive." Chris nodded and tickled him there. Oh crap, Matt looked gorgeous, struggling and laughing. He was getting very aroused now, and he wanted nothing but to have Matt right there and then.

"Chris, stop. Pull off his shirt." Chris looked at Adam, but there wasn't a trace of joke in his face. They pulled off Matt's shirt, and then they went back to the old position. "His bellybutton's probably the most sensitive, Chris." Chris reached to tickle it, but Adam made a noise. "No, Chris. Use your tongue."

Chris nodded eagerly and slowly ran his tongue along Matt's navel, tracing the hole before dipping his tongue in it. Matt was no longer laughing- he was moaning, arching up to the tongue. "Push down his hips, Chris. Let him know he has no power at all here."

"Adam, come on, stop it..." Matt said.

"You should've thought about that before you had your fun in the showers." Adam hissed. He bent down and began kissing the side of Matt's face. "You forgot how much I know about you, love. Like your ear..." Adam licked his ear, causing Matt's whole body to shiver. It made Chris lick him harder, hoping he could make Matt shiver like Adam could.

"Chris. His pants. They have to go." Chris nodded and kissed his waistline before shoving the pants down. Matt started struggling more, but the two Canadians were more than enough to handle Matt, especially since they were turning him on. Chris then pulled off his boxers, and he whistled appreciatively.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Adam asked.

"Adam, come on..." Matt said, "I'm sorry, don't-" Adam pushed his lips into Matt's, meeting in the Spider-man kiss, shoving his tongue into Matt's mouth.

"It's too late," Adam said, "No turning back now." Adam took off his shirt, and then told Chris to do the same. Then, he began running his tongue down Matt's arms, making him groan in pleasure. "Chris, help me ravage him. His cock, please. Make sure you take your time with him."

Now that's an order Chris could do. He split Matt's legs open and tweaked the tip with his tongue. Matt's pained moans pushed Chris on, making him run his tongue down his cock slowly. As soon as some precum gathered on Matt's tip, Chris licked it up and then took his member halfway into his mouth, sucking softly. Matt begs for the game to stop soon became pleading moans, begging for Chris to take him in. And Adam wasn't helping, kissing and licking his ears and lips, holding down his arms, making Matt hotter.

As soon as Matt was fully erect, Chris slowly lowered onto Matt's cock, hollowing his cheeks to suck Matt. Matt cried out, Adam instantly taking those lips into his mouth, swallowing the scream. Chris bobbed his head up and down slowly, sometimes running his teeth along the shaft, other times sucking slowly.

"Chris please..." Matt said, trying to push up.

"Stop." Chris listened to Adam immediately, knowing that, so long as he followed orders, he would get to have Matt. And he wanted Matt badly. "Chris, come up here and take his hands. Then, start sucking on his nipples."

"What're you going to do?"

"You'll see." Chris followed orders, loving the fact that, as he sucked Matt's nipples, Matt's lips were next to his ear, moans filling his whole system immediately. Suddenly, Matt moaned so sweetly- Chris looked up, to see what Adam was doing.

Oh God, he was rimming Matt, making Matt try to inch closer. Adam held him down, though. They had reduced him to a moaning, groaning mess, but Chris couldn't be happier. He was gorgeous, and he loved seeing him like this.

Adam stopped and unbuckled his pants, stripping into nothing in front of them. Adam wasn't ugly- in fact, he was beautiful, too. He wrapped Matt's legs around his waist and, with no preparation, thrust into him. Matt screamed, but the scream, so close to his ear, just turned Chris on.

Adam took no breaks- this wasn't where he needed restraint. He just pushed ahead, his cock instantly finding Matt's prostate and pushing it. Matt moaned in pleasure, but Adam stopped moving fast and began slowly thrusting, setting Matt's whole body on fire. Matt and Adam kept going, Adam pushing slowly into Matt until he came. The shivering of Adam's cock almost made Matt cum as well, but Adam wrapped his arms around the base.

"You're not getting off that easily," Adam said, "Stand up." Matt shook his head, showing some resistance, but Adam shook his head. "You're hard as a rock, Matt, and we won't give you any pleasure unless you do exactly as I say. Get up."

Chris let go of Matt and he stood up, shivering. "Chris, you've been very helpful," Adam said, pulling Matt toward him. He kissed him softly before turning back to Chris. "You can have Matt's ass, if you want it."

And boy, did Chris want it. Adam bent on his knees and grazed his lips on Matt's cock. "I'll make it simple, baby. We are going to ravage you. If you try to take more than we give, then I'll stop, and I'll make Chris stop. You get me?"

Matt nodded and Adam squeezed his hips. Chris walked behind him and grabbed his sides, a little above Adam's hands. Chris kissed his shoulder lovingly and licked his neck.

"Ready Chrissy?" Adam asked. Chris nodded and, at once, they both attacked Matt. Chris plunged into Matt, going fast this time, like Adam was going fast on Matt's cock. It was time to bring Matt over, to make him cum. Chris mercilessly stabbed his prostate, and Adam licked and nipped at Matt, using his talented mouth to bring Matt closer. Chris pushed in deep, loving the feeling of Matt's heat, and pushing him into Adam's mouth roughly. Adam pushed back just as roughly, rocking Matt onto Chris or into him. Chris grabbed Matt's hair and pulled his head back to kiss him, and then he slipped up. Ready to explode, he whispered "I love you," into Matt's ear.

Matt's eyes widened in shock as Chris came, and Matt came soon afterwards, Adam swallowing everything Matt had. Matt couldn't have heard right. Chris did NOT say that he loved him. Matt knew this was just a fling with Chris, that soon it would be just Matt and Adam again... but if Chris actually said what Matt thought he said... then things were going to complicate.

Matt was about to collapse, but Chris wrapped his arms around his waist. Adam stood up and half led, half carried his lover to their bed. He laid down next to Matt and Matt said, "You're a fucking sadist, Addy."

"And you are a masochist, Mattie." They laughed and then they kissed sweetly, and Chris' cheeks burned. He wished he was the one Matt was looking at so adoringly. Adam wrapped his fingers in Matt's hair and kissed him again.

"Sorry for teasing you," Matt said.

"Sorry for punishing you," Adam said.

"I liked the punishment, baby." Matt smiled softly, but then he remembered that Chris was still in the room. He pulled away and walked over to Chris. He kissed Chris' cheek and said, uncharacteristically shy, "Thanks. Um... don't worry. We can forget what you said. I know you just said it in the passion anyway..."

Chris turned Matt's face and kissed his lips. "I don't want you to forget it happened. And I meant every word of it. I love you."

Matt shook his head and backed away. "Uh... Adam, I'm going to shower, okay?"

"I'll join you in a few minutes." Matt went to the bathroom, confused as hell. Chris couldn't love him. Chris had to leave him alone. He liked Chris... and the last thing he needed was someone chasing him when he just realized how in love with Adam he was.

Chris watched the door, unaware of Adam picking up his stuff. Adam threw the clothes at Chris. "Get the fuck out, Irvine. We're done here."

Chris glared at him. "Hey! You invited me to join you. I didn't just force myself in."

Adam snickered cruelly. "You don't get it. You think I was only torturing Matt? No, Chris- I was torturing you too. I'm not blind. I see the way you stare at MY Matthew. I know you've been practically stalking him. And now... now you know what you're missing. When you go to your room and have your dreams of Matt, this time, you will know the feel of every inch of his cock in your mouth. You will remember the warmth and perfection of his ass. You will remember exactly how sweet he sounds when he cums. And you will crave the feeling again... only you'll never get it."

Chris blinked, understanding everything now. This was the real Adam Copeland- a manipulative bastard. He punished Chris for even watching Matt and crushing from afar by using Matt. He used Matt's body to make Chris want him all the more.

Adam was a worse man than he ever thought. He knew for a fact now that Adam didn't deserve Matt. And he wouldn't let that bastard get away with this.

Chris smirked at him and said. "You win... for now. But watch. One day- and that day might be sooner than you think- you're going to slip up. Matt's going to realize he has a better option. And, when that day comes, I will marry your boyfriend."

"Good luck with that," Adam said. And Chris quickly got dressed and began to walk out, but Adam grabbed his shoulder. "He's mine. Don't you fucking forget it. Go to your room and jerk off, thinking about him... while I get off on the real thing."

As Chris left and he heard Matt laugh, meaning Adam joined him in the bathroom. He didn't know how, but Matt would, very soon, be his. He just had to think of a way how.

**He he... I had fun. Adam really got out of the bottom spot with this one; he was dominating both without even fucking Chris!**

**Thank you, myAngelEyes. The threesome was an appropriate ending to the Matt marathon.**

**Next one's Cena/Jeff for MagZ86. Then, we've got Randy/Cody for Redsandman99. (I've been waiting to do that one)**

**If you're wondering where on the line you are, don't be afraid to ask.**

**If you liked this couple... well, I can point you to Matt/Chris, Matt/Edge, (not Chris/Edge)... but I can't point you to a threesome. **


	14. CenaJeff

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Honestly, I'm sorry this has been a long time coming- but my computer fucked up on me, and now I have NOTHING. The original idea for Cena/Jeff (which included the Enigma in a rabbit costume) was on the piece of crap, and having to remember something over again sucks, so I did a new one. Fans of _Tears in Heaven_, my comp also had the next chap on it, which means I'll have to retype and reedit the damn thing, which sucks. I had it perfect! So, the next chap of that one will be up, but not that soon. Maybe a week, at least.**

**I'm having too much fun. If you guys are too, well, then, I'm doing a good job. Thanks for reviewing, and, once we reach fifteen, the request line will be reopen. Let's go!**

**The fourteenth one is for Magz86, Cena/Jeff. **

**Drafted**

Roommates John Cena and Matt Hardy were chatting amicably at the hotel bar when Jason Reso came. Matt frowned and tried to run, but Jay caught him by the belt loops. "Oh no you don't, sweetbottom," he said, pulling Matt back into his seat.

"What's the deal between you two?" Cena asked, looking from Jay to Matt.

Matt sighed. "Don't ask," he said, rolling his eyes.

Jay elbowed him and said, "Don't be shy about it. We've been dating for a month now."

"No we have-"

"Matt, we've been dating," Jay said, "Just nod your head yes and look pretty or I'll sic Vladdy on you." That shut Matt up real quickly. He blushed and put his head on the table.

"Jeff left me in a pair of purple boxers in their room, handcuffed," Matt explained, "And Jay had his way with me while Kozlov watched." Cena shot a surprised glance at Jay. That was why Kozlov couldn't help but drool like a smitten schoolgirl everytime he sees Matt?

"You raped him?" Cena asked incredulously. No wonder Matt tried to run.

"No!" Jay shouted. He lowered his voice and leaned in. "First of all, you've never seen Matt in just a pair of purple silk boxers. You won't understand the effect they have on your self control until you do. Heck, it took everything I had to get Vladdy to just watch. Second of all, everything I did to him, those boxers stood on. And third of all, and most importantly, it's not rape if the gorgeous man you ravaged comes back for more every night."

Matt's cheeks became tomato red as Cena gave into fits of laughter. He had to admit, Matt and Jay were adorable together. "Shut up Jay," he said. Jay laughed and pulled Matt up. He hooked his hands in his belt loops and started to pull him away.

"Hey, Cena, he's not going back to the room with you."

"Like hell I'm not!" Matt tried to pull away, but Jay held tight.

"Admit it, you want me," he said, "And I did help you get revenge on Jeff. Say goodbye to Cena!" Matt turned as much as Jay would let him to look at Cena.

"Sorry. If anyone calls for me, tell them to call Jay's room." He turned to Jay. "If Kozlov's there, I swear I'll kill you, Reso."

Cena laughed. Those two were, like, made for each other. He wished he had someone to embarrass or to be embarrased by. As much as Matt blushed, he could see how he looked at Jay.

After a while, he went upstairs to his room. He opened the door and, suddenly, someone jumped on him. "Ha! Gotcha, bitch!" Cena was so surprised that he didn't say anything. Suddenly, the man on top of him- was it a man? The physique was kind of female- felt his sides.

"You're not Mattie," the man said accusingly, "You're too fat."

Cena shook in shock. "Fat? Take that back! I'm not fat!"

"You're fatter than Mattie!" the man screamed. "Now, where is he? Surrender him so I can make him pay or I'll kill you!"

Cena's eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw that it was Jeff. "What are you on, Jeff? I don't have Matt; get off!" he pushed him off and turned on the light. Jeff started pacing angrily.

"Shoot!" Jeff sat on Matt's bed. "I was going to make that bastard pay!"

Cena sat on his bed and looked at Matt. Now that he thought about it, Jay said something about revenge. "What did he do to you?" Cena asked.

"Mattie attacked me, tied me up, took my skittles, ate them _right in front of my face_, made me unable to eat pickles again, and then he threw me in the pool!" Jeff said, "I was going to knock him out, dress him in the Santina Marella costume, handcuff him, and throw him into the Diva's locker room! Then vengance would be mine!" Cena stared at Jeff for a moment; it sounds like Matt almost killed Jeff and Jeff was going to drug his brother.

"What kind of brothers are you?" Cena finally asked, "Why would you do that to each other? And what did he do that made you unable to eat pickles... again?"

"Don't ask," Jeff said, "Now I can't get my revenge!" Jeff started pouting, and Cena couldn't help but notice how cute Jeff looked when he pouted. Shoot, Jeff was always cute, but that pout took the cake. Look at him! Shoot, those eyes... and those pretty hips... his gorgeous legs... Cena moved around, trying to hide his erection.

Jeff noticed Cena's eyes on him and said, "What're you staring at?"

Cena snapped out of it and said, "Nothing! It's just..."

"Just what?" Jeff said. He knew exactly what Cena was staring at, exactly the effect he was having on him. He went over and straddled Cena. "What is it, Johnny?"

"You're very hot," Cena said. No use denying it now; his erection was growing, and Jeff had to feel it.

Jeff did, and he was giddy. Cena was kind of cute, and he needed something to take his frustrations out of. "Let's do it," Jeff whispered, "Which one's Matt's?"

"That one," Cena said, pointing at the bed.

"Good. Until I get him into the Santina costume, cumming on his bed will have to do." Jeff wrapped his arms around John's neck. "Fuck me, Johnny."

How do you deny this pretty little man? John picked him up and threw him on the bed. Jeff giggled and pulled off his own shirt. John took off his clothes too, eyes not leaving Jeff as he declothed, until they were both naked.

"You are so _very_ hot," Cena said, licking his lips.

"Then c'mere," Jeff said, beckoning him over. Cena crawled on the bed over to Jeff and then pulled him up into a kiss. Jeff kissed him back eagerly, wrapping his legs around the bigger man and arching up, letting their erections touch. Cena moaned as he felt Jeff's lips on his neck. Jeff was amazing at this.

Cena pushed Jeff down and kissed his neck, before going down his shoulder. Jeff wiggled around as Cena kissed his body, practically worshipping the perfection of it. He kissed Jeff's nipple softly, and then bit it tenderly. Jeff moaned as Cena kissed down to his belly button, taking the piercing into his mouth and tugging a little.

Cena kissed his waistline, then went down to the place he knew that Jeff wanted him to go. He grinned and placed his hands on Jeff's thighs, pulling them apart. Cena began teasing the head of Jeff's member, sucking lightly and sometimes switching to slow licks. He continued assaulting him until Jeff had enough and just grabbed the back of Cena's head, forcing him to take all of him in. Cena just happily began humming around Jeff's shaft, trying to coax him into completion. He pressed his teeth firmly around Jeff and dragged them down, eliciting a loud groan from the man underneath him.

Jeff leaned forward, grasping the sheets in bliss. Cena was way better than he thought he'd be. Feeling his climax about to begin, he grabbed Cena's head and pulled him away from him.

"Why'd you stop me?" Cena asked, "Things were just about to get good."

"I think I'd rather cum because you fucked holy hell out of me than a simple blow job," Jeff said nonchalantly, "Don't you?"

Did Jeff have ANY idea the effect he has on people? Heck, he'd never thought such a statement could turn him on, but Cena was sure Jeff could make anything sound sexy. Jeff sat up and got onto all fours. He arched his back and turned to look at Cena.

"Well? Are you coming?" Jeff said. Cena nodded and went behind Jeff, kneeling in front of his tight little ass. Cena licked his fingers and plunged two of them into Jeff's entrance. He kept fingering him until he saw that his entry would be easy grabbed Jeff's hips roughly and, with one quick thrust, he was inside of him, amazed by how wonderful he felt.

"Cena..." Jeff whimpered, "Johnny, come on!"

"Well, since you asked so sweetly..." Cena answered, before he began thrusting fast in and out of Jeff. Hearing the sexy moans coming from the Enigma, Cena sped up, loving every moment of it. He placed a hand on Jeff's belly, lightly dragging his fingers down until he found Jeff's erection. He wrapped his hand around it and began pumping Jeff in time with his movement.

"Mmmm, fuck... so good..." Cena moaned.

"Yes... like that..." Jeff moaned back, "Oh, Johnny..."

Cena leaned over Jeff's small body and began to kiss and nip at his neck. Moaning softly, Jeff grinded into Cena before he turned to him and kissed his ear, driving Cena over the edge.

With the sensations growing more and more hot, Jeff reached down to help Cena caress his hardened member. Within seconds, Jeff came all over both of their hands, screaming Cena's name in ecstasy. Jeff's passage around Cena started to tighten and soon Cena joined Jeff in sweet completion.

As soon as Cena was spent, he pulled out of the rainbow haired vixen and fell on the bed. Jeff collapsed too, and Cena pulled him near, allowing him to lay on his chest.

After a few minutes, Jeff turned around to face Cena, lips nipping his ear. Cena thought Jeff was ready to go again, but Jeff said, "You've been drafted, Mr. Chain Gang Commander. You're going to help me get my revenge on Mattie."

Cena gulped. He just got caught between war lines, and he was drafted into the Hardy war. And, well, after hearing Jeff's plans, he didn't want to know how Matt would retaliate. But, suddenly, an idea hit him.

"Please tell me you didn't just sleep with me to draft me into the stupid prank war." Jeff didn't answer. He just smiled, making Cena think he was the ultimate idiot. A LUCKY idiot, but an idiot all the same.

**He he... the prank wars return! I felt like bringing them back.**

**So, friends, out of the last fourteen chapters, which would make a good chaptered story? (All except Psycho Jeff are up for voting for. I will put an end to Psycho Jeff after chapter sixteen.**

**Next Randy/Cody for Redsandman99. (I've been waiting to do that one) Then, Jeff the vengeful psycho returns to top both Mattie and Addy, due to popular demand. (Really, Jeff topping Matt was the most popular chapter)**

**If you're wondering where on the line you are, don't be afraid to ask.**

**If you liked this couple, go look up the chapter in _So You Want a Taste of the Enigma _by NeroAnne. I don't read a lot of Cena/Jeff besides the stuff she's done****. **


	15. RandyCody

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Randy/Cody... tell me you don't see it. Sure, Ted was involved... but Cody and Randy were together the whole time, and Ted was injured by the punt. So, Randy and Cody are the couple, and Ted's a friend with benefits.**

**The fifteenth one is for Redsandman99, Randy/Cody. **

**Advice**

Cody Rhodes was fast asleep until he heard the sound of his boyfriend, Randy Orton, leaving the room. He looked up and quickly got dressed before following him out. Randy was wearing basketball shorts and a tank top, and he was holding his basketball, so Cody had an idea of where he was going.

Cody didn't get on the elevator with Randy; he instead took the stairs, trying to beat him there. He got to the basketball court in the hotel before he did and took a seat on the bench.

Randy walked in and was surprised to see Cody sitting there. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Better question; what are you doing here?" Cody asked. Randy walked over to Cody, dribbling the ball.

"I couldn't sleep, and basketball helps," he said.

"What's the matter?" Cody asked, "Why can't you sleep?"

"Just... can't. No reason in particular," Randy said. He dribbled the ball and shot a basket from the free throw line, sinking it perfectly. Cody watched and smiled.

"Didn't know you were good at basketball," Cody said. Sometimes, even though Randy was his boyfriend, he felt left out of the Legacy. Randy and Ted were the same age; they were alive five years before he was. And they talked about things Cody didn't know about sometimes.

Worst of all, they treated him like the baby. Like, when they planned their promos or their fights, Ted and Randy took control of the whole thing. Whenever Cody offered advice, they'd wave him off. Or Randy would pat him on the head like _Good boy, but you don't understand grown up business._

Randy shrugged. "Wasn't much to do, growing up. Dad was always away, Mom always busy... and there was this hoop outside of our house. It took me a year to finally sink a basket, but that was one of the happiest moments of my life. So, basketball's always had a calming effect on me."

Cody watched Randy shoot a few more shots. Why didn't Randy tell him he was having trouble sleeping? What, did he think Cody couldn't help? That he was just the cute little tag a long?

_I try to tell myself, Randy cares. He has to. He's sleeping with me, not Ted. But sometimes it's like I'm a toy or a trophy, not his partner._ Cody stood up and grabbed the ball after Randy shot a three pointer. Randy looked at him and said, "Pass me the ball."

"Why don't you ask my opinion?" Cody asked, "Maybe I can help you with your problem."

"Cody," Randy said. He realized that he should've seen this coming; Cody had a tendency at glaring at him and Ted every time they had a meeting. Cody couldn't see that Randy was just trying to benefit them with his experience. "Cody, you were asleep. Did you want me to wake you up?"

"You did," he said, "I'm up. Now, why do you trust me with your problems? Or with the group?"

Randy looked at him, shocked. "I do trust you, Cody!"

"Then why don't I have the same amount of say as you or Ted?" Randy looked at him, and then he laughed. "What's so funny?" Cody asked.

"Ted? Oh my God, Cody. Do you listen at our meetings? Ted offers BAD ideas! He just has inferiority issues, so I let him talk." Randy walked over to him and grabbed his arms. "Do you really feel like we're not letting you speak enough?"

"Yeah. And I feel like you're leaving me out," Cody said, "That you and Ted have this little clique thing..."

"Um, Cody. You two leave me out too, when you're Priceless. And we leave him out when we make him drive us home while we make out in the back." Cody blinked; he never thought about it that way. "Why didn't you talk to me, Coddles?"

Cody couldn't help but smile; Randy had that effect on him. "I thought you'd just pat me, give me a doggy biscuit, and send me on my way."

Randy laughed again. "Love, I would NEVER feed you a doggy biscuit." Randy understood the metaphor, but whatever. "So, you want me to ask your opinion on stuff. What should I do to cure my insomnia?"

Cody smirked; he knew exactly the thing. "You play one on one with me," he said, "For each basket you score... I take off a piece of clothing. For each basket I score, you take off a piece of clothing. Understand?"

"I think I do," Randy said, smirking back. He snatched the basketball. "But, if I do this-" He shot a basket, and it perfectly sunk. "What would happen?"

Cody took off his shirt. "I would do that."

"And if I did this?" Randy ran to the ball and shot another basket. Cody laughed and pulled down his pants.

"I would do that," Cody said. Randy ran after the ball and sank a few more shots until Cody was completely naked. Cody grabbed the ball and said, "Well? Do you understand the game yet?"

Cody held the ball directly over his privates; the tease. Randy nodded and said, "But... what if I make another basket? You have no more clothes to give."

"True." Cody pretended to think about it for a moment; but he knew exactly what he was going to do when this happened. He sank a shot, and Randy pulled off his shirt. "Make another one and find out."

Randy ran after the ball, his mind on Cody's hot body and finding out what his reward would be. He grabbed it and made the shot. He turned to Cody, the ball forgotten. "Well? What's my prize?"

Cody sauntered over until he stood in front of Randy, smiling. They just looked into each others eyes for a while, but then Cody undid the drawstrings on Randy's shorts and slowly pulled them down, caressing his muscular legs.

"Game over," Randy said. He grabbed Cody and picked him up, making the younger man giggle. He carried him to the wall and pushed him against it before capturing his lips in a kiss.

Cody wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and began kissing back, tasting every bit of the Legend Killer's mouth. They only moved away when they needed air- otherwise, they were inseparable.

Randy pulled apart and said, "Hold up." He put Cody down and shoved down his boxers. "You know, I have no idea what you did to deserve me taking off my boxers. You didn't take a shot or anything."

Cody knelt down. "You have to tell me if this is good enough," he said. Cody got to Randy's erection and licked it. Randy nodded and grabbed the back of Cody's head.

"Yeah... that's good," Randy said as Cody fondled his balls. He nipped the tip, making Randy groan. Randy pushed his hips forward, trying to get Cody to take him into his mouth, but Cody's hands stilled him.

Cody licked around Randy's cock, but didn't take him into his mouth. Randy shouted out in pleasure as Cody bit him again, making him harder. Cody looked up and grinned at Randy before rewarding him by taking him into his mouth. Randy moaned as Cody's amazing mouth got to work. He blew on it, making it harder for Randy to stay still, but he wouldn't hurt Cody. Randy moaned, getting hotter and hotter until he could feel his climax coming on.

"Stop," Randy said reluctantly. Cody stopped and looked up at him, confused, but he didn't take his mouth off of Randy. He just looked so cute... "Cody, get off." Cody did as he was told.

"What's up, _boss_?" he asked.

"Stand up and face the wall. And stick that pretty little ass out," Randy said, trying to catch his breath. Cody grinned and did as he was told. He wiggled his ass, making Randy hornier. He eagerly grabbed Cody's hips and pushed in deep, hitting Cody's prostate.

"Like that?" Randy asked, stopping.

"Do that again," Cody said. Randy obliged, pushing in deep. Cody moaned out "Touch me," and Randy did it immediately, stroking him in time with his thrusts. This was getting too hot for the both of them. Cody was wailing and groaning, and Randy wasn't much better.

"Oh, Randy, I'm going to cum," Cody moaned.

"Do it, baby. Cum for me." Randy panted, pushing harder than he had before. Cody wailed out one last time, and he spilled all over Randy's hand. A few seconds later, Randy shouted, and he filled Cody's ass. Randy wrapped his arms around Cody and held him still, just enjoying his presence.

"Well?" Cody finally said.

"Well what?"

"Think you can sleep now?" Randy laughed and pulled out, going to get their clothes and the basketball. He put on his basketball shorts and threw Cody his pants. Cody put them on and Randy said, "I think I should ask your opinion more often."

"Well, boss, can I ask your opinoin?" Cody asked.

"What?"

"Do we leave that there?" he said, pointing to his cum on the wall. Randy laughed and grabbed Cody's hand, pulling him away. That was someone else's problem now.

**Because Cody and Randy have it like that! Yeah!**

**Next Jeff the vengeful psycho returns to top both Mattie and Addy, due to popular demand. (Really, Jeff topping Matt was the most popular chapter) And then Randy/Jeff/Adam, in which Randy and Adam are the psychos and Jeff is the innocent bottom, for Terrahfry.**

**If you're wondering where on the line you are, don't be afraid to ask.**

**If you liked this couple, go look in Renna33's profile. I think she has some good ones.**


	16. PsychoJeffMattEdge Sequel to Chap 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Whelp, time to talk about this threesome. Well... I've seen it done a couple of ways. In most of them, Jeff's a happy bottom. In all of them, Matt's the dominant one. And... well, Edge is usually along for the ride somewhere in the middle, usually in love with both to some extent, but in more love with one of them. But, Jeff tops! Both! Ah... well, it took some thinking. Especially since Matt hasn't done anything to Jeff since Judgement Day. So, it stopped being about revenge, and it got down to the nitty gritty of why Jeff was infinitely more brutal to Adam, why he suddenly snapped after all the crap he's endured, and just how much Matt and Adam love each other. Ah... but I had fun. And this might be the longest one I've done.**

**The sixteenth one is for... well, a few different people. Jeff/Matt/Edge. Enjoy!**

**Monster**

Matt rubbed his head. He wasn't usually tenderheaded, but fuck, Paul could've grabbed his head and not his hair. Getting pulled back into the ring like that sucked. What a horrible match. Why was he put in it anyway? Everyone knew Hunter was going to be number one contender. Stupid match.

He went to the hotel with Randy, Cody, and Ted, who were talking about catching a late night movie. He thought about his lover, Adam, and wondered if he wanted to get away. It would be better for him; after all, Adam always had nightmares when he slept now.

He never told Matt what they were about, these terrible nightmares, but Matt knew. He knew that it was about the night about a month ago when his brother raped Adam. Adam never told him about that night, but, from what Jeff himself had told Matt, he kidnapped him, had his way with him, and left him on the side of the road shirtless and hands bound.

Jeff loved taunting Matt, especially when they were alone, which was a lot now. In an effort to protect Adam, Matt made sure he was always the first into the hotel room. Sometimes, Jeff would be waiting there, demanding to play with his little bitch. Other times, Matt would get a call from him, or Jeff would pull him away.

Matt hated being Jeff's favorite toy, but he was willing to deal with it. After all, he did let this loose, in a way. If only he thought about how this would effect Jeff... but Jeff had gone too far. He really scarred Adam, and, even though Matt never did anything to him afterwards, Jeff always came to him when he was frustrated about someone. About Chris, about Adam, about Punk... Matt had become a stress ball for Jeff to wear out whenever he was upset.

Suddenly, Matt's phone rang. He picked it up and read: _I need you now._ Fuck. It was Jeff. He texted him back.

_Jeff, I can't._

_What do you mean, you can't? When I say get over here, you get your ass over here._

_Jeff, please._

_Would you prefer if I came looking for you? Or maybe I should seek out my other bitch; he's had too long a break._

Matt sighed. _I'm coming._

Jeff's reply came almost instantly. _Oh, not yet, Mattie dear. I want to be the one to make you cum. It's room 614._

Matt wanted to throw his phone against the wall. But he couldn't make a scene. He had to protect Adam, no matter what the cost. He couldn't let him get hurt again. "Hey, Randy?" Matt said, "I have a headache, so I'm going to bed. But make sure Adam goes with you, okay? I want him to have fun."

"Sure." Matt walked to the elevator and pressed the button. He hit his head against the wall. This was his brother, for Christ's sake! Hasn't he already gotten his revenge? Why does he still want more?

*

Adam walked in and saw Randy wave at him. "Hey Copeland! We're going to the late night movie. Want to come?"

"Sure," he said, "Hey, where's Mattie?"

"Headache," he said, "Poor guy, Paul was brutal today. He went up to your room, but he still wants you to come out with us." Adam dug in his pocket and looked at the envelope they got from the hotel lady when they checked in earlier- he had both keys. So how was Matt planning to get into the room?

He looked at Randy and said, "How long has he been gone?"

"About ten minutes." Matt should've realized by now that he was locked out. Unless he didn't go to the room...

Adam felt the world crash around him. He remembered how Matt would hold him everytime he had a nightmare, swearing that everything would be alright. He remembered how Matt would sometimes spend half an hour away, and he would make up some lame excuse for his absense. He remembered the look in Jeff's eyes as he talked about taking away Matt's virginity...

Adam ran to the receptionist's desk. "Excuse me," he said, "What room is Jeff Hardy staying in?"

The man stared at him. "Why? So you can hit him with another chair?"

Oh fuck. Why did he have to be a Jeff Hardy fanatic? "No! And that was Matt, you dolt! Now, what room is he staying in?"

The man smiled cruelly. "You know, calling me a dolt won't help you get what you want, you fucking prick."

Adam gasped, angered by the man's fucking stupidity, and he ran to Randy. "What floor did Matt go to?" Adam asked.

"Sixth. Why? Is something wrong with Matt?" Randy asked.

"I hope not," he said. Adam ran up the stairs, unwilling to deal with the elevator. If Jeff was hurting Matt, that fucker would pay.

*

Matt knocked on the door and he was immediately pulled in. Jeff grabbed him and forced him close, kissing him savagely. He was already naked, rubbing against Matt happily. "Oh, Mattie, what took you so long?" he asked. He closed the door and pulled Matt over to the bed.

"Can you believe fucking CM Punk? Cheated me again. Sometimes, I'd really like to kill him and his straightedge bullshit." Jeff smiled at Matt, but it wasn't a nice smile. "Don't you think he's a fucking prick?"

"Sure." Personally, Matt stood by what he said earlier- Phil was perfectly within his rights to cash in on Jeff, and he shouldn't feel guilty. Hell, of course he pulled Jeff out of the ring- Jeff would've done the same to his competitor! But Matt knew what Jeff wanted; he wanted him to nod and agree with him, to tell him he was right, even when he was being unreasonable.

"Well, he can take his fake morals and go to hell. I'm living it up, and I'm getting my fucking title." Jeff straddled Matt, still smiling at his victim. "And... well, at least I get to give into my urges."

Jeff leaned down to Matt's ear and bit it roughly. It hurt, but Matt just laid there and took it. Jeff sucked his ear, and then crashed his lips against Matt's. Gaining immediate entrance into his warm mouth, Jeff pulled Matt's tongue into his mouth.

Matt felt Jeff sucking and stroking his soft tongue intensely, trying not to react. It was best if he just lay there and waited until Jeff was done. But Jeff violently swirled his tongue within his mouth, almost bruising Matt's own.

With the oxygen fading and the panting between kisses increasing, Jeff noticed that Matt was just laying there, like a corpse. "Not tonight, big brother," Jeff said, reaching for his favorite toy. The knife. "Tonight, you will participate. Don't lie... you love the feeling of my dick inside of you."

Matt looked away; fine, his brother could fuck. Really good. But that didn't mean he wanted it. He felt the knife trace his neck, and he tensed, knowing that, with one wrong move, his brother could stab him. Although Jeff's promised a number of times that he didn't want to kill him, he couldn't believe him. He refused to believe him.

Jeff traced it down his collar, kissing the trail possessively, making Matt tense into a stiff board. "Jeff... please... I'll take off my clothes..."

"And where will be the fun in that?" He cut the collar of the shirt, the loud sound of ripping fabric filling Matt's ears. "Shit, Mattie, do you get prettier everytime you put clothes back on?"

Jeff couldn't help but marvel. Matt loved getting his clothes back, and that's why Jeff loved ruining them. When he wears clothes, his brilliance is hidden from the world, and then, when it shines again, it seems more brilliant than before.

"Come on, Jeff..."

"I assure you, begging will get you nowhere." He bit his navel, and Matt arched up in pain and desire. "Oh, but that will get you everywhere."

Jeff traced Matt's nipple with the knife before biting it. Matt moaned out, thinking about Adam, nice and safe at a movie theater with Randy and the gang. This was worth it, he thought, as Jeff tugged his nipple, so worth it.

Jeff did the same to the other one before kissing him again. Matt couldn't help but push his hips violently against Jeff's, creating a sudden jolt of intense pleasure between one action turned Jeff on beyond belief, and animalistic instinct kicked in, making him attack him harder. Jeff slowly trailed his kisses across Matt's firm jaw and down to his neck, biting down on the soft flesh hungrily.

Matt groaned, wishing Jeff wasn't so damned good. He could feel his blood turn hot as Jeff flicked his tongue and sucked Matt's Adam's apple. Jeff knew he was causing Matt pain…and it felt fucking good.

Just before the younger man could turn his knife to Matt's pants, a loud slam pierced their senses and caused Jeff to reluctantly stop his attack on Matt. Who the fuck would interrupt his alone time with Mattie?

"Matt? Oh God, please be in this one. Please, open the door. Matt!" Matt's eyes widened, hearing Adam's voice. Matt grabbed Jeff's shoulders and he pulled him in for a kiss.

"Come on, Jeff," Matt said, "Let's continue." But a wicked smile came on Jeff's face, and Matt felt his blood run cold. He wanted to shout at Adam to run, but he didn't.

"He came to me, Mattie," Jeff said, "He came to us. You know, I've been dying to have the both of you."

"Matt! Oh God, please, Matt! Open the door." Jeff stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and smiled at Adam, who looked flushed.

"Well, well," he said, 'If it isn't my favorite selfish cunt! Couldn't get enough of this last time?" Adam looked past him and saw Matt on the bed, laying in the remains of his torn shirt. Adam ran over and hugged Matt.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked. Jeff slammed the door, making them both look up.

"I would never hurt my Mattie," Jeff said, "But that courtesy doesn't extend to you, bitch." As he walked over, Matt looked at Adam.

"Why are you fucking here?"

"I'm sorry," Adam said, "Was I just supposed to leave my boyfriend at the hands of his psychotic brother?" Adam looked at Jeff. "What has Matt done, you psycho? Huh? Hasn't he paid enough?"

"That's none of your damned business," Jeff said. He flung Adam off of Matt and onto the floor. As Adam writhed in pain, Jeff dug in his drawer until he found some duct tape. He turned Adam over and tied his hands together, and then he picked him up and threw him on the bed.

Jeff turned to Matt and held out the knife. "Cut the bitch's clothes off," he said.

"No," Matt said, looking at the fear on Adam's face. What did Jeff do to make him so scared?

"Do it or I will. And I think I should let you know, if I do it, I'll be in the mood to see some Canadian blood." Jeff said. Matt nodded and took the knife. He went over to Adam, shivering fiercely.

"Don't move Adam," he said, "I don't want to hurt you." Adam nodded, and Matt put the knife under Adam's shirt. Remembering how Jeff would cut his shirt, he pulled the knife up and ripped the shirt. He kissed Adam's forehead, trying to calm him down, but Jeff hit him on the back.

"None of that lovey shit. Just do it, Mattie." He said, watching the fear on Adam's face. _How does it feel to have Matt turn on you, bitch?_ Jeff wanted to scream. _How does it feel to have him put a knife to you? Are you fucking angry? Scared? Confused? Sad? Feeling betrayed?_

Matt cut Adam's pants next, hoping Adam wouldn't do something stupid that would end up with him getting cut. Then, he cut off the underwear. As he pulled away the tattered remains of Adam's clothes, he suddenly felt a pair of hands around his waist.

"Good boy," Jeff whispered, grinning. He unbuttoned Matt's pants and pulled them down, feeling his legs. He looked into Adam's eyes, and he said, "Matt's told me, Adam. You don't make him feel like I do. Did Matt ever tell you about the time I made him cum three times in one night, bitch?"

Matt blushed- Jeff had a knife next to his privates, cutting off his underwear, when he asked him who was sex better with. But they were different. What he and Jeff had, although it gave him momentary, reluctant pleasure, it wasn't the same as what Adam did. Adam made sure Matt knew that he loved him. That's why he decided to help Adam- but he should've thought about Jeff.

Jeff took the knife from Matt and threw it aside. Then, hepulled down Matt's boxers and slapped his bare ass. "Ah. Isn't Addy such a pretty little bitch?" Matt nodded; he always thought Adam was beautiful. "And Adam... isn't Matt just perfect?"

"In every way," he said, and Matt smiled. This was his Addy, not Jeff's. And he was Adam's Mattie. And that's what would get them through this degrading experience.

"Matt, grab his cock and jerk him off," Jeff ordered, "Slowly, though. If I don't like your pace... well, I will let you know." Matt wrapped his hand around Adam's member and Jeff said, "Oh, and Adam, stay still and stay shut. Last thing I need is to hear your bitch mouth today."

"Can't you call him something other than bitch?" Matt said, getting fed up with it.

"Am I annoying you, Mattie? Fine. He's cunt bitch from now on. Now jerk him." Matt sighed and went slowly, trying to make it easier for Adam not to move, but then- he had to keep himself from yanking Adam's dick clear off. Jeff was on his knees, and he pulled Matt into his mouth.

"How-" Matt tried to protest, but Jeff felt too good for him to even think. What was he supposed to be doing? Oh, right. He slowly rubbed Adam, making Adam want to push up and get the pleasure he was being denied. And it didn't help that Jeff was sucking him hard, making him want to crush Adam.

Was that Jeff's plan? Turn Adam against him? But Matt was holding out as best as he could, trying not to hurt Adam. Then, he could feel himself preparing to release, and he had no choice but to let go of Adam- he would've hurt him otherwise.

Jeff pulled off immediately, making Matt groan. He bit Matt's tip roughly and then looked up at him. "Well, you lose. If you had won, I would've let cunt bitch watch as I made you cum. But... well, let's just say I did warn you before this all started about your pace."

Jeff stood up and pulled Matt in, kissing him roughly. Adam looked away as Jeff cupped Matt's ass; this wasn't right. How many times had Matt gone to Jeff, giving himself like this, to protect him? He didn't deserve Matt.

Jeff looked at Adam and grinned. "Jealous, cunt bitch?" He squeezed Matt's ass, and then he grabbed Matt's hair and pulled him in for another. "You shouldn't have had him in the first place. Spread your legs to retain you title... well, you'd spread your legs to live, right?"

"Jeff, stop it," Matt said.

"You know, you two just don't seem to get it," Jeff said, "Stop, please, don't... they don't work on me. Spread your legs right now, cunt bitch, or I swear we'll see if dogs bleed the same color as people."

"You're a fucking asshole," Matt said, seeing Adam comply.

"No, Mattie. Assholes don't fuck. But I fuck your asshole. Matt, please go over there and fuck him." Matt looked from Adam to his insane little brother. "Well, go!" Jeff said, slapping his ass, "Or I'll think of another fun way to play with him."

Well... him fucking Adam was better than Jeff fucking Adam. He split Adam's legs further, and was about to prep him, but Jeff made a noise that told Matt he better not. So, he plunged into him, and Adam screamed.

"Stop!" Jeff said, before Matt could push in again.

"You have to move," Adam whispered.

"Jeff's going to get his way," Matt whispered back, "I just don't want to see you bleed for him to get it." Then, Matt gasped- Jeff's fingers were inside of him.

"Don't move yet, Mattie," Jeff whispered, "Not even onto my fingers." Jeff fingerfucked him for a while, and Adam whimpered. He needed Matt to move; this was excrutiating. "There we go," he said. He pulled out his fingers and grabbed Matt's hips. Matt looked at Adam and knew this would hurt him, a lot more than it would hurt Matt.

Jeff plunged in, forcing Matt to push into Adam. Jeff and Matt moaned out, but Adam screamed again, this time louder. God, it fucking hurt! But it hurt so good...

Jeff pushed into Matt quickly. "Matt, bend over. But don't you dare touch Addy. Cunt bitch can cum if you make him." Matt did as he was told, putting his hands on either side of Adam's face as Jeff stimulated his prostate mercilessly. He made Matt push forward, making him fuck Adam, but Adam felt the force from both of them. He was in pain, and Matt wished he could make it go away.

Matt knew he was going to cum soon, and he knew what Jeff wanted. But Jeff was hurting Adam, and- he was going to get denied this once. As his completion took over, Matt screamed out, "Adam!"

Jeff blinked, the word making his own completion less meaningful. Where the hell did Matt get off, screaming the cunt bitch's name?

Adam, meanwhile, was touched beyond belief, and the sound of his name made him cum all over Matt. His last scream was Matt's name, letting Matt know he meant just as much to him as Adam meant to Matt.

Jeff pulled out and yanked Matt out of Adam, burning Adam's hole. But he didn't care. "How could you?" he said, looking into Matt's eyes.

"How could I what? You got what you wanted! Us in your bed, and Adam in pain-"

"THIS WAS NEVER ABOUT THAT BITCH!" Jeff screamed, "Don't you see? Adam's fucked me over plenty of times; but I didn't snap until you hurt me. Until you chose him over me. This was always about you. That's why I was happy with just you... because this is about you." Jeff wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and he pushed Matt down, kissing him tenderly. Lovingly.

"Don't you see?" Jeff whispered, feeling near to tears, "We... we can be happy. Together. You can have me... no one's had my ass before, and I don't want anyone else to have it. I'll give myself to you. And you can have your fans back, your respect... and me. I can make you happy, Mattie. Just... choose me. Choose me."

Matt laughed hollowly. "Happy? Jeff, we can never be happy together. You really think you and I have a snowball's chance in hell? Adam might be flawed, but we all are. And Adam's never made me do something I didn't want to do. Adam may be a selfish cunt... but you are a monster. And, worst of all, you still think you're the victim in all of this. What have I done? What has Adam done? We've left you alone! But you still come back to chip at our dignity..."

Each word cut into Jeff, and he pushed his lips into Matt's to shut him up. "Because I'd rather you be my slut than his lover," Jeff said, "There'll come a day when you regret your choice... and I'll be there to forgive you, Mattie."

"I can never forgive you, Jeff," Matt said.

Jeff looked at him and held himself back from hitting him. Jeff marched over to his suitcase and pulled on a pair of shorts. He turned back to them and said, "If you and the cunt bitch are still here when I come back, there'll be hell to pay." Jeff marched out, and Matt grabbed the discarded knife and walked over to Adam, who was sweating furiously.

"Can you move?" he asked. Adam shook his head no; he felt like he got slammed by a mach truck. Matt nodded and he turned Adam over to cut the binds on his hands. After he did, he turned him back around and went to pick up the clothes Jeff didn't cut. Matt didn't have a shirt, but that was okay.

"I'm going to get some clothes for you. Don't worry; most of the clothes in Jeff's suitcase are mine anyway." Adam nodded, and Matt went into Jeff's bag, finding his own clothes- and even his favorite pair of boxers. He went over to Adam and struggled to slip the boxers onto Adam.

"You're an idiot." Matt looked at Adam, who was barely able to raise his head. "You should've taken his offer. Then, he wouldn't hurt you like this anymore."

Matt laughed, and he picked Adam up to put on the shirt. "Then where would that leave you?"

"Fuck me. I'm the reason you're in this situation in the first place."

"Didn't you listen, Adam? I told Jeff... everything I did for you, I did of my own will. I'm in this situation because of me... and because of Jeff." Adam nodded, letting Matt take care of him.

"He's gone too far," Adam said.

"I know. Adam, you should've never came looking for me. It's my fault he's like this."

"Don't blame yourself," Adam replied.

Matt smiled. "Are we going to blame ourselves forever?"

"Maybe. But... we don't deserve this, do we, Mattie?" Matt looked into his lover's eyes.

"Tell me what he did to you," Matt said. Adam laid his head against Matt's chest, unable to move much else.

"I will. Just... not here. Take me to our room." Matt nodded and cradled Adam like a baby... his baby.

"I'm going to stand beside you, no matter where this might go," Matt whispered. And then he carried Adam out of Jeff's room.

**Well... what can I say? Jeff got away from me with this one. **

**Next Randy/Jeff/Adam, in which Randy and Adam are the psychos and Jeff is the innocent bottom, for Terrahfry. then we've got Shawn/Morrison for dream0fmirrors.**

**If you're wondering where on the line you are, don't be afraid to ask.**

**If you liked this couple, go check out... hm. Hardedge rules the site, but I can't think of any that have Jeff in total control. I say the closest we've got is _Sold to a Hardy_ by Terrahfry.**


	17. RandyEdgeJeff

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**So, Randy/Edge/Jeff... It's a pretty popular threesome. It's hard for it not to be: Jeff and Edge have been slashed together since the beginning of time, Randy and Edge did Rated-RKO, which led to them being slashed together, and Jeff and Randy had that feud a while back that was also pretty slashy. So... put all three of them together! But, this isn't going to be loving. Not at all. In fact, this is a Randy/Edge where they decide they want to add a very unwilling Jeff to the mix. It's been done before (by the requester), but hey, it's fun, and I'll try my best to mix it up.**

**By the way, you ever notice we have a Jeff-victim sickness? Yes, we do, and so does the WWE writers. I didn't notice either until my pal Dev (whose only problem with Jeff is that he's, apparently, standing inbetween Matt and Adam. Go figure) pointed it out when we noticed how heely CM Punk was becoming. That's because Jeff HAS to be the victim. It can't be 'Yeah, tough break, Jeff; Punk earned it', it has to be 'that cheating two faced bastard Punk stole darling Jeffy's title!' Well, we happen to firmly stand behind Jeff because he's awesome, and they've decided to victimize him because of it. I doubt Jeff'll ever become a heel at this rate, but hey, even if he was, I'd still cheer for him. I chose my favorites by how they entertain me in the ring; not by their face/heel status. Whelp, there's the rant.**

**The seventeenth one is for Terrahfry, Randy/Edge/Jeff. Enjoy!**

**Plaything **

Randy Orton looked up at his boyfriend Adam Copeland, who was changing out of his ring attire, and said, "I'm bored."

Adam turned and grinned. "Is that code for 'fuck me hard, Adam'?"

"No, it means I'm bored... with our sex life." Adam stared at him, confused. "Oh, trust me, Adam, you've got one of the tightest asses I've ever fucked. And I love the feeling of your cock in my ass. But... we've done it all."

When Adam thought about it, Randy was absolutely right. They HAVE done it all. Adam on top, Randy on top, every way they could think of. There was nothing new or exciting about what they were doing.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Adam asked.

Suddenly, the door to the locker room opened. "Mattie, please! Just ONE dollar!"

"No, Jeff! You have your own money!" Matt yelled, running into the locker room as Jeff followed. Jeff had a pleading look on his face, but Matt wouldn't cave. "Buy your own damned candy!"

"But it tastes so much better when you buy it for me!" Adam and Randy started laughing at the spectacle, and Matt stopped. He crossed his arms and looked at them.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing, _Mattie,_" Adam purred. He loved teasing Matt; it was his favorite sport. Nothing was better than getting the elder Hardy all riled up. "I just didn't know that Blue Collar did sketch comedy."

"Go to hell, Copeland," Matt said. Jeff looked at them but didn't say anything; although he was proud and strong as a wrestler, when he was just normal Jeff Hardy, not the Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy, he was pretty timid. Especially when it came to Randy and Adam- their asshole acts weren't all acting.

"Meet you there," Adam said, blowing a kiss. Matt turned and marched out, and Jeff followed so that he wouldn't be left alone with the Rated RKO members- and so that he could continue begging Matt for some candy.

Randy watched how Adam acted with Matt, and thought how hot it would be to see Matt, usually so strong, reduced to a begging little bitch under his Addy. He also watched Jeff, and thought how amazing it would be to have that gorgeous man as his plaything. Then he and Adam could make the brothers go at it for their viewing pleasure, and then Adam could ride Jeff while Randy would have his turn with Matt, all broken in nice like...

"Them," Randy said.

"What?" Adam answered, looking at him.

"You asked me what I wanted you to do about it. I want you to get me them. Matt and Jeff. I want them both." Adam looked at him, and then laughed. "What?" Randy asked, irritated.

Adam calmed himself down and said, "As much as I'd love to have that hot brunette wildcat under me, I'll have to pass. Last thing I need is the Brothers of Destruction down my throat because I messed with their little princess." He scratched his chin. "But Jeffey... him I can do. Ah, I'd love to see the pure little brother on his hands and knees."

Randy nodded, not wanting the Undertaker or Kane angry at him either. "Alright then. We get Jeff."

Adam nodded. "And I know just how to do it..."

*

The next week, Jeff looked around for Matt, trying to find his elder brother among the other superstars. Instead, there was a note on his locker in Matt's handwriting.

_Dear Jeffro_

_Sorry to disappear on you. I forgot that I had plans tonight. I'll meet you later._

_Matt_

Jeff sighed and crumpled the letter. 'Plans' meant that Mark Calloway and Glenn Jacobs whisked his brother away to have their fun with him. He didn't understand how Matt let the brothers share him; he always thought relationships were for two people, not three.

Ah well. They made Matt happy, Matt made them happy... Jeff figured he wasn't one to judge. After all, he's done some things that the more judgmental population disdained on. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the locker room when he noticed a big bag of skittles on the floor.

"Whoo-hoo!" Jeff screamed, "It's my luckedy-ding-dong day!" He bent down to grab it, but the bag moved away from him. Jeff's eyes narrowed; obviously, some hungry ants had the same ideas he had for that bag. He followed, but the bag kept moving further out of his reach.

"Candy! Come back to Jeffey!" He sang. He reached for the bag, but it turned the corner. Jeff sucked his teeth and then turned the corner to catch them, but... BAM!

Jeff fell, unconscious before he even hit the ground. Randy, who was holding the chair that hit him, dropped it to the ground. Adam, who was holding a fishing pole with a bag of skittles on the hook, grinned.

"See? Don't you love it when a plan comes together?" Adam asked.

"I still don't understand why I had to buy the big bag of skittles," Randy grumbled.

"What's not to understand? We are the hunters; the candy's the bait. And the prey over here-" Adam gestured at Jeff's comatose body, "Came up and was like, Ooh, candy! And when he came close enough-" Adam pantomimed hitting Jeff with a chair. "Hah! Gotcha, bitch!"

Randy shook his head. "No, that I get. I just don't understand why I had to pay for the POUND bag of skittles when Jeff would've followed the quarter one."

Adam picked up the big bag, opened it, and popped a skittle into his mouth. "Because I was really hungry."

Randy stared at him. "You bitch."

"Nah, Jeffrey's the bitch tonight. Pick him up before anyone sees us."

*

Matt was in bliss. He was sucking Glenn's member while Mark slowly fingered his hole, and he loved where this was going. Then, suddenly, a cold chill crept down his spine. He sat up, making Glenn groan in disappointment from the sudden disappearance of the warmth, and pushing away from Mark's fingers.

"What's the matter, Princess?" Mark asked him, seeing his face.

Matt didn't know how to describe the feeling... it was weird. There was only one sentence that could sum up what he was feeling. "There's a disturbance in the force."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked, even more confused then before.

"I mean... I don't know... I just feel like... like I'm missing something," Matt said, trying to understand the feeling, "Yeah, like if something important to me was stolen..." Matt's features became angry.

"Shit! That bastard Shannon finally got the balls to steal my speakers!" Matt jumped up and ran to the phone, but turned and saw the way the Brothers were staring at him. "Sorry. I swear I'll make it up to you!"

Glenn glared at Mark, obviously upset at the interruption, but Mark said, "Let it go. This is obviously important to him." Glenn didn't look any better by that, so Mark said, "And he did say he would make it up to us. I think it's about time we try to convince Princess to go for double anal."

Glenn nodded, finally satiated, and he watched Matt call Shannon to yell at him. Little did Matt know what that little cold chill actually meant...

*

"Hey! Give me my candy, you nut sucking son of a bitch!"

Jeff was chasing Z, the main character of the movie _Antz_, who had his beloved skittle bag. Z laughed at him and shook the skittles where he could see them, making Jeff angrier. He ran after the insect bastard, but he tripped on a stupid bag of M&M's, taunting him with the fact they looked like the wonderful skittles, but the obviously weren't. He tried to reach for Z and the skittles, but he couldn't move his hands...

Jeff woke up with the worst headache he ever had. He tried to move his hand up, to touch his tender head, but he couldn't move it. He blinked and saw he was lying on the ground, and his arms were tied together. He whimpered, not liking how cold the floor was, how dimly lit the room was... anything about the situation at all.

And then, to make matters worse, he saw Adam Copeland grinning at him, sitting on a chair in front of him. "Hello Jeffrey," Adam said. Jeff was always Matt's little brother to him- after all, they stook together a lot, and Adam's attention was one hundred percent on the easy to rile up elder Hardy when they were in a room together. But, now that he saw Jeff in front of him, he could see how fucking amazing he really was.

His green eyes were filled with fear, giving Adam the thrill of power he loved so much. His skin was pale and flawless, and Adam was sure it would look all the better all red and flushed. He had pretty hair, meant to be pulled and used as a pair of reins. He had amazing hips and long, luscious legs. _Remind me to thank Randy for suggesting this_.

"Where am I? Why am I here? What do you want with me? Why am I tied up? Why..."

"Whoa, bitch, relax. We haven't even got started yet and you're all worked up." Adam leaned forward. "To answer your questions, we are at an abandoned mill Randy found a few days back, you're here because Randy and I are horny as hell, I want to fuck your brains out and watch Randy to the same, and you're tied up because I like bondage and because I don't want to deal with you trying to run away. Got me?"

"You want to... what?" Jeff said, voice growing frantic.

"I want to fuck you, bitch... and to share you with my Randy, of course. It would be rude to leave him out. Don't you agree?"

"No!" Jeff said, shaking his head in fright of what Adam and Randy had planned for him, "No! Leave me alone, please! I won't tell anybody- just let me go!"

"I knew he'd look so sweet when he begged." Adam moved around behind Jeff, and pulled his head up by his hair, forcing him to look at the man who just spoke. He had a more sadistic smile than Adam's fakely sweet one.

"I believe you know Randy, right, bitch?" Adam said.

"Oh, isn't he just the prettiest thing you've ever seen?" Randy asked.

"The yummiest," Adam agreed. Randy's evil smile stood plastered on his face as he continued to look Jeff up and down like a whore. Tears began to form in Jeff's eyes, but he closed his eyes in an attempt to bat them away. Matt always told him to be strong.

"We've got some rules for you, bitch, and if you don't follow them, we will make this the worst night of your life. Understand?" Randy asked. Jeff nodded, and Randy said, "Good. Rule one: you want to call us anything, it's master."

"Two," Adam said, "What we say, goes. You disobey, you get punished. And Randal and I are very creative when it comes to punishments."

"And three- well, there is no three. That's it." Randy smiled. "On your knees, bitch." Adam let him go so he could comply, but Jeff refused to move. That's what Matt would do; stare them down and let them know he wasn't going to take their crap. "Now!" Randy ordered, getting more serious.

But Jeff held his ground and said, "You sick fucks can go to hell."

"I expected better from you, Jeffrey," Adam said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of scissors. He quickly cut off Jeff's way too tight shirt and threw the tatters away. Jeff tried to fight, but Adam shoved his knee into Jeff's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Adam pushed down Jeff's bottoms and dragged the now naked young man to the chair. He bent him over it and said, "Randy, he's all yours."

"When I give you an order, bitch, you will obey immediately. Do you understand me?" Randy asked, pulling off his belt. Jeff didn't answer, so Randy pulled back and whacked the belt across Jeff's thighs. Jeff screamed, thrilling both his captors.

Randy whacked him over and over again, leaving red welts all over his back, ass, and thighs. Jeff tried to be strong, but he couldn't- soon, he was screaming each time. When Jeff was completely red, Randy said, "Do you understand me?"

"_Yes_." Jeff whimpered, holding back tears. _Somebody help me, please..._

"Good. Then get. On. Your. Knees." He said, saying each word emphatically. Angry that Jeff had not moved quickly enough for his taste, he brought the belt down on his back again. Jeff cried out, falling to the floor.

"Faster, bitch!"

_I can't! You whipped the shit out of me! _But Jeff rose to his knees as quickly as possible. Adam smiled.

"You're turning me on, babe," he said, running a finger down Randy's face, "I love it when you get all brutal."

"Don't I know it," Randy said. He started to circle the shivering man and he decided to put on a show for Adam. He ran his hands lightly over Jeff's bare skin, tracing one of the welts on Jeff's back. Jeff sniffled; he didn't know how he was going to survive this. He wanted to die already.

"Yes, like that," Adam said, grabbing his junk. Randy grinned and grabbed Jeff's hair, jerking it back so his lips were in the air. He pressed his lips into Jeff's, lustful eyes never leaving Adam.

Adam moaned. God, this was hot. Randy pulled away after bruising Jeff's lips and said, "Strip, Adam. I want to see you naked while I get you hot." Adam nodded and took off his clothes, and Randy made Jeff watch. "Isn't Adam fucking gorgeous?" Randy asked, "You should be glad we've decided to allow you the privilege to join us."

"Fuck you," Jeff said softly. Randy slapped the back of his head, making his world spin.

"Shut up, bitch," Randy said angrily. "You don't talk to me the way you feel like it. You get to be a sweet little whore and suck my cock. Let's get to it; I want to see Adam hard for us."

Randy walked in front of Jeff and grabbed his hair. "Don't close your eyes, bitch." Jeff didn't want to look at him; in fact, he wanted to close his eyes and go to someplace happy. Home maybe, or in the ring with Mattie. Instead, he had to stay in the moment, watching Randy pull down his pants and boxers. He pointed his semi-erect cock at Jeff's mouth. Jeff shook his head, more scared now... seeing them both naked made it more real.

"Stop… _please_…"

Randy pushed Jeff's lips onto his head, making him moan. When Jeff didn't move to take him into his mouth, Randy slapped him on the top of his head again. Jeff groaned in agony, and Randy thrusted his head into Jeff's now open mouth. "Ohh... bitch, your mouth is so fucking hot."

Adam looked into Randy's eyes and let out a lusty growl as Randy fucked Jeff's mouth raw. Jeff tried to swallow his thick member as best he could, wishing he would stop each time. But Randy just grew more vicious as as he neared his completion, and the thought that he was causing harm to his prisoner's throat made the whole thing hotter. Especially since Adam's member was now completely hard.

Randy came, shooting his hot semen into Jeff's poor throat. As he came, he wasn't sure what made this more erotic: the sound of his dick bruising Jeff's mouth, Adam stroking himself and moaning softly, or the sound of Jeff's choked cries of distress. This was unbelieveably fun.

Randy stood in Jeff's mouth, making him swallow every drop. Jeff couldn't keep himself from crying now, and the sound made Adam walk over and pull the Legend Killer into a lusty kiss.

"Let's fuck this bitch," Adam said, grabbing Randy's now spent cock. He began jerking Randy back to full erection, and he moaned. Adam must be his soulmate... who else would agree to help him kidnap another man and have sex with him?

"Of course, babe." He turned Jeff so that he faced Adam, thinking he should see the bitch's face, and picked him up. "Wrap your legs around his waist."

Jeff hesitated, so Adam grabbed his legs and wrapped them around his chest. Jeff cried out as Adam's nails dug into his legs. "Don't forget what we said, bitch."

"Please," Jeff begged.

"Ah, he's gorgeous," Adam said, "Fuck, this is going to be amazing."

"Fuck yeah," Randy said, licking his lips, "Imagine the feel of his tight little hole while my cock rubs against yours, making you all the more aroused..." Jeff stared at Adam.

"You're both going to... fuck no, please!" he shouted out. "Please..." But they ignored his pleas. He felt Randy's hands on his cheeks, spreading him as wide as he could. Jeff had never been fucked by two people. Hell, he was only fucked twice before: once by Shane when they were experimenting, and once by John when they were both drunk. He bit his lip, trying to prepare for what was going to happen.

Adam grabbed his and Randy's cock, fisting them together, making them both harder. The feeling was amazing. He told Randy to lower Jeff onto them and he did quickly as Adam thrusted them up, rubbing Jeff's restrained arms against his chest. Jeff screamed, unprepared for the feeling of both of these men in him.

"Did you know the bitch could scream like that?" Randy asked, watching Jeff arch beautifully. He was in extreme pain, and he jerked every now and then... but he didn't try to escape. He didn't want to be punished.

"Such a perfect little slut voice," Adam said, digging his nails into Jeff again, making him scream.

Jeff cried out again, tears rolling down his cheeks, as they both thrusted inside of him. It was difficult to move, but Randy and Adam managed, loving how this felt. Jeff's ass was tightening, and Randy bit his shoulder to hear him scream again.

"That's it... Jeffrey bitch..." Adam moaned, "Oh, Rand... so amazing..."

"Fuck," Randy groaned, speeding up as much as he could, "Gonna cum, Adam..."

"Go ahead..." Adam said, blowing Randy a kiss. They tried to hold it, fucking Jeff brutally, but it got too tight. They both grunted and came hard inside Jeff's tight ass. Jeff screamed, his ass vibrating as he was filled with hot cum.

Randy pulled out first while Adam held the crying bitch. Then, Randy shoved Jeff off of Adam and pulled the blonde into his arms, kissing him brutally. Jeff stood quiet, hoping the evil couple would forget him. Adam grabbed Randy's head and pushed him in, pushing his tongue into Randy's mouth.

They pulled apart to breathe, panting hotly. "Best shit ever," Randy said, eyeing his boyfriend gratefully.

"Put on his clothes," Adam said, "Let's get the bitch to his hotel room before they notice he was missing." As Randy put Jeff's pants back on for him, Adam grabbed his chin. "Tell anyone what happened, bitch, and we'll get you again and treat you to some more brutal shit."

Jeff nodded, not even thinking about disobeying them. "What a good little plaything," Randy said, patting his head. They carried him to the van, and Jeff wished they'd both die. But he wouldn't do it himself. He was too afraid.

**Welcome back to the bottom, Mr. Hardy! But what a brutal way to return to the bottom. Sorry man; but Terrah wanted it brutal.**

**I have to thank Dev for this one, because a fic we wrote when we were bored, 'Princess', found it's way into here. **

**Next Shawn/Morrison for dream0fmirrors, and then I get my turn for a while. And they will be part of my crusade for new drugs: the first one will be one readers of this story will recognize, the second will be one people who have read all my stuff will recognize, and the third will be one that I haven't seen, but I saw a match with them in it and thought 'SLASH!' I'm not telling you what the three are yet either... you'll have to tune in to find out!**

**If you haven't taken the poll on my page yet, go do so! I'm stuck with a three way tie! And I am NOT doing three stories along with this and _Nightstalkers. _So, go vote for what you'd like to see me write next!**

**If you liked this couple, go check out... problem is, best one related to this one, _Captive_, was written by the requester, and I like giving the requester one they didn't write. Shoot... go check out _Boredom_ by Redsandman99. It's not anywhere near as brutal, but it has the threesome. Want the brutal, go to _Captive _by Terrahfry. Sorry Terrah; can't think of any others for ya.**


	18. ShawnMorrison

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Shawn/Morrison... yes, they kind of look alike. They kind of act alike. They fight pretty similarly. And Morrison did a killer Sweet Chin Music back when he and Mizzie were feuding with DX. That's all I have to say about them.**

**The eighteenth one is for Dream0fMirrors, Shawn/Morrison. Enjoy!**

**The Successor**

"Hey!" Mike Mizanin pushed his friend, John Hennigan, pointing up, "Look whose back! It's your Loverboy!"

John looked up, hardly daring to hope, but there was no mistaking those amazing legs, or the swagger they moved with. His eyes roamed up to the long blonde hair, luscious and bright. It was... it was Shawn, going into Vince McMahon's office.

John never got up the guts to ever tell Shawn how he felt about him. How could he? Shawn was a God in every way; he was beautiful, he was a wrestling institution, he was funny, he was charming... John was just a sideshow, a comedic act. And he wasn't even that anymore.

"He's not my Loverboy," John mumbled, thinking about Shawn's arms around him.

"Well, why don't you go talk to him?" Mike said, "You haven't talked since that feud... and you guys got along well enough then..."

John put on his glasses and began walking away. "I can't. He's too good for me."

*

Hunter held his sledgehammer firmly as he went looking for the little bastard. He went to his hotel room and knocked on the door with his hammer. Mike screamed, "Coming!" and went to the door.

As soon as Mike opened it, Hunter grabbed him by the collar and said, "Get lost, Mizanin." Mike nodded, and Hunter dropped him. Mike quickly ran, not thinking that there might be a reason Hunter was at their door.

Hunter closed the door and screamed, "MORRISON! Get your ass out here!"

John jumped from inside the bathroom, hearing the scream. Hunter was scary enough in a good mood; he didn't want to talk to him when he was angry. "I'm on the toliet," John managed to get out.

"Well, get the fuck OFF of it and get your little pretty boy ass out here!" John didn't want to test the Game's patience, so he jumped off the toliet and pulled up his pants. He opened the door and Hunter pulled him out. He slammed John into the wall, and John gasped.

"What did I do?" John breathed, hoping Hunter wouldn't use that sledgehammer on him.

"Funny. That's EXACTLY what I was going to ask you." Hunter said, putting the sledgehammer in his face.

"What... what do you mean?" John stammered.

"You know what I mean! What did you fucking do to Shawn, you bastard?" Hunter asked.

"Shawn?" John said, "As in, Shawn Michaels?"

"No. As in Sean Penn. Who the fuck else would I be talking about?" Hunter said, putting the sledgehammer into his nose.

John shook. "I... I haven't talked to Shawn in ages."

"Then why is he leaving?" Hunter asked.

"Leaving? Where is he going?"

"He's retiring!" Hunter shouted, "He's leaving! He just talked to Vince about it. Vince asked me to talk to him, to find out why, and Shawn only said one word. Morrison. Now, you better open that big trap and tell me what the fuck you did to Shawn..."

"Nothing!" John shouted, "Nothing. I would never... I could never hurt Shawn. He means... a lot to me." Hunter stared at him, but then he let him down.

"I can't believe I fucking believe you," Hunter said, "You... you better get in that room and talk to Shawn, straighten this shit out." Hunter sat on his bed. "I can't imagine the WWE without Shawn..."

John nodded; neither could he. Shawn belonged here; it was his world, and he was the God. Love him, hate him, you had to respect him. Hunter handed him the key to his and Shawn's room, and John immediately left.

*

Shawn looked up in the air, laying on his bed. He was sure this was the way. There was no other option. He had to.

The door opened, and Shawn said, "Hunter, please, I don't want to talk about this."

"This isn't Hunter." Shawn looked at the man in the doorway, John Hennigan. Shawn shook his head. Fucking Hunter had to push his big fat nose into his business.

"What do _you_ want?" Shawn asked.

"To talk," John said. He walked over and sat next to Shawn. "Is that okay with you?"

"I'm not the best conversationalist at the moment," Shawn said, "Go look for someone else."

"I don't want to talk to someone else." John looked into Shawn's perfect blue eyes. "You can't leave, Shawn."

Shawn laughed. "I'm 44 years old. I think I can make my own decisions, Nitro."

"But you... you love wrestling!" John shouted, "You love the fans, you love the spectacle, you love the sport! Why would you leave? You can't!"

"People have retired at earlier ages," Shawn said.

"But..." John wondered how he could get through to the smug Texan, make it so he didn't have a quick answer to everything he said. "You're not other people. You're... you're the Heartbreak Kid! The Showstopper! The Main Event! The Icon! Wrestling without you... it doesn't make sense!"

"Wrestling was popular before me, it will keep popularity after me," Shawn said.

"Come on, Shawn! You love wrestling! You love the attention! You wouldn't walk away unless you absolutely had to!"

"I absolutely had to walk away when Chris pushed my head through that light fixture," Shawn said.

John froze. "You're lying."

"Nope. Can show you the doctor's note and everything. I should've left last year."

"Then why didn't you?" John asked, "Why would you suddenly heed the damn doctors if you've been ignoring them all this time?"

"I couldn't leave before," Shawn said simply, "But now, I can."

"Why?" John asked, "Why? Give me one good reason why!"

"That's easy. You." Shawn said. John's eyes squinted.

"I was here last year," he said.

"No, you weren't," Shawn said, "Last year, you were a bozo with a stupid looking sidekick. If you didn't have the belt, you were nothing." Shawn sat up. "But I saw it in your eyes when you fought Edge a few weeks ago. Now... you understand what wrestling is truly about. It's not about getting the prize. It's about being part of the match that will never leave the crowd's mind."

Shawn smiled. "Last year, the match most talked about- Ric Flair and me. This year- Undertaker and me. Neither of those matches were for the belt. Neither of those matches had fancy stipulations. The reasons those matches were memorable was because of the passion and the artistry. And I couldn't, wouldn't leave until there was someone who could capture imaginations like I did."

Shawn pointed at him. "You. My successor."

John grabbed his hand. "I... I can't be your successor. Are you nuts? There will never, ever be another Heartbreak Kid. You're one of a kind. Irreplacable. Just because people say I'm the next Shawn Michaels doesn't mean it's true!"

"I said it. And, if I'm as special as you say I am, it must be true," Shawn said.

"No!" John shook his head. "Shawn, I swear to God, if you leave, I will go into Vince's office and quit."

That caught Shawn's interest. "And why would you do something crazy like that? Don't you love the sport?"

"I do... but I love you more," John said, "And if I'm the reason you leave, I can't wrestle for shit. I'll always and forever think, Shawn thought you could replace him. And how wrong he was. He must be watching at home, thinking about what a mistake it was to leave the WWE on my shoulders..."

"Wait." Shawn pulled John closer and looked into his eyes. "Did you say you love me?"

John's eyes widened. "I... uh..." He breathed and closed his eyes. "That's exactly what I said. And... you can't leave. Because I love you." John straddled Shawn's lap and looked at him. Shawn watched curiously, like a baby looks at a shiny pair of keys.

"If you want me to stop, then say so," John said, "But I don't think you want me to. You want me to stop you." John cupped his face drawing him in for a passionate kiss. Shawn didn't fight, but he didn't participate. It was like he was letting the child have his tantrum. But John grinded his hips against him, hoping that Shawn would feel the friction and acknowledge him.

John pulled back and pulled off Shawn's shirt. "Please stay," he said, nipping his ear, "Please. Please stay with me." This time, Shawn pushed John in, devouring the younger man's lips.

John moaned, and Shawn said, "Hmm. Sex as a barganing chip." He squeezed John's ass. "You're a pretty savvy haggler."

"Well?"John said, wishing Shawn would touch him again, "Are you.., staying? So you care enough about me to stay?"

Shawn laughed. "How did you know I liked you?"

John blinked. "I... I didn't. I just knew that I liked you, and... I thought maybe, if you knew how much I cared, you wouldn't leave."

Shawn chuckled. "You give me too much credit. If I didn't like you back, this little performance would mean nothing to me. If you haven't heard, I'm a pretty selfish guy." Shawn slid his hands under John's shirt and began rubbing his flesh. "But if I get you... well, that seems like a pretty good deal to me."

"You want me?" John said.

"Who wouldn't? You're the next Shawn Michaels, and I'm downright irresistible!" Shawn said. Shawn helped John get his shirt over his head before his lips moved to cover one of his nipples.

"Mmm…that feels... Shawn..." John moaned. Shawn smirked. He loved being in control of situations, no matter what, and John's little lapdance almost brought Shawn to the point of no return. But there was no point in telling the kid that.

Shawn pushed John down, making him lay on the bed. He immediately started undoing John's jeans, thinking that the kid asked for this. John felt his pants go, and then his boxers. Before he could regain himself, he suddenly realized he was in Shawn's mouth.

"Oh… God… Shawn… mmm," he moaned. He curled his fingers in Shawn's luxurious hair, urging him forward. Shawn's warm mouth felt so good, and he was way too talented with his tongue. John bit back a loud cry as Shawn's tongue teased him mercilessly, finding every spot that makes him writhe. "Dammit Shawnie please… I need you…"

"Yeah, like that," Shawn said, "Beg for me. Let me know there's a reason to stay." Shawn's tongue began licking the sides tantalizingly, making John writhe and moan with need. John needed relief, and Shawn was on cloud nine.

"Mmmm…Shawn _please_…please…" Shawn chuckled softly as he took John's member in and swallowed around him, making a suction so amazing that John cummed in his mouth. John's cries of completion were immediately muffled by Shawn's lips on his.

"Mine?" Shawn asked.

John nodded. "Always."

Shawn turned John around so he could have access at John's entrance. He lifted John's hips, making the Friday Night Delight gasp. Shawn dropped his pants then clasped Morrison's hips. "Then I get you whenever I want. In exchange, I'll make you the happiest guy on the roster."

"That means you have to stay," John said.

Shawn laughed. "Of course." He positioned himself in front of John's little pucker and just slammed inside of him. "Oh, shit! So tight... have you ever..."

"No," John mumbled, "Only... for you." That touched Shawn's heart and he knew he wouldn't screw this kid over, even though he's screwed over every other person whose put their complete trust in him.

Shawn started pounding into John, loving how John's ass and his erection fit so perfectly togehter. John whimpered and moaned as Shawn hit his prostate every time. There was some pain, but it didn't matter to John. He'd wanted the Heartbreak Kid for ages, and he now belonged to him. It felt too good.

Shawn slammed into John one final time until he gasped loudly from such an intense orgasm, cumming hard in John. John shouted out, and Shawn pulled his hair until his face was upward, and Shawn kissed him.

After a few minutes, they both collapsed, Shawn pulling slowly out of the spent brunette and laying next to him. "I can't stay forever, you know," Shawn said, knowing they might have this very same conversation soon.

"When that happens, you have to make sure that I'm perfect," John said, "You want a successor? You have to make me worthy of taking the mantle from you."

"And what if I think you're perfect already?" Shawn asked. John didn't answer. Shawn put his arm around him and said, "You know, for someone who glues glitter to his abs, you're very humble."

"I figured it was _memorable_." John said. Shawn heard the emphasis in the last word and smiled. Yeah, John was the perfect successor. He just didn't know it yet.

**Hey, you had to have thought of them together, especially since Morrison can't have a match without someone saying he's like HBK.**

**The poll is closed, and there's a winner. That means I've got planning to do, so I might focus around here a little more. That also means _Tears in Heaven's _done! Sniff... wow, that was a big part of my routine for a while.**

**Next is my turn. And they will be part of my crusade for new drugs: the first one will be one readers of this story will recognize, the second will be one people who have read all my stuff will recognize, and the third will be one that I haven't seen, but I saw a match with them in it and thought 'SLASH!' I'm not telling you what the three are yet either... you'll have to tune in to find out!**

**If you liked this couple, go check out _Silent Hearts_ by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT. It has some Shawn/Morrison, and it's AWESOME.**


	19. PunkJeff and MattChristian

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**So, I'm about to experiment a little. The first will be recognizable, the second a little less, and the third completely unrecognizable. The first is comedic in the style of Seraphalexiel you've all come to love, the second is serious, and the third is completely and totally smut. The pair in the third wanted it. Oh, and this one has TWO couples.  
**

**The nineteenth one is for me. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The Pizza Problem**

Matt was washing his hands when he heard the door to his hotel room slam shut. He opened the door and saw Jeff sitting on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Matt asked, "I thought you were on a date!"

"Well, things went a little wacky," Jeff said, frowning.

"What do you mean, wacky?" Matt said.

"Well..."

*

~_Flashback_~

_"Oh, fuck yeah!" Phil plunged into Jeff, using his hair as reins and immediately finding his spot. _

_"Say Philly, please," Phil said, stopping._

_"Come on..." Jeff begged, needing Phil to move or do something._

_"Say Philly, please," Phil repeated, yanking Jeff's hair._

_"Oh... Philly, please! Shit, I need you!" Phil smirked and started thrusting, hitting his pretty little vixen's spot. Jeff moaned sweetly, pushing back on Phil, egging him on. But Phil didn't need encouragement; he was lost in the amazing feeling of Jeff's warm ass, the way it fit like a glove no matter how many times he fucked him._

_Phil grabbed Jeff, jerking him in time with his thrusts, and they both came with loud grunts. Jeff exploded first, and his completion set Phil off. Phil wrapped his arms around Jeff until they were both done._

_Phil pulled out of Jeff and lay on the bed, breathing for a moment. Then, he grabbed his pants and pulled them back on. He pulled up the Pizza menu of the place Jeff ordered from. "How long until they get here again?" Phil asked. They ended up having sex because they got bored waiting for the pizza._

_"He said up to an hour. They cook it fresh, you know," Jeff said. Phil looked at the menu, and he suddenly frowned. He turned Jeff around. "Hey!" Jeff shouted._

_"What is this?" Phil demanded, pointing at the menu._

_"A menu, you dillweed!" Jeff laughed._

_"No, what's THIS?" Phil asked, pointing at the drink menu. Jeff looked and saw what got his boyfriend all riled up._

_"Oh, that. I didn't think you'd mind," Jeff said._

_"Didn't think I'd mind?" Phil shouted incredulously, "It only sells fucking Coke, for chrissake!"_

_"What's the matter with Coke?"_

_"It's not Pepsi!"_

_"What's the difference?" Jeff asked._

_"There's a big difference!" Phil snapped._

_"Well, what is it?" Jeff pushed._

_Phil sucked his teeth. "You KNOW you wouldn't let me get away with buying a bag of M&Ms for you."_

_Jeff sat up, angry now too. "There's a big difference between M&Ms and Skittles!"_

_"Just like there's a big difference between Coke and Pepsi!" Phil shouted._

_"No! Coke and Pepsi taste alike! M&Ms are chocolate pieces of crap, and Skittles are a sweet variety of fruity candy that send my taste buds on a journey." Jeff crossed his arms. "How dare you insult the Skittles?"_

_"How dare you insult the Pepsi?" Phil shot back._

_"Get over it, Punk! We're getting Coke with our pizza! I already set the order, so that's final."_

_Phil crossed his arms. "I'm so not paying for that."_

_"Then who is?" Jeff asked._

_"I don't care! All I know is that I'M not!" He yelled. Jeff got up and put on his clothes, and then he marched to the door. "Oh, where are you going now?"_

_"To find someone who will!" Jeff shouted._

~_End Flashback_~

*

Matt shook his head. "So let me get this straight. You came here to make me pay for the pizza?"

"Yeah!" Jeff said, bouncing up and down.

"Why?"

"Because Phil degraded the Skittles and overreacted about the Pepsi," Jeff said, "And because I'm your awesome little brother."

"Don't you think Phil might think you degraded the Pepsi and overreacted about the Skittles, which was a hypothetical situation?" Matt asked.

"Hey!" Jeff pushed his finger into Matt's chest. "Remember what Daddy made you promise when we got our contracts? You said that you, Matthew Moore Hardy, will never, ever side against me, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, even if I'm being unreasonable!"

"Note the fact that he added that last clause," Matt said, rolling his eyes. "And that doesn't mean I order you pizza."

"No, Mattie! I already ordered it! You just have to _pay_ for it." Jeff looked at Matt and put on his best puppy dog face. "Please, pwease, Mattie?"

"Jeff..." Matt sighed. "Alright." Jeff squealed and wrapped his arms around him. "I swear, what the hell do you do with your paycheck if you don't buy anything for yourself?"

"I brought a Moonbounce," Jeff said, smiling.

"A moonbounce," Matt shook his head, "Did you send it to MY house?"

"Yeah!" Jeff said, "So I can play in it with you and Shanny! And then when that bastard Phil gets over himself, he and I can..."

"Too much information!" Matt yelled. He left the room and went downstairs to get the pizza. After he paid for it and the bottle of coke, he went up the elevator and onto the floor. He started singing, thinking about forcing Jeff to share the pizza, when the door to a room was opened and Matt was pulled inside.

"What the hell?" Matt shouted.

"Shh." Matt looked at his boyfriend, Jason Reso, who was grinning. "You know, I was just thinking about how much I missed you, and then I hear your voice! Destiny must have brought you to me."

"Tell Destiny to lose my number," Matt grumbled, "I have a pizza to deliver to an unstable little brother."

"Forget him. I have you now; I'm not letting you go." Jay grabbed the coke and flung it aside. He grabbed the Pizza box and did the same before pulling Matt into his arms and pushing his lips into his.

Matt tried to push away at first, but then he just gave up. Jay usually DID get his way, especially if he wanted something really bad. And he always wanted Matt really bad. Matt grabbed Jay's hips, pulling him closer and pushing back at Jay's lips, prodding at them with his tongue. Jay's mouth immediately opened and his tongue pushed against Matt's, just happy to have his Matt.

When they pulled away to breathe, Matt said, "This has to be quick." Jay pouted, but then Matt said, "Oh, come ON, Jay. I have to deliver that pizza to Jeff."

"He's a grown man. He can wait."

"He's a preteen in a grown man's body," Matt corrected, "And if he heard you say that, he would KILL you."

Jay chuckled. "For YOUR ass? That's a risk I'm willing to take." He tugged the younger mans pants down, and then his underwear, and he smiled. "Anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"You. And Adam, I guess," Matt said.

"I'll kill him." Jay bent down on his knees and licked his lips. "How do you want it, baby?"

"A quick one," Matt said.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Come on, Mattie."

"You want it to last? Stop arguing and just do it." Matt said, "If that pizza gets cold, I'm ratting your ass out."

Nodding, Jay grabbed onto the base of Matt' cock, pulling it closer to his lips. Kissing the tip softly, his little tongue poked out, licking the head slowly. He made sure to slick the slit, smirking when Matt jerked his hips. "Relax," he whispered, licking the sensitive head again.

"Fuck," Matt hissed, "Don't just do that…suck me, please."

"You mean like this?" Jay sucked the entire cock head into his mouth, sucking on it hard, glancing up at Matt with satisfaction. The way Matt was going, Jay knew the stupid pizza could become an icicle and he wouldn't care. So long as Jay kept at it. He watched as Matt tossed his head back and eased the pressure on the sucking, lapping at the cock slowly.

"Mouth... damn... good..." Matt groaned incoherently. He remembered that he had a pizza to deliver, and Jay was obviously trying to suck him into a frenzy to have more time, so he grabbed his member and pulled it out of Jay's mouth.

"Bend over. On the bed," Matt ordered. He watched, noting the way Captain Charisma sauntered to the bed seductively, before he bent over, teasing Matt with his ass. Ah, he loved authoritative Matt.

Jay opened his legs widely and said, "Matt…get your gorgeous ass over here."

Matt smirked, grabbing onto Jay's hips. Rubbing his cock along Jay's ass, he positioned it at his entrance before firmly pushing in, gritting his teeth at the tight feel. "Oh... fucking shit man..."

Jay bit his fist, trying hard to keep from yelling, "Oh," he moaned quietly, arching slowly as he got used to Matt. And once he did, all he knew was that he needed Matt to move.

"Fucking perfect," Matt purred, thrusting into Jay a couple of times, hitting his spot each time. Jay groaned out in pleasure, making Matt want more. Matt pulled out before roughly thrusting back in, smirking when Jay let out a wail, "You know how much I love that, baby."

"Mattie," Jay breathed, "Harder,"

Matt thrust hard, licking his lips as he went, closing his eyes in ecstasy. He felt Jay shiver and he groaned. He still had it; he was able to make Jay cum without touching him. "Fuck, yes," Matt groaned, feeling a few spurts of his cum drip into Jay.

Jay let loose another yelp, feeling Matt pull out of him before pushing back in, this time, feeling Matt explode inside of him. Jay moaned one final time as Matt groaned, coming off his high. Matt pulled out and laid on the bed, wrapping his arm around Jay. "Aren't you glad I made you stay?" Jay purred.

"Oh yes," Matt moaned. He looked up and his face suddenly fell. "Oh, no!"

Jay looked at his lover, "What?" he asked softly.

"You idiot!" Matt stood up and pointed at the pizza. Or, what was left of it. Although the Coke landed safely, the pizza box fell off the table Jay tossed it to and most of it was on the floor. "How can I go back now? Jeff's going to kill me!"

Jay walked behind him and held him close. "Well, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you go into the same room as a man who'll kill you?"

"Jay!" Matt shouted.

"What? You paid for the pizza; it's yours." Jay grabbed one of the few slices that didn't hit the floor and bit into it. "Yummy. Want some?"

Matt sighed. What the heck? It's not like his other choice was so good.

*

Jeff was wondering if he should call Punk. He pulled out his cell and tried, but the phone was busy. He hung up and saw he had a missed call from Phil. He smiled; of course Punk tried to call him too!

The phone rang again and Jeff picked it up. "I'm sorry I made fun of the skittles!" Phil cried, before Jeff could say anything.

"And I'm sorry I made fun of the Pepsi!" Jeff moaned, "Punkikins, I miss you!"

"I miss you too, Jefferoni! Come up; I ordered pizza. I even got some skittles for you."

"Yay! I'm coming now!" Jeff began running up the stairs, forgetting that Matt was supposed to be bringing him a pizza. Ah well. Even if he did remember, he would've left Matt with the pizza anyway. Punk had more to offer: skittles and sex. And what more could a guy want?

* * *

**This is the idea Christian stole from Edge a while back! And it's a fact that Punk's been trying to get in on the action for ages! When NeroAnne and Jack/Jake got me onto this Junk idea, I couldn't help but notice they're written pretty similarly at times: their addictions are just different.**

**Next is my turn still... you'll have to tune in to find out!**

**If you liked the first couple, go check out _Addiction_ by NeroAnne. If you liked the second couple, go check out _Third Wheels _by Pandora 1017.**


	20. DreamerEvan

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Here's the second one. It's kind of serious, sort of romantic. I like it a lot. Anyway, the titles are all lyrics from 'In My Time of Dying' by Three Days Grace. It fit.  
**

**The twentieth one is for me. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Motionless in Pain

Tommy Dreamer lay on the mat, trying to keep himself from crying. His whole body hurt and he could hardly move. He couldn't believe it. This was definitely a career low. How the hell did he lose his own specialty match to that upstart, Jack Swagger?

He began to see his career flash before his eyes. Heart and soul of ECW? He only held the title once- and it was for the most unimpressive amount of time that it didn't even seem like a title reign. What was his life going to?

He clenched his eyes shut, wishing that he was asleep, that this was all a dream. He was being used as a vehicle to bring over Jack Swagger. Was that what he was reduced to? but it was real. He was living a nightmare.

He walked to the back and saw Evan Bourne, his boyfriend, waiting for him. Evan smiled softly. "Great match." Easy for him to say. Evan's star was on the rise. He and Matt Hardy stole the show at Cyber Sunday. Tommy's recent matches included losing to Mark Henry, dealing with Colin Delaney, and losing to Jack Swagger.

"Whatever." he said, grabbing his towel.

Evan frowned at what he said, obviously angry, but he answered, "Okay. Well, you want to go get something to eat? Matt wants to introduce a bunch of us to Jason Reso..."

"No," Tommy said, "I just want to go rest."

Evan nodded. "Alright then, we can go..."

"Evan, go to the dinner," Tommy said.

Evan blinked. Did he just push him away? "If you're sure..."

"I am." Evan nodded again and watched as Tommy walked away. He couldn't help but feel betrayed. How could Tommy treat him like that? Evan was there every night for Tommy, when he needed someone to talk to, someone to console him... why would he just throw him aside like a cheap toy?

I Will Not Die

Evan couldn't hold back his anger when Tommy made his announcement. He waited for Tommy in the back and, when he came, Evan pushed him as roughly as possible.

"What was that for?" Tommy asked.

"You! You're so damned selfish!" Evan screamed, "How can you make an announcement like that without talking to me first?"

Tommy breathed, trying to understand why Evan was angry. "It's my career, Evan."

"But it's OUR life!" Evan screamed, "How- I've been here for you this whole damn time! How could you leave me alone? Don't you care about me?" Tommy saw that Evan was on the verge of tears, so he reached out his hands to hold his little Evan, but Evan pushed him away.

"Don't touch me." Tommy tried again, and Evan yelled, "Don't touch me!" Finally, Tommy wrapped his arms around Evan, who began sobbing in his arms.

"I am thinking about you, Evan. I want to be worthy of you. How can you sleep next to a loser everyday? How can you stay with the ultimate disappointment?"

"You're not," Evan said, "You're my hero."

"I want to live up to what you deserve," Tommy said, "And I know, with a time limit, I can make it. If I pressure myself... I can recapture the ECW championship."

Evan nodded. "If you think you can... then I'm 100% behind you. I know you can do it."

Tommy nodded, a small tear coming out of his eye. It wasn't his time yet. And, with Evan behind him... he could do it.

Losing Everything

Tommy suffered loss after loss to the Miz and Morrison. With each loss, he felt his spirits drain. With each insult, his heart broke in two. He went to bed beside Evan and said, "Oh please, God, don't make this the one promise I can't keep."

But he felt like he was losing everything. Maybe he should break up with Evan. He still had a chance. Evan could be happy with someone who mattered. He would one day headline pay-per-views... Tommy didn't want to hold him back.

"It hurts me, to see you like this," Evan whispered. Tommy blinked; he didn't know his little high flier was awake. Tommy looked at him and traced his jawbone, looking into his eyes.

"What if... what if this wasn't meant to be? What if I never hold the belt..." he choked. He couldn't finish his sentence. Evan wrapped his arms around his lover, his giant teddy bear, his Tommy.

"If you really think that, then you don't see what I see. You're strong, exciting, determined,,, you will- look at me, Tommy- you will become ECW champion."

Tommy smiled at Evan and kissed his forehead. It was like Evan woke him up and opened his eyes. He had to fight. He couldn't give up. Otherwise, his life would be pointless.

I Will Survive

Each time Jack Swagger interfered in a match felt like another nail in his coffin. But Tommy fought on, knowing his time was running out. As he left after another interruption, Taryn stopped him.

He turned to her and said, "If you're here to dissuade me, I'm not changing my mind. Either I win or I lose it all."

"I'm not here to stop you," Taryn said, "What you're doing is brave, and I can't believe Jake is trying to stop you."

"At this rate, he'll succeed," Tommy said, hearing the bells toll. He was on his way out- and all he could think about was his poor Evan.

"Maybe not," Taryn said, "Tommy- you've been cheated. So I think you can cheat a little too." She smiled, seeing that Tommy was confused. "I want to extend your contract by a day so you can compete in Extreme Rules against Christian and Jack Swagger."

"Really?" Tommy said, blinking in surprise. She can't really mean it!

She nodded. "Everyone wants to see you succeed. If you do... we all win. It's a victory for perseverance, dedication, faith... it's something the kids and look at in pride. Tommy, you have to win."

Tommy nodded. This had somehow become bigger than him. Was he strong enough to champion those virtues? Sure, it was his type of match; but didn't this all start when he lost the same type of match to Jack Swagger?

He had to take the chance. "Give me the contract," he said. He had to win. He couldn't die... he was depending on himself. The fans were depending on him. ECW was depending on him. And, most importantly, Evan was depending on him.

In My Time Of Dying

Extreme Rules loomed closer- in fact, it was tomorrow. Tommy walked into his hotel room and saw Evan already there, staring out the window at the setting sun, arms folded. "So... everything that's happened has led up to this."

Tommy walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Evan's waist. "Evan, I have something I want to say to you. Even if I don't reach the gold..."

"Don't say that," Evan said sharply, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I have to, Evvy." He turned Evan and made him look at him. "Even... Even if I don't reach the gold tomorrow, I hope to leave New Orleans with something else."

"What?"

"A husband," Tommy said simply. He pulled Evan closer and kissed him softly. Evan gave into the kiss, letting Tommy take control. Tommy pulled away and said, "Evan, if I win tomorrow, it's because of you. I've only made it this far because of you. And I would be honored if you agreed to marry me."

Evan's jaw dropped. "I- I-" He smiled, and he said softly, "I will. I will marry you." Tommy captured the younger man's lips again and lifted him up. Evan wrapped his legs around Tommy and pushed back with equal passion.

Tommy moved away and pressed his forehead into Evan's. "This might be our last night living together," he said.

"Let's make it count," Evan whispered back. Tommy nodded and carried Evan to the bed. He laid him down and started touching his lips everywhere on Evan's face. Evan grabbed Tommy's chin and moved his mouth onto his. Tommy pushed his tongue inside Evan's mouth as he pulled down the younger man's pants. Evan wrapped his arms around Tommy's neck and held the kiss until neither of them could breathe.

Evan hooked his thumbs into Tommy's pants and shoved them down. Tommy pulled down Evan's shirt, letting him lie naked under him. As he stared lustily at Evan's small, lithe body, he pulled off his shirt and said, "You're beautiful, Evan."

"So are you, Thomas," Evan said, smiling broadly. Tommy pulled his legs apart and he kissed his forehead, then the bridge of his nose, and then his lips. Evan arched forward, pushing his member into Tommy's, making him moan. Tommy pushed back, hoping to feel the friction again, and this time Evan moaned as well.

Tommy began to kiss Evan's soft neck, flicking his tongue across his pulse before he gently bit him. Evan ran his hands down Tommy's muscles to his backside, squeezing tightly. Tommy pulled Evan's legs a little further apart and lifted his ass up, getting a better angle at his lovely little pucker. Tommy kissed down Evan's chest to his stomach to his member. He licked the slit, making Evan cry out. But tommy kept going down, kissing his shaft softly before going to his hole.

He parted Evan's cheeks further and licked his hole. Evan moaned as Tommy's tongue dipped into him, slicking his strong muscles. Once he was sure that Evan was relaxed enough, he moved away and aimed his member at Evan's entrance. "I'll be waiting for you tomorrow, Mr. ECW Champion," Evan said.

Tommy nodded, liking the sound of that, and he pushed into Evan, making him groan. Tommy gave him time to adjust to his size, but then Evan said, "Tommy. Please. Now."

Tommy wasn't going to deny his Evvy, He pushed hard, trying to find Evan's spot. Once he heard his cry of sheer bliss and saw Evan's back arch in pleasure, he knew he found it and began pounding that spot over and over. Evan fisted the sheets, unable to do anything but to cry out in bliss. Tommy was in heaven as well, mind unfocused by Evan's tight, warm heat.

Evan cried out one final time, his prostate sharply jabbed, and he came all over Tommy. Evan's spasming body made it hard for Tommy to hold on, so he pushed two more times before he came in Evan, spilling his warm juices into him. Evan collapsed on the bed, and Tommy fell on top of him.

Tommy breathed heavily in Evan's ear, but flipped their positions so Evan was on top. He kissed Evan, and Evan immediately kissed back. "I won't leave you,. husband," Tommy said, "Wait for me on the other side of the ramp, okay? And let me take you to the jeweler tomorrow."

"As long as I can buy yours, you can buy mine. And I'll wait for the ECW Champion." As Tommy lay there, Evan on top of him, he thought about how lucky he was. That luck might seep into tomorrow's match and he might get the championship. But, even if he didn't, he had the only prize he needed right in his arms.

* * *

**I wrote this one before Extreme Rules. You can't really call it a cliffhanger; you all know what happened there. Emmy... Ah, I love them.**

**Yes, I know there's a twelve year age difference between Tommy and Evan. I'm totally fine with that. Taker and Jeff have a thirteen year age difference.  
**

**Next is my turn still... you'll have to tune in to find out!**

**If you liked the fcouple, you're kind of out of luck. They're only mentioned twice in stories, and not really gone into. (Anonymous Punk's _Something More Extreme_ and my _Tears in Heaven_)**


	21. Matt and Randy

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Here's the third one. It's- well, it's smut. Way I figure it, these two need to be done this way. If you read Sold to a Hardy, you probably feel the same way.**

**This one's dedicated to Vincent; please don't hate me for it.  
**

**The twenty-first one is for me. Enjoy!**

**Dominance**

Randy Orton was talking and laughing with his cohorts/lackies Cody and Ted, going to their shared locker room. When they opened the door, the laughter suddenly ceased: there, sitting in a chair, was a brunette, head in his hands.

"Yo!" Ted shouted. The brunette looked up and they saw that it was Matt Hardy, looking trapped in thought. "What are you doing here?"

Matt didn't answer, so Cody said, "I don't think he knows who he's messing with. Boss, do you want us to take care of him?"

"Nah, I'll take care of this one," Randy said.

"You sure?" Ted asked, "You don't have to dirty your hands with this scum."

"Just get out," Randy ordered, his eyes never leaving Matt's. Although Priceless couldn't see it, Randy knew that look anywhere: Matt was completely angry. It was all in his eyes; even though the rest of him was calm, his eyes told the true story. Cody and Ted, unwilling to disobey their leader, quickly left.

As soon as the door was closed, a smug smiled spread across Randy's face. He began circling the elder Hardy, licking his lips as he took in the little details: the dark cargo pants, the white button down that fit him perfectly, the ponytail, Matt's dark, stormy eyes...

Matt didn't move, just letting Randy's eyes roam over him like a piece of meat. Randy wouldn't leave him alone until he got what he wanted, and Matt was here to give it to him. Randy stopped behind Matt and leaned on his shoulders. "Finally," he whispered, "I've been waiting for you to finally cave."

Randy licked Matt's neck, and then he inhaled deeply. "Mmm. You smell amazing." Randy was used to getting whatever he wanted, and that was no different with people. Punk, Edge, Morrison... he played his game with all of them, and he got them. Heck, Morrison wasn't even into guys, and Punk tried to use the Straightedge excuse, but Randy got all of them into his bed eventually.

Then, his attentions turned to Matt Hardy, and things definitely didn't go as Randy thought there.

*

"Legacy?" A young intern said a few months ago, holding a clipboard.

"That's us," Ted said.

"You're in locker room 12. Just keep going down the left."

"Thanks." Randy patted her shoulder and he led his boys down the hall. They counted twelve doors and opened the locker room. They froze, greeted by the sight of a round, bare backside.

Matt was putting on his ring gear when the door suddenly opened. He froze as well, unable to believe someone came in without knocking. Heck, even Kofi and Alvin would knock, and this was their locker room too!

"Ahem," Randy said, although he really didn't want the sight to go away. It was amazing; he licked his lips thinking about bending that man over something and plunging into him...

Matt quickly pulled up his pants and turned around, blushing furiously. "What the hell are you assholes doing in my locker room?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Your locker room?" Cody said, "This is the Legacy's locker room."

"No, this is mine, MVP's, and Kofi's locker room," Matt said, "Room eleven."

"Twelve. This is the twelfth door," Ted reminded him.

"First door's a bathroom, meathead," Matt sneered.

"Whatever! This is ours now!" Cody said, "Out, Hardy."

"Oh, go to Hell, you no talent ride Daddy's wave of popularity assholes," Matt said. Ted and Cody exchanged glances; who the hell did he think he was, defying Legacy?

"Boys?" Randy said, eyes firmly on Matt, "Let's go."

"What?" Ted said, "Look, I know he's new to Monday nights, but we have to show him that no one messes with Legacy."

"Are you questioning me?" Randy snarled. They immediately shook their heads no, and they walked out. However, Randy stood there, watching Matt.

"What do you want, Orton?" Matt snarled.

"I just spared you an ass kicking," Randy said, "You should be thanking me."

"I'm not afraid of you or your flunkies," Matt said defiantly.

Randy shook his head. "Don't misunderstand me, Matt. I don't want you to be afraid of me." Randy walked forward until he was face to face with Matt. "I'm hoping we can talk later. A little more privately."

Matt laughed. "I've heard about your 'private conversations', Orton, and I want nothing to do with them. I'm not interested in you."

"Matt, come on," Randy cajoled, "We could have some fun."

"Not interested," Matt repeated.

A knock on the door broke the tension. "Matt? You decent?" Alvin shouted.

Randy raised his hand to Matt's cheek and stroked it softly. Matt jerked away, disgusted by the action. "We'll continue this conversation later. And I hope you'll reconsider my offer."

"Keep hoping," Matt said. Randy smiled in anticipation and walked out. Matt would be his soon. It was just a matter of time.

*

After that encounter, Randy flirted with Matt every chance he could. He left Matt little notes and stuff like that, but Matt ignored every advance and threw out every gift. Randy was used to people being hard to get like that, so he started stalking Matt. Usually, this was the part where people gave in, but not Matt. So, Randy became a little more desperate and decided to 'talk' with a few of Matt's friends, see if they couldn't help him persuade Matt to see things his way. When Matt saw Jeff's ankle injury from his talk with Orton, he knew this shit had to stop.

Randy smiled; Matt was finally his. He knew Matt would give in, wanting the violence to end. He walked in front of Matt and tilted his head up. "Come on, Mattie, smile for me." Matt looked like he was about to hit him.

"Stop the games and let's just do this," he said.

"No, Mattie, this;ll go my way. Now, smile for me. You have a pretty smile; let me see it." Matt forced himself to smile, and Randy's smile grew. "Good boy."

Randy started unbuttoning Matt's shirt, kissing his bare skin as it was revealed to him. Matt just stood still as Randy threw off his shirt. "Mattie, take off my shirt and pants," he said.

"Bite me."

"Later. Look, if I wanted to rape you, I would've done it ages ago. Now participate." Matt gulped but did as he was told, taking off Randy's shirt and then his pants. As soon as Randy was naked, he began nipping Matt's neck, enjoying the taste of his new toy.

"Let's just get this over with," Matt snapped.

Randy smirked, "Whats the rush, babe? You're mine as long as I want you." he grabbed Matt's hand and placed it on his hard dick, closing his eyes in pleasure. Matt bit his lower lip but kept his hand on Randy's dick, trying to convince himself not to rip it off.

Randy nodded, "Good." Thinking back to the ways he dominated to so many others, he grabbed Matt's shoulders and forced the older man to his knees. "You're gonna suck on my dick." He saw Matt's fight blaring up, so he said, "Or you can leave and see how well your friends fare when the full brunt of the Legacy is after them. Your choice."

Matt swallowed a bit before taking a small lick at the large cock. Randy hissed, watching Matt slowly go at it, licking softly- the bastard knew how to tease. Randy grunted, "Well, come on. Suck me."

Matt closed his eyes and tried to imagine someone else as he wrapped his lips around the swollen head. Randy growled when Matt sucked softly, but then he pulled his hair. "Eyes open. When you're sucking me, you're sucking me."

Matt nodded, but started sucking slower, to make Randy pay somewhat. "Fuck," he grabbed Matt's hair and forced his dick in all the way, closing his eyes when Matt gagged. "Relax, bitch."

Matt struggled to breathe, but he showed no weakness. He breathed through his nose, tickling Randy's pubic hair and relaxing his throat as best he could.

Randy groaned deeply, holding Matt still. "Swallow around me." Matt swallowed, feeling the big dick get harder inside his mouth. Randy pulled back a couple of inches, "Blow," he hissed. Matt inhaled around Randy's cock before exhaling, his warm breath causing Randy to thrust in. He never knew Matt would be this good.

Matt licked the underside of the cock, moaning as he scraped teeth lightly against the base. "Shit, yes," he was close to cumming. Randy was on such a high that he didn't realize that Matt had grabbed his hands until it was too late- his hands were bound together.

"What the fuck?" Randy said, pulling against the handcuffs. Matt pulled away, smirking, and he pushed Randy down to the ground, laughing at the sight of his swollen member.

"You wanted me, so here I fucking am. But I don't do the submissive position so well, so I've decided to top. Hope you don't mind, bitch."

Randy shook his head. "No way... Mattie, please..."

"I bet they all begged you like that, all sweet like. But you ignored them, just like I'll ignore you." Matt bent down so he was face to face with Randy. "I'm nobody's bitch. You messed with the wrong guy, and now, you're going to be my bitch."

Randy whimpered as Matt picked him up and bent him over the chair, the feeling of his pulsing cock and his inability to do anything making him feel weird, "You…you tricked me," he whispered.

"Too bad, crybaby. You fucked with me first, I'm just returning the favor." Matt rubbed the side of Randy's face. "What's wrong, Orton? Come on, smile for me, baby. You have a pretty smile; let me see it."

Randy gritted his teeth, "Matt-"

Matt slapped the side of his face. "You want relief, then you'll play things my way. Smile, bitch." Randy forced himself to smile and Matt said, "Good. Good bitch." Matt spotted the lube Randy was probably going to use on him and got angrier. He took off his pants and boxers and went to get it. He quickly took it, popped the cap, and spread some on his own erection. He didn't use any on Randy; he hoped it would hurt. Matt went behind him, getting ready to probably pop Randy. But he didn't feel bad about it at all; this asshole deserved everything he got.

"Come on, Matt, you can't do this..." Randy's words turned into moans as Matt thrust deep inside of him without warning. Matt groaned as Randy hollered at the intrusion, but Matt just slapped Randy's ass and went at it.

Matt thrust in and out roughly, reaching around and stroking Randy a little, although not enough to help bring him over- just enough to torture him some more. Suddenly Randy yelped in pleasure, unable to contain himself when Matt found his prostate. Matt grinned; he won.

"That's right, bitch." Matt said in his ear before biting it roughly. "Such a sweet little bitch..."

"Mattie, please..." Randy moaned, pushing against him, "Please, take me over..."

"Whose your master, bitch?"

"You…."

"And who am I?" Matt said, slowing down his hand and making Randy groan deeply.

"Fuck! Shit, Matt, you! Matt Hardy! Matt fucking Hardy!"

"And don't you forget it." Matt said, finally wrapping his hand around Randy's length and jerking him roughly, making Randy cry out in bliss and begin thrusting into his hand. When Randy started tightening even more, Matt rode him harder, making the last moments too much for either to bear. He came hard into Randy, groaning in bliss while Randy screamed and covered the floor with his own juices.

Matt pulled out and turned Randy around, crashing his lips into his. Randy mewled and stuck his tongue in Matt's mouth, unable to believe what just happened, but letting Matt dominate him anyway. Matt pushed him off and pulled out the keys from his pocket. "I see you near me, my friends, or my family again, and I'll show you a worst time than this," Matt said, unlocking the cuffs, "Don't fuck with me, Orton."

Matt put back on his clothes and began to leave, but Randy quickly got on his feet and stumbled over. He grabbed Matt, turned him around, and kissed him again, this time dominating Matt. When he pulled away, he said, "What if I want you to come back? You know... just to show you how submissive you can get."

Matt crossed his arms and smirked. "You want to play with fire, Orton, you will get burned."

"It's a risk I'm more than willing to take," Randy said. Matt nodded and walked away, kind of hoping Randy would cross the line again. Randy watched Matt leave and knew that no one else could have the brunette. No one else made him fight for it; Matt was his now. He'd have to tell Cody and Ted to make sure to enforce that point to the locker room. He'd have Matt again, and they'd play this game. And Randy would win the next round.

* * *

**Tell me you can't see Matt and Randy duking it out for dominance.**

**Next is Jeff/Hunter for Esha Napoleon. Then, by popular demand, we've got Randy/Edge.  
**

**If you liked the couple, check out _One is the Loneliest Number_ by RRatedAuthor.**

* * *


	22. HunterJeff

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**First reviewer will be my 200th. There is a prize for number 200. What is it? Review and see!  
**

**Inner Hunter is actually pretty angsty. Who would've known? This relationship is fucked up in all ways, and it's kind of sad. But hey, once again, I like it.  
**

**The twenty-second one is for Esha Napoleon, Hunter/Jeff. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Addicted**

I watch him sleep in my arms. He acts like this is his home, like he belongs in that crick. And I let him act that way. At least while he's asleep. When he's awake, I'll ignore him until it's time to have sex. Then he falls asleep in my arms and I act like the loving boyfriend I want to be.

The problem is, I can't be his loving boyfriend. I can't love him the way he loves me, the way that makes him come back every time even though I treat him like crap. I have too much to lose for loving him. My daughters... my sweet wife... my life... my job... and can't leave them. And leaving my wife was tantamount to leaving my job, because my father in law is my boss.

But he still is devoted, despite the cold way I treat him. He'll stay in my room and watch me, even though I'm completely ignoring him. He won't sleep around, even though he knows I will eventually go home to my wife, leaving him alone in this bed. I think it's sad, the way he loves me.

At first, I laughed at him. The silly kid with the rainbow hair. People around the locker room wanted him because of those slutty little hips and his gorgeous lips, but his brother fought for that little boy's virginity, fighting until he couldn't take no more. He clung to his older brother, relied on him... and I thought he was weak. I ridiculed him with my friends.

It was the brother that caught my friend's attention, the one no one else looked at. It was Matt Hardy who completely seduced the king of the WWF without any effort on his part. All Matt had to do was keep fighting for his little brother, and my friend wanted him all the more.

No one refused Stone Cold Steve Austen.

When he and Matt began dating, which I couldn't tell you how if I wanted to, that's when I first saw the little one in a different light. He was sure Steve was somehow forcing Matt into this relationship. He never saw the looks they exchanged, I guess... the kisses they shared... Steve would never dream of hurting Matt. But he thought Steve was, and that was enough for him.

And Jeff Hardy came to our locker room and screamed that he had no right to harm his brother, no right to touch him, and that it was over. It was a new experience, seeing Jeff be the protective one, but that's when I stopped laughing at him. He was no longer the dependent airhead with a woman's body- he was Jeff Hardy.

I was interested now. I was completely intrigued. I watched him now. Even though Jeff hadn't broken up Steve and Matt... not for lack of trying... I now saw he had some fight in him. He was someone in his own right. He was someone to look out for.

Matt and Jeff's split left Jeff completely vulnerable. Matt was worried, and that made Steve worried, and he asked me to look out for Jeff. Steve was my friend, and I'd do anything for him, even if I wasn't completely enthralled by Jeff Hardy. I'll give the kid this: he might not be the best wrestler, but he knew how to dazzle a crowd. Better than most of the veterans.

He noticed me following him one day, and he turned around and said, "What the fuck do you want?"

I wonder if he knew how endearing that accent of his was. Or how cute he was when he got all defensive. I truly doubt it. "Nothing/"

"You've been following me."

"Paranoia setting in at such a young age? Shame," I said.

"Don't play games with me. You and your fucking clique may have others fooled, but not me." Obviously by others, he meant his brother. "You guys are nothing to me. Now tell me why you're following me?"

I laughed; might as well be truthful. "Are you telling me that you're really so naive that you thought that people weren't bugging you because they're scared of you?" He looked at me, shocked. "Everyone wants a crack at your fine little ass. The only reason they haven't got any is because my little clique's been protecting you."

"Why?" Jeff asked, "Why do I matter to you?"

"Because you matter to your brother, and your brother matters to my friend," I said. I didn't tell him that he intrigued me. He didn't need to know that.

"I don't need your pity."

"You don't?" I mocked, "Fine. We'll let it be known that Jeff Hardy protects himself from now on. Will that make you happy?"

"Yes," he hissed, "Back off."

"Fine then. I will."

And I did. I got so much shit from Steve, but I did. And Jeff was fine... for all of about a week. As soon as it became known that Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austen were no longer protecting him, it didn't take long for someone to try to have his way with Jeff.

I was walking to my car when I heard Jeff frantically ordering someone to let him go. The man had him pinned between his body and his car, and he was holding his arm, obviously having one thing on the mind. The man laughed, completely amused by Jeff's belief that he'd listen, or that the punches he was laying on his gigantic arm had any effect on him. He banged Jeff's head across the window repeatedly, trying to get him to stop fighting, and I pulled him off of him. You think you've seen me fight before? You've never seen me fight. I've never beat up anyone like I did him, all because of headstrong little Jeff Hardy.

I carried the bleeding little pup to my car. He didn't fight me about it, he just let me do it. As soon as he was laying across my back seat, he said, "I thought you were going to leave me alone."

"You matter too much," I said. And I regret it instantly. Jeff doesn't push it, he just watches me as I drive him to the hotel. I bought him to his room but, when I tried to leave, he ran up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave me," he said urgently. And that was when I fell in love with him. I just didn't know it yet.

If you understand the pattern in this, it's that I'm an idiot. I misjudged Jeff Hardy. I left him alone. And I didn't know I fell in love with him.

When did I realize I loved him? I don't know. Maybe it was a gradual process. But, when I got injured, I realized I missed him. When his brother and Steve would go away to do what they did (and we all know what they did), we'd be alone, and I got to talk to him. Jeff is funny. Jeff is smart- not too smart that it was intimidating, but just right. Jeff is courageous. Jeff really cares for people.

Jeff was all I thought about. But if I haven't proven to you all that I'm an idiot yet, well, when I finally came back, I ignored him. He was his own man now, right? How was I supposed to know that he missed me too? How was I supposed to know that he missed me that much? How was I supposed to know that ignoring him hurt him so much that he turned to drugs?

I'm only human.

Matt screamed all of this at me, ready to rip my face off while Steve held him back, telling me it was my fault that his brother no longer had a job and was addicted. He somehow broke out of Steve's grip and marched over to me, punched me, and told me that I was evil. That I had no right to treat Jeff like that.

But I was a married man. What was I supposed to do? Break up with Stephanie and drive all the way to North Carolina, tell him that I loved him? That made no sense to me. "What do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Treat him like a fucking human being," Matt cried, "Treat him with respect. Don't just trick him into giving you his heart and then break it! Fix it, you damned bastard!"

Steve pulled Matt into his arms and looked at me. "You do need to fix it, Hunter." Matt wanted to fight me, ever the fighter, but Steve held him. I couldn't act like Steve was with Matt. Our situations were totally different. But he wanted me to hold Jeff, to do something.

I never asked to fall in love with Jeff Hardy, or for him to fall in love with me. But fate is a bitch like that, huh?

When the WWE... we changed names now, how fucking awesome... went to North Carolina, I went to see Jeff. He didn't let me in. I knocked on the door, and when he finally opened it, he said, "I wish I wasn't addicted to you."

Okay, I made the biggest mistake of all then- I had sex with Jeff. Jeff would later tell me it was absolving sex, that it completely freed him from me. It allowed him to do whatever he wanted, to heal and to go on to TNA. Did I mention I watched TNA solely to see that pup fly around the ring?

Bottom line: it was absolving sex for him, it was entrapping sex for me. I was trapped. How was I supposed to love Steph right if I kept thinking about Jeff? I took my frustrations out on Randy Orton and Dave Batista, these new guys me and Ric Flair took under our wing, but that was stupid of me. I turned them, two guys I really liked, against me. I strained my marriage.

Nothing was worse then when I made a move on Matt. Yeah, I see you shaking your heads already. He was in a tough spot, Steve deciding to leave the WWE. He was vulnerable. I tried to use that to my advantage. I took him out for drinks, tried to make the whole thing casual, until I nearly raped him in the car. He headbutted me and beat me, and I stood there and took it, realizing that I almost hurt one of my best friends' boyfriend. Even worse: I almost hurt Jeff's brother.

I hated myself more than any of you could hate me. Really, I contemplated going up to Steve and telling him what I did. I knew Matt wouldn't, but I wanted to tell him so he could kill me. I wouldn't kill myself, but I would let someone else kill me. I was such a coward. I wanted Jeff. I refused to let myself have him.

Alright, now, so I go to Steve and tell him everything. He punched me in the face and then, as I waited for the next blow, he saw a bruise on me and laughed. "My Matt did that to you, huh? Teaches you to mess with him."

Confused? I was too. Steve was more understanding than I ever thought he could be. He sat me down and said, "Look, Hunt, you're in love with Jeff. And this isn't going to fix for you until you go talk to him."

"I can't be in love with Jeff."

Steve shook his head. "There's no such thing as can't or won't in love. It doesn't care about who you are, or who the other person is. It doesn't care if you shouldn't love them. You love him, and there's no way around it."

"Am I supposed to tell my pregnant wife that?" I asked.

"Want to tell your pregnant wife you almost raped Matt Hardy in a parking lot?" he shot back. What can I say? The Rattlesnake had a point. "Obviously, you need to work this out with Jeff."

And, as fate would have it, Jeff came back to the WWE like, two months later. And he seemed better off without me. He was getting the push he deserved. He had a good thing going with Ken Anderson. But I took Steve's advice and told him how I felt. I didn't use the word 'love'- I used the word need.

"How could you?" He screamed, "How... how could you just waltz back into my life and think you can drop a bomb like that? I've finally gotten over you! I-" I kissed him so hard that it stopped his sentence. Jeff kissed me back, and we had sex again. He broke up with Ken. He obviously expected me to do the same to Stephanie.

I answered that I didn't want to lose my daughter and that Vince could make life hell for both of us if I broke up with his precious little princess. I didn't say that I had feelings for Stephanie too. They weren't these all consuming feelings I had for Jeff, but I had them. So Jeff agreed to keep it in the rooms of hotels. He wanted us to be a couple, to hold each other, to go on dates, something.

The best I gave him were picnics on the hotel floor.

Matt didn't trust me, but Jeff told him to butt out, like Matt told Jeff to do about him and Steve so many years ago. Jeff was so in love with me that he would swanton off a bridge if he thought it would make me happy. He dealt with the hotels, the fact that we only were intimate at night, away from any eyes.

Then I became a bastard. I had another child with Steph. I felt like I was hurting my daughters, but I couldn't give up Jeff, so I started just having sex with him. That's it. There was no cuddling, no hugging... nothing that could be misconstrued as love. Steph could forgive a torrid lust affair, but I don't think she could forgive me for being in love with Jeff.

Jeff should hate me. Jeff should push me away with all his might. But he doesn't. He still lays there, in my arms, acting like all is normal. That we are just another couple. Like I don't treat him like a slave. Is Jeff a masochist? How could he take this from me?

I wouldn't even be thinking about all of this if it weren't for the fact that we'll hardly get to see each other anymore, now that we're going to be on different brands. We were transferred to Smackdown together; but I was sent to RAW, and he wasn't. Now I face only seeing him every once in a while.

It's only when I lose him that I remember how much I care. I hate myself for it, but I do nothing to change it.

Jeff woke up and looked at me. "What're you thinking about?" he asked.

"Stuff."

He studied me, and he said, "Want me to take your mind off the stuff?" He's a sweetheart, really. But he's addicted to me, and he's too stupid to see that I'm bad for him. And I'm too selfish to leave him. How did two such hopeless cases end up together?

I pushed him down, pinned his arms down, and bit his sensitive nipples until they were hard and pained. I was already hard for him, and he was mostly there. I don't bother sucking or pumping him- that would show love. I can't show love.

Jeff closed his eyes and lifted his hips up as I pushed roughly into his little pucker. His face contorted with the pain; I did nothing to ease it. I just began to move at a quick, frantic pace, loving the feel of his tight heat.

"Oh!" Jeff cried, throwing his head back in pleasure. "Oh god, yes, baby, yes!" He began to bounce on me as I pushed in, both of us moaning happily as their flesh melded together. I drew it out as long as I could before cumming with a loud moan. My body shook as ecstasy flooded through me and my seed filled Jeff. Jeff splattered me, my thrusts pushing his prostate until he milked out for all he was worth, and he screamed out my name.

Panting from the exertion, I slid out of Jeff and stared at him. He was beautiful, especially when he came. It made me want to hold him. But no. My love was for Stephanie; my lust was for Jeff. That's what I told myself, anyway.

"Hunt?" I turned around and looked at him. "I love you."

My heart nearly broke, but I said, "That's nice." Jeff looked down, and I wondered what he was thinking. But he didn't leave me- he put an arm around me and settled next to me. We were addicted to each other to the point where he couldn't bring himself to leave me. And I was addicted to him enough to have sex with him, but not enough to put it all on the line for him.

I hate him but I love him. Damn you, Jeff Hardy.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Take it as you will. Hate whoever you want in the story. I'm totally cool with that. Hunter is portrayed as a really, really bad guy. I understand.  
**

**Next, by popular demand, we've got Randy/Edge. Then we have Matt/Edge for JoMoFanSpot.  
**

**If you liked the couple, go check out Unbreak my Heart by Slashdlite.  
**


	23. RandyEdge

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Congratulations, Animal Luvr 4 Life! You are my 200th reviewer! That entitles you to one request to be done separately from this. Same rules apply with the couples that I set for this  
**

**This is really, really, REALLY silly. Like, this probably WON'T ever happen. But it's fun to think it would.  
**

**The twenty-third one is by popular demand, Randy/Edge. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Pretty Problems**

Adam pulled his jacket closer to his chest as Matt drove up to the party Shane McMahon was throwing. "I'm not doing this," he said, looking at the big, probably full house. Shane was known for throwing incredible parties... and everyone on the roster and more was probably there.

Matt laughed and patted his boyfriend's head. "Silly Addy. Of COURSE you'll do this."

"Nuh uh. I refuse. I won't." Adam said, crossing his arms.

Matt sighed; Adam could be difficult. "Adam, when we watched Hunter and Shawn's drinking contest, who won?"

"Shawn."

"And who did you bet on?" Matt asked, poking him gently.

"Hunter."

"So, you have to go through with your half of the bet," Matt said.

Adam crossed his arms. "No. I don't want to."

Matt glared at him, "Adam. If I had lost, would I have had to go through with this?"

Adam pouted. "Mattie, please!"

Matt said, "No. Now get out of the car." Adam did as he was told reluctantly, and he and Matt began walking to the door.

"Matthew Moore Hardy, if you ever loved me, you wouldn't make me go in there," Adam said.

"Well, I guess I don't love you," Matt teased. He grabbed the collar of Adam's jacket, jerked his jacket off, and pushed him inside.

Adam froze as the whole party turned and looked at him. He blushed furiously, wishing he could disappear. He turned around to run out the door, but Matt pushed him back inside.

As Matt walked in, his eyes traveled up from the chunky black boots, the black fishnet covered legs, the extremely short black vinyl skirt, the white silk button down shirt tied just above the navel, and the two blonde pigtails. He smirked; he loved it when Adam drunkenly made bets where the loser had to cross dress.

Adam walked inside with his head held down. He heard a whistle come out of Mike Mizanin's mouth, so he angrily stuck up the middle finger. "Need some make up, boo?" Maryse Ouellet cooed. He stuck up the middle finger to her too and walked until he got to the couch, where he sat next to Jay.

"Hi Adam," Jay said, more focused on the girl on his lap then on his friend.

"Hi Jay."

"What's u-" Jay finally noticed what Adam was wearing and started laughing. Uncontrollably.

"It's not funny," Adam said, trying to keep his legs closed when he saw people trying to peep at his jewels. Jay kept laughing. "It's not funny!" Adam snapped.

"You're right, it's n-" But Jay cut off mid-sentence from uncontrollable laughter. Tears came out of his eyes from how hard he was laughing.

"I hate you," Adam said, standing up. He started stomping away, which made Jay laugh harder. Betrayed by his best friend and his boyfriend. Stuck in a mini skirt. In a party. With all his coworkers. Who have to wrestle him like he's a man in the morning.

"Fallen from grath, eh, Adam?" Adam turned around and saw Jake Hager.

"Do yourself a favor and learn how to say your own name before you talk to me, bastard," Adam said.

"On your period, Addy? Need me to go get you tamponth?" Jake taunted.

"Back off!" Jake and Adam turned around, and Randy walked over. "Lithen Thwagger, you better back the fuck off."

"Theeth. Learn to take a joke, why dontcha?" Jake said, rolling his eyes. He walked away, leaving Adam with Randy.

"Thank you!" Adam said, throwing his arms around Randy, "I thought... oh, I thought everyone was going to laugh at me tonight!"

Randy chuckled and patted his head. "Since when did you care?" He asked, "I thought you didn't care what anyone thought."

"That was until Matt left me alone and Jay laughed so hard he couldn't talk to me," Adam said, "I want to just disappear."

"I could take you somewhere more private," Randy offered. "Less chance of getting seen in that skirt."

"Really?" Adam said. Randy nodded. "Thanks!"

Randy wrapped an arm around Adam and began leading him somewhere quieter. Adam really made it all too easy.

****************

Randy led Adam to one of Shane's guest rooms and they sat on the bed. "You okay?" he asked.

Adam shook his head. "I hate the dress. Why did Shawn have to outdrink Hunter? Stupid bastard. He should wear the dress!"

Randy smirked. "I don't know. He wouldn't pull it off like you."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked. Randy just kept staring at him. "Do I have something on my face?" Adam asked. When Randy didn't answer again, he said, "Come on, just tell me!"

"I mean, you look very, very pretty," Randy said. Adam felt Randy's hand rubbing his head, gentle as can be, trying to relax him. He ran his fingers through one of Adam's blond pigtails, before slipping down to his back and caressing it, tracing the curve of his spine through the silk shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" Adam sputtered, afraid to move. What the hell was Randy doing?

"Let me show you what I can do…" Randy's voice was teasing and lighthearted. He pushed Adam onto his back and straddled him. Adam flushed with embarrassment, feeling a stirring in his groin and hoping it wasn't too obvious.

To his shock, Randy began to lift his skirt a little, and he smiled when he saw Adam was wearing a thong. "You have to hand it to Matt... when he makes you do embarrasing, kinky things, he goes through with it," Randy said. He grabbed the sides and began playing with the edges, gently touching his thighs. Before Adam could stop him, he had pulled them clear down to his knees, exposing him. Adam tried to cover himself, to fight Randy, but Randy pushed his hands away.

"Stop this!" Adam gasped. He looked toward the door, which was still partway opened, and feared that someone would walk in at any moment.

"Ohhhh…" Randy stared blatantly and lustily at Adam's member, licking his lips like the wolf looking at the three pigs. He smiled up at Adam, looking like a hunter who just cornered his prey. " And why did you want to hide it? You're so pretty. Such a pretty little bitch."

Adam gasped at hearing that speech and was about to protest, but his moment of disbelief allowed Randy time to lean over and lick a quivering trail along the length of Adam's hardening manhood.

Adam felt a shiver go through him that weakened him from head to toe. After the initial shock of the pleasure, he gripped Randy's head, pushing it away from him.

"I'm with Matt!" He gasped, once his senses had returned.

Randy shrugged. "He shouldn't have left you all pretty for me to find. It's his fault for leaving you alone in that party. If it wasn't me, someone else would have gotten the balls to do it. Because you are so very pretty."

Adam blinked for a moment, lying there prone, trying to think. "But what if Matt finds out about this..."

"Fuck Matt." Randy inched closer, so that Adam felt his breath against his groin again. He was outrageously hard and indecent, and he couldn't do a thing to calm himself.

Before Adam could protest further, Randy's mouth was on him, sliding over him like a hot, wet, velvet glove. Adam gasped, his hips lifting involuntarily. He reached down, meaning to push his head away, but instead started pushing Randy's head to the deed.

Adam shuddered—excited, worried, horrified and thrilled beyond words. He suddenly didn't care if someone came in the room or passed by the door, even if it was Matt- he gripped Randy's hair, driving deeper into the wet, sucking heat of his mouth. Randy gave a muffled moan that sent vibrations clear down to his balls. Adam closed his eyes, a low moan tearing from his own lips.

Randy pulled back just as Adam felt his release building, which caused him to whimper and writhe. "Relax, my pretty little bitch. I'm going to take care of you."

Adam knew why this was wrong, but he really wanted Randy to finish him off. "Hurry," Adam begged.

"Relax," Randy chastised. He took off his pants, and then his boxers, letting Adam see his magnificent body. Then, he pushed Adam's legs further apart and pushed the skirt higher.

"Now," Adam said, "Please..."

Randy laughed and said, "Well, if you insist." He plunged into Adam, making him moan sweetly. Randy stopped to look down at the pretty sight, Adam in a dress being fucked by him. Then, he started roughly thrusting into him, making him moan. Randy readjusted and readjusted until he found the spot that made Adam arch and groan. He kept slamming that spot and slamming it until he made Adam burst. Adam's shaking and the sweet picture he was made Randy release as well.

They were so high on their completions that they didn't notice the door open. Matt crossed his arms and waited for them to finish. As they did, he made a coughing noise.

Adam and Randy looked up in surprise. Adam pushed Randy off of him and said, "Matt, I can explain..." Matt left and Adam turned to Randy. "Look what you did!"

"Calm down, Addy, it'll be alright," Randy said.

"No it's not! Matt's going to kill us!" Adam bit his nails. "He's probably going to get an ax..."

Matt came back in, and he was holding something, but it was not an ax. It was a video camera. Adam and Randy stared at him in awe as he turned it on and pointed it at them. "You can continue," Matt said. He turned to Adam. "Addy, if you wanted a kinkier sex life, you should have just told me."

"But..."

Matt shook his head. "We've been dating for a month, Adam. I don't own you, and we never made this exclusive, so it's all good. Now what are you waiting for?"

* * *

**That's what I would want to happen if this actually happened in real life. Silly, yes.  
**

**Next, we have Matt/Edge for JoMoFanSpot. Then, we have Punk/Taker for Browngirlwrites.  
**

**If you liked the couple, go check out _Sold to a Hardy_ by Terrahfry.  
**


	24. MattEdge Sequel to Chap 16

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Read chapters 2, 3, and 16 before this one. Continuation here. I feel like I should start giving warnings, so there's mentions of non-con and incest. Not your thing, wait for the next chapter.  
**

**The twenty-fourth one is for JoMoFanSpot, Matt/Edge. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Take it All Away  
**

Matt opened the door and carried Adam into the room. "You know," Adam said, "You could put me down now."

Matt chuckled. "I don't want to. I like taking care of you."

Adam grabbed the side of Matt's face and made him look at him. "That's why you let Jeff fuck you for any little reason?"

"I couldn't let him hurt you again," Matt said, "I wanted to protect you. You had such horrible nightmares..."

Adam looked down in shame. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Matt laid Adam down on the bed and said, "You want some water?"

"Nah. Get me the strongest liqueur in the bar," he mumbled. Matt laughed and got the strongest bottle there. He handed it to Adam, who took a few large gulps.

Matt snatched it. "Pace yourself."

"I don't want to. I promised... I promised I'd tell you everything, didn't I? But it hurts to remember..." Matt put down the bottle and put his arm around Adam.

"If it's too painful..."

"No," Adam said, "I want to tell you." He breathed and said, "You know that Jeff attacked me in my own car, drove me to some secluded spot, raped me, and then threw me out of the car."

"Yeah, Jeff told me that," Matt said.

"Well... I was shirtless, my hands were bound... I just wanted a ride to you. He talked about raping you too, and I wanted to warn you before it was too late. But when I tried to get a ride, the one who pulled over was the Boogeyman... and you know how seriously he takes his gimmick, it's scary," Adam said, "So I ran. I ran in the direction I thought was towards you."

He gulped, and Matt started stroking his head. "Adam, I mean it. If it feels too painful at any time, you can stop. I won't hold it against you."

"But I have to finish Mattie... you need to know. I ran, and I tripped a bunch of times, since my hands were bound. I kept falling, and it was hard to get up, but I had to. I had to save you... and when I got to a town, it turned out, I went the wrong way. I didn't file charges, but the police gave me a shirt and took the handcuffs off. They gave me a ride to the hotel... and, when I finally found you, there you were, bound to the bed and covered in your own and your brother's juices."

"And it was all my fault," Adam sobbed, "If... I screamed louder, if I fought back... something..."

"Shh," Matt pulled him close, "It's JEFF'S fault, okay? Jeff raped us. Jeff abused us. It was all Jeff."

Adam shook his head. "What if he never stops, Matt? What if he keeps coming after us? What if you and I will never get free?"

Matt kissed Adam's forehead. "Trust me, we will. As long as we have each other, we'll get through this. Jeff... this can't last forever. Jeff'll realize he's being an idiot, and a tyrant, and he'll stop..."

"What if he doesn't?" Adam insisted, "What if he decides to keep coming after us? What then, Matt?"

"We'll figure things out," Matt promised, "As long as you have me, and I have you, we will get through this."

Adam wrapped his arms around Matt's stomach and just held him. "I'm tired of being afraid," he said, nuzzling his head into Matt's chest.

"I know," Matt said, "I know."

************

Adam eventually fell asleep, and Matt watched his sweet little baby, looking like he hadn't a care in the world. Adam was so beautiful; Matt couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt him. Sure, he did some awful things... but people change. Adam wasn't an asshole anymore. He was still pretty selfish, but Matt knew Adam couldn't do half the things he did back in 2005.

Adam deserved better. He deserved to be able to wake up and feel safe. He deserved to have a boyfriend that wasn't being fucked by his little brother regularly. He deserved to be happy.

Matt smiled, finally getting an idea. He would make Adam happy if it was the last thing he did. And he knew how.

********

Adam woke up alone. He looked around, but he couldn't find Matt. "Matt?" He called out. He went to the bathroom, but it was empty. Matt wasn't in the room. But would Matt have just left without saying anything?

He would have if Jeff wanted him.

Adam went to the hotel phone and immediately dialed Jeff's room. If Matt was in there, he had to know. It rang for a while, and then he heard a tired "Hello?"

It sounded like he just woke up. Matt wasn't there. Adam sighed in relief. "Hello?" Jeff repeated.

"Sorry sir," Adam said, changing his voice, "Wrong number." He hung up and the door opened.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Matt asked, carrying in a bag.

"Nobody important," Adam said, "So, where'd you go?"

"I went to get a few things. Including this." Matt dug in the bag and threw something at Adam. Adam unfolded it and saw a pair of swim trunks.

"What's this?" he asked.

"We're going to the beach," Matt said. He threw some sunscreen at Adam, not wanting him to get a sunburn.

"Why?"

"To have fun, silly," Matt said.

Adam smiled and said, "Okay." He took the trunks and the sunscreen and went to the bathroom. Leave it to his Mattie to come up with such a good way to get rid of all the stress and worries.

His Mattie... he liked the sound of that. He wondered if Matt equally enjoyed the thought of him being his Addy.

*************

"You ready?" Matt yelled out.

Adam came out of the bathroom, and Matt couldn't help but grin- his baby was always sexy, but when he wore nothing but a small pair of green trunks, he looked absolutely delicious. "Just about," he said. He held out the sunscreen and said, "I just need some help with my back. You mind?"

"Not at all," Matt said, taking the bottle. Adam turned around and picked up his beautiful blond hair so none of it would get in the way. Matt squeezed a generous amount onto his palm and spread it across his lover's back. He took a moment to massage him, wanting to make Adam feel good.

Adam whimpered a little, and Matt kissed the top of his forehead. "We're going to have fun today, baby. Promise."

Adam turned around to get a good look at Matt in his purple trunks, and he kissed him softly. "I love you so much."

Matt kissed him, a little more forcefully and possessively. "I love you too, Adam."

Matt held Adam close as they walked to the car, stealing kisses every now and then. They left so early that none of the superstars got out of their rooms yet, so there was no one to talk about them.

Outside of Legacy and Jay, who would never turn against Adam, their relationship disgusted most of the locker room. Apparently, Adam, who seemed to be Satan in everyone's minds, corrupted poor, innocent, Mattie, and they were both evilly persecuting poorer and more innocent Jeff. _If only they knew the truth about what kind of asshole Jeff could be_, Adam thought.

Adam saw a disposable cooler in the back, and he looked at his boyfriend appreciatively. Matt covered all the bases. Adam felt a little bad, especially since Matt brought everything. "Do you want me to give you some money for this?" Adam asked.

Matt laughed and kissed his forehead. "You are too cute. No, I'm covering all of this. My treat."

"Are you sure?" Adam asked.

"Who wouldn't want to lavish on a gem like you, baby?" Matt asked.

"You know, I've never liked being called baby before," Adam said, "But when you say it... it makes me feel great. Loved."

"Good. Because don't you forget it, Adam Joseph Copeland, I love you," he said. And they drove away.

************

_He makes me so happy_, Matt thought, watching Adam play in the water like a child, _Jeff just doesn't understand how amazing he is_. It was the middle of June, so the beach was practically empty- in fact, it was only Matt, Adam, and the fishies.

Adam splashed Matt, soaking him. "Come on, Mattie, loosen up! Let's have fun!" Matt laughed and splashed him back, leading to a splash fight. No one was winning, so Matt picked Adam up.

"What're you doing?" Adam squealed.

"Hold on," Matt said, giggling. He fell back, bringing Adam into the water with him. Adam wasn't ready and got a mouthful of salt water. Matt stood up, bringing Adam back out.

Adam spat out the water. "That wasn't funny, Mattie."

"Wanna do it again?" Matt asked devilishly.

"No."

"Let's do it again!" Matt said.

"No!" Too late. Matt fell back into the water again, and Adam went down, getting another mouthful of water. He was having fun, although he could do without the taste of salt water in his mouth.

Eventually, after they just played in the water, Matt carried Adam out of the water and to the beach blanket he set up so that they can eat. They ate silently, so Adam took the opportunity to just appreciate Matt, how he looked, how he took care of him, how he held him. "You know," he said, mouth full of sandwich, "I wish it could be like this forever. You and me, sitting on a beach, alone and having fun."

"You and me forever?" Matt asked, giggling, "Is that a proposal, Mr. Copeland?"

Adam blushed. "No! I know it's way too soon... and the issue with Jeff... I wouldn't..."

Matt laughed again and dug into the cooler until he found something. He pulled it out and Adam saw a little black box. "Well, this is."

Adam's eyes widened. "Is that..."

Matt nodded. He opened the box and Adam smiled- the ring was simple, but it had a breathtaking green stone on it. Green, like Adam's eyes. "Last night, the thing that got me through that base and vile experience was you. I remember smiling through all the insanity at the thought of you always being mine, and... I knew. I had to make it official. I had to marry you. So, Adam, here I am. I'm not the greatest wrestler, or the highest paid. I'm not the strongest or the fastest guy. But I can promise you that I will love you and protect you with every breath in my body. Will you marry me?"

Adam jumped onto Matt's lap and kissed him passionately, hoping it could serve as his answer. Matt cupped his ass and pushed him in further, deepening the kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Matt took the ring and slipped it on Adam's finger. "Sure you want an arrogant asshole like me?" Matt asked.

"Only if you're sure you want a selfish brat like me," Adam said.

They kissed again, eager to feel each other's bodies. When Adam's hands played with the waistband of Matt's trunks, Matt pulled away. "No."

"Please Mattie, I need you," Adam said.

"But after last night..."

"You'll take care of me, I know it," Adam urged. Matt smiled and pulled off Adam's trunks, and then stood up a little so Adam could pull his trunks off. Then, Matt lay Adam down on the beach blanket and began kissing his body, making Adam giggle. Matt kissed every inch of his torso, paying special attention to his nipples, and then started a trail down to his cock.

When he got there, Matt licked the head of Adam's swollen member, running his tongue around it in slow circles. The taste was intoxicating, and the way Adam reacted made Matt even more eager to continue. Adam just stared down at him, moaning in delight. So Matt began licking more roughly.

Adam's soft moans were like pleas for more. Matt licked a few more times, then slid his mouth down over Adam's cock, taking it down his throat, his tongue caressing the underside of it as he went. The taste was wonderfully sweet and Matt loved it. He felt Adam's hand in his hair, tangling in it, gently pressing on the back of his head, and he felt arousal course through his body.

He slid his mouth up and down on Adam's cock. Adam bit his lip, trying not to moan too loud, for fear of someone coming and finding them. Then, Matt pulled off, kissed Adam's member one last time, and then kissed down to his cute little pucker.

"Mine," he whispered. Adam nodded as Matt pushed his tongue into the small hole, lubricating it and making it feel better, after the horrors of last night. Adam still held back his moans, but it just made his body vibrate, making Matt push his tongue in faster.

Matt pulled his tongue away and wrapped Adam's legs around his chest. "Baby, if at any time it's too much..."

"You'll take care of me," Adam repeated.

"You have so much faith in me," Matt said.

"Who else would I have faith in, if not my husband?" Adam asked. Excited by Adam's answer, Matt bent down and kissed him, relaxing him as he slowly pushed his way into Adam. Adam clutched Matt's hips tightly, then let out a soft squeal as Matt impaled him with his full length.

"Oh, Matt!" Adam cried out.

"Relax, baby," Matt cooed, kissing him again. Matt moved slowly at first, sliding in and out of him, pushing himself in, then drawing back. Aroused beyond belief, Adam started pushing his hips back against Matt, encouraging him to thrust harder.

Matt obliged, no longer afraid of hurting Adam, and he went faster. Adam cried out in pleasure, squeezing Matt's hips tighter. Matt captured his lips, quieting the moans.

Matt reached underneath him, and began stroking Adam. Adam cummed so hard that his vision blurred. He screamed into Matt's mouth as Matt joined him in completion, cumming inside of him.

"Oh God, I love you," Adam said.

"I love you too, Adam."

*************

When they finally got back to the hotel, Adam fell asleep in the car. He refused to wake up, so Matt brought him onto his back and carried him into the hotel. They didn't know that a bunch of superstars were sitting in the lobby.

"It's the gruesome twosome," Phil sneered.

"How could Matt stand that asshole?" John Cena asked, watching them.

Jeff just watched in silent fury. He still couldn't believe Matt chose Adam over him. But he decided to leave it be for now. They both still belonged to him, and he'd take Matt from Adam soon enough.

* * *

**Well, that psycho might not be done with me. (Gulps)  
**

**Next, we have Punk/Taker for Browngirlwrites. Then, we have Punk/Jericho for Browngirlwrites again.  
**

**If you liked the couple, go check out _My Inner Child Plays With Matches _by Fellowshipper.  
**


	25. TakerPunk

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**This one's kind of similar to 18 and 20, so those three are part of the same series now of younger guys worried about losing their older boyfriends to retirement.  
**

**The twenty-fifth one is for Browngirlwrites, Taker/Punk. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Another Retirement?????**

The rumors were silly... right?

Phil didn't know what to say, but, after his boyfriend Mark's brief return to Smackdown and then return to vacation, he was almost inclined to believe the rumors. After all, Mark was getting older. But he was still better than most of the roster at his job. Was Mark thinking of retiring?

John and Evan came over to Phil's room that night to talk to him about it. They both had similar issues with Shawn and Tommy, but Shawn's wasn't a rumor, and Tommy wasn't outright retiring.

"So," John said, "When's the last time you talked to the Deadman?"

"After Night of Champions," Phil said.

"And did he show inclinations of wanting to retire?" Evan asked.

"I don't think so." Phil shook his head. "I don't even want to think about Mark retiring. How did you two cope with this?"

John grinned. "I gave my Sex God what he's always wanted; my ass. And presto, he's got another contract."

"Tommy wasn't retiring," Evan said, smiling at the thought of his husband, "He knew he was going to win the ECW championship. It was just a push in the right direction."

"And Tommy married him and they lived happily ever after until Christian won back the belt," John said, "God, you two are mushy."

"All you and Shawn do is have sex!"

John blushed. "It was part of the deal to keep my Shawnie here! And I loves him! I'm glad I'm not an uptight prude like you! It's a miracle Tommy married your prissy ass!"

"I'm going to kill you, glitterbutt!" Evan jumped on Morrison and began beating up the Shaman of Sexy. Phil watched angrily as they rolled around.

"YOU TWO ARE NOT HELPING!" Phil shouted. John and Evan stopped fighting long enough to stand up and look at their worried friend. "What if he is leaving? What if he doesn't want to stay?"

"Give him your ass," John suggested.

"He already has my ass," Phil snapped.

"Give him Evan's ass."

"HEY!"

"Don't fight!" Phil warned, "And John, that's a stupid idea."

"I'm saying, a threesome could be a good bargaining chip," John reasoned.

"Then you do it," Evan said.

"I belong to Shawn."

"And I belong to Tommy."

"You're both massive twinks, and I don't even know why I thought you could help me," Phil said. He sat on the bed and sighed. What was he going to do?

*************

After Smackdown, Matt noticed how down Phil looked. He told Jay to wait for him and jogged over to his Straightedged friend. "Hey," he said.

"Hi Matt," Phil said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Phil shook his head. "Nothing."

"Liar."

"I don't lie."

"You're lying now."

Phil glared at him. "You might be the most annoying human being on the planet."

"Doesn't change the fact that you're lying. Liar." Matt bent down and said, "Come on, Phil. Trust me."

Phil sighed. "Did you hear the rumors about Mark?"

"That he's leaving? Totally fucking bogus," Matt said.

"I'm not too sure about that," he said.

Matt frowned. "Did Mark say anything to make you think he was leaving?"

"No, but..."

"Then why are you worried?" Matt asked.

"Can I finish my sentence?" Phil asked exasperatedly. From Evan and Morrison to Matt, it was like God was sending him the worst possible people to help. "He's been away for a long time, and he hasn't set a return date..."

"Did you talk to him?" Matt asked, "You know, about this?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"And see, that's the root of every relationship problem in this damn locker room," Matt said, "Nobody wants to talk to their lovers anymore. What, is your relationship more interesting because it's more dramatic? Just talk to him!"

"You're right," Phil said, "Maybe, if I just talk to him, it turns out that this was all just in my head."

Matt petted his head. "Chin up, Punky. Mark's not ready to throw in the towel yet, I know it. Now, get the fuck out."

Phil looked up, angry. "Why?"

Matt sighed. "Poor, innocent little Punky. Why do you think Jason Reso and I are always the last to leave the locker room?"

"What do you..." Phil's eyes widened. "Oh. OH."

"That's right, now we want to hop to it. So get." Phil ran out, and Jay walked over, wrapping his arms around Matt's stomach.

"I swear, why is everyone worried about their boyfriends leaving all of a sudden?" Jay asked.

"It's because they're all grave robbers who date people at least ten years older than them," Matt answered. "We were smart. You and I will retire around the same time."

"At which time I will get you some tobacco to chew while you yell at 'them rowdy kids' to get off our porch," Jay said, kissing him softly, "Let's go; I'm horny."

"Amen," Matt said, bringing his boyfriend's lips into his.

*************

"Mark is not leaving me," Punk said, while he drove up to Mark's home, "He would tell me. He's not an ass. He's not Shawn, and he's not Tommy. He's the Undertaker, and wrestling without the Undertaker makes no sense. Mark is not ready to retire. Matt said so, and Matt's the Sensei of something, so he should know, right? God, why the hell did I talk to the twinks before Matt? And now I'm rambling to myself. God, I'm stupid."

He put his hands on his head, which really was stupid, because he let go of the wheel and crashed into Mark's mailbox. Mark heard the noise and came out with a shotgun.

"WHAT FUCKING CRAZY ASS BASTARD CRASHED INTO MY MAIL..." Mark recognized the car. "Phil!" He ran over and pulled the younger man, who was unharmed, out of the car. "What the hell? Do you have a death wish? If I didn't recognize the car, I would've shot you!"

"Sorry," Phil muttered, cheeks burning red. "I didn't mean to... it was an accident..."

"It's fine," Mark said, "Although you're paying to fix it."

"Fair," Phil said.

"Well, let's get you inside, get you something to drink. I've got Pepsi."

Phil smiled. Well, things were a little better.

********

After Mark poured him a Pepsi and a whiskey for himself, he sat at the table. "So," he said, "What's gotten into you? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Punk drank a bit of the Pepsi. "I didn't want to worry you."

Mark shook his head. "Now I'm more worried than ever. Congratulations." He took a sip and said, "Now, what's up?"

"You know... you're kind of old..."

"I'd like to think that I'm still a respectable age," Mark said, smiling a little.

"I know, but you're getting up there, and you've had a few injuries, so... and what with the scares Tommy and Shawn gave us..."

Mark laughed. "I understand now. You think I might be retiring."

"Yeah."

Mark grabbed Punk and pulled him onto his lap. "Do you want me to retire, baby?"

"Not really," he said.

"And after pulling off a spectacular match at Wrestlemania that the younger guys could only dream of, why would you think I'd retire?" he asked.

"Shawn had a spectacular match too..."

"But I didn't lose," Mark said gently.

"I know, but..." Phil looked down. "What a way to retire, right? Winning the best match of the year?"

"If I was going to retire, I would've announced it then and there, and then had a farewell at the end. At Wrestlemania. Don't worry; I'm coming back. But you try throwing your 300 pound body off the top rope to headbutt Shawn and ending up falling on a camera guy. I just need some time to recuperate."

Phil laughed. "I'm not 300 pounds." He said, nuzzling Mark's neck.

"You know what I mean, Brooks." He smiled at him softly. "Did you really think I would decide to completely change my life before talking to you?"

"Honestly?" Phil asked. Mark laughed.

"Don't you know how much I care about you?" he asked.

"How much?" Phil asked.

Mark laughed again and then stood up, carrying the Straightedge superstar. This was the fun part.

*********

"Let me show you how much I care," Mark said, placing Phil on his bed. Mark propelled forward and softly kissed the raven haired beauty, humming against his lips. As Phil opened his mouth, the kiss became more intense. Mark's tongue slid inside, first taking a second to play with Punk's lip ring, then gliding over his teeth, stroking his tongue. All the while, he maneuvered them so that Punk was laying beneath him.

Mark pulled away, his eyes darkening with lust, "You mean everything to me, Philly."

Phil's only reply was a moan of delight as Mark's lips found his neck, sucking on his Adam's apple gently. Mark pulled away only to pull off Phil's shirt, running his hands up and down the lithe figure, pausing only to softly play with his nipples. He continued to work his way down, lavishing attention on Phil with lips and tongue and teeth, enjoying the mewls Phil made.

Phil arched up as Mark's mouth fastened on to his right nipple. He bit his tongue ring as the Deadman's teeth clamped down.

Mark raised his head, smiling. "Don't you see how much I care?" Mark lowered his head again, treating the other nipple to the same treatment as his free hand wandered downwards towards Phil's hardening shaft, covered by his loose cargo pants. He began to stroke him, causing the young man to wrap one leg around his waist.

Panting for air, Phil pouted as Mark's mouth left him. But he smiled when he saw that Mark was only taking a break to pull off his own shirt, and then his pants.

The next thing he knew, Mark was on top of him again, pushing his lips into his for a breath stealing kiss. Phil rolled them so that he was on top, grinning at Mark's surprised revenge, Phil used his mouth in every way possible to please Mark, wanting to hear some groans and gasps from his older lover. He worked his way down, dipping his tongue into Mark's navel, tracing the waistband of his boxers. "Like that, babe," Mark moaned. He lifted up his hips as Phil pulled down the boxers slowly, nipping at each bit of skin he exposed.

Deciding to have some fun before the good stuff came, Punk began to kiss the inside of Mark's thighs, softly nuzzling Mark's erection, caressing it with his fingers. He began to lick his way up to the head, softly licking off the precum. Phil took the head into his mouth, sucked once, softly, and then returned to licking it.

Punk felt Mark's hands grab his hair and lift it so their eyes met. "Mouth. On me. Now," he said.

Punk grinned impishly before doing just that, slowly filling his mouth with Mark's manhood. He sucked lightly, hands playing with the other man's balls. He increased the suction when he decided he needed to hear Mark groan louder, longer, humming in the back of his throat as he increased speed.

When he felt Mark begin to swell to the point of no return, Punk prepared himself, but Mark instead pulled Punk away. "Wouldn't you rather I did it inside you?" he asked sweetly.

A moment later, Mark had rolled him on to his back. Grinning, Mark quickly rid Punk of his bottoms. "Knees," he said. Phil grinned and got on his hands and knees for Mark. Phil stood that way until he felt something cold going down his ass. Mark had pulled out lube, it seemed. Mark put his finger in and began spreading it, making sure Phil was loose and ready.

"Holy fuck, Mark, fuck me now," Phil moaned. Mark then fingered him fast, wanting to make sure he didn't hurt his Philly.

Mark removed his fingers and grabbed Phil's hips, steadying him. Slowly, he slid the tip of his cock inside, relishing the raven haired man's moans. Without warning, he slammed in up to the hilt, then withdrew, thrusting with more force, making undeniably good friction. "You're so tight, Philly," he groaned, "So good..."

Phil was on an amazing high, loving the feelings of ecstasy Mark was giving him. Each time Mark pushed into his prostate, he moaned and writhed. Mark filled him perfectly, completely. Feeling his balls tighten, Punk prepared himself for the final burst.

Mark cummed first, bursting inside Punk. The feel of Mark's climax while he was buried deep inside him was enough to send Phil over the edge. Screaming in pleasure, he spilled all over the bed, his body bucking with the force of it.

As Phil's body slumped against his, Mark and gently lay him on the bed. Soon, Punk was fast asleep. Mark giggled and took out his phone. "Shawn? You were right. When they think you're going to leave them, they give you the best sex ever! Thanks for spreading the rumor of my retirement for me."

"See? Didn't I tell you?" Shawn said excitedly, "I'm going to have to do this for Hunter and Glenn; it's soooo awesome."

They talked a bit more, but then they hung up. Mark smiled at Phil and kissed his forehead. "I would never leave you," he said lovingly.

* * *

**Well, I had fun with that.  
**

**Next, we have Punk/Jericho for Browngirlwrites. Then, by popular demand, we have Matt/Evan.  
**

**If you liked the couple, go onto Browngirlwrites' page; she's the only one I've seen write them. Sorry; I really wish I could suggest another for you, so you could read this couple again.  
**


	26. ChrisPunk

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.****  
**

**The twenty-sixth one is for Browngirlwrites, Chris/Punk. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Idiot's Day Out**

After an intense workout, Phil Brooks grabbed a bag of Oreos that he kept on him and began munching on them happily. Some people joked that the CM in his ring name stood for cookie monster, and he was one indeed: he enjoyed eating any type of cookie in his spare time.

Nick Nemeth was walking by with Maria Kanellis, his girlfriend, and he stopped and walked over. "Can I get a cookie?"

"Mine," Phil said, holding the cookies to his chest.

"Puh- wease?" Nick pouted.

"Baby talk and begging don't work on me," Phil said, shaking his head, "Mine. Be gone."

"You're a meanie." Nick walked away, holding Maria close. Maria turned back to wave at the Straightedge superstar, but he was too engrossed in his cookies to notice. In fact, he was so engrossed in them that he didn't notice a certain Canadian walk up behind him.

Chris laughed, and Phil looked up in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"He's an idiot. Doesn't he know that nothing can separate the Cookie Monster from his precious?"

"I asked you what you were doing here," Phil repeated.

Chris laughed and planted a quick kiss on Phil's lips. "Rumor had it that a certain dark haired Straightedge would be working out today, so his boyfriend decided to join him. That a problem?"

"Not at all." Phil then protectively cradled his cookies. "Unless you're trying to steal my Nabiscoy goodness."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Chris looked him over and grinned. "Could you tell me how you stay so fit when you eat like Augustus Gloop?"

"One, I don't get the reference," Phil said, "Two, Morrison's been trying to act like my life coach, and he told me how to equate what you eat to how much you work out. But he eats so little it's inconsequential anyway. And three, is there a problem with the way I eat?"

"No way," Chris said, "And how do you not get the Willy Wonka reference? Did you not have a childhood?"

"Shut up," Phil said, "So, what're we doing today?"

"The same thing we do everyday," Chris said.

"Try to peep on people getting it on in the shower, get in a few warm up matches, have some fun in the neighborhood, and then go out to eat?" Phil asked.

"Actually, I meant take over the world, but we could do that too."

"Once again, the reference is lost on me," Phil stated as he stood and got his bag.

"You really didn't have a childhood, did you?" Chris asked.

"Bite me," Phil snapped.

"Gladly." Chris bit Phil on the shoulder, and Phil shrieked. Eventually, Phil pushed him off, and he crossed his arms angrily.

"Bastard."

Phil began walking to the showers, and Chris laughed. "I love you too, pumpkin."

*********

At the shower room, Phil and Chris began tip toeing around the dividers. They didn't want to get caughtl it was so much better when the performers didn't know they had an audience.

"First stall," Phil whispered.

"Let's see... brown legs... oh, ew, it's MVP, keep walking," Chris whispered. Chris looked under the stall to see who it was, and then they both peeped in through the space between the door and the divider.

"Second," Phil said.

"Um... tan legs, very muscular... and skinny tan legs... hmm... let's peep." Chris went to the crack, but then he immediately flew back, covering his eyes.

"What is it?" Phil asked, worried.

"Hunter and Stephanie!" he hissed, "Ugh, did not need to see the Cerebral Assassin's ass. Let's go."

The next stall had pale, muscular legs, which they discerned belonged to John Cena, and Phil wanted no part in peeping at that. Then, in the fourth, there were two pairs of tan legs, though one more tan than the other, and they were really close to one another. Both legs were really nice, and Phil and Chris nodded at each other- they found the stall to peep in on.

As they got closer, they heard a soft, but unmistakable sound of someone getting pleasured. "Jackpot!" Phil whispered excitedly.

"Shh!" Chris reminded him, "This requires finesse."

They looked in and were surprised to see that Matt Hardy had Randy Orton pushed against the wall and was rubbing his erection forcefully. Randy was moaning, trying to muffled the sounds by biting and sucking on Matt's shoulder, or by pressing his lips into the elder Hardy's.

"Hot damn," Chris said.

"Amen," Phil agreed.

"You think Matt's going to fuck him?"

"I have no doubt that Matt's going to fuck him," Phil replied.

"I never pegged Orton as a bottom."

"I did. Especially back in the Evolution days."

"Rhodes is going to be crushed."

"He has Ted."

"Who wants Ted when Orton's around?" Chris asked.

"Ted's hot."

"Fuck Ted!"

"Maybe I should," Punk snapped back. Suddenly, the door opened and Matt stood there, crossing his arms. They both blushed but found themselves unable to keep their eyes on Matt's face. Their eyes either went to Randy, who was trying to catch his breath while begging with his eyes for Matt to finish the job, or Matt, who, despite, the angry face, was still naked... and kind of hard himself.

"Do you mind?" Matt asked.

"Fuck Hardy, you're hot," Chris said.

"Hi Randy!" Phil said, waving at Randy. Randy put his hand on his head and sighed.

"Do you mind?" Matt repeated.

"He's right, you really are hot," Punk said, "I'd share my cookies with you if I thought it would get you naked." Matt blushed, and Punk said, "Oh, and Orton, the offer applies to you too."

"Go away so he can fuck me!" Randy shouted. People were now looking over stalls, trying to figure out what the commotion was. Matt shook his head, angry at the attention.

"Leave and you both get to keep your heads," Matt said warningly. Everyone knew just how homicidal Matt could be, so Punk and Chris ran away.

As soon as they got far out of the showers, Chris said, "Hey, you never offered to share your cookies with me."

"I get you naked for free," Punk explained.

"Maybe I should revoke that privilege."

"No!" Phil grabbed an Oreo and threw it at Chris. "There, now you have to get naked for me."

"Later, I promise."

****************

After they wrestled for a while and joked about how some moves they found themselves in felt oddly sexual (Chris even expressed interest in fucking Punk while Punk was in the Walls of Jericho position), the two bumbling idiots made their way outside and began walking together to find a place to eat.

"So," Phil said, "Who else do you think fucks in those stalls?"

"Besides the obvious answer of that question, being Shawn the King Whore himself and Jeff his little protege, there's a long list. I'm sure that Orton fucked both of the Priceless boys through the walls at least fifty times, and I think he got Adam too. Adam's had a go at Morrison at least once, and Morrison's cornholed the Miz. Cena's too much of a prude to make a move on Mizzie, but they would have so done it if he wasn't. I think Jay and Tommy Dreamer have gone at it, and Evan's gotten a bit of both of them. I heard William Regal's trying to pressure Jay into it, calling him Sunshine and whatnot, but that was met by a DDT from Dreamer and a nice little standing shooting star press from Evan. Hunter hasn't done anybody, because Steph has a long standing rule that, if he wants to fuck guys, she has to be present and able to watch."

"Shawn's not a cockslut," Punk said.

"He's not?" Chris said, "He's fucked his way through the main event picture at least three times per main eventer. Except Cena, but that's just because he's a prude. And Show. Eww, don't want to think about that."

"Banishing mental picture of Show and HBK," Phil said. They took a moment to clear their mind of the idea, and then Phil continued. "I swear, Shawn doesn't do that! He's all Christiany and whatnot."

"And I swear, he does. You don't know the Heartbreak kid like I do, Philly. You weren't around before he was found by Jesus or Mary or whoever found him and made him all Christiany. You think he wore chains and leather for his health? He obviously knew his water around a S&M store."

"It was a gimmick."

"He's a whore," Chris said firmly. They stared at each other for a while, but then Punk said, "Ooh! Chinese! I want lemon chicken!" Phil ran inside, and Chris laughed.

"Sometimes, I swear he has ADD... ooh, they have the placemats with the Chinese Zodiac on them!" Chris proceeded to run in after his boyfriend, excited about reading about his sign.

*************

As Chris and Phil rode a taxi to the hotel room, they opened their fortune cookies. "What does yours say?" Chris asked.

"Wealth comes to those who work diligently," Phil read, "Assholes! If I wanted advice, I'd get a shrink. This isn't a fortune! Anyways, what does yours say?"

"Thou shalt fuck a beautiful dark haired man," Chris said.

Phil stared at him. "It does not!"

"Does so!"

"No way. Besides, they don't talk like the Bible!"

"Are you saying I'm not going to fuck a beautiful dark haired man?" Chris asked.

"Now, when did I say that? I just want to know your fortune!" Phil tackled Chris and began tickling him, to torture away the fortune. Chris started laughing and trying to hold it away, but he soon lost to the onslaught of Punk's fingers. He took the fortune and read, "You will receive many rewards. That's what it says."

"Is it my fault I interpreted many rewards as the ass of a beautiful man I can fuck many times?" Chris asked, fixing himself.

"Yes," Phil said, "I'm mad at you now. You should've just showed me the fortune."

They were silent for a moment, and then Chris said, "I still get to fuck you, right?" Then, Phil started laughing uncontrollably, and Chris joined him in giggles. The taxi driver through them a glance and they stopped.

"Do you think he understands us?" Chris asked.

"No way. He probably speaks Indian."

The driver turned around and said, "Indian is not a language. I speak Hindi, but I also speak English very fluently. Now shut up. It's none of my business who you fuck, but you're distracting me."

That made the rest of the ride very quiet.

*********

Chris and Phil got home and Phil immediately went to the shower. "It's been such a long day, and I'd love a shower," Phil said, and then he sent a glance Chris' way. "Won't you join me?"

Chris didn't need telling twice. He got out of his clothes as fast as humanly possible and ran to the bathroom, where Phil was already in the shower, completely naked. He grinned lustily and got inside.

"Wash my back for me?" Phil asked, holding out the soap. Chris laughed, threw the soap to an unknown place, and moved forward, making their chests touch.

"We're not here to shower and we both knows it." Chris slid down Phil's body, licking the water from his chest as he went. Phil touched his beautiful hair, which was getting slightly damp from the spray misting down over him. Phil couldn't wait to feel Chris's mouth on him again.

He didn't have to wait long to be appeased, as Chris knelt down on the shower floor and took Phil's stiff cock in his hand, stroking it a little while he teased the head of it with his tongue.

"Just like that," he moaned.

"You want me to suck it?" Chris looked up at him and grinned again. Phil could only nod through his lust, letting out another soft moan. Then he gasped as Chris's mouth slid down over him.

Phil touched the back of Chris's head, guiding his movements, as they both got soaked. Chris slid his hands up to Phil's waist, steadying himself so he could increase the rhythm and intensity of the blow job.

Phil moaned incoherently as Chris continued, but he stopped him before it went too far. There were more fun things to do before they got to that. He motioned for Chris to get up, and he did.

Phil pressed his lips to Chris's, sliping his tongue into the hot sweetness of his mouth. Chris sighed and wrapped his arms around Phil, their wet bodies pressing together. Phil pulled out of the passionate kiss and walked out of the shower. "We better finish this at the bed," he said.

"Teasing bastard," Chris mumured. Chris reached around him, and turned the shower off. He followed him out but then stepped on the discarded soap and slipped onto the floor. "Fuck!" he shouted.

Phil ran back in. "Are you okay?"

"I slipped on the goddamn soap."

Phil giggled. "You are such an idiot."

"So are you." Chris grabbed Phil's arm and pulled him onto the ground with him. They began sloppily making out, touching each other lovingly. Chris grabbed the offensive soap and decided to put it to use- he worked it up into a later in his hands while he told Phil to get on his back and lie on the floor.

Phil did as he was told, and soon he felt Chris's slick fingers probing at his opening. Chris slid a finger up into him, and Phil groaned. He worked it in and out until Phil started to relax, then he pushed another into him.

"How does that feel?" Chris asked.

"Mmm."

"What does that mean?" Chris asked as he continued fingering him, but Phil was too dizzy with desire to answer. Then Chris slid his fingers out, making him groan in need. Chris put his legs on his shoulders and Phil almost shouted hurry up, but then he felt Chris's cock inching into him. He squealed a little, but then yelled as Chris impaled him with his full length.

"Oh yes!"

"Enjoy it baby," Chris purred. "You're so tight, you feel so good around my cock."

Chris moved slowly at first, sliding in and out of him, pushing his entire length in, then drawing back. As Phil's arousal grew, he started pushing his hips back against Chris, encouraging him to thrust harder.

Phil couldn't help but wanting more and more as Chris's cock slammed into him. He cried out in pleasure, clutching the bath side with one hand and stroking his aching cock with the other.

Chris reached underneath him, and finished stroking him off. Phil came so hard that his vision blurred. He let out a strangled scream as his fluid shot over Chris's hand. Chris slammed into his ass, letting out a shriek as he spilled his own hot cum into Phil. They rocked together in ecstasy, riding out the wave of pleasure.

When the feeling subsided, Chris slid out of him and collapsed in a heap beside him, both of them panting and sweaty. Phil turned onto his side and snuggled into Chris's arms. After a while, they remembered where they were, took another shower, a real one, and then went to bed.

And so ends our tale of two idiots in love. They are the terrors of the locker room with their childish ways, but I assure you, the wrestlers, even the ones they peep on, wouldn't trade them away. In fact, a few of them listened in on our idiots having sex, including Ted, Cody, Jeff, Adam, and Cena. And they all jerked off to it, except for Cena, because he's a prude.

* * *

**Well, I had fun with that.  
**

**Next, by popular demand, we have Matt/Evan. Then, for Nooks, we have Matt/Edge/Christian/Jeff.  
**

**If you liked the couple, go onto JeriPunk21'a page... she does them justice. And Contract Negotiations by JadeandKate is a must read.  
**


	27. MattEvan

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.****  
**

**The twenty-seventh one is by popular demand, Matt/Evan. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Not the Same**

It used to be different. He used to wake up beside him. They used to do stuff together. They used to be happy.

That was when they were together. Matt was sent to ECW during the 2008 draft. Evan was part of the superstar initiative. And they clicked immediately. It was as if they were waiting to meet each other.

Evan was trying to make his name among the other wrestlers pulled in through the initiative. Matt wanted to prove that his name could be spoken in households without Jeff's name being brought up first. They had something to show the world. And they showed them together.

Cyber Sunday. Neither man was willing to ease up. They had something that was fueling them on, something more than the belt. They had dreams, aspirations... the hope that they wouldn't get lost among all the other wrestlers hoping to be the next Ric Flair or Hulk Hogan.

That night, they were together for the first time... they couldn't tell you how it happened, just that it was a long time coming. Their limbs entangled, breaths mingled, linked by a single thread... they were the same on so many levels. They loved to rise a crowd. They loved to perform, and put their all into it. They went headfirst into matches that look like they could kill them. Neither would quit. And both never wanted to be forgotten.

The night before the Royal Rumble, when they told Matt what was going to happen, Evan was outside the door. He was listening. When Matt came out, he saw Evan and crossed his arms. "It's not nice to eavesdrop."

"Please don't go."

Matt shook his head. "Do you think I want to? God, this is just another way they make me Jeff's second. His squire. You think I want to just be another victim for the beloved Jeff Hardy? Do you really think I want that?"

"Fight it, then," Evan said, "Don't let them do this. You... you belong here."

'God, Evan, you don't understand," Matt said, "I have no choice. The wheels are in motion. I'm going to Smackdown."

"I don't want you to go."

Matt held out his arm and pulled Evan close. "I don't want me to go either. Not like this."

Nothing happened that night. Matt and Evan just sat on the roof of the hotel, interlocking fingers, blocking out the world. If they listened, they could almost hear the sound of fans booing Matt. Believeing he would kill his brother, given the chance. Flooding his myspace and email inbox with hate mail. Fan letters from people who were really Jeff's fans. The sound of Matt's choke when he realized how many of his fans actually only loved him when he was breaking his back for Jeff.

But that wasn't the only thing you could hear. You could hear the sound of Evan's bones cracking as he was given to bigger guys, guys more than twice his size. The sound of Evan preparing to risk injury to not end up like some of the others in the initiative, who were being let go. But there was also a sound, soft, almost too soft. You'd miss it if you weren't really listening. But it was there, infused with the sound of holding back tears and of squeezing hands in anger. Punching walls, trying to forget how much they missed each other.

Evan leaned his head against Matt's shoulder, and Matt lay his head on Evan's. It was too easy sometimes, to forget how the places they came from produced stars. To forget that Matt had the same start as a bunch of others, and so did Evan, yet for some reason, they weren't the lucky ones. Were they less entertaining on some level? Who knew, really?

Their last night together. Matt left there an official member of the Smackdown roster. Evan was still a part of ECW. They didn't look back. They didn't need to. Matt was etched on Evan's heart; Evan on Matt's.

Everytime they picked up the phone, tried to call each other, it always seemed to be the wrong time. It didn't matter how close they were, because there was no time to talk, no moment to steal to remind each other that their biggest fans were 100 % behind them.

It wasn't the same. All Evan had now was a memory of someone who supported him, someone who understood him, someone who loved him. He was in the same room so many times with Matt, but he wasn't with Matt. He heard his voice, the words meant for him, but he didn't hear them, not like when they were actually together. So close, yet so far away.

At night, it's almost as if he's the one reading the hatemail, from people he once looked forward to replying to. It's as if it's his hands trembling, his eyes fighting the tears, his mouth dry with horror. He wondered if Matt felt his bone aching pain, if he knows about how he feels inadequate too.

Inadequate. The perfect way to describe how Matt thought of himself, and how Evan thought of himself, and how they thought of their relationship. It wasn't enough. It wasn't good enough. They weren't good enough.

Evan couldn't take it anymore. He went to Matt's room and was about to knock, but Matt opened the door first. "I'm no one without you," Evan said.

Matt responded by pulling him in and pushing their lips together. They choked on each other's taste, remembering that as one, everything else was voided. Matt was not 'the elder Hardy'. Evan was not 'the young high flyer'. They were all they needed. Matt only needed one fan, Evan only needed one fan.

They pushed closer together despite the breathlessness, perferring to die in this entity then live as puppets, dancing for the applause. When they finally pulled apart, Matt said, 'I'm less than that without you."

Hearts beated faster as they began again, stumbling to the bed, laying on it. Hands rubbed and caressed each other, reminding themselves that touching is not touching. Not when you're around hundreds of people, hugging like you just met your uncle when he got off a plane. Kissing is not kissing when you play chaste for the masses. Being together is not being together when it's not just the two of you.

Matt's clothes were gone quickly, and then Evan's followed. "Beautiful," they say at the same time. Both of them needed to hear it. Needed to know that someone did care that much about them.

Lips, tongues, and teeth took over the exploration once the clothes were gone. No more words. Just sounds. Sounds so addicting, they had to force their lover to make them again. Not that it took a lot of force. They were willing, the sound more appealing then the loud applause, and if it was that good to them, why should they deny their lover the joy?

Evan's hand's around Matt's member, and Matt's mouth is on his nipple. When Matt moaned, it went through Evan's entire body, exhilarating his every fiber. He wanted to exhilarate Matt like Matt did him. He pumped harder, massaged the underside, and Matt moaned louder and longer.

They pulled apart again to kiss. "Where?" Evan asked.

"The bag," Matt said, understanding what Evan wanted instantly. Evan went to the bag and pulled out a bottle of baby oil, too full for Evan's taste. He poured some on his hand and began massaging Matt again, making him writhe and groan. Matt fisted the sheets and thrusted into Evan's hand.

"Stop," Evan said, pulling away. "Not yet." Matt nodded and took the baby oil, this time pouring it on his hand. He rubbed it on his fingers and applied it to Evan's hole slowly, one finger, then two.

"I love you," Evan said, as he pulled his fingers out.

"I love you so much," Matt said. Evan straddled Matt's hips and they kissed as Evan began settling himself on Matt's member. Matt helped him, guiding his cock while steadying Evan's hip. As soon as Evan was completely settled, he began moving.

Matt thrusted up, and Evan pushed down. Why were they so upset before? They didn't remember. They didn't even remember their own names. All that mattered was the bliss, the passion, the warmth. Love. The sounds that begged for more.

They finally came off the high with a joint scream, climaxing at the same time. Matt and Evan released, Matt into Evan and Evan onto Matt, and they held each other close, steadying each other.

Evan wished they didn't go to sleep soon afterwards. Maybe they could've spent more time together, talked like they haven't talked in so long, and listened to something worth listening to, not the mindless garbage you spout everyday. But they did. And when Evan woke up, it was time to go.

He cleaned himself off quickly and got dressed. But, as he tried to escape, he heard his love say, "Please don't go."

This time, it was Matt to say it. Matt to beg. And Evan wanted so much to give him what he wanted. "I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to go."

"I'm sorry." Once again, they were far apart. No matter how close, they were still miles and miles apart.

Because it just wasn't the same.

* * *

**Wanted to write a funny one, but the end of summer blues has got me down.**

**Next, for Nooks, we have Matt/Edge/Christian/Jeff. Then, we have Punk/Matt/Jeff for theRandomnessofme.  
**

**Hmm... if you like this couple, go read A Beginning by Renna33.  
**


	28. MattEdgeChristianJeff

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**So we're sure... this is a pure smut fest. What else am I supposed to do with a foursome??? Ah well, here it is. The next one will have a better story behind it than this.**

**The twenty-eighth one is for Nooks, Matt/Edge/Christian/Jeff. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Hate/Love**

Most people would tell you that Matt and Adam absolutely hated each other. They would've told you this before Amy. In fact, it seemed that what they were fighting over wasn't important... so long as they fought each other, got on each other's nerves, or hurt the other's pride with a snarky comment, they were content.

But Jeff and Jay knew differently. Matt and Adam didn't hate each other. They just liked to fight one another. But deep inside, really deep inside, they cared for one another. After all, even though they disagreed on most things, they agreed on something: they both loved Jeff and Jay with all their hearts.

All it would take to get them to admit they liked each other at all was a lot of alcohol...

**********

Jay opened the door to Jeff's hotel room. When he got a call from Jeff saying that Matt and Adam were both in the hotel room, Jay feared they were ready to rip each other apart. But he was surprised to see Matt and Adam, arms around each other, sharing a bottle of Vodka.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jay asked Jeff. Jeff shrugged.

"They've been... like this since they've came. They're drunk as shit."

"Jay-Jay!" Adam giggled, turning around. Matt steadied him, laughing as well. "Want some? It's really good... right Mattie?"

"Yup, Addy," Matt said, taking the bottle and drinking some.

"Did he just call him Mattie?" Jay asked.

"I still can't believe Matt called him Addy," Jeff said.

Adam turned to Matt and said, "We should do something really fun. Let's dance! Mattie, let's dance!"

"Yay!" Matt pulled out of his grip and went to the radio. He flipped through the stations and stopped when he heard the next song would be a Samantha Fox song. "Ooh, I love her!"

_Maybe, just maybe  
Naughty girls need love too_

Jeff and Jay just watched as Adam sauntered over to Matt, mouthing the words of the song. He bumped pelvises with Matt and began grinding on his body. Matt grinded back, twisting Adam around and pushing into Adam's ass.

_I've been told time and time again  
That you can't treat love like a game  
But I play rough with hearts that never mend  
'Cause some guys like you do the same_

"Should we stop them?" Jeff asked as Adam and Matt rubbed against each other erotically. Jay slapped him. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Are you kidding me? You stop this, you die." Jay said. He sat down, and Jeff noticed how uncomfortably tight Jay's jeans were, Jeff then sat down, and he had to admit... the sight was very arousing.

Matt dipped Adam and then pulled him back up. Adam pulled off Matt's shirt and kept grinding into him, licking his lips as he sang the song.

_Love was just a four-letter word  
Never heard, how absurd, how could it be  
But now I can't believe this is real  
How I feel, now you steal my heart away from me_

_Used to be so good and so bad  
Sex was something I just had  
Used to always know what to do  
Now you've got me confused  
_  
Adam was now shirtless, and he kept lightly kissing Matt as they danced so close. Jay couldn't deny his aching member anymore, so he undid his jeans and began rubbing himself. Jeff, a little more self conscious, just rubbed himself through his jeans. Adam ran a hand over Matt's neck and down to his waist, and Matt's hands grabbed his waist, pushing him closer.

_Baby don't let me be misunderstood  
Temporary love's so bad, but it feels so good  
Then along came you, now I know it's true  
Naughty girls need love...too_

_Yes it's true, I'm in love with you  
And believe it baby, this time your love won't get away  
Stay here, in the place to be - we can get busy my way  
For six forevers and a day-ay-ay  
Ooh, it's only you I adore  
So much more then my body was asking for  
Yes, your love is breaking my chill  
Even still, there's a thrill in my heart_

Adam's hand moved back up to his mouth, and he began sucking a finger. Then, he ran that finger down Matt's chest, circling his nipples. Jeff forgot all his shame after Adam did that and he took off his pants as well.

"Jeff..." Jay grabbed him and pulled him in, kissing him, moving away every now and again to watch the performers.

_Samantha Fox was such a wild dame, huh, but what's in a name  
(S-S-Samantha S-S-S-S-Samantha Fox!)  
No more fun and games of the mind - let's get busy 1 time_

_Baby don't let me be misunderstood  
Temporary love's so bad, but it feels so good  
Then along came you, now I know it's true  
Naughty girls need love...too_

Matt dipped Adam one last time and met his lips in a kiss. Adam wrapped his leg around Matt's stomach and kissed back, pushing against him until neither of them could breathe. They pulled apart and bowed, and Jay and Jeff pulled apart long enough to clap for them.

"Look Mattie," Adam said, pushing his elbow into Matt's stomach, "Looks like they want some loving."

Matt grinned and walked over to Jay. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, nit then Matt dropped to his knees and began pulling down Jay's boxers. Jay gulped as Matt grinned up at him. "Like what you see?" he asked.

"Like's not the word," Jay breathed. Matt bent down and licked his member slowly, just to get a reaction out of Jay. And Jay obliged, pushing forward, but Matt pushed him down. He kept slowly licking him, making him lose more and more control.

Meanwhile, Adam walked up to Jeff and dropped to his knees in front of him. Jeff half expected the same treatment Jay was getting, and he prepared for it- but instead, when Jeff's boxers were down, Adam swallowed around his whole member.

"Oh... shit!" Jeff shouted out. Adam hummed lightly, making Jeff groan incoherently. Damn, Adam was good. He grabbed Adam's shoulders to keep himself up and he rubbed his head lovingly.

Jay had a hand in Matt's beautiful dark hair and was pushing him to it. Matt, however, kept at his slow pace, working Jay into a frenzy. Then, when Jay was putty in Matt's hands, Matt finally rewarded him by pulling him into his mouth. He played with his balls gently while he bobbed his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks and pushing Jay to the edge.

When Jay and Jeff thought they were about to get some relief, Adam pulled off of Jeff and went to Matt. He pulled him away from Jay and pulled him onto the bed. They were about to argue when they saw what they were doing.

Matt grabbed Adam's member and began jerking him with one hand. while the other teased his hole. Adam moaned so prettily that Jay and Jeff instantly forgot their anger and just wanted to join in. Jeff walked over and moved Matt's hand from Adam's hole, taking over the job himself. He pushed his fingers in, exploring until he found Adam's prostate. The slight brush made Adam arch up into Matt's hand, seeking relief... but Matt was sure he wouldn't get it. Not yet, anyway.

Jay grabbed a bottle of Baby Oil Jeff had and brought it gave it to Jeff, who dribbled some on his fingers before he began fingering Adam again. He pulled Matt away from his job and handed him the baby oil. "You... me... together," he said. Matt nodded and poured some baby oil on his fingers too. Then, they were also in Adam, and Adam was a hopeless, horny mess.

They pulled out, and Matt pushed in first, fucking him slowly. Jay grabbed the baby oil and began applying it to Jeff's ass. What happened in the next couple of minutes was something none of the participants would be able to tell you what happened, even the sober ones- Jeff and Matt were both in Adam, pushing into his hole, barely enough room to move. Jay was in Jeff, but his fingers were in Matt, pushing against the only brunette's prostate.

Jeff was completely gone, the feeling of Adam's hole, Matt's cock against his, and Jay's cock in him bringing him into a flurry of pleasure. Adam was also out of control, just mewling as the Hardys stretched him out, their combined force hurting so wonderfully. Jay was the only one with full control, but he was quickly losing it.

Jeff came first, and he set off Adam and Matt. Then, Jay came in Jeff, Jeff's spasms setting him off. They rode out their completions until there was nothing left. Adam was completely immobile, and his ass pounded from the feeling. Jay held Jeff up so the poor kid wouldn't faint. He pulled out of Jeff, and then helped Jeff pull out of Adam. Matt pulled out last and then carried Adam to the top of the bed, laying his head on the pillow. He kissed Adam's forehead and watched as Jay carried Jeff next to Adam. Adam wrapped an arm around Jeff and they lay there, looking ready to pass out.

Jay lay next to Jeff, and Matt lay next to Jay. As they went to sleep, Jay and Jeff wondered how they were going to explain to Adam and Matt what happened last night. But that wasn't as important as, well, the fact that they just had sex. That was what was most important. They'd face the rest tomorrow.

They weren't too worried, though. Because no matter what, they loved them. Matt and Adam loved them. And that would protect them from their wrath... hopefully.

* * *

**Excuse me while I go wish I did own these guys.**

**Next, we have Punk/Matt/Jeff for theRandomnessofme. Then, we have Jericho/Jeff for xXDaneAvisXx.  
**

**If you like this couple, go read A Hardy Game by NeroAnne.  
**


	29. PunkMattJeff

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**The twenty-ninth one is for theRandomnessofMe, Punk/Matt/Jeff. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Triangles**

The first thing I thought when I saw them on the balcony of the room next to mine was _That fucking bastard did this shit on purpose._

And he did. I know for a fact that he waited until I ordered a room, found out which one I ordered, and deliberately got the one next to it. Well, I wasn't there, but he does this all the time. And besides, while my brother's face was buried in his neck, lips inching across skin, he was looking at me. Sending me lusty looks. Licking his lips, non-verbally telling me he wished it was me on that balcony with him.

I made a disgusted face and went inside. While this won't stop Phil, at least I won't have to see them.

Fact: I hate Phil Brooks' guts.

Fact: Phil Brooks is in fucking love with me.

Fact: My brother is in fucking love with Phil Brooks.

Fact: Phil Brooks is fucking my brother because he can't have me.

That pretty much summed up my life. Phil's a fucking snake, and he does slimy shit to get what he wants. Like telling Jeff anything he wants to hear and making him feel loved, but flirting with me behind his damned back. And he knows I won't hurt him. He knows that if I dared, Jeff would completely cut me off.

And I love Jeff too much to get rid of him.

When the sounds of Phil and my brother moaning got louder, I realized they were back in the room. Closer, because Phil wanted to make sure I heard everything. Loud and clear. And Phil made sure Jeff moaned and groaned like a cheap hooker, just to get to me. Like I give a damn if he's the best fucker ever. I hate him, and I want nothing to do with him. He thinks it's just a matter of time before I cave, beg for him, and he can leave my brother and we'd fuck into the sunset.

Bastard. As if Jeff meant so little to me.

Suddenly, I heard a bang, followed by a groan. I placed my hand to my head- Phil was fucking Jeff through the bed, with enough force that I practically felt it from here. Then, the banging was accompanied by Phil and Jeff. Damn it. The first time Phil tried this, I punched the wall, to tell him to keep it down. He just hit the wall back. Second time, I tried calling the room. Phil unhooked the phone. Third time, I knocked on the door directly. Phil came to the door wearing a towel, like I was supposed to just ravage him right then and there.

I stopped fighting it and just began waiting for the shit to be over.

"Ohh, Philly.. Please, Philly.."

"Like that?" his voice was taunting, and the words weren't only meant for Jeff. They were for me too.

"Oh yes.. please, fuck me harder." Jeff cried sweetly. "Oh, god, harder.. um, yes, fuck.."

"Yeah, take it..."

I covered my head with the pillow. If I didn't, I would bang my head into the fucking bedside table. And guess what? I was getting stiffer listening to that bastard fuck my brother.

Because here's the kicker- I'm in love with Jeff. I mean, Hallmark, happily ever after, grow old and smile at each other on rocking chairs love. I have been for a while. Only been aware of it for a few months, but it's been a while. Feels like forever. How could I not be? Jeff's so sweet, so loving, so fun... he just wants to be loved.

He deserves much better than Phil Brooks. But Phil's who he wants. Phil loves me and I love Jeff and Jeff loves Phil.

What a fucking triangle.

I HATE triangles.

"Please.. stop teasing.. Phil, please..." Jeff whined.

And that one did it. I was hard, thinking about Jeff getting pleasured. Shit. I slid my hand into my pants, hating myself more and more. Phil would love this. I began stroking my throbbing member hard and fast, trying to make it end. Trying to just get rid of it. But it wasn't going anywhere, and I was doing just what Phil wanted me to do. But it was Jeff I was imagining myself with; not Phil.

I wonder how he'd react if he knew. If he knew that it was Jeff I wanted. Hopefully, I'd never find out.

"Oh, shit.. I'm gonna... I'm gonna... OH YES!"

I closed my eyes as Phil and Jeff's grand finale fills my ears. I finally released as well, and I bit down on my other arm, not wanting to give Phil any fucking satisfaction. I hear them panting, but then I hear footsteps. Then the shower. I shook my head- that meant one thing.

RING RING!

I rolled my eyes. If I didn't pick up the phone, Phil'd come to the door. One way or another, Phil would talk to me.

I picked up the phone and said, "You're getting predictable."

He laughed. "Put the claws away, kitty. I just want to talk."

"Talk with your boyfriend."

"But you're much more irritable... and cute... I love talking to you. It's so easy to rile you up... I can't wait to excite you in more ways than this..."

"Get over yourself." I shook my head. "It won't happen."

"Maybe I should come over," Phil said, sounding smug as shit. He was probably smirking; I wished I could deck him so hard the smirk would fly off his face. "I bet your sheets tell a different story..."

"Dream on," I said, although I knew full well the cum on my sheets would probably damn me and make Phil all the happier.

"Come on, Matt, just end this." Phil coaxed, "One word, and I'll be over there. Just say yes."

"Suck my cock."

"That's what I want to do. Just say yes."

"How could you do this to Jeff?" I snapped, "He loves you..."

"That's HIS curse. I really don't give a damn how he feels. He's just a warm ass until I get the real prize."

"Go to hell."

"Not without you." Phil laughed again. "I'm a man who gets what he wants, Matt... and _who _he wants. Think about that... and about me. I'm thinking about you." I hung up. If only Jeff didn't love him...

But he does. And I couldn't get rid of Phil- not without losing Jeff.

*************

No. He can't... _he wouldn't... _no way...

Jeff was planning on using his rematch clause- in a cage match. Where the loser leaves the WWE.

Jeff, Phil, and Teddy were planning it. I sat outside the office, hearing Jeff make the pitch to Teddy. Then, all he had to do was challenge him for the fans to hear during Smackdown, and then they'd be in a cage match... and, ever since they started dating, Jeff's been going easy on Phil. I could tell. He wasn't pushing as hard- he didn't want to hurt his 'Philly.'

Jeff walked out first, and then Teddy followed. They were talking about what would happen should Jeff lose. I wonder why they couldn't talk about it in the office. I didn't need to hear every single word of Jeff's plans should he lose his dream.

Then, Phil came out. He smirked at me and I lost it. I ran forward, grabbed his collar, and pushed him against the wall. "You know, I love it when you get all domineering," Phil said, as if he was still in control, "Makes it so much better to think about making you submit."

"You put him up to this!" I snapped, "Didn't you?"

"I just suggested it would add tension and drama to the final act of the CM Punk-Jeff Hardy feud," Phil said, "Your brother was the one who agreed to it."

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" I banged him against the wall, and he laughed. Who did he think he was?

"It won't change facts... Jeffy's still going to lose everything..." Phil smiled serenely, like an angel. But then again, Lucifer himself was once an angel. "He's going to lose the cheering fans... the adrenaline that comes with each stunt... he's going to lose to me and he's just going to crawl under a rock for the rest of his useless life..."

"MATT!" I heard running, and then Jeff pulled me off of Phil. Didn't he just hear that? "How could you do that to Phil?"

"He's making you do this!" I said, "Jeff, please... don't do this."

"I'm a grown man, Matt. I can make my own decisions. And I asked for that... not Phil. How could you hurt him?" I saw how sad Jeff looked, and I had to make it go away. No one's allowed to make sadness enter those beautiful green eyes... not even me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't apologize to me," Jeff said, "Apologize to Phil."

I turned to Phil and saw the amusement dancing across his eyes. I clenched my fists and said, "Sorry, Phil."

"It's okay," he said, "I'd be mad too, if I just heard you could possibly end my brother's career." He opened his arms, expecting me to hug him, and I mentally ripped off his head. He knew I couldn't back away without making Jeff upset.

I hugged him, and Jeff said, "See? Was that so bad?" Yes it was, because Phil's hands covertly brushed passed my ass.

Phil leaned toward my ear and whispered, "It doesn't have to end like this. I could change Jeff's mind... so long as you could change mine."

They walked away, and I kicked the bench. He... he couldn't mean what I thought he meant, could he?

************

"What took you so long?" Phil asked.

I resisted the urge to throw my phone against the wall. "Be clear, Phil. What the hell did you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'll talk to Jeff about changing the 'Loser leaves the WWE' stipulation if you give me a reason to be." Phil snickered. "And I think we both know what I want from you."

"Go to hell."

"Then Jeff goes into early retirement," Phil said, "Your choice."

My fist tightened over the phone. I couldn't imagine Jeff not wrestling. What would he do? He loved this so much... and, I didn't want to lose him. I wanted to keep him close, keep him with me. Even if I couldn't love him the way I wanted to, I wanted him to be here when I got my dream. I wanted to celebrate with him when he got the championships he deserved. I wanted us to be on the top of the world together. "How do you want this?"

"I knew you'd see things my way," he sounded genuinely happy. "Tomorrow night. You're coming to mine and Jeff's room. And... well, we'll have fun." He was quiet for a moment, and then he said, "You're going to fall for me eventually. I just want to speed things up."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, baby." And this time, he hung up.

************

I drunk as many shots as possible. Phil would probably blow off the whole deal if I was drunk, but fuck it, I needed to be buzzed to do this.

I went as slowly as I could to Jeff and that bastard's room. When I got there, Phil almost instantly opened the door. "I wondered if you were going to flake on me," Phil said.

I shook my head. "Let's just get this over with," I said.

Phil rested his hand on my chest, "What's the hurry?" He began slowly rubbing me through the shirt. "Come inside." He pulled me in, and, to my surprise, he screamed out, "Jeff! Our guest's here!"

_Jeff's going to be involved in this...? _I gulped as my brother came out of the bathroom. His hair wasn't dyed (he was probably planning a spectacular color for the cage match) and he was wearing nothing but a towel. He smiled softly and said, "Hey Matt. We've been waiting for you."

And I'm instantly aroused. He can't... there's no way Phil knows how I feel about Jeff...

Phil pulled me close and kissed me. I reluctantly kissed back, the sight of my brother and the drinks making it easier. "I couldn't get rid of him," Phil whispered, "But this could be fun too..."

Then, Jeff was the one kissing me. I tried my best to steady my knees as I kissed him back, enjoying his taste. Jeff was a little drunk too... not too drunk, but drunk enough that he could kiss me with no qualms. And I realized it- he wasn't too comfortable with this. He was doing it to make Phil happy.

Damn him for the control he has over my Jeffro.

Jeff started to take off my clothes, shooting looks Phil's way. Phil licked his lips as I became completely naked, rubbing against Jeff and groaning into his lips. Only a towel separated Jeff's skin from mine, and it was too arousing.

Phil pulled me away from Jeff and said, "Take off my clothes." I glared at him, but he reminded me with a glance that if I didn't, Jeff was gone. I swallowed my pride and began taking off his clothes, trying not to look at his victorious face. Jeff's hands were wandering around our bodies, and, as soon as Phil was naked too, he pulled me forward and kissed me again. I tried not to vomit when I felt his erection pushing against mine.

Phil pulled me to the bed and laid me down. I watched him as he knelt down in front of me, smiling like he just won the lottery. And I got that certain homicidal look again. But it didn't stop him from licking me softly.

As much as I wanted to say that the act totally disgusted me, it didn't. I was so hard, it didn't matter who was relieving me, so long as I was being relieved. And... well, Phil was good at it. He blew on the head before taking in the tip and sucking it softly. Jeff kissed Phil's shoulders and touched him as Phil teased me, making my body betray me and arch up to Phil.

_Just think... one night as his, and Jeff gets to continue living the dream... _Phil grabbed my hips and shoved me down as he took more of my member in, and Jeff was jerking him off, making him moan lightly around me. I swallowed my first moan, but then there was nothing I could do to keep myself quiet. Jeff looked so beautiful, even if his eyes were only glazed with lust for Phil. And Phil was too damned good at this.

"Mm..." I could hardly breathe anymore. I could feel it building up, I could feel myself about to lose control... but Phil pulled away. I groaned, and Phil smirked before he pulled Jeff in for a kiss. He pulled away Jeff's towel and I saw my brother, for the first time, excited and completely naked. I wanted him so badly, wanted to carry him away from Phil and his mind-fucking games and love him the way he should be loved.

I wish.

Phil whispered something in Jeff's ear, and Jeff went over to a bag in the corner of the room. He came back holding a bottle of lube, and this is when I started having to mentally prep myself. I haven't bottomed; not for a long time, at least. Phil kissed Jeff again, kissing his neck and ear, making Jeff moan in delight. The sight of Jeff, so happy- it was intoxicating.

Jeff pulled away and popped open the bottle, and then poured some on his fingers. He reached down and spread some between my cheeks before sliding two fingers into me. I shivered and moaned as he wiggled them around, trying to loosen me up. I wondered what Phil said to make Jeff go along with this.

Jeff slid his fingers out and poured more of the sticky substance on his hands before he began spreading it on Phil's erection. Phil mewled as Jeff expertly rubbed up and down. I looked up, not wanting to see Phil get pleasured by my Jeffro.

Then, I felt something poking at my ass, and I looked up. Phil bent down and kissed me as he pushed in, filling me. My eyes widened and I shouted in pain.

"Relax Mattie." Jeff rubbed my hair, kissing my forehead. And it was hard not to, being asked by such a beautiful person. He deserved so much more.

I shouted out again as Phil began thrusting, pounding hard. I tried to focus on Jeff's lips on my neck, rather than Phil's groans.

"So tight..." Phil groaned, "Oh, Matt..." He never moaned out Jeff's name. I felt the electric shock of my prostate being pushed, and I began moving in unison with Phil, wanting this to be done already. Or maybe wanting it to last... Jeff's lips were exquisite on my neck, on my ear, on my lips...

I was gone. My climax built to the point that I couldn't take it anymore; my Jeff, and the feelings Phil was giving me... I screamed as I splattered all over Phil. Phil cried out as well as he began to fill me, the feeling making me shake more. Phil pulled out and kissed me before pulling away. "Better than I ever dreamed," he whispered, lips playing across mine.

I looked at Jeff, who was still completely hard. I twisted onto my belly and I grabbed his erection. His eyes widened as I crawled closer, licking him softly. He mewled, making a sound only he could make.

Jeff's hand twisted in my hair and pulled me closer, practically choking me- I didn't care. I just wanted to hear Jeff moan like that some more. Then, without warning, Jeff let out a cry and began filling me. I tried my best to swallow, but some of it spilled out. I pulled away and licked what was on my lips up before pulling Jeff close.

"Thank you Mattie," Jeff said, "If it were anyone else... I'd be afraid that they'd wanna take Philly from me. I can't lose him, Matt. What would I do if I lost him?"

"You'd be alright," I whispered, patting down his hair, "You're fun, funny, charismatic, gorgeous... anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Nobody wants someone like me," Jeff whispered back, "I don't even know what a god like Phil wants with me..."

I grew angry again, knowing that Phil was using Jeff. "You're the treasure, Jeff," I assured him, "You're a gem. You're perfect." And he'd stay with me. Phil would get him to call off the cage match. He'd stay with me.

"Thank you Mattie." I didn't want to leave him with Phil, but I knew I had to. I got up and kissed Phil one last time. He squeezed my ass, and I pulled away, wanting no more to do with Phil Brooks. He smirked and waved as I put on my clothes.

_It was worth it. Jeff's staying... Jeff's going to stay..._

********

Phil watched as his Matt left, fists clenching. How could he be so blind? Matt wanted his fucking brother this whole time. He heard it in his voice, saw it in his eyes. He looked at Jeff and hated him more than ever.

Phil made up his mind there and then to get rid of the gutter rat forever. He didn't feel guilty going back on his deal with Matt; after all, Matt would thank him... as soon as they were together. Like they were supposed to be.

_It's for his own good, really_, Phil thought, laying down next to Jeff and putting his arm around him. _Matt'll see things my way... eventually._

* * *

***Shrugs* **

**Next, we have Jericho/Jeff for xXDaneAvisXx. Then, we have Taker/Jeff/Kane for Slashdlite.  
**

**If you liked this couple, go read Redsandman99's _Passion_ chapter for them. It was really awesome... the best one I read.  
**


	30. ChrisJeff

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**The thirtieth one is for xXDaneAvisXx, Chris/Jeff. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Liquor**

Shawn looked around at the group and narrowed his eyes. Hunter's hands clenched, and everyone was leering at each other. Shawn, Hunter, Matt, Jeff, Chris, Ron, Randy, Mark, Cena, Ted, and Cody all sat around a table, a bunch of shots on the table, in Hunter's house. "Alright," Chris said, looking at all of them, "I called Phil, and he will work as a designated driver in the mini van Hunter got to your separate hotel rooms. You are all about to get shit faced drunk. The one who can down the most of these will get a total of-"

He opened the box and counted the money inside, money all the participants threw in. "1,850 dollars. I'm about to steal half, because you ten are all crazy. This is a lot of money. And what dick put in a fifty?"

Cody raised his hand. "I hate you," Chris said. Cody grumbled as he put his hand back down and Chris said, "Whoever drinks the most wins all this money. If you pass out, it is not the problem of anyone at this table, and it is not their responsibility to make sure you don't wander out of the house before Phil gets here. Are you ready?"

"Let's do this!" Cena said, thumping the table. They all grabbed a shot glass and downed the first shot.

Cody was the first out, unable to move after ten shots. Ted kicked him out of the way and it continued. Ron and Randy fell next, the force of their combined weight on the table knocking the next shots onto everyone. Cena clonked out next, and then Hunter followed. Mark, Shawn, Matt, and Jeff all focused on each other, almost forgetting Ted was still involved. Ted angrily threw a shot glass at Shawn's head and crossed his arms, watching.

"Drama bitch," Matt said, laughing as Chris disqualified Ted.

"You go dow-own," Shawn said, spinning. He drank another shot and dared them all to follow suit.

Mark and Matt swallowed immediately, and Jeff went next, slower than them. Mark and Matt shot each other evil glares and picked up the next glass, swallowing quickly. Then, they each downed three more.

Jeff shook his head. "I's oud," he said, nodding. Shawn tried to follow suit, but, before he could drink the fourth, he fell backwards and a thump filled the room. Chris thought the shot glass that hit his head might've had something to do with it.

Mark and Matt kept swallowing shots, unable to kill the other. Chris looked at Jeff. "So... where's this going?" he asked.

"Mad's good for de long haul," Jeff said, none of the words really making sense to Chris, "Bud so's Mark. Dis is gonna go forebba." Chris nodded like he understood, trying to keep up with Mark and Matt. At this rate, they'd run out of alcohol- and if that happened, he could imagine the two demanding more.

Jeff smiled and sat on Chris' lap. "I loves id when Mad an Mark go ad id. Lasd dime, dey broke uh dable."

"They broke a pebble?" Chris asked, confused.

"NO! A dable." Jeff pointed at the table, and Chris' eyes widened.

"How did they break a table?" Chris asked. "Mad led Mark fuck him so dat Mark wouldn' wheelize dat Mad had one more shod den him. Dey broke a dable."

"Let me get this straight," Chris said, "Last time there was a drinking contest, Matt let Mark have his way with him just so he could win?"

"De pot was fibe dousand dollars," Jeff explained.

"But... does that mean... doesn't that make Matt a whore?" Chris asked.

Jeff shook his head. "Matt an Mark are practically marreet."

"When did this happen?" Chris asked.

Jeff held his arms out. "Forebba." He laughed. "You shoulda seen when Dabe played. Dabe ouddrank ebberyone. I mean, ebberybody, eben Mad and Mark. He jusd-" Jeff started pantomiming that he was downing shots, to mimic Dave, and he pushed his hips into Chris' pelvis each time he threw his head back to down another shot. Chris panicked as he started reacting, so he pushed Jeff of of him.

"Hey!" Jeff shouted, rubbing his bottom, "Dad wasn'd bery nice."

"Sorry," Chris said, "It's just... you shouldn't be doing that. I have to pay attention to your brother and the Deadman."

Jeff stood up and sat back on Chris' lap. "Dose doo won'd be done anydime soon. Pay addention do me." Jeff looked at him, pouting. "Unless... I'm nod good enough for you?"

"What?" Chris shook his head. "No, Jeff, you're pretty awesome..."

Jeff giggled and wrapped his arms around Chris' neck. "I'm awesome. I'm de Miz!" He hugged Chris tightly, once again pushing himself into Chris. Then, his eyes widened, feeling the reason Chris pushed him off. "Oh- HO!" He looked at him, shooting him a look that made Chris' pants tighten even more. "Chris, noddy, noddy, Chris."

Chris blushed. "I... I..."

"Id's okay. You're so cude, I could excuse id." Jeff kissed Chris' cheek, and Chris' blush got bigger. That just made Jeff giggle harder. "Mr. Cooler-Den-Ebberybody blushes? Ooh, dad's so funny!"

"It's not!" Chris shouted, "It's just a gimmick... I don't really think..."

Jeff slapped his cheek softly. "I was playing wid you." He chuckled and looked around. Ted, still sore over his disqualification, was drawing all over Shawn's face, straddling the older man. Cody was in a twisted position on the floor from when Ted kicked him down, awake but not moving. Ron and Randy were completely out, sleeping on the table. Cena and Hunter were in various spots on the floor, unmoving. "Mark and Mad will sdill be goin ad id when we come back," Jeff said slyly..

Chris looked at him, confused. "What does that mean?"

"Dad means I can dake care of id." Jeff ground into Chris' hips, making him moan. "Your problem." Jeff stood up and walked to the bedroom, only looking back to beckon Chris over. And Chris wasn't going to delude himself into thinking he could deny Jeff.

When Chris got to the bedroom, Jeff pulled him in, closing the door and pushing Chris against it. Their lips caught each other, Jeff's tongue delving deep into Chris's mouth, tasting every bit of the older Canadian. Jeff's hands reached down to grab Chris, who was wet with desire. Jeff's skillful hands were kneading the tightness that lie underneath the boxers he felt, licking his lips before once again pressing his lips to Chris'.

"God, Jeff…" Chris breathed, his body pressed harshly against the door, the knob resting beside him. Jeff smiled lightly against Chris, as he slowly lowered his body down, getting on one knee, and then the other, teasing Chris as much as he possibly could, tormenting him inch by inch. Then, Jeff pulled down his pants and boxers and plunged his mouth over Chris's length, sucking softly.

Chris's fingers found Jeff's hair, twisting and tangling in it, pushing Jeff's mouth more and more over him. Chris felt himself getting closer to his orgasm, feeling the steam build up in him as the wonderful sensations overcame him.

"Jeff… oh God…" he breathed out as hot spurts started to flood Jeff's mouth, who was eagerly drinking up all he could. Before he even had a chance to slow down, Jeff wiggled out of his own pants, keeping Chris standing upright, pressing their crotches together, Chris still sensitive from the orgasm, but too weak to fight back.

Jeff kissed Chris's neck, tasting the tempting flesh. Chris moved his hands down Jeff's backside, groping him tightly. This only caused Jeff's libido to speed up as he kissed more forcefully now.

"Come on, Jeff… I can't stand much longer." Chris begged, his knees feeling like Jell-O, the sensations enabling all common sense.

"Den dond." Jeff whispered, Chris feeling himself slide down, Jeff going right after him, landing in his lap. Their eyes connected as Jeff looked deep into Chris's, noting the desire in the Canadian's.

Jeff smiled and got up, getting on all fours, his knees grinding into the floor that was in front of the door, and backed up so his ass was taunting Chris, right in front of him. Chris stuck two fingers in his mouth and wet them, holding Jeff just above his butt, and pushing one finger in. Jeff gasped and tried backing against it, needing to feel himself filled more then anything right now.

"Do you like that? Do you like it when I bury my fingers deep into your ass?" Chris said, Jeff nodded and, with his eyes, begged for more. Chris smiled, pressing his finger against Jeff's prostrate, who yelled out.

"Enough..." Jeff said after a little, feeling him build up. Chris slowly pulled his fingers out as Jeff turned around, pulling Chris's legs so he could lie down better without having to lean against the door as he had been doing. Jeff's erection was slapped against his stomach, leaking pre cum and exceptionally hard and needy. Jeff spread his ass with his own hands and dropped to his knees, feeling the tip of Chris's cock just grazing his hole.

He licked his lips once more, slowly lowering himself over the head, sighing at the fulfillment he was getting. Chris gasped, Jeff was tight as hell, and he wanted to feel his entire length covered in that brace. Bit by bit, Jeff got himself over Chris, until his entire passageway had covered Chris. Jeff sat down lightly, staring back at Chris.

He started to ride Chris, both breathing heavily as they went on. Chris thrust back to Jeff, reaching forward to wrap his hand around Jeff's cock. He stroked him lazily, not wanting to bring Jeff off too fast, but knowing he would absolutely need to find release soon or he was going to explode. Jeff's eyes were sealed tight, as if he opened them he would come right there. The feeling of Chris's hard cock and his own being stroked was doing the double sensation on him, and he wanted to cum with Chris.

"Jeff… go faster…" Chris urged, Jeff trying to impale harder and harder, faster and faster until the only sound that could be heard was skin slapping skin along with the heated moans of pleasure. Jeff's long shirt that still adorned his chest was soaked with sweat, his locks bouncing up and down.

Jeff's ass clenched tighter around Chris, who still tried to continue jerking up into him, before Jeff started to flood, his heat clinging to his shirt and spilling onto Chris's torso, his voice ringing out in the house. Chris answered with his own orgasm, spilling deep into Jeff, much dripping back out at him, but all he wanted right then was the sweet release his body longed for. Jeff's orgasm landed first, Chris quickly after, and he pulled off of Chris, smiling.

"That was... wow," Chris said, smiling, "Just... wow."

"What the hell?!?" Chris and Jeff looked up, hearing the scream. Chris slapped his head- it was Phil. Chris and Jeff quickly got dressed and ran out, looking at Phil, who was looking around in horror. Mark and Matt ran out of alcohol and now they were on the floor, all over each other. Ted was now taking pictures of everyone in their sad positions, getting different angles of Cody's ass in the air, Randy drooling on the table, and every other passed out person.

"I have entered a den of iniquity," Phil said solemnly, looking horrified. Jeff and Chris looked at each other- and just started laughing.

Sometimes, you just have to laugh. Especially at Phil.

* * *

**I don't know why I think Shawn could outdrink Hunter, but damn it, I do. **

**And sorry if Jeff's slur made things confusing. V=B and T=D in his drunken language.**

**Next, we have Taker/Jeff/Kane for Slashdlite. Then, we have Matt/Chris for Wrestlefan4.  
**

**If you liked this couple, go read NeroAnne's _Nightmare Becomes a Reality_. **


	31. TakerJeffKane

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**The thirty-first one is for slashdlite, Taker/Jeff/Kane. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Three's Company**

Mark Calaway never waited.

He tapped his foot impatiently, looking at the door in front of him. He and his brother Glenn were in a car, waiting. No one kept Mark Calaway waiting. No one had the balls to. If he felt as if he had to spend an unnecessary second standing around because someone wasn't on time, that person would be buried alive.

"He's only doing this to test me," Mark grumbled, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Well, if anyone could do it..." Glenn started, but Mark instantly backhanded his brother before he could finish the sentence.

"HEY!"

"Don't mess with me when I'm in my 'How dare that bitch make me wait' mood," Mark snapped.

"I bet you can't call him bitch to his face," Glenn said.

"I can do whatever I want."

"Oh really?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Well, now's your chance to prove it." Mark turned around and there, leaning against his window, was Jeff Hardy. And after one look at how pretty he was, his previous anger instantly dissipated.

Jeff had this ability to look good in anything, but when he tried to look good, it was almost overkill. And there he was, in a tight pair of jeans and an equally tight sky blue tank top, hair dyed to match.

Jeff smiled and kissed Mark's cheek. "Hi Mark!"

"Hey Jeff," Mark said, smiling back. As Jeff got into the back, Glenn pantomimed a whip while making the whooshing sound. Mark glared at him, but he just looked away innocently. Or he tried. Glenn and innocent weren't exactly a match made in heaven. It just made him look more guilty.

Jeff sat in that spot in the middle of the front seats and kissed Glenn on the cheek. "You boys missed me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Mark asked.

"Of course. It just isn't the same with without you," Glenn said.

"Good answers," Jeff said.

"So," Mark said, "What'd you tell brother dearest when it came time to ditch him?"

"I told him I was getting milk," Jeff said. Mark and Glenn exchanged a glance; Jeff couldn't really think Matt would believe he would take an all-night trip to get milk. But then again, this was a game they liked to play. Many people thought that Matt was still the shotgun toting older brother who scared off guys who obviously had one thing in mind for his pretty blonde brother, so they all played along. Matt even sat on the porch cleaning a shotgun the first time Mark and Glenn came to pick Jeff up.

But then again, back then, neither of them was totally positive that Matt wasn't really going to use the gun.

Some people said that the Brothers of Destruction shared Jeff. But that was really inaccurate. Although they both fucked him every now and again, neither of them owned him. Jeff owned them.

Maybe it was the way Jeff stole Mark's hat as a prank, or the way he used to mutter fiiiiiiire whenever Glenn passed by, or maybe it was the time Jeff just flat out told them he wasn't afraid of them- but the both of them were happy to let Jeff have them.

"So," Jeff said, rubbing his hands together, "Where are we going?"

"Hell," Glenn joked.

Mark laughed in the 'you're not funny' way and said, "Well, I was hoping we could drive around and find chicken so hot we'd think we were in hell."

"Check Mr. Spontaneous," Jeff said, gently nudging his shoulder.

"I thought I was the Deadman," Mark said.

"And I thought he was the Phenom," Glenn added. Mark glared at him, but Glenn was used to it by now.

"Well, you're also Mr. Sexy, Hot Stuff... and Big Daddy on special occasions," Jeff said, voice laced with seduction.

"And Our Cute Little Bunny Wunny on Sundays," Glenn said. That earned another backhand from Mark, which earned Mark a backhand from Jeff.

"What was that for?" Mark asked.

"You hit Glenn!" Jeff said. Mark turned back to the wheel again. Glenn made the whip-cracking sound again, and Mark cocked his hand back, but a glare from Jeff made him put his hand down. _I'll get him when Jeff's not around,_ he thought grumpily.

They drove for a while, looking for a barbecque place, and then Jeff laid his head on Glenn's shoulder. "Are we there yet?"

"I don't know," Mark said, "You're the one who lives here; you tell me."

"But you're the one driving!" Jeff pouted, "I'm hungry."

"How could you deny that face?" Glenn asked.

"I want some damn barbecque, so we're going to drive until we find some damn barbecque," Mark snapped.

Jeff's pout became more and more pronounced, and Mark felt himself almost caving. But then Glenn tried to join in, and the pout was so hilarious that Mark found the strength to stick by his convictions and find a barbecque place.

"You tired, baby?" Glenn rubbed Jeff's head, smiling softly.

He shook his head. "You feel nice." Glenn's smile grew and he put an arm around Jeff, pulling him closer. Jeff's other hand went to Mark's leg, and even the normally gruff Undertaker had to smile.

Jeff just had that effect on people.

"Ooh!" Jeff jumped up in excitement. "Found it! Found it! Barbecque place at 3 o'clock."

Mark looked at it. "Honey, that's the 9 o'clock direction."

"It's whatever I want it to be," Jeff said, "Now drive! I'm hungry!"

"Who am I to deny a _request _like that?" Mark asked sarcastically.

**************

After they finished their dinner, they began to drive back to Mark and Glenn's hotel room. Jeff cuddled into Glenn, leaving Mark room to drive. "Fiiiiiiire," Jeff said, elongating the i.

Glenn sighed. "Don't start that."

"Fiiiiiiire."

"Jeff, please..."

"HOT FIIIIIIIIRE!"

"That's it, I give up!" Mark let go of the wheel. "I'm trying to drive."

"Then drive before you kill us!" Jeff said, kicking Mark. Mark put his hands in the air, and Jeff sat up. "Grab the wheel," Jeff ordered.

"Promise you two'll stop being distracting and I will!"

"How about we NOT DIE?" Glenn said.

"Mark, grab the wheel!" Jeff shouted. Jeff jumped on Mark's lap and gripped the steering wheel, driving in his lap. Mark, perfectly satisfied with the position, wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist. He was sure this was against the law, but the good thing about Jeff's home was that it was practically empty, so no police would find them.

Glenn crossed his arms, mad the feeling of his little Jeff was gone. Mark just chuckled and gave Glenn a triumphant look.

"Hey Glenn," Jeff said, seeing Glenn in the mirror. Glenn looked at Jeff, who gave him a smile so warm that Glenn was sure he melted. "I love you."

"Love you too, baby," Glenn said.

"What about me?" Mark asked.

Jeff's smile grew and pushed into Mark, delighting in the groan that came from his lips. "Of course I love you, Markie."

"I love you too, Cute Little Bunny Wunny," Glenn said. That's when Mark learned the downside of having his Jeff on his lap; he couldn't pimp slap Glenn.

But he loved the big lummox. He really did. Somewhere deep, DEEP down.

**************

"Why the three of you?" Matt once asked. It was right before their third date, and Matt wanted to know if Jeff was secure in a three-person relationship, especially when the other two were related by blood.

"Because we love each other," Jeff answered, and he stood by that answer. Even when Mark hit Glenn and Glenn heckled Mark, he knew. He didn't have to worry about anything.

Mark grabbed Jeff as soon as they got into the hotel room, pushing him into a lusty kiss. Jeff stood on tip toes, grabbing Mark's hair to make him go deeper. Glenn just watched, feeling his body respond to the sight.

Jeff pulled away, grinning. This is when he had his fun before they had their's. He began stripping slowly, watching their eyes grow more and more hungry. Once he was naked, he said, "Well, first person naked gets to fuck me."

Never was a greater prize offered. They both frantically started stripping, hitting each other to delay the other's progress. At last, Mark got naked first, and he gloated wordlessly while Glenn groaned.

Jeff chuckled and walked to Glenn, pressing their bodies together. "How about a consolation prize?" he asked. He dropped to his knees and licked Glenn, making him moan. Jeff turned to Mark and said, "Get yourself ready." Then, he turned back to Glenn, bracing himself as Glenn pushed the head of his cock between his lips.

Instantly Jeff sucked him, putting his mouth to work. "Fuck." Glenn pushed the head of his cock to the back of Jeff's throat and he moaned out. Jeff was way too good at this.

Mark lay on the bed and popped the cap of his lube before getting to work on himself. Something about watching them together just got him hard in seconds.

Just the knowledge that Mark was watching them Glenn's testicles tighten. He screamed as the pleasure tightened in his stomach. It moved throughout his whole body, finally pulsing out of his member and shooting into Jeff's mouth. Jeff tried his best to swallow all the cum, but some of it leaked out.

Glenn picked Jeff up and kissed him, tasting his juices and Jeff's unique taste. Jeff wrapped his legs around him and allowed him to carry him to the bed. He laid Jeff down and moved, allowing his brother to get his chance.

Mark pushed apart Jeff's legs, grinning when he heard the mewl. He played with himself a bit more, hoping he was lubricated enough, before he pushed into Jeff. "Mmm Mark," he moaned, pushing against him. Sure that it was more pleasure than pain, he began pushing into Jeff, his pace growing faster with each moment.

When Jeff let out the wail that meant his prostate was pushed, Glenn sat next to Jeff and wrapped his hand Jeff's swollen cock. Jeff gasped, unable to keep himself steady anymore. He was lost in the pleasure, pushing on Mark or into Glenn.

The sight made Mark speed up his thrusting and then, with one last slam, he was gone, filling Jeff to the brim. Jeff's whole body began shivering when that happened, pushing him into his own completion. Pleasure coursed through his body and his eyes rolled back as he burst all over Glenn's hand.

Mark pulled out and laid down next to Jeff. He pushed Jeff's back into his chest, spooning him, and Glenn laid his head against Jeff's chest. "Mmm," Mark said, "Perfect."

"As always," Jeff said, voice coming out in breaths. "Love you both."

"Same here," Mark said, patting his brother's head.

"Love you Jeff," Glenn said, kissing Jeff's belly, "Love you, Cute Little Bunny Wunny."

"THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Jeff shook his head in exasperation. Apparently, relaxing was out of their skill set. "Kill him off the bed. I'm going to sleep." Jeff tried to move, but Mark and Glenn held him still.

"You're not going anywhere," they both said. After all, they could put their sibling rivalry aside... just for him.

* * *

**Fiiiiiiiire.**

**Next, we have Matt/Chris for Wrestlefan4. Then, we have Batista/Matt/Hunter/Jeff for Esha Napoleon. (That one'll take a while to work out.)**

**The if you liked this couple section has been removed due to having a headache and being unable to think of one besides slashdlite's story, and I don't want to recommend her own story.**

**Reviews, as always, are appreciated.**


	32. MattChris

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**I was going to post sooner, but the chapter that was meant to be chapter 32 became the Bitterest Pill. Ah well. More Matticho equals more love.**

**The thirty-second one is for wrestlefan4, Matt/Chris. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Painkiller**

Matt turned around, trying to sleep, but the pillow Randy let him use was almost rock hard. Since they were going to St. Louis, Randy offered to let a few of them stay at his house, and Matt wondered if it was worth it at all.

_Note to self- Orton gets nothing for Christmas. I bet fucking Ted is sleeping like a king._ Well, it was a safe bet, especially since he was sleeping in Orton's own king size.

Matt looked to the side and noticed that Chris, his lover, wasn't sleeping next to him. Maybe the rock hard pillows scared him away too. He stood up and began looking for him, hoping maybe they could stay awake talking or arguing or something. No one could argue like his Chrissy; no matter how many people argued against him, no matter how little he had to argue with, he would argue until he was right. Add that to Matt's stubbornness, and a Matt Hardy-Chris Irvine debate was nothing short of gold.

"Chris?" he called out. Nothing. He left the room and looked for the Canadian all around the house. Still nothing. Just as he was about to give up, he passed Randy's game room, and he heard the faint sound of a crowd. He walked to the door and pushed it open a little. He was surprised to see Chris in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, holding a wireless mic in front of Randy's TV and XBox 360. He was playing Rock Band 2, it seemed.

A metal song started playing that Matt didn't recognize, and Chris was banging his head to the opening drum beats. He pumped his fists for a while. and then brought the mic to his lips.

_Faster than a bullet  
Terrifying scream  
Enraged and full of anger  
Hes half man and half machine_

Rides the metal monster  
Breathing smoke and fire  
Closing in with vengeance soaring high

Matt smiled, watching Chris jump a little, mostly stomping to the beat, making his own dance to the song. He loved watching Chris sing: he had a wonderful voice, and he was always so euphoric when he performed.

Matt slowly walked in, not bothering to close the door, and he watched. Although he only saw Chris' face a few times, the passion he saw there thrilled him. It always did.

_He is the painkiller  
This is the painkiller_

_Planets devastated  
Mankind's on its knees  
A saviour comes from out the skies  
In answer to their pleas_

_Through boiling clouds of thunder  
Blasting bolts of steel  
Evils going under deadly wheels_

_He is the painkiller  
This is the painkiller_

Faster than a lazer bullet  
Louder than an atom bomb  
Chromium plated boiling metal  
Brighter than a thousand suns

All thoughts of his previous sleep issues were gone as Chris went ballistic, jumping around in every which direction to the guitar solo. Chris looked like a rock god, so lost in the music that he didn't notice anything. Matt licked his lips, thinking that this was Chris at his sexiest; he didn't need the suits or the glitter, just a mic in his hand and the music flowing out of his lips.

_Flying high on rapture  
Stronger free and brave  
Nevermore encaptured  
They've been brought back from the grave_

_With mankind resurrected  
Forever to survive  
Returns from Armageddon to the skies_

_He is the painkiller  
This is the painkiller  
Wings of steel painkiller  
Deadly wheels painkiller_

_He is the painkiller  
This is the painkiller_

_Pain pain killer killer_

_Pain pain killer killer_

_This is the painkiller_

Matt suddenly got an idea as Chris finished the song. He took off his shirt and threw it at Chris, watching it neatly land near Chris' feet. Chris picked up the shirt and turned around, ignoring the shouting Rock Band crowd. "What's this for?" he said, huffing and grinning.

Matt smiled slyly. "I didn't have a bra, and, well, don't groupies usually throw something on the stage?"

Chris nodded. "But your underwear is much more standard wear than your shirt."

"You want my underwear?" he asked. Chris nodded, and Matt dropped his pajama pants, followed by his boxers. Standing there completely naked, he threw the boxers at Chris, who caught them.

"Well, someone's a dedicated fan," Chris said, "I wonder how the rock star should treat such a fan." Matt reached for his pants, to put them back on, but Chris said, "Nuh uh babe, you won't be needing those."

Chris walked forward and pushed Matt to the wall. "I always try to be nice to my fans," he said, breath hitting Matt's ear in a sensual way.

"Oh really?" Matt said, doing his best imitation of a groupie, "Well, I'm your biggest fan."

"So I guess I'll have to be extra nice to you." Chris pushed his lips into Matt's, the passion previously given to his performance going to Matt. Matt kissed back with equal ferocity, pushing against his rock star. Chris moaned and grabbed Matt's hips, pulling him closer, trying to feel him through the sweats.

Chris' lips went to Matt's neck, nibbling it softly, making his southerner moan in bliss. Matt's hands, meanwhile, played with the waistband of Chris' sweats, teasing him. Then, the sweats were gone, and Matt had to grin.

"Going commando, Mongoose?" Matt said.

"Best way to go through life. Never know when the opportunity will arise to show how much I love fan appreciation."

"You want to see fan appreciation?" Matt asked. When Chris nodded enthusiastically, Matt switched their positions, putting Chris against the wall. Matt dropped on his knees with a smirk on his face. He pushed Chris' legs open a little, getting better access before he put his head between Chris' legs and licked the tip. Chris shivered in delight as Matt began teasing him, bringing him to full erection. "You... mouth... amazing," Chris moaned, grabbing Matt's hair and trying to force him to take more of his member in.

He took Chris' tip into his mouth, sucking it lightly. Chris couldn't take the teasing any longer, so he yanked his hair again. He nodded and put his mouth around Chris, taking as much of his cock into his mouth as possible.

He sucked slowly, and, for those moments, Chris was nothing but Matt's puppet. All of his movements were things Matt made him do. Chris tried to thrust into his mouth, but Matt pushed his hips into the wall, holding him down, forcing him to work with his pace.

"Fucking shit, Matt!" Chris gasped, feeling him suddenly switch to fast sucking. His head kept bobbing up and down, and Chris felt his body prepare to release. Half of him wanted to cum there and then, but he'd much prefer to cum while their bodies mingled, slapping together in unison. Chris yanked Matt's hair to get him to stop and he lifted him to his feet. Chris then kissed him roughly, stealing Matt's breath like Matt stole his.

"Couch. Now," Chris ordered. Matt nodded and walked to the couch, giddy with excitement. He didn't know who was being sung about in the song, but Chris was definitely his painkiller.

He laid down on the couch and shivered as Chris straddled him, pushing their lips together. Matt's hands rubbed Chris' sides as their erections rubbed together.

"Hold still," Chris said. Matt nodded and watched, completely mesmerized, as Chris hovered over his cock for a moment and slowly lowered himself down. Chris bit his lip to keep from moaning aloud, pushing down until he completely felt Matt inside of him.

"I thought rock stars fucked the groupies, not the other way around," Matt said as Chris put his hands on Matt's chest, feeling the muscles beneath him.

"Not when the groupie has a cock like yours," Chris said, kissing him one last time before he began riding him. Matt moaned in pleasure as he settled his hands on Chris's waist and helped guide the movements. They both made blissful sounds as Matt started to drive up into Chris. In no time, thanks to his knowledge of his lover, his hard thrusts were hitting Chris's prostate and his following orgasm was extremely powerful, splattering all over Matt's body. The tightening of his muscles around his cock triggered Matt's own orgasm and he held Chris still as he pounded into him as he rode it out. Once they were done, Chris pulled out and lay against Matt.

"Wow," Chris muttered, "Shit, you need to come to one of my concerts. If an XBox performance can do that to you, I can't wait to see the full Fozzy experience at work on you."

Matt chuckled and they lay there for a few more moments. Then, they got up and began looking for something to clean up with; they couldn't let Randy find his game room like this.

What they didn't know was that they had an audience, outside the door. Randy's head was in his hands, torn between lust over the performance and fear that they ruined something of his. "Give it to me straight, Teddy," he said, "Did Jericho get my XBox?"

Ted giggled and shook his head. "No baby. But I think they got it on the couch."

"Oh, I'm so going to get them," Randy vowed. The couch was expensive, and now he probably had to pay to get it reupholstered. At least it wasn't the XBox; if it was, Randy would've had to make his Teddy cum on Chris' prize guitar at his Florida home. But his revenge would be sweet.

_

* * *

_

**I must admit... I do love this couple. **

**Next, we have Batista/Matt/Hunter/Jeff for Esha Napoleon. Then, we have Kane/Edge for Dark Kaneanite.**

**Reviews, as always, are appreciated.**


	33. HunterBatistaMattJeff

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**I know Thor is not a love God, but hey, I don't care. And Dave would make a sexy firefighter. This takes place while Jeff was at TNA.**

**The thirty-third one is for Esha Napoleon, Hunter/Dave/Matt/Jeff. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The Love Gods**

Everything in Dave's body told him this costume was a bad idea before he wore it. Probably because it was Hunter's idea.

Ever since Dave joined Evolution, he knew most bad ideas were Hunter's. It was a universal fact, like the fact the world was round, or that Shane McMahon could throw a party. Which brought him to the current situation: Shane McMahon's Halloween costume party, and the costumes he and Hunter were wearing.

Hunter was dressed as Thor: viking hat, red cape, tight blue pants, boots, and the chest plate. As for Dave, whose outfit was chosen by Hunter... well, he couldn't believe he was wearing a fire fighter's uniform. The rubber pants kept riding up in the most awful places, and he felt like an idiot with the hat on.

"Remind me to kill you," Dave muttered.

Hunter snorted. "You and Randy say the same thing _all _the time. Guess what? I'm still here. Face it; you love your maker."

"You really need to get over yourself," Dave answered.

"Why? I'm gorgeous maximus," Hunter flexed his muscles, for emphasis, and the two girls passing, Torrie Wilson and Stacy Kiebler, a fairy and Catwoman respectively, giggled. "Yeah, I still got it."

"They're laughing at your idiocity," Dave grabbed a glass of punch and downed it. "Where's Orton, anyway?" Randy was also dressed by Hunter, and he was Zorro. Randy kept complaining about the mustache last he saw him.

"Probably getting screwed by Steph," Hunter said candidly, "Ooh, cake!"

Dave shook his head. It always shocked him how okay Hunter and Stephanie were with this open relationship. To call it cheating would be a lie... most of the time, the one 'cheating' would tape it, and the two would watch it later. "You two are nuts," Dave declared.

"You're telling me? I still remember the time Steph and I got it on all over Vinnie's bed. God, I wish I could've seen his face when he saw my jizz all over his pristine sheets."

"You're a despicable human being."

"That's why you love me." Dave noticed that Hunter's eyes kept flicking to the door, and Dave said, "Okay, who are you waiting for?"

Hunter grinned. "Oh, you'll see." A few minutes later, the door opened, and Dave did, indeed, see. And his mouth dropped in awe.

Matt walked in, looking more gorgeous than usual. His hair was hanging all over his face, and he was wearing black eyeliner, making his eyes pop. A red mesh shirt, tight black jeans, dark boots, and a fake guitar completed the rock star look. Hunter chuckled at Dave's expression and said, "Shut your mouth, buddy, you look like an idiot."

"I-" Dave babbled, eyes stuck on Matt. He then turned to Hunter and said, "How the hell did you know?"

"You're more than just a little obvious," Hunter said, "Oh, Matt, let me get that for you!" He mimicked Dave, chuckling a little, "Matt, you're such a good friend. Matt, let me suck you off, oh..."

"Shut up," Dave snapped. Matt turned around and yelled for someone to hurry up. Then, Dave's heart sank as a skinny blond guy came in. His hair was long and blonde, and he looked gorgeous in the Greek God costume, a robe that showed off one pale shoulder. The guy grabbed Matt's arm and walked in with him, saying they should get something to drink.

"I should've known," Dave said, turning away.

Hunter stared at him, startled. "Should've known what?"

"How could someone as gorgeous as Matt stay single for long?" Dave asked, "And, come on, look at his date! He's positively adorable!"

Hunter stared at him, but then he started giggling. Dave angrily glared at his friend, and Hunter said, "I forgot! You don't really know him, do you?"

"You know Matt's date?" Dave asked.

"Oh, Dave, you... well, they're coming this way, you can meet him now," Hunter laughed. Dave shook his head, but then he heard Matt say his name and, well, he almost had no choice but to turn around.

He looked into Matt's eyes and smiled. "Hey," he said, nervous as shit. He was sure he sounded like a complete idiot, but hey, if he could keep his sentences short, maybe he'd sound less stupid.

"Hey," Matt said, "I want to introduce you to someone special." The pretty blonde man smiled at Dave and held out his hand. "Hi," he said, "You're Dave Batista, right?"

"Yeah," he said, shaking it, "And you are...?"

He snickered. "Sorry, I'm so used to being recognized... I almost forgot I have to introduce myself! I'm Jeff."

"Hey Jeff..." The name clicked, and Dave's eyes widened. "Jeff Hardy?"

Hunter cracked up in the background, doubled over with laughter as Jeff said, "Yep. Nice to meet you, man. Matt's told me about you."

_His brother. Man, I am the biggest idiot ever. How the hell didn't I recognize him? _Well, Dave was so used to seeing him with multicolored hair that the plain blond hair was shocking. "So, how's things?" he asked.

"Pretty good," Jeff replied, "I hardly get to see the big lug anymore, but you know..." He wrapped his arm around Matt's shoulder. "When he said Shane was having a party, I jumped on it. You can't miss an O-Mac party, can you?"

"No, you can't," Matt agreed, "So... Dave, great costume."

"I like yours a lot more," Dave said, wishing the rubber wasn't riding up now. Hunter was still laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah, well, I think you make a- hey, Hunt, are you okay?"

Hunter gave him a thumbs up, getting himself to a calmer state. "Yeah, it's cool... do you mind getting me some water? My throat hurts..."

"No problem." Matt went to the refreshments table, and Dave tried not to look at his ass as he walked away. He felt a push on his back, and he turned to Hunter. "Catch up," he whispered, and Dave nodded and ran to catch up to him.

Jeff walked over to Hunter and tsked. "Oh, you were right. Davie's painfully obvious. How could you let Matt put him through that?"

Hunter shrugged. "It's his fault, Jeff. If Dave would just man up and ask your brother out, he wouldn't be in this situation. Well... wait, does Matt laugh at him?"

Jeff shook his head. "Feels sorry for him. He's afraid to ask him out; he thinks he'll give poor Dave a heart attack."

"Yeah, well, Dave has a tendency to make messes of simple stuff," Hunter answered, "Thanks for coming. If we don't do something soon, Dave will _never _get that the feeling's mutual."

"Well," Jeff said, voice lowering, "I heard my favorite Norse God was going to be here. Who was I to resist?"

Hunter chuckled and wrapped an arm around Jeff, staring at him appreciatively. "Pretty Aphrodite..."

"Aphrodite's a girl," Jeff said.

"I know."

Jeff hit him. "Fuck you, man. Fuck you."

"Nah, I'll fuck you later," Hunter whispered, "Now, we need a plan."

"Oh, I've got _that_." Jeff bent over and whispered something in Hunter's ear. Hunter's eyes widened in shock, and then they turned to complete approval.

"I knew there was a reason I missed you," Hunter said.

"Oh, it wasn't my sparkling personality, my one of a kind sense of humor, or my sense of fun?" Jeff said dryly.

"Nope, hun. It was that hot little mouth of yours," Hunter teased.

"You are certifiable," Jeff laughed.

"Thank you. Now, let's sit back and let your brother work his magic on the big idiot."

****************

Matt swung his hips a little more, knowing Dave was following him. He figured making Dave so hot that he couldn't deny him could work in making Dave ask him out. He didn't want to scare him by asking _him _out, but it seemed impossible to get Dave comfortable enough with him to make a move.

It was getting ridiculous.

Dave caught up with Matt, wishing he didn't look at Matt the whole way. Especially with his brother a few seconds away. It felt crass, like Jeff would tell Matt and Dave would become persona non grata. "Hey," Dave said.

"Hey," Matt shot back, smiling, "Put out any fires lately?"

"Won any platinum records lately?"

"Touche," Matt answered. He grabbed a cup of water and said, "So, you're having fun?"

"A lot more now," Dave admitted. Matt wished he could just tell him, but Hunter assured him that it would be too much for the big guy. They walked back, talking about useless things, and Matt gave the water to Hunter.

"Thanks," Hunter said. Then, in the most exaggerated fashion ever, he threw his water on Matt's chest.

Matt, Jeff, and Dave all froze. Jeff mentally slapped himself in the head, wondering why his partner in crime couldn't be more smooth. Matt, feeling a plot in the air, looked at his brother, who nodded, admitting there was something going on. Only Dave remained oblivious, glaring at Hunter for being so stupid.

"You should clean that up," Hunter said, "Dave, why don't you take Matt to the bathroom to clean up? The first room up the stairs has an in-suite bathroom." Dave rolled his eyes and Matt said, "Come on," leading him upstairs. He trusted Jeff, even if he didn't trust Hunter.

They got to the bathroom, and Matt pulled off the prop guitar and the mesh shirt. He took a towel and began drying himself off. He was fully aware of Dave's eyes on him, and he knew Jeff's plan. He just wished Hunter played his part with more finesse, but he learned early on that the Game really had no game.

"Shane has such a great house, doesn't he?" Matt asked. He opened the door out of the bathroom, looking at the deluxe guest room, "It must be good to be this rich." Matt sat on the bed and grabbed one of the pillows. "Feel these, Dave!"

_Does he know what he does to me...? _Dave walked to the bed and grabbed the pillow from Matt's hand. They were nice.

"Aw, how adorable!" Dave turned around as Jeff and Hunter walked in. Jeff nodded with approval, a smile on his face. "Anyone ever told you two you'd make a cute couple?" Dave's eyes widened, and he gave Hunter a save me look, which he ignored. "I have an idea!" Jeff said excitedly, "You know, it's a damn shame that Shane has so many nice beds and no one ever uses them. So..." He smiled at Matt and sat in his older brother's lap. "We should break it in, shouldn't we?"

Hunter sat on the bed next to them before grabbing Jeff's neck and pushing him into a lusty kiss. Jeff pushed into Matt as he made out with Hunter, making him moan. Dave watched, fascinated, aroused, and afraid. What were they doing?

Jeff pulled away and looked at Dave. "We want you to strip for us," Jeff said to Dave, running a finger down Matt's chest. "Matt, shouldn't Dave strip for us?"

Matt nodded, looking at Dave with the most seductive eyes he could muster. Dave gulped and agreed by pulling off the jacket, revealing the tight black shirt and the suspenders underneath. Without the jacket, Dave looked too good, and Jeff couldn't help but smile. Oh, side benefits were amazing.

The suspenders left next, followed by the pants, leaving Dave in his boxers and the tight t-shirt. He took that off next and Jeff said, "Too slow!" He walked forward and pulled down Dave's boxers and, in a quick motion, he was on his knees, Dave in his mouth. Dave's eyes widened as Jeff pulled him in deep, moaning around him. And seeing Hunter's and Matt's eyes on them made the whole thing a lot more erotic. All the reserves Dave had melted away once Jeff's warm mouth surrounded him; it was like heaven.

Hunter then grabbed Matt, pushing their lips together. He was shocked when Matt took control of the kiss, exploring his mouth almost violently. He was used to Jeff submitting eventually, and he expected Matt to be the same. But the elder Hardy exuded a dominating aura that perfectly complimented Jeff's submissive one.

Hunter pulled away and knelt in front of Matt, pulling down the tight pants as quickly as possible. Dave wanted to protest, but seeing Matt's lust ridden eyes silenced any arguments out of him. Hunter was about to slowly suck him, but then Matt thrust into his mouth, making him moan. He never thought losing control could be so wonderful: Matt wrapped his hands in his blond hair and pushed him to work, thrusting if Hunter's pace didn't please him.

Dave was about to lose it, but Jeff pulled off. He shook his head. "I'm sure there's better places for you to do that, Davie." Matt smirked, pushing Hunter off of him. Hunter looked up and grinned.

"Oh, we should've done this long ago," Hunter purred.

"Want me to get my brother ready for you?" Matt asked, petting him.

"Hell yeah."

"Well then, beg nicely." Hunter looked like he was about to refuse, but then he saw Jeff pulling off the toga, and, well, who was he to resist the sight of Hardy sex?

"Please, please Mattie," he said, "Please, oh Rock God, prep your pretty little brother for me."

"Good boy. I think I will." Matt pushed Hunter away and grabbed Jeff, pulling him to the bed. Hunter sat on the bed, watching as Jeff's legs went on Matt's shoulders and Matt began pushing his fingers into Jeff. As Hunter got harder, he remembered he was still decked out in full Thor gear, so he began taking off his clothes, occasionally looking at the moaning younger Hardy as Matt stretched him out.

Dave watched too, completely entranced by Matt's face and Jeff's sounds. Shit, that was hot. He wondered what it would be like to have Matt under him like that, wriggling against him and begging for more. Heck, he'd take Jeff: the boy was pretty damn hot, and seeing him like that was almost too much for him.

Matt pulled his fingers out and presented Jeff to Hunter. "All yours," he said, "You two better put on a good show."

"Of course, Mattie," Jeff murmured, "Hunt... come on..."

Hunter was over in seconds, Jeff's legs on his shoulders now. Jeff felt his anticipation grow as the tip of Hunter's member pushed into his body. He whimpered loudly, closing his eyes tightly as Hunter pushed farther into him, pleasure overtaking him. Jeff was panting by the time Hunter was fully sheathed, completely ready for Hunter to plunge.

Dave's attentions, however, were on Matt, who was in front of him. "I've wanted you for so long," Matt whispered, pulling Dave to the bed. Dave's lips parted, wanting to say something, but Matt shook his head. "You don't need to say anything. I should've ages ago. But I had to listen to _Hunter_."

"Stupid Hunter," Dave said.

"Agreed." Matt pushed Dave on the bed before straddling his hips. "Fuck, this is going to be great." He impaled himself on Dave, biting his lip to keep back a moan. Dave fit so perfectly. Dave, however, had no such control; he groaned in bliss as Matt sheathed himself completely.

Jeff had to moan as Hunter began pounding into him, setting into a quick rhythm. Pleasure coursed through his body, and he could hardly ignore it. He almost forgot how great Hunter was at this.

"Hunter!" Jeff screamed, moaning loudly. The intense waves of pleasure were drowning out his logical thoughts. "Oh, Hunt!"

"Oh- you're- so- damn hot!" Hunter panted. "So- Ooh- fuck!" He caught sight of Matt on Dave, and he was gone, unable to talk anymore.

Closing his eyes, Matt began to move. He bounced slowly at first, ignoring Dave's pleas for him to go faster. Instead, he waited for it, going faster when he was sure the sudden change would completely arouse Dave. And the timing was perfect- Dave was lost in pleasure as Matt sped up.

Moans poured from every ones lips, making the whole room seem to spin. Hunter kept thrusting into Jeff, falling into time with Matt's own movements. Dave was screaming for Matt, his hand going around Matt's cock and jerking him in time with Matt's own bounces. Hunter did the same for Jeff, bringing the youngest male over the edge.

Jeff came in a huge burst, his body shuddering as waves of extreme pleasure shot through him, splattering himself and Hunter. Hunter made a choking noise, his pleasure only heightening as Jeff's body shook around him, and he came in Jeff. He screamed and stopped moving, nearly blind with the ecstasy.

Dave followed them, completely surrendering himself to Matt, yelling out his name. Hearing his own name made Matt cry out, his cum splashing across Dave's stomach. Matt lay against Dave, breathing in and out, completely worn out.

After a few minutes, Hunter pulled out of Jeff and smiled. "First dibs on showers!" He pulled Jeff to the bathroom, eliciting a giggle from the younger man. Jeff so knew that a foursome would make the admission of feelings a lot easier. And they said he wasn't the intelligent Hardy.

The shower was on in seconds, and Hunter and Jeff were probably going to take a good hour. Dave and Matt couldn't care less, though: they were completely focused on each other.

Dave ran a hand through Matt's hair. "Can I keep you?"

Matt kissed his neck. "I think it's me keeping you, Dave."

"Either way's good for me." He turned Matt's lips to his, pushing them together. Matt kissed him back, thinking that Halloween was a great holiday.

_

* * *

_

**Yes, I have patterns. Shane throws great parties is one of my favorite ones. So sue me.**

**Next, we have we have Kane/Edge for Dark Kaneanite. Then, we have Punk/Jeff for NeroAnne.**

**Reviews, as always, are appreciated.**


	34. KaneEdge

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**I wasn't sure I could do this one, BUT I DID IT! And I personally now think they're cute together. Someone once told me I could make anyone work together... actually, I've heard this a few times, BUT NOT THE POINT. I didn't believe them until I wrote this.**

**The thirty-fourth one is for Dark Kaneanite, Kane/Edge. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Crime and Punishment**

"I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots, I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot, When I put on a show..."

Glenn looked up from his book, sighing. He cared about his boyfriend Adam a lot, don't get him wrong; but Adam had a tendency to be loud and distracting when Glenn wanted peace and quiet.

Today was no different. When Glenn told Adam he wanted to read, Adam put on his I-pod and promised to keep it down. Suddenly, Adam was singing, very loudly and off key, making Glenn wonder why the hell Adam didn't just blast the damn Britney Spears song.

Glenn turned to Adam, who was still singing obliviously. Glenn knew he could go on like this for hours, so he stood up and snatched the headphones off of Adam's head. Adam looked up in shock and a little bit of anger.

"What the hell?"

"I thought you said you'd keep it down," Glenn said, trying to control himself.

"Yeah, thus the headphones."

"There's no point to putting on headphones if you're just going to screech like a banshee!" Glenn snapped, and then instantly regretted it. Adam's face fell and his bottom lip began to tremble.

"You didn't need to _yell _at me," he said softly. It was this very thing Glenn hated the most about dating Adam; he wasn't above resorting to temper tantrums.

"Adam, come on, don't start this," he begged.

"Start what? You're the one who yelled at me." As Adam kept talking, each word made it sound like he was about to cry. Glenn sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this, and just said, "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Okay?"

"That didn't sound like an apology..." Adam said, although his voice was a lot less weepy and a lot more amused now.

"Adam, I'm mean it." Glenn wrapped his arms around Adam to emphasize his point. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Adam's smile grew, and he nuzzled Glenn's neck. "Aw, that's so cute. Big Bad Kaney apologizing."

"Oh, shut up," Glenn said, pushing him away. Adam giggled as Glen picked up his book. "Will you please shut up?"

"Hmm..." Adam was pretending to think about it, but Glenn knew that Adam knew exactly what he was going to do: he was going to make Glenn work for the silence.

"What do you want?" Glenn said, sighing.

Adam got up and ran for his bag, pulling out two things. The first was his camera, and the second was...

"Forget it!" Glenn roared. "No way, I mean, NO WAY am I going to do it!"

"Do you want quiet?" Adam asked. Glenn held back his anger and said, "Alright. But you have to promise me one thing."

"What?" Adam said, handing him the stuffed puppy.

"You cannot show this to anyone," Glenn warned.

"For my eyes only," Adam promised. "Now, get close to Cuddles and smile!"

"The things I do for silence..." Glenn held the stuffed dog and smiled.

*************

"Are you crazy!" Jay pushed the picture back into Adam's hands. "Why would you think I'd want to see that?"

"See what?" Matt asked. Jay and Adam turned around, seeing Matt, Chris, and Jeff approach.

Jay shook his head and put his arm around the older Hardy. "Talk some sense into your friend!" Jay said.

"Since when was he my friend and not ours?" Matt asked.

"Since he started doing stupid things!" Jeff and Chris looked at each other, trying to decipher the declaration, but got nothing.

"What did he do that was so stupid?" Jeff asked. He walked over to Adam and looked over his shoulder. Adam tried to hide it, but Jeff snatched it from his hands. As soon as he saw the picture, his eyes widened and he started sputtering. "I- um... wow..."

"What?" Chris also looked at the picture, and he slapped his forehead. "Nice knowing you, idiot. Can I have your stereo?"

Matt, the only one left in the dark, looked at Jay. "Is it that bad?"

Jay nodded. "It's so bad it makes you want to slap your pops."

"Well, I happen to like my dad, so this must be awful. Hand me the paper," Matt said, holding his hand out.

"I'm not supposed to show anyone..." Adam said, as Jeff handed Matt the picture.

"Then why did you show me?" Jay said incredulously.

"Well... everyone knows you're my other half," Adam answered, "I show you everything."

Jay air-choked Adam while Matt grabbed the picture. It was Glenn, cuddling with a stuffed dog. Matt suppressed a laugh, knowing that being in ownership of a picture like that could get him killed, and he began ripping it to shreds.

"Matt!" Adam shouted, "That was mine!"

"Are you crazy?" he whispered, "Adam, Glenn tries his best to keep up this image of freaky, I'll kill you Kane. Could you imagine what could happen if that falls out of your bag or something? What if someone like Mike or John got their hands on this and showed it to everyone? You're asking for trouble." Matt held out his hand. "Now, go hide the memory card or something."

"The memory card?" Adam asked, color draining from his face.

"Yes, the one where you have this unholy, should not exist picture saved," Matt said, "Just go hide it, now!"

"Well..."

"Adam, where's the memory card so we can delete it and forget this ever happened?" Jay demanded.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far..." Jeff said, already thinking about using the picture for blackmail.

"Where's the memory card, Adam?" Matt said, realizing something was up, "Oh God, please don't tell me someone else has it."

"I lent my camera to Ted," Adam said, "He wanted to take a picture of Cody stuck in a car window or something."

"Cody's stuck in a car window?" Jeff said excitedly. Chris hit him in the back and shook his head, telling him that now wasn't the time, but he made a mental note to ask Ted about it later.

"Go get that hell camera back!" Jay shouted, "Get it now, and hope Ted didn't see that pic!"

"You think he didn't?" Adam asked hopefully.

"Yeah, and I'm going to start wearing a ball gown as ring attire," Chris rolled his eyes. "You're dead, Copeland."

*************

By the end of the afternoon, it became more than clear that Ted had seen the picture, and had sent the pic to everyone via email.

The reactions ranged from shock at Glenn looking so adorable to fear at Glenn finding out they had the picture in their email to total amusement, laughing when they saw it. But Mark's took the cake: he opened the email while he was drinking a beer, and he spat it all over his companion- none other than Glenn himself.

"What the fuck, Mark?" Glenn said, standing up and shaking off the beer.

Mark shook his head, trying not to laugh. He wanted to say he was sorry, but he couldn't, not without laughing like a maniac. Glenn grabbed his phone and snatched it away, and suddenly everything became clear. Every look he got all day was all because of this damn picture.

"Adam," Glenn fumed. He looked at Mark and shouted, "That's not funny!"

"Sure..." But that one word made Mark burst, laughing uncontrollably. Glenn just gave Mark a dirty look and began looking for his liar boyfriend. "_For my eyes only_... pfft! I'm going to kill him!"

*************

Adam paced his and Glenn's hotel, getting more and more afraid with each moment. It wasn't his fault. Ted had no right to look through his pictures. And while he took the camera back, there was nothing he could do about the fact that at members of all three rosters had a copy of the picture.

_It's Ted's fault. Yeah, it's Ted's. I'll tell Glenn that, he'll understand, he has to... Oh my God, he's going to kill me, and not even one of my fake cries will be able to save me... I should've stayed with one of the guys, but my so called friends swore they wouldn't die with me... HELP!_

The door opened, and Adam gulped, looking at it. Glenn marched in and shouted, "I thought you said no one would see it!"

"I didn't mean for anyone to see it, honest!" _Well, except Jay, but he doesn't need to know about that. _"I lent Ted the camera..."

"You lent DIBIASE the camera? Of all people, Ted DiBiase? Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Adam was really shaking, afraid of Glenn's current state, "It was an accident, I swear, I would never, ever do that to you on purpose! Ted was the nosy one..."

"Everyone is FULL aware that Ted is nosy," Glenn snapped, "Why did you leave it somewhere where it was so easy to find? Are you really that stupid?"

"Glenn, I'm sorry..."

Glenn studied his boyfriend, deciding proper revenge was in order. He walked over, and Adam started shaking even more. He just let Glenn peel his shirt off, afraid of the repercussions of disobeying.

Glenn pulled Adam over to the bed. He sat down and pulled Adam over his lap, pushing his butt as high as it would go. Then, he yanked down his pants roughly, getting a yelp from Adam. The underwear wouldn't go fast enough for Glenn, so he ripped them off. Adam felt a little ashamed, but also a little turned on by how Glenn was taking charge. But all his thoughts left his mind as massive hand came down on his buttocks.

Adam whimpered as Glenn repeatedly slapped his ass, roughly spanking him. A particularly painful slap made Adam shout out. No matter how he fought, he couldn't get free, and to make matters worse, his cock was stiffening. Glenn had to know it too, for it was pressing against his leg.

"So, Adam likes getting punished?" Glenn asked, "Adam likes being treated like a naughty boy?"

"Please stop..." Adam begged

"Say you're sorry," Glenn said, punctuating the sentence with a slap.

"I'm sorry..."

"That didn't sound like an apology..." Adam was angry to hear his own tricks being used against him, but he couldn't really blame Glenn. If he were in his position, he'd do the same thing.

"I'm so sorry Glenn, I shouldn't have left the picture where anyone could find it, please, just stop..."

That satisfied Glenn, who let him go. Glenn bean walking to the bathroom and Adam said, "Wait."

"You got what you wanted," Glenn said offhandedly, "So, I'm going to the shower. See you."

"Are you going to leave me like this?" Adam asked, referring to his hard-on. Glenn just laughed and said, "Well, why not?"

"Come on!" Adam shouted, "Please, this isn't fair, Glenn please..."

"Maybe I should take a picture of you like this and send it to everyone," Glenn joked.

"You wouldn't..." Adam started, but Glenn just laughed.

"Relax Adam, I would never let my friends see my baby like this," Glenn said. He walked over and kissed him softly. The sudden sweetness surprised Adam, but he gave up to the kiss, letting Glenn dominate him. When they finally pulled apart, Glenn said, "On your knees. Take care of me, I'll take care of you."

Adam did as he was told as Glenn took off his clothes. Once he was completely naked, he wrapped his hands in Adam's long, blonde hair and pushed him to work. Adam swallowed around him as best as he could, trying not to hurt himself. He hummed around him, showing Glenn he was sorry for everything that came from his childishness. And Glenn moaned, enjoying every minute of it.

Glenn pulled Adam off and then pulled him to his feet, kissing him and pushing him to the bed. Adam let him keep control, knowing that Glenn deserved it for being so publicly humiliated. He didn't even protest when Glenn got him on his hands and knees. Adam didn't normally like the position, but he was willing to do it this once.

Adam stood that way for a while, wondering if Glenn changed his mind about the picture thing, until he felt two fingers, coated with lube, pushing inside of him. He moaned and pushed back on Glenn's fingers, telling Glenn that Adam was just as excited about this as he was.

"You like being bad a little too much," Glenn joked.

Adam just turned his head back and smiled, unable to speak due to the intense stimulation. Soon, Glenn removed his fingers and joined Adam on the bed. There was a pause, and Adam finally just shouted, "Now!" Glenn laughed at his impatience, but then slammed into him, making Adam mewl. He repeated the motion again and again, repositioning to find the spot that would make Adam cry out.

A loud, pleading sound came out of Adam's lips, and he knew he found it. Glenn mercilessly pushed against that spot, relishing Adam's moans and the way he pushed back at him. Adam felt himself coming closer to that final moment, and, as soon as Glenn's hand wrapped around him, he was done.

Adam screamed as he splattered Glenn's hand, and Glenn followed soon after, making Adam cum harder. Glenn stood still as his orgasm racked through him, not trusting his motor skills at all.

Glenn pulled out slowly and rolled onto the bed. As soon as he was out, Adam collapsed next to him, laying his head on his chest. "You're- an animal," Adam breathed, "Damn, that was... maybe I should get you angry more often."

"Don't you dare," Glenn replied, equally out of breath. But Adam just couldn't help but wonder how Glenn expected him not to misbehave when the punishment was so amazing.

_

* * *

_

**Once again, my patterns: Ted and a camera. DO NOT TRUST HIM WITH A CAMERA! IT LED TO THE BANTER PICTURE AND THIS!!!**

**Next, we have we have have Punk/Jeff for NeroAnne. Then, we have Matt/Morrison for Terrahfry.**

**Reviews, as always, are appreciated.**


	35. PunkJeff

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Yeah. This idea was put up in the air in the chapter 'The Pizza Problem', and NeroAnne expressed interest in seeing it, so I wrote it. This might be the hardest sex scene I've ever wrote, but eh, it was worth it. **

**The thirty-fifth one is for my darling NeroAnne, Punk/Jeff. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The Charismatic Enabler**

Phil Brooks knocked on the door of his boyfriend's North Carolinian home. After a few seconds, Jeff Hardy opened the door, and he grinned at the sight. "Well if it isn't my adorable little bear!" Phil sighed as Jeff wrapped his arms around him.

"Did you have to do that?" he muttered.

"Yes, cutie pie," Jeff said, patting his cheek, "If you didn't want me to, you shouldn't have grown the beard and the chest hair." Jeff led Phil into the house, smiling. "So, how's things?"

"Pretty good. I caught a ride with your brother and his boyfriend up here."

"You should've invited them up," Jeff said.

"Yeah, well, Matt said he wanted to go straight home. Apparently he was under the impression he'd be forced to pay for things if he came here," Phil said, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist.

"He knows me too well," Jeff chuckled, kissing Phil on the cheek, before patting his whiskers patronizingly.

Phil stared at Jeff for a while before saying, "I hope you don't mind me asking but... what the hell do you spend your money on?"

"Huh?"

"Well, see, when we go out, I usually pay. And you're always talking about how you got something as a gift, or you stole Matt's wallet, or you convinced him to buy something. So... what do you spend your money on?"

Jeff giggled. "Want to see?"

Phil nodded. "That's why I asked." Jeff began walking towards the backyard, and Phil followed him out. "I finally got it from Mattie's house," Jeff said, smiling, "I swear, now that I have time on my hands, I've been able to put this house together. Now... tada!" Jeff opened the door and walked outside. Phil had to pause at the doorway, staring at the giant monstrosity. "Um... what is that?"

"This," Jeff said, sitting on the blown up step, "Is a moonbounce."

"A moonbounce."

"Yes."

"Now Jeff," Phil said, walking towards it, looking at the gauzy colors with distaste. "You are a grown man. You make a pretty good capital and you are one of the most easily recognizable men of our profession. Why do you need a moonbounce?"

"That's your problem, Philly. You stress yourself out thinking about what do you need and you end up growing a castaway beard." Jeff kicked off his sneakers before crawling into the moonbounce, bouncing gently. Phil could see him a little through the doorway, but that was it. "I don't need a moonbounce for anything other than a good time. Come on, Philly, try it."

"How about I retain my dignity and refuse?" Phil asked.

"And how about you get that stick out of your ass and get in here?" Jeff dropped butt first onto the squishy floor and bounced back up. "Please?"

"And why would I do something like that?"

"Well... have I ever told you the real reason why I bought a moonbounce?" Jeff asked, green eyes twinkling with amusement. He laid down on the cushions and stared into Phil's eyes, grinning. It wasn't that dark in there, but with the rubber curtains covering it, it was pretty dark.

"Fun?"

"Well, yeah, but I mean specifically, what kind of _fun_," Jeff whispered. "Have you ever thought about you and me having _fun_ in one of these things?" Jeff turned on his belly before rubbing the seams of his jeans slowly, making sure Phil could see him through the flap. "Imagine pushing me down, but the moonbounce pushing me back up, pushing us together over and over again? Could you picture it? It'd be like having sex on waves or something like that... it would be spectacular, don't you think?" Jeff turned back on his belly, winking before he wiggled his ass suggestively.

Phil licked his lips, carefully weighing his options as he looked from Jeff to the moon bounce. On the one hand, he thought the moonbounce was silly, and if he gave in, he knew he'd never get away from it. On the other hand... his boyfriend was lying in there, acting seductive, and as always, was looking stunningly gorgeous. Much as he valued his dignity, great sex was hardly something he was prepared to turn down.

Phil looked around, hoping no one was around, before he shimmied out of his pants. Jeff clapped his hands giddily as Phil's shirt went next. "Come on!" he shouted, "Jeff, if we're going to do this, you kind of need to be... less decent."

"True." Jeff's clothes went, and he was naked as Phil crawled in. He quickly pushed the curtains together, making sure they were closed before turning around. "You know, no one passes by here. Even if we didn't have rubber curtains, we'd have enough privacy," Jeff snickered.

"Well..." Phil moved over on his knees, knees bouncing a little as he made his way to Jeff. He squeezed Jeff's firm butt cheeks before pushing him closer, making him giggle. "This ass is mine."

"I love a man in charge," Jeff said, before kissing Punk. Their tongues fiddled a little before Phil took control, making Jeff mewl in his mouth.

Jeff regained control as soon as he pulled away, his mouth going to Phil's neck. He ran his tongue over the pulse before biting it softly, savoring the taste of his salty flesh. Phil groaned, bouncing a little, each movement making the moonbounce push him deeper into Jeff's mouth.

Jeff moved lower, and Phil grinned, seeing where he was going. The grin was gone and a gasp escaped his mouth when he felt Jeff's tongue run gently over his sack, sucking them in. Jeff bathed the tight flesh for a little before moving to Phil's hardening member. He placed his lips against the tip, kissing it, before taking it into his mouth. His mouth moved down slowly, taking as much of it in as he could.

Phil groaned, fighting natural impulses, and holding Jeff's head for support. Jeff worked his cock with his mouth and hand, sliding the other one down to massage Phil's balls. After a few minutes, Phil pulled Jeff's head back and looked down at him, gasping for breath. "My turn," Phil said, voice coming out in pants. "Ass- air."

Jeff grinned, doing as he was told, the moonbounce pushing him up and down. He knew this would be a good idea. Phil crawled behind him and rubbed the small of his back as he slid a finger into his ass. Jeff jumped a little, which only pushed Phil's finger deeper, allowing him to move his finger around inside him. Another finger followed, and Phil thrust his fingers in further, searching for that one little spot. Jeff's jump, which moved Phil closer to him, almost making him fall on top of him, told him he found it. Phil wondered if he could do this without falling on Jeff, but he figured Jeff knew how to work a moonbounce, so it was okay.

Slowly, Phil added another finger, thrusting them in and out, picking up speed as he felt Jeff relax around him. Jeff's member was twitching mercilessly as Phil stretched him out, preparing him. Then, once Phil was sure he was loose enough, he kissed Jeff's neck and put his hands on Jeff's sides.

"Come on," Jeff whispered, shaking his ass, trying to get Phil to hurry. Cautiously, hoping he wouldn't fall on Jeff, Phil slowly slid his cock into Jeff's tight ass, the motion of the moonbounce helping him along. He paused for a moment to allow Jeff time to adjust and to allow himself to find his footing, enjoying the feel of the muscles contracting around him.

"Oh yeah," Jeff groaned, turning his head a little to look at Phil. "Fuck me Philly." Phil smiled at him, pulling out till only the head of his cock remained inside.

"As you wish," Phil said, and then he slammed back in. Jeff nearly buckled when the tip of Phil's cock hit his sweet spot on the first thrust, but their gushy environment pushed him back, slamming Phil into his prostate again. "Yes!" he cried out. "Yes, yes, god…"

Phil just kept slamming his cock into him faster and harder, turned on by Jeff's outcries. The cushioning made it all better- Phil felt everything with double the force. Jeff moaned, mostly allowing Phil and the moonbounce to move him on their own, Phil's hands and the cushions somewhat keeping him in place.

Phil pulled out, slamming back in hard, then eased out again, slowly gliding his throbbing cock into Jeff's ass. Now that he found his rhythm, he wasn't self conscious at all. He just felt Jeff begging for more wordlessly, pushing himself onto Phil and letting out needy moans.

Phil felt himself tightening, knowing he couldn't last much longer. He looked at Jeff's beautiful hair, adventurously kissing him on the neck before whispering, "Let go." With a strangled cry, Jeff threw his head back and screamed aloud as he began to release, Phil following right after him. Jeff couldn't hold himself up anymore and fell onto the moonbounce's floor, taking Phil with him. Phil collapsed on Jeff, sweating and panting, trying to regain some strength. The tryst in the moonbounce took it out of him more than normal sex would have. Eventually, he gained enough energy to pull out of Jeff. Jeff turned around and kissed him, their bodies, slick from the previous exercise, rubbing against each other.

"Tell me... can I make plans or can I make plans?" Jeff asked, smiling.

Phil tried to answer, but all he could muster was, "Wow."

Jeff chuckled, moving some of the dark hair from Phil's face. "Wow's right, babycakes. I thought I was going to fall."

"I thought _I_ was going to fall. That was great, but... damn, it'll be a while before I try that again." Jeff rolled them over, their bodies moving a little more with the bounce. Jeff kissed him again before rolling off of him.

"You know, I think I am the Charismatic Enabler. I enable you to have fun." Jeff grabbed his clothes from the front before pulling out. "Let me get something for my moonbounce." As he walked away, Punk said, "Jeff... wait!"

"What?" He shouted out, not turning back.

"Can I get my jeans or something?" he said, not willing to go outside naked. His sense of dignity returned, and he wasn't willing to debase himself twice,

"You left them out here. Come get them."

"Come on! Please, my little Jefferoni? Please?"

"Sorry Punkikins. I love you!" Punk heard the door slamming, and he knew Jeff probably wasn't planning on ever passing him his clothes. He put his hand on his forehead, and he sighed, "He will be the death of me."

_

* * *

_

**Next, we have Matt/Morrison for Terrahfry. Then, we have Taker/Matt/Kane by popular demand.**

**Reviews, as always, are appreciated.**


	36. MattMorrison

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Oh dear God, this went on long. I wanted to mess with AU (the first 35 could have all feasibly happened. I'm not saying they did, but they could have) and I ended up with a long one. I hope you like it, Terrah. I was stuck on a title, so I pressed shuffle on my Zune and the one that came up was the title. In this, Melina, John Morrison, and Adam Birch (Joey Mercury) are all siblings, and I used Hennigan since Mor was the important one.**

**The thirty-sixth one is for Terrahfry, Matt/Mor. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**World So Cold**

Melina Hennigan knew she was in trouble.

She didn't mean for things to happen this way. She was young and she thought she was in love. Suddenly, she was on a whirlwind of parties, drugs, and sex. She was addicted before she knew it, and she and her boyfriend Carlito were looking for various ways to score.

Everything eventually came crashing down. When they began to accrue debt, Carlito left her holding the proverbial bag, not even bothering to say goodbye. She didn't know what to do and, the next thing she knew, she was in front of the city's biggest dealer, who was very interested in hearing how she meant to repay him.

"Look at me." She looked up, holding back tears as the man stared into her eyes. "You know seven hundred dollars is quite a big sum, isn't it?"

She nodded, and she said, "I- I want to pay you back, I do, but no one would hire me..."

"An unfortunate side effect of partying too hard." The man's eyes had no pity for her; he was just stating a fact. "Maybe we could work something out."

Melina thought she saw a beacon of hope for a moment. "You want me to work for you or something?" After she got rid of this debt, maybe she could talk to her mom about sending her to rehab or something, and she could get her life back in order.

"I have enough women working for me," he said, "You have nothing I want."

"Then what kind of deal?" she asked.

The man took out a picture and passed it to Melina. In it were her and her two brothers, smiling happily. Before Melina got involved with Carlito and the man before her, before the drugs and the bright lights, before she rudely left the house, breaking her mother's heart. The man saw that Melina recognized the picture and pointed at her youngest brother. "I want him."

Melina shook her head. "No. No. Why..."

"Because I have plenty of deals. Drugs are just one of them. And, well... let's just say fantasies are another. While I have plenty of young women, I don't have nearly enough men, especially ones as pretty as your brother. One time, and I'll forget your debt. What do you say?"

"I can't... I can't give you... not John... leave John and Adam alone..."

"Okay, I'll tell you this." The man leaned forward. "If you don't do this, I'll have to get my money another way. Maybe I could visit your mother, show her what kind of man I am, and then I could get my money from her..."

"No!" Melina closed her eyes. "Leave my mother alone..."

"Then tell... John, you said his name was? Tell him to meet you at this address tomorrow night. Nine o'clock." He flicked her a card. "If he doesn't come, well, my associates and I will go pay your mother a visit. And we will use any tactics imaginable to coerce her to pay up. Your choice." He looked away from the scared girl and said, "You know the way out, right?"

Melina got up, the conflict in her evident on her face, but he was sure she would choose the right thing. Meanwhile, he had other things to take care of.

He opened the door into his compound where two of his associates were sitting. Both men wore tight black t-shirts and jeans, making them look a lot like street thugs. Dave Batista just quietly stared into the air, no doubt contemplating something this man really didn't care about. The other, Ted DiBiase, looked up and said, "She said yes?"

"She didn't, but then again, she didn't need to." He sat down and locked eyes with the bigger associate. "Tell Matthew I want to see him. Don't take no for an answer. Make him come here with you." Dave nodded and got up, leaving as soon as the order left his boss' lips. "Oh, and Ted... get something nice for dinner tonight."

Ted left, and the boss lifted his feet up, thinking about it. When he first saw the Hennigan girl's younger brother, he could only think about how much money people would pay to see him forced to submit. And of all the people he had working for him, Matthew was the one who had the most domineering nature. Seeing them two together... he could only imagine how it would look.

If there was anything Randy Orton could do, it was put on a good show. And this was guaranteed to be a winner.

* * *

Matt put the last dish into the dishwasher before turning it on. He went to the living room and saw Gil was asleep. He smiled- his father hadn't gotten much sleep since Jeff ran away. He was glad to see that he was able to get some rest for once. He picked up a blanket and threw it over his father, careful not to wake him up.

"Soon Dad," Matt said, "Soon... soon, I'll bring Jeff back. Soon."

The tranquil scene was disrupted by a rough banging on the door. Matt immediately got up and ran to the door, hoping to get it before his father woke up. He opened the door and there stood Dave Batista, looking as menacing as ever. "Boss wants to see you. Let's go."

Matt looked back at his father. "I'm busy tonight. Tell him-"

"He said you're coming. Let's go." He could hear the threat in Dave's voice, so he said, "Let me get my coat." There was no way he was going to let these guys near his father. Matt got himself into this, and Matt would get himself out.

When Jeff first ran away, his father nearly had a heart attack. He had no idea how he made his way through that time. The police couldn't find him, Jeff wasn't showing up, the trail was getting increasingly colder... and Gil's heart broke a little each day Jeff wasn't home. Matt had to do something before his father completely cracked under the pressure.

Standing in front of Orton that first day was the scariest experience of Matt's life. He asked, as boldly as he could, for Orton to find his brother. Orton agreed to do it- but the price of Orton's services was high. Matt was willing to pay it, though, so long as his brother would be returned safely.

As soon as they arrived at the building Orton kept for business, Dave led Matt inside, not allowing him to walk at his own speed. Soon, he was face to face with Orton, who was smiling in a sickly sweet way. "Matt," he said, genuine warmth in his voice. He pushed out the seat next to him, obviously wanting him to sit next to him. Matt hesitated, but Dave pushed his back, making him walk over to Orton.

Matt sat next to him and Orton laid a hand on Matt's knee, squeezing it. "How's the old man?"

"Fine," Matt said.

"Good, good." His hand began rubbing Matt's thigh, and Matt wanted to give him back his hand, preferably in pieces, but he knew that plan wouldn't work.

"It's only twenty more days, Matt," Randy said softly, "Twenty more days of service, and we'll get your brother back to you. Isn't that a reason to smile?" Matt forced himself to smile, and Randy smiled back. He didn't like the way Orton looked at him, or touched him; it was too comfortable, too familiar. He wondered if Randy would really let him and Jeff live their lives in peace after the twenty days were up.

Randy looked away from Matt to give an order to Batista. "Give us some privacy, will you?" Dave did as he was told, leaving Matt with one of the slimiest men he ever had the misfortune of knowing. Drugs, sex, gambling, extortion- Randy Orton wasn't above any of it. He had his hand in everything and anything illegal, but that's why Matt needed him. No one had more connections than him, and that's why he'd be the one to find Jeff, the one to save his father's heart.

"Matt, I need you to work tomorrow." Matt knew Orton was staring at him, and he looked back, trying to show he wasn't scared. Orton just chuckled and said, "It'll be like every other one I've had you do. You won't have to worry about pregnancy and, well, I can guarantee this one doesn't have any STD's. We've got ourselves a virgin for tomorrow. Heck, the bunny doesn't even know that this is going to happen."

Matt shook his head, appalled by what he was saying. "I won't do that. I can't... I won't rape someone."

Randy just chuckled again, amused by that. "You will. You will because, well, when it comes to that brother of yours, you're willing to throw out your supposed morals. Remember, if you don't hold up your end of the bargain... I won't hold up mine." Matt's fists clenched, nails digging into his palms. Randy noticed and another little laugh escaped his mouth.

"I've been very good to you, Matt. I've never made you bottom, and I know how many people would love to see someone so strong willed... broken." He said the word broken almost too dreamily, making Matt think that Randy was one of the people who wanted to see him broken. "Just do the same thing you do every night, and it'll be fine."

Matt swallowed his argument, thinking that, even though the guy wouldn't know what was going to happen, he obviously owed Orton. He got himself into this, and he'd understand the consequences of that soon enough.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Ted DiBiase came in, carrying food. Matt didn't like eating here, but he was sure he had no choice. Randy grinned and said, "Hungry?"

*****************

John Hennigan shivered, pulling his red jacket over himself even more. He didn't like this side of town, but when Melina called and asked for his help, he went over as fast as possible. Although Melina left on horrible terms and broke their mother's heart, he still loved her, and he didn't like to hear she was in trouble. Adam told him that Melina was supposedly in deep shit, but he couldn't believe it: his sister was consistently a great role model when he was in high school, and she couldn't have changed that much.

He looked at the building, a nondescript building on a modest block. Most other blocks on this side of town were graced with neon lights and gaudy design; this block definitely stood out. He wondered why Melina was here, of all places. He opened the door and entered, the next room completely empty except for a man sitting in front of the door.

"Excuse me," he said, "I'm looking for a girl... she's like, a little over five feet tall, with brown hair..."

"Through there," he said, pointing to the door. John nodded and opened the door, seeing a long hall. He looked at the man, confused, and he said, "Last door to the left." John nodded, muttering thanks as he walked inside. This hall was actually nicely furnished, and he couldn't believe it was part of the same building.

John opened the door and entered the room, looking around. He didn't understand what was going on. There was a bed in the room, but that was it. Wasn't Melina supposed to be here? Where was his sister?

Matt entered the room silently, looking over John's body. He was beautiful, even prettier than plenty of girls he knew. He seemed so confused that Matt almost walked out, unable to believe this guy got himself tangled in something this dangerous, but he stopped himself. He had to get Jeff back, and to do that, he had to do his job.

The sound of the door slamming filled John's ears. He got whiplash trying to turn around to see who'd done it. His eyes widened when he saw the person in front of him. He was almost mesmerized by the sadness in the dark eyes, even while the man carried himself confidently and boldly. "Look whose gotten lost," Matt said, trying his best to act his part, "What're you doing here, little bunny?"

"Excuse me?" John said, unable to get passed the fact the man called him little bunny. "Look, I'm just here to get my sister. Where is she? What did you do with my sister?"

Matt's eyes widened; he thought his sister was here. What if the guy really had nothing to do with this world? He looked towards the ceiling, where he knew a camera was. If he didn't go through with this, Orton would break off the deal, and Jeff would never be found. He had to continue, even though every fiber of his being told him to stop.

"Your sister's not here," Matt said, walking towards him, keeping his eyes on the man's. John stepped back, trying to get away from him, afraid of the closing distance.

"You're lying, she said..." John squeaked as he tripped, falling onto the bed. Matt shook his head, telling him that he was telling him the truth. John gulped and said, "Who are you?"

"Well, little bunny," Matt said, brushing his fingers against John's arm, "They call me Matt. But that's not important. You won't have much need for my name." Suddenly, Matt's arms were around John's wrists, forming strong manacles. He yanked him to his feet and pushed him against the wall next to the bed.

"Let me go!" John shouted, his fear mounting, "Please, let me go..."

"Shut up," Matt snarled. John did as he was told, afraid of the man in front of him. Matt just studied him deeply, and, after a while, John said, "Please, I'm only here to find my sister... please..."

"I said shut up." John whimpered, and Matt went closer, biting John's earlobe. John froze, and Matt whispered, "I don't know how you got into this, but if you want to get out in one piece, just cooperate, okay? Now, act like I didn't say anything."

The sudden change in voice shocked John, and he wondered if he should believe Matt. Maybe if he fought, he could get away- "Don't think about it," Matt hissed, tongue licking John's ear and sending a shiver down his spine, "Even if you got passed me, you wouldn't get out of here in one piece. They'll catch you, and then we'll both be screwed."

John wanted to ask who they were, but instead kept his mouth closed. Then, Matt moved away, only to push his lips against John's. Matt instantly took advantage of the smaller man, slipping his tongue in John's mouth, making him mewl. Matt moved away, pushing John against the wall, making a sliver of pain run through his system.

"On your knees, now," Matt commanded, the authoritative voice back.

John almost refused, but he kept looking in Matt's sad, sad eyes, and, for some reason, he trusted Matt. It was something about the way he spoke to him when he was against the wall, about those eyes, that made John think that the only way out was to cooperate.

John dropped his head in submission and got on his knees, shivering a little. Matt walked around him, looking him over. He then grabbed John's hair and twisted it in his hand, pulling it a little. John cried out and Matt said, "If I even think, for one second, that you're trying to zone out on me, I will make this worse on you." John nodded, thinking it smarter than saying something. Matt pet John's head after wards, smiling cruelly. "Good bunny."

John could hear the clinking of a belt being unbuckled, and he tried to keep his composure. He was afraid, he wanted to go home, and he wanted his sister safe; and something told him the only way to get that would be to trust this Matt. Matt's pants were down, and then he walked in front of John, pulling his hair up to look in his eyes. "Suck," he commanded.

John nodded as Matt pushed his lips onto his head, making Matt moan. His mouth was too warm, too good. John then lost it, unable to believe this was happening. Melina... was she okay? When John didn't move to take him further into his mouth, Matt pulled his hair more roughly. John groaned in agony, and Matt thrust completely into John's mouth, trying to keep himself from really hurting John. "Oh... you've got such a fucking hot mouth, bunny," Matt said, playing it up for the camera. Then, he began to thrust, unable to believe how fast he was getting hard.

John tried to swallow his thick member as best he could, wishing he could stop time, get out of here. But Matt just kept going, growing more vicious as he tightened. Before he burst his load, he pushed John away, making fall onto his back. "Get up, my bunny," Matt ordered, "And clothes off."

John stood up and did as he was told, cheeks growing red as he got naked. Matt swallowed, his eyes raking over John's body. When John was only in boxers, Matt walked forward and stopped him, instead taking them off himself. John licked his lips nervously as Matt began slowly caressing his lower abdomen, going down to his own cock. His eyes widened when he began reacting to Matt's touch, growing harder. Panicking, he caught Matt' wrist, stopping him.

Matt froze, his expression becoming threatening as he said "Let me go, bunny." John shook his head.

"I- I never- please-"

"Let me go." Matt repeated. John let go, resigning himself to this, but all he could do was groan as Matt began stroking him more insistently. "Just like that, bunny," Matt whispered. He kept teasing the brunette's shaft, allowing his free hand to fondle John's ass, unable to stop himself from staring at the young man. He wished he knew his name, but he wasn't supposed to ask; it showed a sense of equality they couldn't have.

Matt stopped when he was sure John couldn't take anymore. John breathed in deeply, trying to suppress the need he felt as Matt bent in and nipped his ear again. "It's almost over," he whispered, "Relax." He moved back and said, loud for the camera, "Arms around my neck." John did as he was told and suddenly, he found his legs around Matt's waist. Matt carried him to the bed, and he leaned his head against Matt's neck.

"I trust you," he whispered. Matt didn't react, but he was kind of touched; he didn't understand why John trusted him, he had no reason to, but he did. Matt laid John down on the bed before leaning forward and capturing John's lips. The kiss, hard and demanding, made John melt, moaning under him. He began grinding himself wantonly into Matt, begging with soft little sounds for relief. Then, he jumped when he felt a finger push into him, curling up to brush his prostate. The one touch was enough to send a jolt of pleasure through him, causing him to cry out loudly.

"Ooh, that's it, bunny," Matt cooed, pressing a second, then third finger into him, carefully loosening John out before pushing them in and out, leaning down to nibble at John's neck. One loud wail made Matt more aroused, making him press at John's sweet spot more insistently.

John was reduced to an incoherent mess, moaning as Matt pressed something he never knew he had. Then, the fingers were out, and John almost felt the need to beg for the burning to go away. Matt quickly prepared himself, taking John's beautiful legs and laying them over his shoulders. He positioned himself and glided inside, not halting his forward motion until he was fully seated, stilling as his eyes drifted shut to savor the snug heat.

John whimpered out, grabbing at Matt's hair, yanking and pulling Matt to the job. Matt grabbed his hands and pinned them down as he began to thrust into him, groaning as John writhed beneath him, arching into him.

John couldn't breathe at all, dizzy with need as he tried his best to meet Matt's rough pounding. Matt then wrapped his hand around John and began pumping, his hips snapping against John, going as deeply as he could, groaning at the sweet friction of the act.

John tossed his head back, and, with a loud shriek, he released, everything mixing together and just becoming about that ultimate high. Matt groaned, feeling John's orgasm, John shivering around him, and spilling all over his hand, and he cummed in an intense rush, colors blurring in front of his eyes. After he relaxed a little, he pulled out and rolled onto the bed, next to John. John was gasping for breath, trying to regain himself, but Matt pulled the blanket off the bed and began cleaning himself off.

As soon as he was done, Matt walked to his clothes and put them back on, not sparing a glance at John. John grabbed the blanket, staring at his back as he cleaned himself off. "John," he said quietly.

Matt whirled around, looking at him. "What was that?"

"My name's John. Not bunny." Matt and John's eyes met, and John then put on his clothes, not looking at Matt either. To both their shock, the door opened, and Randy was at the door, looking at them smugly.

"Matt," he said, "Great job. I never... mm, that'll be quite the tape." John looked at both men, trying to understand what was going on. Randy wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and said, "Tell your sister her debt is erased, Johnny boy." John's mouth dropped, looking from Matt to the tanned man. His sister couldn't have set him up... could she? Not Melina, no way. And if she could manipulate him, maybe Matt was manipulating him too. "If I were you, I'd leave now... before we decide to keep you. Especially after that little performance."

John gazed into Matt's eyes, visibly hurt by the perceived betrayal, and Matt said nothing. He just watched as John left, running out as fast as possible. Once he was gone, Randy brushed a hand over Matt's cheek. "It's a shame, really, that our time'll end eventually," he mused, "If only I could keep you..."

"You made him pay for his sister's mistakes?" Matt asked, feeling his ire rise.

"Pay? He enjoyed it, just like you did." Randy laughed. "Who knows, maybe you'll enjoy your last few weeks so much you'll want to stay." Matt didn't answer, instead pulling out of Randy's arms and running for the door, trying to escape his shame. "See you tomorrow, Matt," Randy purred, and Matt just kept running.

As soon as Jeff was home safe, it would all be worth it. Everything he did would all be worth it once his family was together again. He just wished he could banish the sight of the hurt young man from his mind.

_

* * *

_

**Next, we have Taker/Matt/Kane by popular demand. Then, we have Punk/Morrison for Jomofan-Spot.**

**Reviews, as always, are appreciated.**


	37. TakerMattKane

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Alright, I lost the original Princess story that I talked about in chapter seventeen. So I wrote it again, but with some changes. (and another one ran long...) Well, I'm proud of it, because this is the first time I've ever done... well, you'll see. There are a few requests that I denied because I thought I wasn't ready for them, but I'm willing to try them out now. You'll see what I mean, I guess...**

**The thirty-seventh one is by popular demand, Taker/Matt/Kane. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Princess**

Lips mingled, arms enclosed around bodies, tongues played for dominance. This continued for moments before the younger teenager moved away, eyes wide with shock and fear. The elder wanted to say something to calm him down, anything, but he couldn't find the words. All he knew was that what just happened, no matter how wrong his brain told him it was, felt so damn perfect.

The younger ran away, leaving the elder standing there, trying to make sense of what just happened. Soon, the younger would suppress that one kiss, forget it ever happened. But the elder would spend the next thirty years of his life trying to make sense of his first kiss, the one he shared with his younger brother.

************

Mark Calaway put the rum to his lips, downing the liquid quickly. The burning sensation was welcome, as Mark wanted nothing to do with the club he was currently in. He'd rather be at his hotel room, sleeping, or maybe talking with Glenn about conditioning and how to become better.

However, Glenn was in the middle of the dance floor, goofily dancing with one of the Hardy whores. Right, his name was Matt. Glenn had two left feet, but Matt didn't seem to mind; he apparently enjoyed trying to teach the lummox how to dance. And Matt was living up the the whore label Mark gave him; he found the beat and he let it take over his whole being. He was moving in ways that made Mark's lip curl; maybe Matt would be happier with a stripper pole than his brother. Then, they could leave, and Mark could go on his life as usual.

He didn't know that Matt was the whole reason Glenn decided to come to this club; Glen didn't want him to know that. Glenn knew how judgmental Mark could get when he started a relationship, and he cared about Matt too much to subject him to Mark's scrutiny.

All Mark knew was that Matt made eye contact with Glenn a few minutes ago, walked over to the place where the two men were drinking, and invited Glenn to dance with him. And, despite the fact that Glenn didn't usually dance, he put his glass down and followed Matt onto the floor, leaving Mark alone.

Mark felt his ire rise as Matt turned to his brother, wrapped his arms around him, and whispered something in his ear, on his tip toes. Soon, Glenn just followed Matt, allowing him to take control of the dance. Mark felt his grip grow on the glass, imagining that it was Matt's neck for a moment.

Mercifully, though, that song ended... and so did the dance. Matt grabbed Glenn's hand and started pulling him off the dance floor and to the bar, pretty closely to where Mark was. Matt ordered them a couple of drinks, obviously thinking about paying, but Glenn had his wallet out of his pocket before Matt knew what hit him. He thanked Glenn for the drinks, grinning widely, and they began to talk. They talked intimately for what felt like forever, and Glenn wanted to move away, feeling Mark's eyes on them, but he liked talking to Matt too much.

Next thing Glenn knew, Matt said something about sharing a room that night and, before Glenn could stop him, Matt was facing his brother. "Do you mind if Glenn rooms with me tonight?" Matt asked. Mark glared at him, wanting to say yes, he did mind, and no, Glenn couldn't room with him, but he instead said, "Glenn's a grown man. He could do what he wants."

Glenn shook his head in disappointment, and Matt said, "Look, if you want to stay with someone, you could ask Jeff..."

_I don't want to room with your slut brother. _"I'll be fine," he said gruffly. Matt looked like he wanted to say more, but Glenn grabbed his shoulder and said, "Come on, let's go." Matt pulled away and grabbed a napkin, quickly scribbling Jeff's number on it and giving it to Mark.

"Think about it, okay?" Matt said, handing it to Mark. Mark nodded as they walked away, but, as soon as they were gone, he rolled his eyes and seriously considered writing Jeff's number on the bathroom stall. Ah well. Matt was probably in it for a one night fuck anyway. One night, and things could go back to what they were before; him and Glenn.

****************

It turned out Mark was wrong. Not only did Matt and Glenn not have sex that night, but it also wasn't just one night. It was multiple nights, and Mark spent each one of them alone while he heard laughs and moans come out of their room.

He knew the first time they had sex, every time one of them did something particularly romantic or spontaneous, whenever they had fights, and whenever they made up. Maybe it was because Mark was a complete masochist, but he had the room right next to Glenn and Matt's in every hotel they went to.

And driving to and from events- which was usually the time Mark and Glenn talked about their performances, how they could improve, any spots they missed during their matches- was completely changed now too. Matt drove with them now; sometimes Jeff too, but always Matt. And Matt was _never _ready when Mark wanted to leave. Mark would go to their room, and Glenn would say Matt was still in the bathroom.

Finally, one day, Mark had enough of it. He went to the door and said, "Is the princess finally ready?"

Matt opened the door and glowered at Mark, undeterred by the obvious height difference. "Shut up."

And Mark found the one thing that bugged Matt; being called princess. He grinned and said, "What's the matter? Did I hurt Princess' feelings?"

Matt pushed past him and Mark couldn't help but chuckle. It was minor revenge, but it would have to do for now. Until Glenn finally broke up with the little Princess, that is.

****************

But they didn't break up. In fact, they were practically glued together. And each day he saw them together was another day Mark wanted to snap the little Princess' neck and just throw him in some dumpster.

Speaking of the kid, all Mark could hear from his room was the soft sounds and the squeaking of the bed that only meant one thing. He couldn't hear his brother, but he knew Glenn was involved, and he hated the mental picture of his brother ramming into the brunette. Finally, he decided he could take no more. He stood up opened the adjoining door on his side. He went to the door on Matt and Glenn's side, and was surprised to find it unlocked, but that would definitely shock his brother enough to make him stop.

However, when he opened it, he was completely unprepared for what he saw.

Glenn wasn't making any sounds because his face was pushed into the pillows. He was laying face down on the bed, his ass in the air, completely naked. Matt was the one who was on top, completely inside of Glenn, making the older, bigger man writhe and push against him. Matt's hips snapped against Glenn's backside as he thrust in, and, from behind, all Mark could see was the dark hair, so like his own, and the beautifully tanned back.

Matt was the one fucking Glenn, not the other way around.

He didn't know why this revelation shocked him so much, but it did. He stared in complete awe as Matt shouted out, signifying that he had reached orgasm. He couldn't hear if Glenn did too, but, by the way his body stilled, he could only think he did. After a while, Matt pulled out of Glenn, giggling- and then he saw Mark.

He stared at Mark, mouth open, not even sure what to say. He was completely naked, sweating and a little wet from his completion, and there was Mark, completely dumbstruck. Glenn turned around and said, "Damn Matt, that was-"

"I'm sorry," Mark said, turning around and covering his eyes, "I didn't mean to, I- just wanted to ask if you guys wanted to go out- why didn't you lock the door?"

Matt blushed and quickly gathered up his clothes, running to the bathroom. Mark had seen him naked before in the showers, but never in such an intimate setting. Glenn covered himself with the blanket and said, "Mark, let's forget this happened, okay?"

"Alright." But he didn't believe he could do that for a moment. That little scene would play out before his eyes over and over again, replacing one of the two participants with himself. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to take Matt's place... or Glenn's.

*****************

He didn't understand how he suddenly couldn't stop thinking about Matt. His thoughts about Glenn were usually unaccompanied, but now the kid he once wanted to discreetly kill, the one he jokingly called Princess, was now in his fantasies as well. Sometimes, he was the one taking Matt, but other times, Matt took him, doing to him what he did to Glenn. He didn't understand the sudden dreams; he never thought about bottoming to Glenn, but he could imagine Matt over him, plunging in and out, pushing against that sweet spot-

It hit him. So many times, he wondered why the fact that Matt was topping Glenn made such a difference to him. And he knew why now; because it made Matt so much like him. They were both long haired brunettes, both exuded dominant auras, were both protective older brothers... (although he was sure Matt never thought about doing to Jeff what he thought about doing to Glenn) and the fact that they both wanted to dominate Glenn sealed it in his mind; Matt was like him. And that meant a few things: one, that some part of Glenn, despite the fact he suppressed that first kiss, still wanted him. And two, that some part of Matt, deep inside, wanted to fight for the right to top, to be dominated... and he wanted that person to be just like him.

He wanted that person to be Mark.

Of course, convincing _them _would be another story.

Soon, things fell back into normal patterns. Matt was still taking forever in the bathroom, they were with him when they drove to or from shows, and Glenn went back to being his brother.

One day, Glenn went out to an autograph signing, leaving Matt and Mark in the hotel. Matt offered to call a few guys over, order a pizza and watch a movie or something, but Mark declined the offer, asking if he could just talk to him.

"Sure," Matt said. Matt sat on the bed and said, "So, what's up?"

"I'm having this problem," Mark started, sitting next to Matt.

"What is it?"

"See, I'm beginning to feel like a third wheel," Mark said, "You two are always together. I hardly get to see my brother anymore."

Matt patted Mark's back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to monopolize his time... I understand. I guess I-"

"And then there's you, Princess." Matt stopped talking, unable to believe what he was hearing. He tried to see if Mark was joking, but he just continued speaking. "Ever since that night I walked in on you and Glenn, you've been running through my thoughts. I can't stop thinking about you. And you know what? I think there's a part of you that was turned on, knowing I saw your little performance."

"Mark, just shut up and get out." Matt tried to move away, but Mark grabbed his arm and pushed him onto the bed. Matt hardly had time to react as Mark straddled him, staring into his eyes.

"I think..." Mark whispered, running a hand down Matt's leg, "That you have thought about me secretly, just as I've thought about you, Princess. I think you're tired of having to take the lead- on the dance floor, in bed- and you want to be led for once. You want to be dominated; you want to fight for the right to top, and you want there to be a chance that you'll lose. Or that you'll win, and taking it will be all the sweeter."

Mark bent down and kissed Matt roughly, pushing his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Matt did nothing for a moment, but then he struggled, eventually unseating the Deadman. Mark looked up at Matt, but he just ran out of the room. He looked back at Mark for a moment, but then continued leaving.

He wiped his mouth, trying to forget the kiss, but he couldn't. It felt too good. He shook his head. He loved Glenn, but that kiss... and how the hell did Mark know he had thoughts about him?

Mark chuckled, thinking that was a lot better than he thought it would be. He just sat back and put on the television; Matt would be back, eventually. And he also had to remind Glenn what happened long ago, the thing that made him so protective of his brother.

**************

Mark was going to go after Glenn next, but then he couldn't help but notice that Matt never told Glenn about what happened. That caught his interest; he thought Matt would have told on him, or at least yelled at him to get out of their lives. As they left for a show, Mark grabbed Matt, pulling him back as Glenn opened the door to the car.

"What?" Matt hissed, yanking his arm out of Mark's hand.

"Why didn't you tell Glenn about our little kiss?" Mark whispered, deliberately brushing a strand of hair out of Matt's face. Matt slapped his hand away and said, "Because he's your brother, and I don't want to break you two apart."

Mark laughed. "Aren't we sweet. But then again, what makes you think Glenn would choose you over me?" Glenn yelled for them to get into the car, and Mark whispered, "Guess what, Princess? He chose me ages before he chose you."

Then, he went into the car, looking smugly back at Matt. Matt was obviously confused by what he said, but he didn't let it stop him from walking into the car. And he had to stop being so turned on by Mark; his mind should be on Glenn, his boyfriend. And he still loved Glenn, but God, did Mark drive him wild.

Mark watched Matt in the rear view mirror. Glenn would understand, as soon as he remembered. Mark knew what to say now, how to make Glenn understand everything. And he'd see if his little Princess could deny the Brothers of Destruction.

***************

Matt asked Glenn if he wanted to go out for dinner, a romantic one. He didn't want Mark to hang around them anymore; he had to get some space from him. He had to remember it was Glenn he was in love with, not Mark. And he couldn't believe that, sometimes, when he dreamed, he was with a person with long, dark hair.

The dinner started off pretty quietly, despite Matt's attempts to keep things normal. Glenn noticed something was weighing on Matt's mind, but he said nothing, deciding to wait for Matt to tell him on his own time. Matt ordered some alcohol to make himself act more naturally, and, by the end of the night, he and Glenn were giggling and acting normally.

They were telling jokes the whole way home. Glenn knew he shouldn't be driving buzzed, but hey, he wasn't as drunk as Matt was. They flirted and joked, keeping the whole ride light.

When they finally got back to their hotel room, Glenn opened the door, holding Matt close; the younger man was a little disoriented. He pulled him inside as Mark came out front, smiling. "Hey Glenn, Princess."

Matt's head went up so fast that, paired with the drinking he'd been doing, made the world spin. He tried to close the door, but Mark put his foot in the way. "Matt, what's wrong?" Glenn asked, as Mark walked inside, "It's Mark! What-"

"Stop tryinna ruin mah relationship," Matt slurred, pushing away from Glenn to yell at Mark, "Leave us alone!"

Mark pushed past Matt and toward his brother. Glenn's eyes became reminiscent of how they looked that day decades ago, when Mark first kissed him. Mark grabbed his brother by the cheeks and pulled him close, pushing their lips together. Glenn's reaction was almost instantaneous; his lips parted, letting Mark take control of the kiss. Matt just watched the display, confused, surprised, and disturbed... that the kiss didn't disturb him that much. He was just caught off guard, not expecting that to happen.

Mark pulled away and began rubbing Glenn's head, letting his face show how much he cared about him. The look on Mark's face was enough to remind Glenn of how he once felt, attracted to Mark but confused about his feelings, unwilling to explore that part of himself. And now he knew that Mark wasn't confused; Mark was completely aware of what he wanted, and what he'd have to do to get it.

Matt finally found his voice, and he said, "I'm done. I don't know what kind of games you're playing, but I want nothing to do with them." Matt began walking for the door, but he wasn't prepared for Mark to chase him. He grabbed Matt by the wrist and turned him around, making him face him. He grabbed Matt's other wrist and held him in place, trying to stop the struggling younger man.

"Let me go! Let me go, you-" Mark shut Matt up by planting his lips on his, trying to get him to participate like Glenn did. But, although Matt stopped struggling as hard, he still was trying to get loose. Mark pulled away for a moment to look at Glenn, asking him to help him with his eyes, before capturing Matt's mouth again.

Glenn didn't have to think twice; if there would be consequences, he'd face them later. Right now, he wanted them both, his brother and his boyfriend.

He walked behind Matt and rested his hands on Matt's hips. Matt froze, Glenn's sudden appearance obviously throwing him off further. Glenn nibbled his neck a little before whispering, "Just relax, Matt. It's going to be alright. Just go with it." He squeezed Matt's sides softly, and Matt moaned, melting into the both of them. Any part of Matt that still wanted to fight was being blocked by the alcohol; Matt opened his mouth and allowed Mark in.

Mark let go of his wrists, and Matt's hands instantly found his neck, wrapping around it. Once he had more control over himself, he began dueling Mark for the right to dominate, tongues fencing.

Matt pulled away and turned around, this time kissing Glenn. Mark took a moment to catch his breath before he grabbed Matt's pants, yanking them down. Glenn's went next, and then Glenn and Matt pulled apart to finish undressing. Mark followed suit and, soon, they were all completely naked.

Matt and Glenn exchanged a look, and Mark didn't like how they were smirking. But, before he could do anything, they both had him laying down on the bed. He bellowed for them to let him up, but they just laughed and tickled him. And Mark found himself laughing, unable to do anything but try to roll away. He was anything but the big bad Undertaker now.

Through his laughter, he didn't notice Matt go in front of him and get on his knees. But when Matt split his legs open and tweaked the tip of his cock with his tongue, Mark was completely aware. He moaned out, and Glenn began touching him, making him more sensitive to what Matt was doing.

And Matt was surely torturing him, making him run his tongue down his cock slowly. He wanted to do something to make Matt satisfy him, but he couldn't think straight at all. Matt licked up the gathering precum before taking his member halfway into his mouth, sucking softly. Mark had never been dominated like this, and, even though he liked it, he'd be damned if he begged. But Glenn wasn't helping: he was making him want more.

"Stop teasing!" he finally shouted out, trying to sound authoritative. But Matt just laughed, the sound making Mark's whole body tingle. Matt slowly took more of Mark's cock into his mouth, violently sucking Mark, forcing him to cry out. Glenn kissed him to quiet the sounds as Matt bobbed his head up and down, switching between using his teeth and the fast suction.

Mark finally had enough, shooting a look at Glenn, telling him to stop. Glenn backed off, which allowed Mark to sit up and grab Matt by the hair, pulling him off of him. He pulled Matt into his lap and pushed their lips together, teeth clicking from the contact.

"Could you use that mouth of yours on Glenn?" Mark asked, rubbing Matt's sides, "I mean, if it isn't too much, Princess..."

Matt shot back a defiant look, taking his challenge. He crawled on the bed over to Glenn and began showing him the same treatment he showed Mark. Glenn grabbed Matt's hair, pushing it aside to watch what he was doing as he groaned out. Mark took his opportunity, going behind Matt and lifting his hips up.

With one quick thrust, he was inside of Matt, unprepared for how tight he actually was. There was no way this kid was a whore; he was practically virgin tight. Matt mewled around Glenn, and Glenn made a sound as well, Mark's thrust pushing Matt's mouth further down his cock.

Mark began thrusting fast in and out of Matt, pushing him onto his brother. Matt pushed back with everything he had, trying not to let Mark get too much control of the situation. But Mark was determined to keep control; he placed a hand on Matt's belly, lightly dragging his fingers down until he found Matt's straining erection. He wrapped his hand around it and began pumping Matt in time with his movements.

Glenn got louder and louder, and Mark started making his own sounds, almost unable to believe it worked out so well. He wanted it to happen like this, but he wasn't sure it could happen until now.

Glenn screamed as the pleasure tightened in his stomach. It moved throughout his whole body, finally pulsing out of his member and shooting into Matt's mouth. The sight of Glenn cumming made Mark speed up his thrusting and then, with one last slam, he was gone, filling Matt to the brim. Matt's whole body shivered, both men releasing into him pushing him into his own completion. Pleasure coursed through his body and his eyes rolled back as he released all over Mark's hand.

Mark pulled out first, trying to regain himself, but all he could do was sit on the bed and try to breathe. Glenn pulled out of Matt's mouth and pulled the younger man to him, kissing him and tasting his essence all over Matt's mouth. "Shit," Matt managed to get out, and Mark couldn't help but start laughing.

Glenn laid down and pulled Matt to him, softly rubbing him, knowing Matt must be sore. Mark laid on the other side of Matt, who said, "Next time, I get your ass."

"We'll see about that, Princess," Mark teased, putting a hand on Matt's cheek.

"Will you... will you stop calling me that?"

"Nuh uh," Mark said, "I won't because it upsets you... and I won't because you are my Princess. You brought me and Glenn together; I don't think this could've happened without you."

A ghost of a smile graced Matt's face before he began snuggling into the pillow he was on, pretty ready to let sleep claim him. Glenn looked at Mark and said, "...will there be a next time?"

"There will be if I have anything to say about it."

_

* * *

_

**Holy monkey balls, I bottomed Kane. 0.0 **

**Next, we have Punk/Morrison for Jomofan-Spot. Then, we have Taker/Shannon Moore for Taker's Dark Lover.**

**Reviews, as always, are appreciated.**


	38. PunkMorrison

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**The thirty-eighth one is for JoMoFan-Spot, Punk/Morrison. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Stranger**

Phil's pale fingers painfully gripped tufts of thick, long brown hair, making the younger man's mouth open, a sound of pain escaping the sweet lips. He wasted no time sticking his tongue in the younger man's mouth, not caring that a few beautiful strands came off his head and into his hands. Phil pushed the younger man off, walking to the shower, not caring that his lover was the one covered in sticky, pearlescent release.

John Morrison watched as Phil slammed the bathroom door and sat up slowly, rubbing his sore head. His bottom was throbbing; Phil went too hard, and there was probably tearing. And then Phil decided it would be a great idea to release all over John, so his own and Phil's cum was still stuck to his perfect abs.

He didn't understand how things could have changed so much. This wasn't the Phil he knew, the Phil he loved. Phil was changing- and he didn't even just mean the sudden betrayal in the ring weeks ago, although that was part of it. He could still remember how Phil acted during their tag team match. So loving, so gentle. And then he held out his hand after a hard fought match, expecting for his long time love to shake it, and he was suddenly on his shoulders. The knee hurt more than anything, not the physical pain, but thinking that Phil would actually do something like that _after _the match.

John decided that he needed to get the pearlescent reminder of his deteriorating relationship with Phil off of him, so he just shoved on a hoodie and a baggy pair of pants and walked over to Jeff's room.

Jeff was a great friend of his, and he knew Jeff wouldn't ask questions or be judgmental over the mess John knew he looked like. And, when he got to his room, like he suspected, Jeff didn't ask any questions. He just let him use the shower, obviously curious but holding his questions back for John's sake.

After a long, hot shower, John got out and borrowed some of Jeff's clothes. As John got dressed, Jeff couldn't help but notice that his friend wasn't walking right, or that he looked pretty sore. He decided that it would be best to wait for John to open up to him, and he said, "Want to order some food?"

"I'm okay," John replied, "Ate earlier." He sat on the bed next to Jeff and said, "So, what have you been up to?"

"Eh, you know. Drawing some stuff, trying to do something that vaguely resembles conditioning to get the man off my back, dealing with loudmouth prima donnas..." Jeff flinched, remembering who he was talking to. "I'm talking about Adam, okay?"

"And?" John said, crossing his arms.

Jeff sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? He just gets on my nerves sometimes. I think he's lost sight of 'doing what it takes to keep the belt' and being way too personal. I mean, do you listen to him sometimes?"

"Phil's just after heat," John said.

"And he was after heat when he hurt you tonight?" John glared at him, and Jeff put his hands up in innocence. "Okay, I get it, I get it! Sorry Johnny, I didn't mean to get you riled up. Tell you what; I'll blow dry your hair for you, okay?"

John's frown became a small smile, and he said, "Oh, and you're buying drinks." John got up and went to the minibar.

"I'm not made of money!" Jeff protested, but the protest wasn't very believable, especially since he was laughing a little.

"What do you want?" John asked, picking up two bottles, showing Jeff his choices.

******************

John slept in Jeff's room that night. They fell asleep watching television and talking about stupid things, mostly random idiocies that neither of them would think about the next day. That's what John liked about Jeff; nothing was incredibly serious. They had fun, and fun was something John needed to get his mind off the issues with Phil.

John went out to do his morning regimen; keeping in shape meant the world to him. He needed the burn; needed to feel like his body was one hundred percent in working order.

When he got to his hotel room, he saw Punk wasn't there; he just sighed in relief, not wanting to face Phil yet. But he knew he would eventually have to, and it kind of saddened him; it was Phil. He shouldn't be afraid of Phil.

Later that night, after dinner, he returned and found Phil there, watching something on TV. Phil shut off the TV at the sight of John and said, "Where were you all day?"

"Around," John said.

"Is that all you have to say? _Around_?" Phil stood up and walked over to John. "Are you cheating on me?"

"What?" John exclaimed, "Phil, are you insane? I would never cheat on you."

"Then why would you spend all night in Jeff Hardy's room?" Phil asked. John's mouth fell open, unable to understand how he knew about that. "Well? Do you deny that you slept in his room?"

"I did, but I'm not cheating on you!" John shouted, "Phil, I love you. That's why I'm here every night. I don't love Jeff; he's just a friend. I love you."

Phil smiled softly. "I'm sorry, Johnny. I guess I've just been on edge lately. And I know you wouldn't cheat on me." He put his hand on John's cheek, pulling him close. "It's just that Hardy bitch I don't trust. So don't go around him, okay? I know him- he wants to ruin what we have. But we can't let him, right?"

"Right," John said, hoping- praying- that this meant Phil was getting back to normal.

*****************

But his mood swings became more and more frequent, and John ended up hurt or bruised half the time. Sometimes he just took it, and other times, he went on a run to clear his head, coming back after a while. Most of the time, he told himself soon things would be better between him and Phil, but that day seemed to never come. And when things got so bad that John just wanted to disappear, there his Phil would be, ready to be the loving guy he missed so much.

After one particularly brutal time with Punk, he decided to go search out Jeff. He knew it was late, but he needed a friendly face, and that was Jeff. He got to the door and knocked, hoping he was awake.

The door swung open and a tired looking Jeff stood there half held up by the door. "John?" he asked, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up. "Are you okay? Why are you awake now?" John looked down, feeling bad for knocking so late, but he just needed the love.

"I'm sorry I bothered you," he whispered, turning away.

Jeff shook her head, reaching out and taking John's arm. " Just get in here John. You look terrible." John nodded and let Jeff lead him inside. "Let me just wake up a little. What something to drink?"

John nodded, and Jeff went away to get the stuff. He sat down on the bed, wondering if the Phil he knew was even still around. "Jeff?" he asked, leaning back.

"Yeah " he asked, sitting next to him and handing him a cup.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Jeff asked, confused.

"For being here for me," he said.

Jeff smiled and hugged him. "Always, John." As he hugged him, he saw red marks on John's shoulder, not deep enough that they broke skin, but deep enough to leave a reminder for at least a few more hours. Jeff moved back John's hair and asked, "What is this?"

John shoved Jeff away gently, smiling, trying to hide his pain. "Don't worry about that. Knox got a little too physical when he grabbed me. It'll be gone in no time."

"Oh. Want some ointment for them?"

"No thanks," John answered. He just wanted to stay here, safe, if only for just a little. If he didn't want a repeat of before, however, he knew he'd have to go back to Phil today.

*************

John trudged back to his room, ready to just fall asleep. He used the key card and opened the door but, as he pushed it open a little, he heard voices from inside the room. He froze, opting to just stand there than push the door completely in. "Look, guys, think about it. Don't you want to make an impact? Don't you want to be taken seriously? How better than to end the 'illustrious' career of Jeff Hardy?"

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even at his worst, the Phil he knew wouldn't plan something like this. But he was hearing it; it was right in front of him, completely true. He heard Tyson and David whisper to each other, and then David said, "You make a pretty good argument. But what if it fails?"

Phil shook his head. "Adam Copeland may be out of the picture, but that doesn't mean Jeff can breathe easy. He has no friends who'd be willing to run out to the ring for him. They might consider him a big draw, but once he's gone, who gets the attention? The ones who got rid of him. It'll be a piece of cake..."

John swung the door open, surprising all three people in the room. The Hart Dynasty boys looked like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar, but Phil just returned John's gaze evenly, as if his presence didn't change anything. Phil told the others to leave, and the young tag team was going to argue with that. They left, but neither John nor Phil paid attention to them. As soon as they were gone, they continued staring at each other until John finally broke the silence.

"What were you talking about?" John asked, closing the door. Phil crossed his arms, looking at John.

"John, it was nothing-"

"It didn't sound like nothing," John said, "You guys are planning to do something terrible to Jeff, aren't you-"

"John." Phil walked over, resting his hands on John's cheeks. "Don't worry your pretty head about it. I swear to you, it will be alright." He ran his thumb soothingly on John's cheeks, but John pulled away.

"Phil, I heard everything. I know you're planning to hurt him so badly that he can't wrestle anymore. You guys could do so much worse things with this plan than just taking his career-"

"You're always so quick to defend him," Phil said, "What about me? What about the man you say I love you to?"

"That's not fair. He's my best friend, and he's never wanted to hurt you-"

Phil grabbed John's arm and pulled him close. "Oh yeah? He's after my title, John. He's after _you_. I can't let him have what's mine."

"So you want to hurt him?"

Instead of answering, Phil pulled John closer, pushing their lips together. Punk's tongue pushed into his mouth as a hand played against the front of his jeans. John ignored the stirring in his body, and he pulled away.

"We're not done talking."

"Yes we are." Phil tried to start another kiss, but John pushed him away.

"I won't let you do this," John said, crossing his arms.

"It has nothing to do with you."

"Phil, you can't ruin his life."

"Watch me," Phil snapped.

John shook his head, thinking about the old Phil, not of the unrecognizable stranger standing in front of him. "No," he murmured, looking deep into the green eyes with defiance. John began to walk away, but Phil grabbed him and turned him around. Phil immediately brought his hand to John's face, slapping him. The sting wasn't too painful, but the very action ripped through John's heart, not preparing him to fight what would happen next.

Phil grabbed John's arms, throwing John's face towards the pillows. In quick motions, Phil began pulling off John's clothes, getting the better of the struggling man. Phil's went next, obviously aroused by the struggle. John tried to turn around, to get up, but Phil pushed his head into the headboard, making him groan, before pushing it back into the pillow. Phil brought both of his hands on the rounded buttocks and lifted them, squeezing harshly before spreading them and thrusting his hard cock inside of John.

John cried out, already feeling the healing tears inside open once again. He wanted to push away, but the awkward position allowed little room for struggles. His eyes widened and he moaned out as he felt shocking pleasure pierce through the pain he felt as Phil pushed against his prostate.

A low groan escaped from Phil's throat as he continued to thrust in and out of John's body ruthlessly. He dug his dull nails deep into John's shoulders and drug them down to his hips, leaving long menacing red trails behind him.

John whined, burrowing his face in the pillow he was holding onto, refusing to give the fucker any more satisfaction. He bit onto it, his fingers clutching it to cover his agonizing cries. He tried to deny the electric sensation wracking through his body, but the next thing he knew, he was on fire, on the verge of letting go. With one stifled cry, John released all over the bed, the force of it sending shivers down John's entire being.

Phil groaned in pleasure as he reached his own orgasm, John's tightening muscles pushing him over the edge. He laid down on John's body, riding out the completion. As soon as he was spent, he rolled off of John's body and lay next to him. He turned John around to face him and pressed his lips against John's.

"You're mine, baby," he snarled, "You're better off staying away from the Hardy bitch." He kissed him one last time before going to sleep, obviously expecting John to do the same. Instead, John lay quietly there, still as a statue, waiting for Phil to fall asleep.

John held back a sob, his entire body fraught with pain. He tried to move, his body aching, but it barely cooperated with him He got up to weak legs, walking to the bathroom as quietly as possible. He wet a towel and quickly cleaned himself, knowing he couldn't stay there a moment longer. He couldn't look at Punk and know that this man was hurting him, hurting his best friend. He quickly threw on some clothes and a jacket, grabbing his key card from the table next to the door and scurrying out as fast as possible.

He didn't know where to go; all he knew was that he couldn't stay. He didn't care that it was raining; he just needed to run to clear his mind of all the shit that had happened the past few days. John ran, holding his jacket close, not caring how wet he got as he did small laps around the area, letting the running soothe him like it always did. Jeff was in danger. Phil warned him about getting involved, but Jeff was his friend, he couldn't let Phil hurt him-

"Oof!" John bumped into someone, almost tipping over, but the man grabbed him. "Are you okay?"

John looked up, struggling to see who the voice belonged to. His eyes met warm, brown eyes, and he recognized him immediately, the man he hadn't seen in months now. "Let go of me," John whimpered, "Please, haven't you done enough?"

"What are you talking about, Morrie?"

"He has enough to deal with," he said, looking at the man he once considered a good friend, "He doesn't need you too."

"Oh. _Oh._" The eyes grew sad, and he said, "I don't- Morrie, you have no idea how sorry I am about everything I've done to him. And what do you mean, he has enough to deal with?" John looked away, and he said, "Come on, Morrie. Is Jeff in danger?"

"I can't tell," John said, not sure which of the drops rolling down his cheeks were rain and which were tears, "I can't."

""Morrie, you can trust me." His strong hand wiped some of the water from John's face, brown orbs still filled with concerned. "If Jeff's in danger, you need to tell me."

"How do I know I can trust you?" John's thoughts went back to Phil, who he put all his faith in, and what Phil turned out to be.

"I know I have a lot of proving to do, but Morrie, please. Tell me. Let me prove myself to you and to Jeff." Suddenly, John couldn't hold it back any longer- he told him everything, told him how Phil was teaming up with David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd to try to retire Jeff, and even how Phil's frustration and jealously at Jeff was being taken out on him. As John finished talking, he could see the older man's features become marred with anger. Finally, when he finished his story, he said, "We can't let that happen."

"I don't know how to stop it," John confessed, "I want to help him, he's my best friend, but I don't know how to."

"Leave it to me." His lips turned to a cruel smile, and he said, "We won't let them do it, Morrie. You and I are going to stop them. By the time we're through, Phil will never think about hurting him- or you- again."

"What are we going to do?" he asked nervously, wondering if he could possibly change anything.

Matt Hardy just grinned, hugging John close. He had a lot of making up to do, to Jeff especially, but he could help his old friend out too. "You'll see."

_

* * *

_

**Kind of tempted to have the Hardys dom Morrie now.**

**Next, we have Taker/Shannon Moore for Taker's Dark Lover. Then, we have Matt/Edge/Jeff (Hardedge!) for the lovely reviewers of Tears in Heaven.**

**Reviews, as always, are appreciated.**


	39. TakerShannon

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**The thirty-ninth one is for Taker's Dark Lover, Taker/Shannon. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Sleeping with the Enemy**

He wished so badly that this was a pleasure call.

He looked through the window, eyes training on the body inside, Small, lithe, and blonde, and beautiful as hell. He may look innocent enough on the outside, but truly, that kid was anything but innocent. He had a king sized ego and a mouth to back it up, apparently fully unaware that he was shorter and lighter than almost everyone he associated with.

That's what attracted him to Shannon in the first place, the fact that Shannon was reckless. He first met Shannon when the kid found the balls to put chili into Brock Lesnar's locker years ago. Of course, Mark didn't tell on him- the Carolina boys were notorious pranksters, and every one probably knew it was one of them- but he kept his eye on Shannon after that.

Imagine, years later, after everything he and the kid had been through, that they'd find themselves here. On different sides of a war.

Not that Vince would openly say it was a war, but in secret, he thought anyone who threatened his Utopia that was the WWE deserved to be squashed immediately and without a shred of mercy. And Mark was, whether he liked it or not, one of Vince's soldiers, and Shannon was now one of the enemy's soldiers.

_I'm just here to figure out TNA's game plan. That's it. I need to forget my past with Shannon if this is going to work. _Mark took a deep breath, wondering how he became such a weak kneed mess. He was the Under-fucking-taker. His very name struck fear into the hearts of many, and here he was, standing outside of Shannon's window like some kind of stalker. Why couldn't Vince ask Matt Hardy or Shane Helms to do this?

_Because Vince is smarter than that, _Mark's inner voice of reason reminded him. They were friends, almost brothers- Matt and Shane would never betray Shannon. However, Mark, who hadn't had a relationship with Shannon in two years, who had access to methods of 'persuasion' that neither of the Carolina Boys had access to, would be the perfect person to use as a spy.

And they said Shawn was the one who sold his dignity to play with a midget and advertise merchandise. Mark was just as much in Vince's pocket as Shawn was. The only difference was that Mark didn't have the adorable features that allowed Shawn to play monkey most of the time. Mark was better as a dark, looming figure, and that's why Vince kept him with the haunting music and the Druids. But if Vince thought it would get butts into the seats, Mark would be right there on the unicycle with Shawn and Hunter.

Mark shook away the thoughts of him in a colorful costume juggling fruits for the fans and walked up to Shannon's door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, not sure what to expect. Would Shannon even let him in? Did Shannon still hold Mark in his heart, even only a little? Was Shannon seeing someone?

The door opened, and Shannon appeared in the door frame, looking confused. "Mark? What are you doing here?"

"I can't stop by and say hi?" Mark said, grinning.

"Well, no, but- you could warn a guy first, you son of a bitch!" Shannon punched Mark's arm playfully, returning the grin, "How have you been?"

"Okay, I guess. And you?"

"Fantastic. Come in, come in," Shannon said, making room for Mark to come in. Mark went inside and looked around, a feeling of nostalgia rushing through him like a freight train. He hadn't been in Shannon's house in so long, but it looked the exact same as when he left it- a little messy, but not in the way that made the house look like a pigsty. It gave it a homey feel, as if someone actually lived there. "So, what have you been up to, Markie?"

"Work," Mark said, "As always. You?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard by now that I'm going to sign with TNA," Shannon said, "So I've been hitting the gym hard, trying to get into peak shape." Shannon flexed a small muscle, and Mark held back a laugh. "As you can see, I'm getting ready to take the world by storm. Set them up so I can knock them down, I'm going to lead the way for TNA's X division."

"Is that so?" Mark teased. He sat on the couch and said, "I'm glad things are happening for you." They began talking some more, just catching up, Mark keeping his true intentions as quiet as possible. After a while, Shannon asked, "So, do you want something to eat?"

"I'm fine." Mark paused before grabbing Shannon's hand. "I've missed you."

Shannon was caught off guard for a moment, but then he smiled. "I've missed you too, Mark." Shannon chuckled and said, "Remember the time we went to that water park and you scared the kids on the log flume?"

"How could I forget?" Mark chuckled, "How about the time you and your friends thought it would be funny to snatch Kurt's gold medal?"

"Oh my God, Kurt threw a fit!" Shannon said, "I never saw someone so angry over a little prank- and I've seen Brock Lesnar get angry over a prank. He was wearing nothing but a towel, running around all wet, screaming for his medal to be returned before he gutted everybody or something. That was priceless."

"Like the time Vince came into his office and found your cum on his desk?" Mark asked.

It didn't make Shannon blush; in fact, he laughed harder, almost proud of the fact. "I thought Vince was going to have an aneurysm. Remember how he screamed?"

"Not really- I was a little more focused on how you screamed," Mark said, "I had to quiet you, how loud you were screaming."

Shannon nodded. "We had some fun times." Shannon leaned closer and said, "You know, I really do miss you. It's just not the same without you- I had a lot of fun pulling the Deadman into some crazy schemes."

"Like this one?" Mark grabbed Shannon and pulled him onto his lap, grasping his hands onto his sides. Shannon smirked and said, "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Well, I am if you were suggesting what I think you were suggesting when you said you really did miss me." Mark said. Shannon nodded before moving forward, brushing his lips against Mark's. Mark pushed him closer and deepened the kiss, loving the feeling of Shannon next to him. _You're not here to enjoy this. You're here to get information. Keep your head in the game._

Mark's tongue came out, probing the seams of Shannon's mouth, and Shannon opened it. Shannon's tongue met Mark's as his hands roamed down Mark's chest to his stomach. Shannon rocked his body against Mark's, trying to get a reaction from him, and Mark responded by breaking the kiss and picking Shannon up.

He carried him to the bedroom, Shannon laying kisses on his jaw and neck as they walked. Soon, clothes were being thrown off and Mark was straddling Shannon, getting to work on his bare chest, nipping and licking every now and again.

Mark moved up to Shannon's neck, giving it the same attention Shannon gave him. Shannon groaned, running his hands up and down Mark's back, pushing him to the task. When Shannon began to grow impatient with him, he rocked his hips against Mark's, wordlessly asking him to move along.

Mark laughed as he licked down Shannon' chest again, enjoying Shannon's taste; the same taste he remembered so well. Mark moved further down south, and Shannon arched up when he felt Mark's tongue run over his member. Mark placed his lips against the base and drug them all the way up to the tip, engulfing Shannon' cock in the wetness of his mouth.

Shannon writhed beneath him, grabbing fistfuls of Mark's hair and pumping into his mouth. Mark allowed him to get rough; after all, he liked it like that. When Shannon felt himself begin to tighten, Shannon tugged Mark's hair, pulling head back. Their eyes locked as Shannon began to regain his breath. "My turn, babe."

_He still acts like he can dominate me, _Mark thought, but this time decided to indulge in his little one's fantasy. Mark switched their positions so that Shannon was on top. Shannon just looked over Mark appreciatively before bending down and licking one of his nipples. Shannon bit it gently before running his tongue around it, and then he did the same to the other.

_I can't believe how much I missed him._ Mark watched as Shannon slithered down to his cock, thinking about how he'd like to reconnect with Shannon under better terms. Shannon' tongue snaked out, swirling around the head of Mark's cock slowly, pulling as much pleasure from Mark as possible. Mark groaned as Shannon sucked his dick into his mouth roughly. Mark made more sounds as he put his hands on Shannon's head, forgetting why he was here and just focusing on getting reacquainted with Shannon.

Shannon continued to suck harder and Mark mumbled incoherently as he felt his balls tighten. "Stop," Mark managed to get out, and Shannon did as he was told. He moved up, kissing Mark softly, and Mark pushed him closer, tasting his own precum off of Shannon. They kept pushing against each other as Mark laid Shannon back down on the bed.

Mark slowly slid a finger into Shannon's ass, making him jump a little. As Mark's finger went in further and began to move around, Shannon relaxed and just let the sensations take him over. Mark thrust another finger in and began searching for Shannon's spot. Even after all this time, he still knew Shannon, and Shannon screamed as Mark rubbed his fingers against his prostate.

_When was the last time I heard that scream? _Mark began thrusting his fingers in and out, picking up speed as he felt Shannon relax around them. Shannon' cock began twitching as Mark assaulted the spot, listening to the reject mewl.

Mark pulled his fingers out finally and rubbed himself a little, trying to be fully erect for what was about to happen. He sat between Shannon' legs, wrapping them around his waist. Shannon was too out of breath to do anything but allow Mark to have his way. Mark leaned down and kissed him before he slowly slid his cock into Shannon' hole. He paused for a moment so Shannon could adjust, and he took a moment to just feel the muscles creating a vice grip around his cock.

Once he was sure Shannon was ready, Mark pulled out most of the way, and then he slammed back in. Shannon cried out and pushed onto Mark when the tip of Mark's cock hit his sweet spot on the first thrust. Shannon's screams made Mark slam his cock into him faster and harder. Finally, Shannon gained some sense of himself and grabbed Mark's ass, pushing him in deeper, scraping his nails down Mark's back.

Mark felt his balls tightening, knowing he couldn't last much longer. He looked into Shannon' eyes, then kissed him hard, pretty much telling him to let go. Shannon shouted one last time before his head lolled back and he bgan to release onto his stomach. Shannon's muscles clamped around Mark's cock, making him spill into Shannon. Sweating, panting, Mark collapsed on Shannon, trying to regain some strength. Slowly, he pulled out of Shannon before kissing him again, and then he laid down next to him.

Shannon snuggled against Mark, thinking about how well his plan was working. Soon, they'd begin to talk again, and Mark, completely off guard, would let something slip about the WWE's grand master plan for January fourth. He wasn't planning on having sex with Mark but, then again, it would just be an added perk when he got what he wanted from the big, bad Undertaker.

* * *

**Damn.**

**Next, we have Matt/Edge/Jeff (Hardedge!) for the lovely reviewers of Tears in Heaven. Then, we have Ted/Cody for Legacy Chick.**

**Reviews, as always, are appreciated.**


	40. EdgeMattJeff

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**You do not need to read either Twisted Fate or Tears in Heaven to understand this. The only thing that's the same here is the characterizations of Matt, Jeff, and Adam. (It's kind of retro, writing them like this again) Same concept, same triangle, completely different stories. They have nothing to do with each other. That being said, this was a request caused by many reviewers for Tears in Heaven who thought that, well, a triangle was a logical ending. Didn't quite agree, so I wrote one where a triangle was the logical ending, and left Tears in Heaven with the original ending. Now, go ahead, the story's below**

**The fortieth one is for the Tears in Heaven Fans, Edge/Matt/Jeff. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Temporary Medicine**

Jeff didn't recognize him anymore.

Sure, he still looked like Matt, and he still did the things Matt liked to do, but it seemed something was missing. Especially right now, that he was under his brother, naked, feeling Matt thrust inside of him over and over.

Matt's eyes were closed. Matt wouldn't look at him. Matt hadn't looked at him once while they did this, not since the first week they got together. That week was complete and total bliss; he thought he and Matt would be happy forever. But as soon as that week ended, Matt just changed. He slept on his side of the bed, not even looking at Jeff sometimes. He remembered Matt cuddling next to him, and it just made him feel emptier.

Matt groaned, rolling his head back, and Jeff gasped as Matt hit his prostate. Soon, they were both releasing, Jeff's cum hitting Matt's chest. Matt slumped down, trying to catch his breath, and, once Jeff was able to move, he grabbed Matt's cheeks and kissed him. Matt didn't kiss him back; he instead pulled away, going to the bathroom.

Jeff watched his retreating back, wanting to scream for him to come back, to look at him, but he didn't. He lay against the bed, wishing that things could be better. He thought that once he had his brother, things would be perfect. It was supposed to be perfect, once Matt realized he loved Jeff and not Adam.

_Matt..._

******************

Adam drunk his way through another shot in a long line of shots. He looked up at the bartender and said, "Another."

The Bartender shook his head. "Don't think that's a good idea, pal. Let me call a cab for you; you look out of it."

"No need no damn no cab," Adam snapped, "More."

"Yeah right buddy." Adam angrily snorted before hocking a loogie onto the bar. The bartender glared at him, but Adam just threw money at the bartender and left. It should be enough to pay for what he did. But he needed more alcohol, the sooner the better. He could still see his love's face so clearly in his mind, and he needed to get rid of it or the pain in his chest wouldn't go away.

He and Matt were happy together. People envied the kind of relationship they had; they were open with each other, they stood up for each other, they loved each other. But then, one night, when they were going to bed, Matt showed Adam a note Jeff sent him. Jeff, his own brother, wrote a horribly erotic love letter, one telling Matt that they could only be complete if they were together.

Matt decided to avoid Jeff until the 'phase' was over, and that broke Jeff's heart. Soon, Jeff started openly persuing Matt, despite the fact that Adam and Matt were together and despite the fact that Matt was his older brother. Adam decided to propose to Matt eventually, to show Jeff that he and Matt couldn't be broken apart, but Matt refused the offer.

When Adam asked why, Matt broke down, crying, telling Adam that he slept with Jeff. He didn't mean for things to go that far, he said. He thought that, if he and Jeff went out to dinner like they did before and talked, he'd be able to get him to back off. But somehow, the night twisted, and Matt slept with him. Matt told Adam that he didn't deserve him, and then Matt moved out. A week later, Jeff was hanging off his arm, and they were obviously together, almost pushing it into Adam's face.

_Well I'm glad you're fucking happy. _Adam thought, wishing he had something to drink so he could toast to the Hardys' happiness- and his own bitter fucking misery.

Adam leaned against the wall of the bar and began laughing. People passing looked at him like he was crazy, but he didn't care. It seemed that karma was just waiting for him. He thought he'd already paid for his mistakes, especially where Matt was concerned, but he apparently didn't pay enough. Karma waited for him to fall in love, for him to imagine a future with Matt, before pulling him away.

He wished he had a drink to toast to how great a job karma did, catching him like that.

He was still laughing, not quite sure what he was laughing about. He slid against the wall until he sat on the cold hard street, just thinking about how much he wanted to forget. He wanted Matt to be happy- but couldn't making Matt happy also make him happy too? Why did Adam have to be the one left with the broken pieces while Jeff fucking Hardy got to run off with the man he loved?

He wished he had a drink to toast Jeff fucking Hardy, for doing such a great job stealing Matt from him.

***************

Matt sat under the showerhead, allowing it to drown him. He wanted anything but to be where he was right now. He tried to convince himself that it was only natural to miss Adam, that Adam was a big part of his life for so long that it was impossible not to miss him, but he never thought he'd miss him this much.

He never meant to cheat on Adam. He was a little drunk, sure, but that excused nothing. He still fucked Jeff because he and Jeff had the kind of connection he never felt with Adam. He felt more alive than ever for a few hour, but then he felt like complete shit, especially thinking about how much Adam loved him. And then Adam had to propose. The only way to bury Matt even more in the desolation he felt was to propose to him, and Matt couldn't keep up the pretense anymore.

He cheated on Adam, the very way Matt found himself abused so many times. He was a fucking hypocrite, the lowest kind of human being. He once told himself that there was no lower than a thief, but a thief and a hypocrite was the real bottom of the barrel. And there he was, wallowing in it.

At first, Matt allowed himself to lean on Jeff's unwavering love. It helped him forget that he'd broken Adam's heart for a while- well, not forget, but kind of ignore it. But Adam just kept showing up in his mind. Sometimes, he heard Adam calling his name, or his laugh, or felt Adam's arms around his waist and his breath on his neck. And it just made Matt feel worse and miss Adam more.

He loved Jeff so much, for being almost like his other half, but he missed Adam so much. And he hated himself for it more than anything.

_"What's a matter, Hardy boy? Growing a conscience on me?"_

Matt looked up, almost expecting to see Adam standing above him, laughing. There was no pretense with Adam; he was admittedly selfish, admittedly sleazy, and admittedly opportunistic. But Matt got to see so much more in the amount of time they were together. Adam was fun loving, intelligent, and he had an amazing capacity for love.

"Go 'way, Adam," Matt muttered, "Let me drown in peace."

"_Talking to a voice in your head... going insane already, Matthew? Maybe what you need is a padded cell and a pretty white jacket. Or maybe some heavy dosages of medicine will work?" _

Every taunt did nothing but remind him how much he missed Adam. Matt knew he was practically hallucinating, but he didn't care; he just needed the contact with Adam, craved the contact with him. And this way, he wasn't betraying Jeff like he betrayed Adam. He never even admitted to himself that the alone time he had, the ones where Adam's voice echoed in his head, he almost felt peace again.

When he was with Adam, he felt the most alive when he slept with Jeff. And now that he's with Jeff, he only felt any kind of thrill when he imagined Adam above him, taunting him like Adam used to.

"_Get up. You look pathetic. Why did I even waste my time with you?" _

Matt put his hands on his head, staying in the ball, hoping that Adam would scold him more. But nothing happened. This time, Adam's voice was gone, and Matt felt empty again.

Matt stood up and beat his head into the wall; He couldn't help but think about how horrible a person he truly was. He had to do something before he broke Jeff's heart the way he broke Adam's. What was he supposed to do? Why couldn't things just be simple?

* * *

Jeff wanted anything to have his brother back.

Sad thing was, his Matt was at his best when he was forbidden fruit. When Jeff fought the feelings he had for Matt, it was almost as if every single motion Matt made was perfect. They were separate physically, but Jeff felt that he and Matt were connected on a deeper level, a more emotional level. Now, they were connected physically, but the bonds of love between them seemed to be unraveling, faster than ever before.

Matt was wrestling better than ever before; each match was afforded so much passion that he was continuously telling pretty compelling stories. But all his passion, apparently, belonged to wrestling now; none of it was left for the life Jeff was trying to build with him.

Matt still couldn't look at him during sex.

The words 'I love you' never escaped Matt's lips anymore.

Matt was just so far from him, so unreachable, even when they were intertwined.

Matt sat at the bar, drinking and laughing with an old friend, neither bothering to add Jeff to the conversation. This wouldn't normally bother him, as the man was Matt's friend and not Jeff's, and they could be talking about private matters, but the fact that it was another flat out ignore in a long line of ignores from his brother hurt so much.

Jeff ate his food quietly, trying not to pay any attention to what felt like another betrayal, but then the door to the bar slammed shut. He looked up and snarled as Adam Copeland walked over to the bar, ordering a drink in a sloppy way that made Jeff think that Adam already had a lot to drink. Jeff hated Adam almost as much as he loved Matt; Adam ruined Matt's life, and then wormed his way into his brother's graces again- and into his bed. And somehow, Matt just forgave him, knowing the kind of asshole Adam could be.

At least they were separate now. At least Adam could no longer hurt his Matt.

Adam yelled at the bartender to hurry up, calling attention to himself. Matt and his friend looked over and Matt paled, seeing Adam there. Jeff stood up, sensing that Matt wanted a quick exit, but Adam saw him first, walking over and pushing his friend away. "First your skank, and now this?" Adam stood up and pushed Matt against the wall, Matt's eyes showing something Jeff couldn't quite read. It almost looked like Matt welcomed the confrontation.

"What's the matter, Matt?" Adam mocked, moving closer, "Can't get satisfied? Maybe a little more whoring will help fill the hole I left?" Matt stared into his eyes, the thick smell of alcohol fanning his face. Adam put his hands on Matt's hips, shoving him closer, their pelvises smacking against each other. "Cat got your tongue? Huh? Say something." The bartender watched, moving away quietly to call the police, not liking his chances against the bigger men.

Jeff pushed forward, angrily grabbing Adam's shoulder and pulling him away. "What's your problem, Copeland? Go slip back into your hole; you're not wanted here." Adam grabbed Jeff's collar, his previous joking tone gone, and he slammed him against the bar. Matt immediately grabbed Adam and pulled him away from Jeff.

"Don't touch my brother," Matt said, pushing Adam away. Adam stumbled further than the push should've propelled him, the alcohol racing through his veins. Adam stopped himself on a table and turned around, marching back over towards Matt. Before he could stop him, Adam pushed him against the wall.

"Your _brother_?" Adam spat. He moved forward, putting his lips an inch away from Matt's. Matt's eyes kept on the green ones in front of him, trying to banish the thrill he felt, especially after Adam manhandled his brother. "You're going to wish you never fucking left me." Adam propelled forward and kissed him roughly on the lips before letting him go and walking out. Matt's lip was sore, reminding him of Adam's presence there. He wanted to hate him for that display, but all he could think about was the way Adam used to be. Did Matt do that to Adam?

Jeff leaned off the bar, rubbing his back, unable to believe that all just happened. He was surprised that Matt stood up for him, especially after everything. But what really got to him was that kiss, almost as if Adam was marking _his Matt _as his property. "Are you okay?" Jeff asked.

Matt looked at the door, past Jeff, making him think his thoughts were more with Adam than with him. Then, Matt turned to Jeff, and, for a second, Jeff could pretend everything was better. "Yeah," Matt said, nodding. Matt turned to his friend, asking if he was alright, when, suddenly, the bartender came over.

"Excuse me," he said softly, "I think you should leave. I don't want any trouble."

"Alright." Jeff said. Matt turned to Jeff, his friend leaving after a quick, unceremonious goodbye. He definitely didn't expect to get caught up in a debacle like that when he invited Matt Hardy out for a drink.

"It's a wonder I have any friends left," Matt said, watching him leave mournfully.

"You have me," Jeff offered. Matt wished it were enough for him; he loved Jeff so much, and he wanted it to be enough for him. But he just felt so damn incomplete, and that feeling went away when Adam touched him, when Adam kissed him.

_I'm so fucking pathetic. Please, please fix me. Dear God, just make this hole go away. I cannot, will not betray Jeff the way I did Adam._

******************

Adam wondered if this was what they meant when they talked about rock bottom.

He sat on the road, contemplating the state of his relationship with the bottle in front of him. The beer bottle was on the street and still had a good amount in it, and Adam quickly drank the amount, not caring where the bottle had been. Now, he was wondering if the bottle could refill itself somehow; the beer was warm, but it was beer.

He could still see Matt in his mind, so very fucking perfect, every detail making him wish he forgot everyone in the bar and just took Matt with him. If Jeff was allowed to poach Matt while they were together, he was surely allowed to poach Matt from Jeff. But he couldn't do it. He could see so much self loathing in Matt's eyes- it was as if this whole situation robbed him of the things that made him beautiful. If he took Matt away, he would do nothing but continue stealing from Matt's spirit.

What did Jeff do to his Matt? Why did Matt look so upset, so willing to let Adam beat him up?

"Adam?" Adam turned around and saw Randy, who immediately ran over. "Oh fuck. What the hell are you doing?" He helped Adam off the floor, and Adam said, "Matt stopped flying, Randy. Matt's wings are broken."

Randy ignored the words and began carrying Adam off to his car, wondering how the once proud Adam Copeland ended up on the street, an empty bottle his only company. He had to do something before Adam drank himself to death.

All Adam could think of was toasting Randy Orton for being anyone but a Hardy Boy. If only he had some alcohol.

* * *

Matt was moving around, obviously in some kind of dream. Jeff sat up and looked him over in his half tired daze, wondering if he should wake Matt up. The look on his face betrayed nothing, although he was sweating. He wanted Matt to get his sleep, but if he was having a nightmare...

"_Adam_."

Jeff thought he hallucinated the word. It happened so quickly that it must have been something his mind made up. Why would Matt say Copeland's name, when he left Adam for Jeff? _Technically he didn't_, Jeff's inner voice reminded him, _He left Adam because he felt guilty. You were just the warm, willing body he could find solace in._

Jeff shook the thought away. Matt wasn't drunk when they slept together; a little buzzed, yes. But drunk, no. Matt was fully aware of what he was doing. He might have left Adam out of guilt, but he slept with Jeff out of love. He was with Jeff now, and he loved _Jeff- _of that much Jeff was certain.

But then, it slipped out again, clearer this time. "_Adam_." Jeff's face fell, wondering what kind of dreams Matt was having. What was making Matt say Adam's name like that?\

Jeff put his hand on Matt's shoulder to shake him awake, mostly because he couldn't bear to hear Adam's name pass through Matt's lips. Matt woke up, wishing he could go back to sleep and continue dreaming about Adam's voice, verbally abusing him. _Where's your pride, Matt?_ It wasn't Adam's voice that time, but his own, wondering how did he find himself yearning for the way Adam insulted him at the bar.

"What?" Matt asked, yawning.

"You seemed like you were having a nightmare," Jeff answered. Matt shook his head, putting his hands on his forehead.

"I'm fine," Matt muttered. Jeff stared at him, but then he lifted Matt's head and pressed his lips to his. Matt didn't react, just letting Jeff kiss him.

"Please," Jeff said, whispering against him, "Please. Look at me."

Matt's eyes met Jeff's, and he said, "What?"

"Just look at me," Jeff said. Jeff leaned his head against Matt's, hoping that Matt's eyes would remain on his. And they did, but it just seemed that they were staring past him. "Look at me!" Jeff cried out.

"I am!" Matt shouted, "What- what's wrong with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with _me_?" Jeff let go and stood up. "I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. Why can't you love me?"

"Jeff." Matt jumped up and began coming toward Jeff, but Jeff kept walking away. "Jeff, I love you. Why are you questioning that at all?"

"If you loved me, your mind wouldn't be on everything but me." Jeff grabbed a pillow and threw it at Matt. "What happened to you, Mattie? What happened to the Matt I fell in love with?" Matt frowned, looking at Jeff's face, unable to believe how upset he looked. He didn't want to hurt Jeff, yet, somehow, he still hurt him.

"I don't know." Matt grabbed the nearest clothing, throwing them on and leaving the room. Jeff wanted to chase him, but he just let him leave the room. Tears began to stain his cheeks; he was unable to stop them. Jeff sat on the bed, sure his legs would fail him if he remained standing.

* * *

Adam's mornings were usually unchangably the same. He puked when he woke up, his headache and his hangover dictating his day. When he woke up was dependant on how drunk he got.

Once Adam was finished with his appointment with the porcelain throne, he'd take some pills and try to go to sleep. He went to the bed, but a loud, incessant knocking kept him from falling asleep. If it were Randy again, suggesting he become sober, than Adam would raise hell. Randy knew how much his sleep meant to him.

Adam opened the door and almost shut it immediately, seeing Jeff Hardy on the other side, but Jeff put his foot in the way. He wrestled the door open and pushed inside, closing the door so he can face Adam. "Leave," Adam snapped.

"No."

"I said leave."

"And I said _no_." Jeff and Adam glared at each other for a while, and then Jeff said, "Look, you might hate me, but fuck it. This isn't about me. This is about Matt."

"Matt?" Adam couldn't hide his concern, but then he shook his head. "Matt's none of my business anymore. He's made it perfectly clear that he doesn't care about me, so I couldn't give two fucks about him."

"Liar." Jeff moved closer, saying, "You still care about him."

"And even if I do?" Adam challenged, meeting Jeff's steps, not backing down. "What does it matter? You have him, right? So why the fuck are you here?"

"Because I don't have him. He might be with me, but God, his heart's not with me. As much as it pains me to say, I think at least a part of his heart is with you." Adam's facade fell, seeing the raw emotion on Jeff's face. "I don't want to do this, but please. Help me fix my brother. Help me heal him."

"What makes you think I won't try to take him back from you?" Adam asked softly.

"I love Matt but... I don't care anymore. I just want to have the old Matt back. And if the only way to do that is to let him go back to you, then so be it." Jeff's eyes met Adam's, and for one moment, the two men had a sense of understanding. "Please, help me heal him."

* * *

Matt sighed, walking over to the car he rented. He had been staying with Ron, avoiding the topic of the two men who meant the most to him, the one he dumped and yet still craved, and the one he had, loved, and couldn't be enough for.

He put his bag into the trunk and closed it. Just as he was about to go to the driver's seat, an arm snaked around his waist, pushing him close. Matt was about to fight, but his attacker said, "Just relax." A hand stroked his hair, and he immediately realized who the owner of the voice was.

"Adam," Matt breathed.

Adam pressed a kiss to the back of Matt's head. "Don't fight me, Matt." The words reminded Matt that, if he didn't fight, he'd be betraying Jeff. Matt immediately began to try to pull away, but Edge held on tight. "Matt, stop!" Adam said, trying to keep the younger man against his body.

"Let me go!" Matt yelled.

"Matt, listen to me..." Matt's head hit his lip, and Adam was forced to let go. "Son of a bitch!" Adam stumbled back, grabbing his lip, while Matt rubbed his head. Matt tried to move, but Adam was on him in an instant, pushing him against the car. Matt and Adam fought against each other for a moment, it all ending with Adam grabbing Matt's wrists and pinning them against the car. "Are you willing to listen now?"

Matt tried to wrestle away again, but then he heard a voice. "Matt, stop. Please." Matt looked awat from Adam, eventually seeing that Jeff had joined them. Matt was about to question Jeff, but Jeff shook his head. "You have to trust us. Now, listen to Adam."

Matt did as he was told, still confused. Adam smiled and moved forward, nibbling Matt's collar. Matt let out a soft ah before backing against the car, trying to move from his mouth. Adam couldn't help but be amused by the effort. Once Matt was done, Adam whispered, "Answer me truthfully, Matt. Do you still love me?"

"I-" Adam went back to nibbling Matt's neck, moving around to taste the sensitive flesh he missed so much. "I-" Adam licked the column of Matt's neck, carefully sucking the spot where his trail ended.

"Say it, Matt," Adam prodded.

"Yes."

"I can't hear you," Adam said, using his teeth to tug on Matt's ear. Matt whimpered softly before saying, "Yes. Yes. Yes, goddamn it!" Matt's head went down in shame as he said, "I know I shouldn't... and I still love Jeff... but I love you too. And it's just so damn confusing-" Matt wiggled against Adam, and even though it wasn't meant to be erotic, Adam couldn't help but moan. "Lemme go. Please."

"I'm trying to help you, Hardy Boy." Edge moved in to kiss Matt, but Matt turned his head to the side. "Matt," Adam said, prompting him gently. Matt shook his head.

"I can't," Matt said, "I can't do it again."

"Matt, please," Jeff said, "Just let it happen. You want it... just let it happen." Matt didn't know what to do; he didn't want to betray Jeff, but Jeff was the very one prompting him to turn to Adam.

Finally, Matt turned his head, allowing Adam to claim his full lips. Matt moaned into Adam's mouth before returning the kiss, pushing against him as best as he could. Adam's tongue swiped against Matt's bottom lip, asking for access, thinking that all the alcohol he drank couldn't possibly compare to Matt's lips. Matt complied, meeting Adam's tongue with his own.

Jeff coughed, and Adam pulled away. "Matt, we need to take this elsewhere."

Matt looked from Jeff to Adam. "What?"

"We're going to help make things better for you," Jeff said, leaning in to bite the ear Adam didn't bite. "Don't worry about anything. Just let us help you."

Eventually, Matt would have to make a choice, and Jeff and Adam both knew it. But for now, they would give him what he wanted, hoping it would later help Matt make a choice.

The ride to the hotel room was hazy for all three of them. Matt and Jeff teasingly touched and groped each other the whole ride, while Adam watched through the mirror, the spectacle turning him on more than he would have liked. Usually, he hated the idea of someone else touching Matt. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen that blissful look on Matt's face in so long, but he couldn't help but find the whole situation arousing.

Soon, they were up in Jeff's room, pushing each other inside. Hands were flying around in ways that no one knew who was touching whom. Soon, Adam pushed Matt down onto the bed, licking his lips as Jeff sat behind Matt. Jeff pulled off Matt's shirt before he began kissing Matt's neck and teasing his nipples. Matt moaned and melted into it, allowing Adam to take off his clothes, then to pull off Matt's pants. Seeing each other so intimately again was thrilling to the both of them.

Adam dropped to his knees, parting Matt's legs to look at his hardening member. He kissed Matt's knee, and then his inner thigh, moving closer and closer to his cock, loving the sounds Matt was making. Finally, he slid the broad part of his tongue across the sensitive head, Matt's moans pushing him to tease him more.

Jeff moved away and began stripping, admittedly finding himself liking the sight of Matt's hands in Adam's hair, tangled there as Adam slowly milked pleasure out of him. He touched himself, moaning as Adam moaned around Matt's cock in his mouth, slipping down further on it- but not all the way, still teasing. He slid his mouth off, returning to mercilessly lick at the head of his cock while his hands worked Matt's balls. Matt's eyes rolled back and he kept pushing at Adam, egging him on, pleading.

"Relax," Jeff said, stopping his own touches to kiss Matt's shoulder. "Trust us, Mattie."

"God..." Adam slipped off of Matt's now aching and throbbing cock with a pop, pushing his back onto the bed. "Do you have lube?" Adam asked, eyes still on Matt's naked body.

"Yes."

"Get it." Jeff did as he was told, returning with the lube. Once he did, Adam said, "Prepare yourself. Let Matt see you do it." Jeff nodded, thinking that he didn't sign on to be Adam's bitch, but if they argued, Matt might just get further confused. Jeff poured some onto his fingers before easing them into his hole, stretching himself out.

Meanwhile, Adam held his fingers out to Matt. "Suck them, baby. Get them nice and wet like you used to." Matt nodded, still watching Jeff as he took Adam's fingers and brought them into his mouth. He sucked on them wantonly, caressing each digit with his tongue, generously coating them with saliva. Once Adam felt they were ready, he pulled them out of Matt's mouth.

"Jeff," Adam said, "Your brother needs you." Jeff walked over, allowing Matt to see the lust he had for him before he straddled his hips.

"I love you," Jeff whispered, before easing down on Matt's cock. Matt bit his lip to hold back the mewl as Jeff got used to Matt's size. Then, Jeff began riding Matt, slowly pushing down on his cock.

When Matt was now longer able to hold back the sounds, Adam slowly wiggled his fingers between the asscheeks before tracing Matt's hole. Matt was no longer able to do anything but moan, Adam's fingers inching inside of him bit by bit. They scissored, stretching him, preparing him for Adam's own entry.

Adam moved his fingers away once he was satisfied, and then he pushed his cock against Matt's hole. He couldn't imagine trying to forget his body, his face ever again. Adam plunged inside of Matt, making the younger man scream, the feeling of Adam thrusting into him and Jeff riding him throwing him into waves of undeniable pleasure. With one last scream and a hard press of his prostate, he threw his head back and let out one last, long scream, filling Jeff to the brim.

Jeff soon followed, and Adam did as well after a few more thrusts into Matt's weakening body. Adam rolled out before collapsing on the bed next to Matt. Jeff laid against Matt, his sweat matted hair on Matt's cheek, while Adam found one of Matt's hands and threaded their fingers together.

They all knew this couldn't work every night, but they weren't willing to think about it. Instead, they chose to drift off, leaving tomorrow in the future.

* * *

**Next, we have Ted/Cody for Legacy Chick. Then, we have Taker/Shawn for BellaHickenbottom.**


	41. TedCody

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**The forty-first one is for the Legacy Chick, Ted/Cody. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Reconnecting**

He looked at his watch, wondering if his guest was coming. In the back of his mind, he remembered a time when they never had to wait for each other. They shared a room, they shared a job... it just seemed that they were always together, inseparable. But one of them being drafted to another brand could have had an effect on that.

His guest, his younger, darker haired ex-partner, finally ran through the doors of the hotel. He bent over and began breathing in and out, catching his breath, forcing a grin on his face.

"You're late," Ted DiBiase said, in a mock scolding voice. Cody Rhodes just kept grinning at him, his breath slowly becoming regular.

"I got caught up. You'll get over it." Cody stood up, nodding his head towards the hotel bar. "You thirsty? I'll buy the first round."

"Only if I can buy the second." The two walked into the bar, and soon, they were just waiting for a couple of beers. Once they came, Ted said, "So, what'd you get caught up in?"

"You know, stuff. Trying to figure out what the hell I'm doing with my angle, working some stuff out with Dustin... the usual."

"You know what you're doing yet?"

'Nope." Cody brought the bottle up to his mouth, swallowing down some of his beer. "I forgot what uncertainty felt like. Haven't felt that since we started that whole 'prove to Randy Priceless is worth something' deal."

Ted laughed, taking a bit of his own drink. "Priceless. Haven't heard that in a while."

"I know, right? Those were the days. No idea what we were doing half the time, people ignoring us or telling us to get out of their way, and let's not forget the guys who decided hazing was appropriate." Sarcasm dripped off of each word, but Cody was still smiling. It was good to be with a person who just _got _it.

"Sometimes I think my pubes still haven't grown back right," Ted said, remembering how he left the shower one time to find his pubes had somehow become blue. He still hadn't found a way to make Montel Porter pay for that little joke.

"Last I checked, they were fine."

Ted shook his head. "When's the last time you checked?"

"When's the last time we met like this?" It was actually a good question. Ted knew, for a fact, it was before the Hall of Fame ceremony; he spent that whole week with his father, just talking about the past and the future. It was great, having his father for a whole week like that; as a man on the road, Ted DiBiase Senior could not offer the same thing when Ted was a child consistently. So Ted grasped onto it when he could.

But then time passed and, somehow, two months had passed without seeing Cody. Someone he used to see every day suddenly was a half formed email he'd forgotten to finish and a few calls saying they should do something but never following up on it.

"Honestly?" Ted shrugged. "I don't remember."

"Neither do I. That's why I asked you."

"Well, tough nuggets Codeman." Ted chuckled for a moment, and Cody just smirked. Amused.

"It's hard to believe Priceless was just two years ago," he said, "Remember everything like it was yesterday. Heck, I remember working with Hardcore like it was yesterday."

"Well, in Hardcore time, it was yesterday."

"Hardcore's only 47."

"And you were, what? Nine?"

"Har har."

Ted knew it was lame, but he didn't care. He was having a good time, somewhere between a beer and a dumb joke. And about three beers and a few dozen more of those lame jabs later, Ted and Cody were leaving the hotel bar. Arms around each other and singing the last song that gave in the bar. Out of tune and making up a few words when they didn't know or couldn't remember the lyrics.

Heck, they hardly knew the name of the song. It was by one of those rock guys, they knew that. Ah well, they all sounded the same to Ted and Cody didn't really care who it was right now. They were just having fun, ad-libbing to some rock song by some rock guy. At one point, a few people began looking at them oddly, but Ted and Cody kept singing.

On the elevator, they just laughed, thinking back on some of the faces they got. Invoking that kind of shock and disapproval from the public deserved a metal of some sort. "Hey Codes, you remember how to sing that Beer Song? I wanna see their faces when we belt that out."

"Beer beer, every year... no, that's not right." Soon, they were both throwing out suggestions, each more wrong than the last.

"Beer beer beerdy beer..."

"Nah, more like I said bbbbeeeeeeeeeerrrrrr! It's cold in beer!"

"Doesn't it have something to do with money?"

"Nah, you're thinking of something else. Ah... lemme think... it'll come to me..."

"Beer in the morning, beer in the evening, beer at suppertime..."

Cody grinned, joining in on the song. "When you eat beer on a bagel, you can eat beer any time!" The elevator opened, and Ted threw an arm around Cody, exaggerating the shushing noise.

"We can't speak," he said, nearly shouting, "People are sleeping."

Cody chuckled and shushed him back, and they both laughed on their way to Ted's hotel room. If anyone heard them, they didn't come out and say anything, so they were sure that they were more than respectful of the other guests.

"Put on the TV," Cody shouted, falling onto the bed.

"There's nothing on TV."

"How do you know? It's not even on yet."

"Because look at the time numb nuts. Only things on are old TV shows and natural male enhancement commercials," Ted took a spot in the bed next to Cody, staring at the blank TV. "You should consider calling up Bob. Maybe he can help you to step large and laugh easy."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

Ted shrugged. "Who cares? Don't you want to grin big like Bob?"

There was silence next, no answer coming for the question. Finally, Cody sat up, looking at Ted. "So... whaddaya wanna do, then?"

"Um... I don't know. Let's just see Smiling Bob then." Ted turned on the television, flipping through the channels until he found something that caught his interest. For a long time, they just stared at the screen, keeping up with the show.

"Remember when we used to have fun?" Ted turned his gaze upward to Cody, looking at the contemplative look on his face.

"I thought we were."

"You know what I mean. A drink and some late night TV? That wasn't Priceless, Ted."

"We aren't Priceless, Cody. Not anymore."

"I know that, man. But I kinda miss it, you know?" Ted nodded. It was true- they had been through so much when they were younger. They might have gotten to a stable place, secured more air time and global recognition, but a part of Ted longed for the days when it was him and Cody. Working to prove themselves, trying not to rely too hard on dad's money while waiting to make the bigger paydays... those build up days were hard when they lived them, but now that they were here, former members of Legacy, Ted missed them and so did Cody.

"Me too, Codeman, me too." Ted put his hand on Cody's shoulder, smiling at his partner... his ex partner. Cody smiled back, but then he grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. He threw it aside and straddled Ted, staring down at his confused partner. "What're you up to?"

"Trying to recapture some of that magic that made us Priceless."

Ted chuckled, but then he suddenly felt Cody's lips against his. The laugh died away as his lips eagerly pushed back on Cody's, remembering how easily they molded together after all this time. Soon, they were tangled in one another, tongues meeting each other as hands roamed down the others body. They were just reacquainting themselves with each other, reminding themselves how simple something like a caress could feel so good.

Clothes started coming off, both of them helping the other to get them off correctly. Soon, they were both naked, Cody still straddling over Ted, their lips pressing together in hard kisses every now and then. Ted's hands attached themselves to Cody's sides, Cody's bottom pushing against his pelvis and making him more and more aroused.

Suddenly, Cody's lips were on his neck instead, nibbling on the soft flesh. Ted groaned, his hands going up Cody's sides. "Damn, Codes..."

"Yes?" Before Ted could answer the question, he yelped, feeling the sharp pain of teeth on his neck. Cody snickered, licking the spot soothingly before biting it again.

"...you're an ass."

"You like it," Cody was still laughing, trailing a hand down Ted's chest. The ticklish sensation against the feeling of hard teeth on his flesh made Ted groan out loudly. His hands went down to Cody's hips and around to his ass, squeezing the cheeks firmly. "You like that too, huh?"

"Will you shut up and... fuck!" Cody couldn't help but laugh at Ted's reaction as he wrapped his hand around his cock, squeezing lightly.

"You were saying?"

Ted gritted his teeth, looking up at Cody, waiting for him to do something more. When the gentle pressure was the only thing he got, he began rocking his hips, looking for some kind of friction. He could only move so much under his old partner, and finally, he said, "...come on, fucking do something man."

Cody nodded, gripping Ted's cock firmly this time, before moving his hand up and down. Soft, gentle, teasing strokes became long, hard ones in no time, Cody's hand running down from the tip to the base and back up again. As Ted's moans grew louder, Cody bent down, nibbling at Ted's neck.

"Come on," Cody said, his hand jerking the leaking erection faster, "Let me hear how loud you can get..." Cody dragged his teeth along Ted's neck, bringing a loud, drawn out moan from his partner. With a few more jerks, Ted was gone; he screamed out as he released, spilling all over Cody's hand. Cody kept pumping his cock, letting Ted ride out his climax, before taking his hand away and wiping it on the bed.

Ted's hand went to his forehead, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Damn Codeman..."

"Yes?"

"Oh shut the hell up you teasing bastard." Ted grabbed Cody's hips and, in moments, their spots were flipped. Cody stared up from the bed, grinning, and Ted couldn't help but return the gesture. "So, how about we _really _recapture that magic?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh hell yeah. But first..."

* * *

**Next, we have Taker/Shawn for BellaHickenbottom. Then, we have Taker/Shawn/Hunter for BellaHickenbottom again.**


	42. A Small Announcement

This is not an update to the story. I'm sorry if I got anyone's hopes up. This, along with my other WWE fics, will remain in limbo until which time I feel I can do them justice. I'm just not into it anymore, sorry.

This is just a public announcement, getting everyone who knows me with one message. Seraph/Sera/whatever you call me's changing her name. It's nothing too drastic, just neonaxelgrease, what I'm known by on LJ.

The problem is, too many people are starting to know me by this name. So... it's time for a change.

Thanks, and I'll see you all around!


End file.
